


Chinese translation on "On Alien Shore"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Existential doubt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Alien Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217108) by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). 



【章一】

恐怖三桅帆船的天氣很糟糕、惡魔三角地帶的氣候嚇壞人，所以山治認為自己早已看盡偉大航道的整人天氣了。然而，他們才破爛淒慘地逃離恐怖三桅帆船，就直直闖進暴風雨了。

只說那是「暴風雨」也實在過於厚道，那片海洋壓根想把他們往死裏整：居然瘋狂折磨了他們整整九天，狂風暴雨一直緊緊追趕他們。娜美指揮大伙掌船，想讓他們逃離風暴；然而，面對這種等級的暴風，她也無可奈何，只能拼命讓大伙活下去。

大伙都累慘了。放眼看去，船帆給捲得老高；船上的東西不是給牢牢扎好，就是早就給栓在甲板上。船身被風暴摧殘得慘兮兮，害弗基奇和烏索普疲於奔命，掄著槌子緊急維修；娜美為了保住大伙的性命，晚上只能短短睡一陣子，由羅賓暫時頂替她的位置；羅賓除了兼顧娜美的工作，還得拼命到處幫忙（在這種緊急時期，居然隨時有人搭把「手」，實在太好了）；經恐怖三桅帆船一役後，索隆的身體依然很虛弱（正常人受這種重傷早該死翹翹了），但他還是堅持幫忙。

山治故然也被風暴耍得團團轉，但早於風暴之前就累得不行了：嚴重缺乏睡眠讓他累得不行、一直全力保命讓他累得不行、一直被瘋子七武追殺讓他累得不行、一直受喪屍怪物驚嚇讓他累得不行。他明明已經累慘了，還得一刻不停；就算能勉強瞇一陣子，心裏也一直擔憂與風暴搏鬥的伙伴，壓根沒法休息。

與風暴搏鬥的第十天早晨，山治艱難地從床上起來，勉強做好繼續與風暴拼命的準備。然而，他衝到甲板後卻看不見半點風雨，只看見璀璨陽光。娜美一身濕漉漉的雨衣，一臉蒼白地掌舵。雖然她背後有一大坨可怕的雨雲，可是船帆已經放下來，把雨雲擋住了。他們總算是逃離風暴了吧。

「離抵岸還有……兩小時，能看見小島了。」娜美輕顫著指向前方，無力地輕哼道。山治輕瞇著眼，窮盡雙目卻什麼也看不見；可是他深信娜美的航海本能。

「讓我來掌舵吧，你去睡一下。」他柔聲說道，輕輕把她推離船舵。要是平日被推著走的話，娜美定會大發雷霆的；可是她現在只默默點頭，把腕上的紀錄指針剝下來塞給他，一臉惺忪地趟回女寢室。他不偏不倚地沿著指針航行，一小時後羅賓來繼續掌舵，讓他能趕緊為大伙做早飯。

肩上的重擔稍稍減輕了──大伙總算脫離危險，能休息、能吁口氣、能治療傷勢了；他和喬巴能迫綠藻躺下來休息一陣子、弗蘭奇和烏索普能好好把船修一下、不必擔心修船時被巨浪捲走了。山治嘴角輕勾，手下張羅早餐；雖然他們只剩一點麥片，但他還能為大伙加點料，希望麥片看上去更誘人。喬巴的麥片加了小甜莓、羅賓的加了肉豆蔻、娜美的則是蜂蜜和橘子，大伙的也各有特色。早飯過後，娜美命令烏索普和弗蘭奇去提食水、自己則去補眠，讓大伙吃過午餐後，再一起到島上轉轉。

迅速吃過午飯後（大伙被急性子的船長不住催促），山治首次踏足那海岸，再次迎接嶄新的致命歷險。他緩緩點了煙，大伙卻興致勃勃地直闖叢林。

「廚子，你臉色發青，還好吧？」站在身旁的索隆咕噥道。山治從髮絲下乜眼瞄他──這傢伙怎麼跑出來了？他明明在恐怖三桅帆船已經吃盡苦頭了，怎麼還能到處亂跑呢？可是他對自己的傷勢絕口不談，只有喬巴清楚他的情況，可是他倆一談論這話題，總要鬧得雞飛狗走。

「青色什麼的，哪比得上你這綠藻頭？就一次也好，拜託你別把自己弄死、也別為別人犧牲什麼的，行不？」他冷哼著大步走開，跟著路飛他們步進叢林，也不管索隆只能在身後跟著。

叢林美得讓人窒息，層層綠蔭蒼翠茂密。沿途只有飛禽沒有走獸，索隆卻一眼看出小獸走動的痕跡。山治已經在考慮該捕獵哪種動物了，誰知道距下次著陸還得待多久呢？誰曉得這次的海浪有多顛簸啊？

前方的樹叢唦唦作響，瞬間閃過一張模糊的人臉，但他倆衝上去抓人時，卻只看見一堆落葉。他倆越往前走，這種事就越見頻繁──不是看見暗角有人影晃過，就是從上方的樹蔭間聽見走動聲，把大伙嚇得一驚一乍。可是羅賓安撫說道，對方似乎也很怕他們，而且不打算對他們不利，因為要動手的話早該出手了。然而，山治還是放鬆不下來，這是偉大航道呀，膽敢放鬆的話，不就是在玩命嗎？

走了好一陣子，叢林才漸見疏落，四周盡是片片水池，就像水稻田似的。然而，池裏種的不是稻米，卻是鮮花。有人背著籮筐，在深可及腰的水池間涉水而行，顯然正忙著收割花朵。那些人正警戒地瞧著他們，一直保持距離，不願意上前親近，也不打算往後逃跑。

「你們好！不用怕我們嘛！」路飛扯著喉嚨大吼。山治暗自腹誹，這種獅吼功不是會讓人家更怕嗎？

大伙走近一個滿是浮花的水池，因為這池裏的人比較接近，而且大睜著眼，一臉惶恐地瞪著他們。這男人掐著一朵別緻的淡粉色鮮花：纖長的莖枝，花朵是幾抺嬌嫩的微彎花瓣。山治這才發現，那是蓮花。

「你好。我們剛抵岸，絕對無意冒犯，只想拜訪參觀貴島。」羅賓老道地打圓場，又蹲下身子，試著靠近那男人。他緊張的嚥了嚥，輕顫著身子，卻不作一聲。

「你不會說我的語言嗎？沒問題，我還懂得別的語言，你們使用哪種方言呢？請問這島的名字是什麼？」羅賓和藹地笑道。

「D、Djerba。這島叫Djerba。」男人顫著嗓子道。

「很好，很好。請問這島的城鎮在哪？」羅賓又好奇地問。

「我──你們是海賊嗎？」男人不安地玩弄指間的花莖。

「是的。可是我們絕對無意犯冒，真的。」娜美安撫應道。大伙紛紛點頭附和，大概是曉得自己看上去有多可怕了吧──他們當中還有個巨型人造人、會說話的馴鹿、和活生生的骷髏耶。

「你們還是去找神使吧，只要翻過那小丘，就能在鎮上的神廟裏找到她。」男人指指通往山丘的小徑，就迅速澗水走開了，大伙只得沿著小徑走。山治覺得那男人有點神經質，挺怕事的；可是也怨不得他，因為好些地方有過淒慘的經歷，這才誓死遠離海賊的。山治轉過頭去，看見那男人似乎放鬆冷靜多了，一臉舒坦地咀嚼著什麼，正涉水回去繼續採花。

小鎮規模不大，所有建築物都是白色的，教這氣候溫和的小島更添溫馨氣氛。小鎮遍佈不同種類的蓮花：小屋後園、池塘湖畔、噴水泉間，處處都是蓮花的蹤影。小鎮中央坐立一楝貴麗堂皇的黃金圓頂宮殿，結構開揚廣闊，木門上的蓮花雕飾細緻典雅。山治曉得這就是神廟，瞧那精緻的裝飾就知道了，定是奉獻敬拜哪個神祗才會搞這種調調。大伙也不耽誤，一併走向神廟。

一彎拱道直通向神廟前庭，兩旁植滿了長莖蓮花，花蕾互抵、淡黃花瓣相纏。大伙連成一列步過拱道，花蕾竟緩緩盛放、花瓣肆意伸展。山治一臉驚嘆地走過拱道，蓮花清香陣陣傳來。花香飄蕩纏繞，恍惚間竟覺得欣喜舒暢，他從沒嗅過如此聖潔的香氣。這小鎮會利用這些花朵調製香水嗎？不曉得可愛的Lady會不會喜歡那些香水？

神廟的階級前站了好幾個女人，她們漂亮的臉上都掛著震驚的表情，訝異地直瞪著大伙──只有一個例外。那些女人的脖子都掛著金項圈，項圈纏著清雅簡單的素白長裙。站在中央唯一不吃驚的女人走上前來。那孩子很年輕，大概只有十七歲，臉上那副自信的表情卻讓山治聯想到羅賓。她身上的裙子隱泛璀燦光彩，山治認為，要不是陽光過於燦爛，那裙子定是有點透明的。那少女一頭深栗色的長髮，耳畔別上一朵金蓮花。她優雅地步下階級，朝大伙緩緩地露出微笑。

「我此生從沒見過海賊讓睡蓮盛放，你們定非池中物。我曾於睡夢中見過此情景；然而我從不認為夢境會成真，因為那夢實在過於荒誕。」她的聲音柔和虛無，雙眼朦朧霧藍，就像半睡半醒似的。

「神使！但他們是海賊的話，不可能讓蓮花盛開啊！」其中一個女人驚呼，一臉惶恐地盯著骷髏，布魯克只得明智地不作一聲。

「你在懷疑我？」那別著金蓮的栗髮少女問道，語氣容不下『不是』以外的答案。那女人搖搖頭，恭敬地躬身後退。路飛露出燦爛的笑容，張著雙手打招呼，大步上前。

「唷！我是──」他興奮地高聲說道。

「路飛，一心想當海賊王的男人。我已經知道了。」她朝他蒼白一笑。路飛似乎有點吃驚，可是很快就回復過來，反正有人認得他也不是什麼新鮮事兒。不過這島民風純樸，不像會對海賊的事如數家珍就是了。

「我就是神使。在你們發問之前，請容我先作提問。你們曾聽說過『惡魔果實』，當中也有好幾人已吃過了，也知道沒有生氣的事物也能『吃下』那種果實，並且得到能力。然而，要是有人把惡魔果實埋藏在小島上，你們知道會發生什麼事嗎？」她邊朦朧地環視大伙，邊緩緩問道。

山治默默猜想答案，他從沒想過有人會把果實再次埋下，也沒想過會發生什麼事。果實會不會長出一棵新樹，然後結出相同的果實？可是從那少女的笑容看來，答案應該不是這樣。

「小島會把果實吃了？」路飛搔著腦袋，沉吟著猜道。

「怎麼可能！小島怎能吃東西啊！」娜美暴燥怒吼，顯然還是睡眠不足。

「小島能吃東西，娜美，答案正是如此。這島就是吃了惡魔果實，而這島上生長的蓮花就是惡魔能力的標記，一如我、以往屆任先知、以及往後所有先知。這島上的蓮花，尤其是神廟內的蓮花，是『祈願之蓮』，能圓虛幻成真實。」她隱含別意地說道。

山治反覆思考最後那古怪的說話，才理解到她的意思。

「你們那些花能讓人願望成真？」他不可置信地問道。怎麼可能呢？那些花的確很漂亮，但山治不相信魔法什麼的，就算是惡魔能力也不是萬能啊，怎麼會有惡魔果實能讓人願望成真呢？而且那果實還是被小島吃下的，肯定會把果實的能力削減不少吧。

「正是。然而，使用『祈願之蓮』時必須謹慎，因為俗子的願望並非全善。海賊祈願之時，我們大多不聞不問，結果他們毁滅儸難，對世界說來也算善事。然而，你們是善者，我必不任由你們陷落。」她點頭轉身走進神廟，示意大伙跟上。反正他們也不曉得還有什麼可做，只好跟上去了。

「她在說實話嗎？」大伙跟著那身穿閃亮羅裙的少女時，烏索普低聲問道。

「我也很想知道，那種事實在太神奇了。」羅賓興致勃勃地悄聲應道。

「我倒覺得太蹊蹺了。」索隆粗豪地插話。

他們跟著神使步過前庭，走向奢華宏偉的泉水池。羅賓問道：「請問，祈願為什麼會引致儸難呢？」

「樂極則悲。無窮喜筵則痛苦煩厭、無窮錢財則百無一用、無窮歡欣則麻木無感。俗子一直追求的夢想並非真正需要的事物，你們當中只有一人並非如此。倘若教你們全都願望成真，我將來定必招來怨恨。」她一邊回答，一邊往池沿坐下。這些句子在山治腦海緩緩成型，他大概理解了，這也就是所謂「中庸之道」。然而，偉大航道是沒法取得中庸之道的，因為它光怪陸離危機四伏。在偉大航道探險雖會讓人感到新奇刺激，卻同樣讓人感到凶險無情，絕非中庸之道。

「我才不想你給我實現願望呢。」路飛一抱手，堅定地說道。少女笑得燦爛，山治這才發現她相當孩子氣，雖然她說話老成，但她終究還是很年輕。

「那是自然。你的夢想非同尋常；聲稱想當海賊王的人，並非想當海賊王，只醉心名銜帶來的權力、財富、名聲、讚譽。我從沒見過一心只想『當海賊王』的人，倘若我輕易為你實現願望，你的奮鬥目標則變得不價一文。你亦同理。」她抬頭看向索隆，索隆點頭認同。

「我想努力實現願望，不想輕易得到。」劍士說道。

「另外，你們有好幾人的願望是死者蘇生，然而，此等願望將落得悲劇收場。人之所以為人，絕大部份是基於因緣。倘若我將你領至死者在生的世界，死者於該世界如魚得水，你卻無法適應，終究只會落得……悲劇收場。」她哀傷說道，指尖不住掐弄裙沿。

山治心裏哀傷一沉。他知道羅賓和娜美一直強烈希望母親不曾離世，也知道烏索普在母親死後只能可憐的孤單度日。其他人也一樣，喬巴失去了養父、弗蘭奇痛失湯姆老爹、布魯克得眼睜睜看著所有海員死去。綠藻大概是最受這種事影響的人，那傢伙的人生就是圍著那悲劇運轉的。山治突然覺得有點幸運，畢竟他是少數不受這種痛苦纏繞的人：他自小已經在船上工作，從來不曾回憶往事。

「是以，唯一可於此實現願望的人，是山治先生。」少女朝他微笑。

「咦？我也不想單憑這樣找到All Blue。你不是說自己是先知嗎？怎麼連這點都不知道呢？」山治震驚。這少女一直在觀察大伙，莫明奇妙就能準確指出大伙的名字、往事、心情，卻唯獨說錯自己的事，讓山治蠻訝異的。

「我所知的是你的內心，所見的是你的真正願望。我並非指追尋All Blue的夢想，All Blue是『夢想』，並非『願望』。於大眾說來，夢想跟願望同等，然而你並非如此。山治，你本性溫柔，而且願望相當崇高，因此我願意為你實現願望。」她站起身來，若有所思地輕點山治的胸口。他感到大伙都在注視著自己、無聲地詢問自己。

「唔，那你告訴我吧，我的願望是什麼？」他緩慢謹慎地說道。如果不是All Blue的話，讓他拼了命也猜不到自己還有什麼願望啊。除了All Blue以外，還有什麼東西值得他努力不懈？不知道願望是什麼的話，他才不要讓她實現願望呢。

「你不知道？」索隆不屑問道，語氣就像哪個白痴連自己的願望都不曉得一樣。

「廣泛俗子也不理解真正願望。然而我無法告訴你，你只可依仗自己探索。我將為你準備實現願望，你隨心而行吧。」她明確說道，隨即轉身面向水泉。一如這島的其他地方，水泉也長遍了蓮花。這些蓮花一直含苞待放，可是她伸手採下一朵，那花卻馬上燦爛盛放。琉金花瓣在陽光下燦然生光，就像哪個藝術家為蓮花鍍上金箔似的。神使把莖枝折短，手裏只剩下蓮花跟一小截枝莖。她淺笑著閉上眼睛，蓮花就在她的掌心柔柔發亮。她嘴裏唸唸有詞，嗓音竟比之前沉鬱虔誠：

『神祗帶來魔法蓮花莖枝  
　將花與果實賜予遠方來客  
　無關身份，只要一嘗蓮子  
　耳裏這海浪的澎湃洶湧……』

她掌裏的金蓮燦然生光，自她指間悠悠上升，憑空旋轉。

『既然一切沉痛皆能消沈歇息  
　吾等何苦受哀傷悲痛壓垮？  
　吾等何必因苦難鬱鬱寡歡？  
　萬物皆休：吾等何苦獨陷羅網？  
　吾等首先身繫囹圄、  
　往後終日沈痛悲歎，  
　自此苦難修羅置身彼悲痛地獄；  
　不曾展翅揚翼終止徘徊，  
　不曾於夢鄉慰藉間展眉，  
　不曾靜心細聽內心高詠：  
　「永無欣樂、空剩沈靜！」』

不可思異的蓮花越轉越快，卻在神使詠唱完畢後，徐徐落在她的掌心、金光亦緩緩消退。神使眨眨眼，似乎從那恍惚的狀態回過神來。

「倘若你願意接受願望，就把這蓮吃了。希望這蓮賜你清明心情，找出真正願望。」她悄聲說道，把手裏的蓮花插進山治胸前的口袋。

「你們已經前來覲見，鎮上民眾皆會樂意相助。我們熱愛和平，你們在這島上當安然無恙。失陪。」她欠身鞠躬，轉身走回神廟裏去。

※

神使所言非虛。看見山治口袋的蓮花後，島上的民眾非旦不再懼怕他們，對他們更是熱情得很。然而，這島物資不算豐盛，因為這裏唯一能吃的蔬果就是田裏的蓮花，不然就是大伙之前經過的叢林野果。總之，山治拿了一點蓮花回到船上；先得試作過實驗品，才能安心大量購入。

晚餐一如往常，是緊張刺激的生死攻防戰，山治試著用從鎮上討回來的蓮花做了小菜。他沒有用神使給的金蓮做飯，那花還好好地插在口袋裏。

晚餐過後，布魯克和弗蘭奇收拾餐桌。山治若有所思地捻著轉著那金蓮，細細打量花瓣在空中劃出眩目的金弧。神使說的「真正願望」，他壓根猜不著那是什麼。她已經確確實實地說過了，All Blue並不是他的「真正願望」，又說過他的「真正願望」正是她想要實現的類型，所以那個願望並不會害得落得淒慘收場。所以，「變成所有女人眼裏的超級帥哥」這種願望，也不會過關吧──雖然他真的作夢也想實現這願望啊。到底他的「真正願望」是什麼？那是他的願望吧？不是該用心想想就能知道嗎？

「你要實現願望嗎？山治君？你知道願望是什麼了沒？」娜美睜著一雙妙目，眼裏滿是好奇。

「我也不知道，我還不曉得這花會搞出什麼啊。」他猶豫不決，不經意地玩弄蓮花枝莖。

「嘛，那神使似乎沒在騙人，她也直截了當地說了啊，只有實現你的願望，才會有好結果。」娜美若有所思地說。

「就實現願望嘛。」路飛支著頤，一臉蠢笑地說道，倒是把山治嚇了一跳。他還不知道吃了這花的後果耶，路飛怎能讓他隨便吃掉可疑的魔法花朵？不過，這畢竟是他家船長，會那樣說也不是怪事。

「對啦，實現願望什麼的，靚眉小哥這是你應得的嘛。」弗蘭奇從水槽旁邊直吼過來。山治才回頭看去，就看見人造人比著大拇指，笑著支持他。

山治又回頭盯著手裏的金蓮。他真得該冒險嗎？

「上吧山治！」烏索普也是一臉興奮。

「她讓我吃掉這花，我該全部吃了嗎？還是只吃一點點也成？」他輕輕拂弄結實的金花瓣，喃喃自語道。

「要是你想實現願望，那你最好只吃一小口；要是真的沒有反應，再多吃一點。」羅賓想出了好主意。他點點頭，下定決心。上吧，就那麼一次也好，想要的東西就好好爭取吧。他鼓起勇氣拉下幾片花瓣，果斷地一把塞到嘴裏、使勁嚥下。

過了好一陣子，山治還是覺得毫無變化，只得猶豫地環視大伙期待的表情──然後，他開始感到有點不一樣了。變化從胃裏開始，就像從高處下墮、或是抓著繩子盪來盪去似的，胃部直往下掉。然後，四周景物開始扭曲模糊，然後迅速變暗。他的四肢重若千斤，拖著他深深陷入虛無。

※

山治漸漸蘇醒過來，可是四肢遲緩不堪、腦袋一片混沌。他咕噥輕哼，拼命睜開雙眼──眼睛定是睡模糊了，花了好一陣子，四周景物才變得清晰。眼前的純白天花板沒有半點特別，唯一特別的地方，就是它跟千陽號的天花板半點不一樣。

他蹙蹙眉，慢慢翻過身子。前方有台小小的雙抽屜床頭櫃，還擱著一盞小枱燈，半漆不黑的房間裏還有一隻大衣櫥，上方掛著一幅圖畫；可是房間畢竟太暗了，他沒法看清畫像。從窗簾的縫隙間透出一絲橘黃亮光，可是那光不如日光自然。這房間……他沒半點印象。他怎麼……他怎麼來這地方了？這是什麼地方？他拼命動腦筋，卻完全沒法想起自己怎樣來到這裏。他想起一點事……少女……花朵。金蓮！他的願望！

恐懼突然從腳底冒起，把最後一點朦朧睡意驅走，在他的血管叫囂，使他全身刺痛發癢。那蓮花為他實現願望，卻把他丟在這種古怪的地方。他壓根不知道這是哪裏，也不知道自己是否安全。他一下子從床上蹦起來，坐得筆直，緊張地環視房間。這地方不像什麼監牢，倒像正常睡房，還好、還好。他趕緊轉過頭去，打量房間的另一邊：他沒看見監牢欄杆、也沒看見有人在暗處潛伏，想要對他不利。厚毛絨墊還蓋著另一個人，傳來低沉平穩的呼吸聲，所以他知道對方在睡覺，卻不曉得那是誰。他緩緩俯身下去，同時提防不把那危險人物弄醒，想要看清對方的臉。

黑暗能好好掩護自己，也害自己沒法辨認顏色。然而，他靠近了卻能清楚認出那陰魂不散的綠藻髮色。他再靠近一點，這次能確認混帳劍士真的躺在自己身邊，而且睡得人事不知。他吁了口氣；然而，看到綠藻頭讓自己寬心什麼的，他死也不能承認啊。要跟一大票會魔法的綁匪幹架的話，身畔有顆綠藻畢竟還是比自己單槍匹馬強──只強一點點而已。

他從床上溜下來。綠藻也在，那個勞什子願望大概是把大伙都送到……這個怪地去吧，他們肯定在等著自己醒來。他光著腳踱出睡房，走到另一個房間。這房間相當廣闊，大得能比上好幾個房間。前方是一張豪華絨沙發，旁邊擺著幾張舒適的深色扶手椅。椅子朝著牆上的一塊閃亮黑屏幕，圍繞著一張小茶几。他趁機迅速打量這大房間：這房間的一旁是廚房，幾台獨立灶頭營造出開揚感覺。廚房門口附近放著大餐桌，八張椅子整齊地靠在桌旁。扶手椅旁邊的牆壁架了副壁爐臺，綠藻珍視的和道孤高地放於上方。

他小心翼翼地走近。和道似乎太潔淨了吧？可是這又似乎正好。綠藻那傢伙總是劍不離身的，什麼時候變得不跟三柄劍大被同眠了啊？怎麼只剩和道？另外兩柄劍跑哪去了？這地方總有點什麼不對頭，讓他怪不舒服相當在意；除了劍士以外，他還沒有遇見其他人，可是這地方並沒有大伙待過的跡象啊。

他不經意瞥見和道上方的照片，那是他跟綠藻的合照。照片裏的自己穿著白袍，就像什麼武術道袍似的，還一龘手握著黃金奬盃，一龘手環著綠藻；綠藻也穿著不一樣的道袍，腰間掛著和道。照片裏只有他倆，大伙通通都不在，著實奇怪。綠藻也抓著另一個黃金奬盃，正跟自己的奬盃互碰。他倆笑得一臉低能。山治蹙眉，他不記得有拍過這張照片啊，也不記得參加過什麼比賽，更不記得曾跟綠藻合照。這照片是怎麼回事？

「山治？」索隆惺忪的嗓音從後方響起。山治給嚇得一下子轉身──沒辦法，剛才還被照片搞得神經兮兮。劍士頂著一頭亂髮站在睡房門口，迷糊地揉眼睛。

「怎麼起來了？回來睡覺啊。」他惺忪地喃喃道，大張著嘴打呵欠。山治都能聽見他的下顎啪吱作響，耳墮啷噹不斷。

「綠藻，我們到哪去了？這是什麼地方？」山治覺得很不安。一醒來就身處古怪的地方、身畔只剩劍士，這不是讓他不安的原因；真正讓他不安的，是對方絲毫不覺得驚訝緊張。

「嗯？」索隆哼道。只輕哼一聲，海洋植物的語言發展也太落後了吧。

「這裏，是什麼地方？大伙在哪？」他又緩緩重覆一遍，好讓那睡昏頭的白痴劍士能聽清楚。索隆困惑地眨眨眼，好一陣子才擔憂得緊蹙著眉。

他應道：「山治，這是你的家啊。」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【章二】

家。

這字眼對山治說來有多重意義。他的腦海馬上泛起深夜門庭若市的芭拉蒂、凌晨時份寧靜謐然的芭拉蒂、泛著海鹹氣息海上日光的芭拉蒂廳廚房。他也想到了千陽號、想到吵鬧喧嘩的伙伴、想到大伙醒來前寧謐的廚房。

可是這古怪的地方絕對不是「家」。他往後倒退，試著遠離對方；腳跟卻勾到地氈邊沿，教他站立不穩，手肘猛地撞到壁爐臺，和道被他撞得在架子上咯咯作響。他看見索隆憂心地往和道瞄了一眼，卻隨即轉回山治身上。

「山治？你還好吧？」索隆悄聲問道，伸展兩臂緩緩接近山治，就像對付驚惶失措的小動物似的。要是山治不是給驚呆了（一睜眼就看見自己跟綠藻在古怪的地方同睡一床啊），看到綠藻用這種態度對待自己的話，定會氣瘋的。

「好個鬼！這又不是千陽號，才不是『家』！這到底是什麼鬼地方？」索隆漸漸靠近，讓他越來越不安，只得大吼著直往後退，背脊直抵上壁爐臺。

「這是你的家，我們的家呀，你不認得了？」索隆慢慢說道，伸手把燈點了，房間瞬間一片光亮。這地方不算十分廣闊，卻也不算狹小。在燈光映照下，家具散發著溫馨氣氛，山治也從眼角瞄到房間一端的廚房相當誘人。這地方十分舒適雅緻，可是他卻完全沒有印象。

「我認不出來。」他堅定應道。綠藻迷惑懊惱的輕瞇雙眼，卻像是接受事實似的點點頭，顯然是看到山治毫不造作的宭困表情了。

「那你告訴我吧，你還記得什麼？你知道自己是誰嗎？你最後的印象是什麼？」索隆追問。

「我知道自己是誰。最後的印象是……我們剛吃過晚飯──」他試著回想，卻被索隆打斷了，他這種壞習慣總會惹毛山治──就像不論說什麼，都比不上綠藻的一句廢話重要似的。綠藻總是打斷他的說話，其實就是想惹他生氣吧？

「你指的『我們』是誰？我跟你？」索隆自顧自問道，也不管山治懊惱得低聲咕噥。

「不，那是指大伙。」他不耐煩地應道，可是索隆卻一臉不滿意，顯然想要他說得更詳細。山治只得翻翻白眼，繼續說：「路飛、娜美桑、羅賓醬、弗蘭奇、烏索普、布魯克、喬巴、還有我們兩個。行了吧？我們吃晚飯之前才到那小鎮參觀過，那島的名字是……見鬼，名字是什麼呢？D、D什麼的……Djerba，就是Djerba。那神使把金蓮給我，說把它吃了就能實現願望。所以我吃了一點，然後定是昏過去了。這就是我最後的印象，接下來我就在這地方了。」他迅速簡略地解釋事情，緊蹙著眉拼命思回憶，卻沒法想到別的事；身體也不覺得不自在，沒有昏迷了好幾天的感覺。

「山治，我──你說的事情從沒有發生過，我也從沒聽說過那地方，那會不會只是個夢而已？你……你覺得自己是誰？告訴我吧。」索隆眉頭深鎖。

「我早說過了，我知道自己是誰！」他煩躁吼道。從這怪地方醒來之前的事，他能想起來的都說了，可是這混帳綠藻還是不跟他解釋到底發生什麼事啊。

「哦，你以為這樣說我就會放著你不管？沒門，跟我說你的事，例如你首先想到的、關於自己的十件事。」索隆緩緩說道，山治卻氣得只想大吼，迫綠藻盡快解釋清楚；可是他知道與其跟對方費時爭吵，倒不如順他的意思來得省事。所以他只得說了。

「嘿，好吧。我叫山治，是個廚師，由哲夫老頭帶大的。我是個老煙槍，在北海出生。我是個海賊，今年十九歲──」他不加思索就一口氣說出來，卻注意到索隆的神情由稍微安心驀地變得緊張不已。

「慢著，什麼？十九歲？你才不是十九歲，也不是海賊！」索隆緊蹙著眉糾正道。

「我是海賊！你小子也是！」山治懊惱地罵道，這混蛋在玩什麼把戲？別浪費時間啊。

「不，你不是海賊。我們今年都二十五歲了。還有，『北海』是什麼鬼東西？」索隆迅速應道，表情不像生氣，卻像是擔憂。

「北海是什麼鬼東西？你有那麼無知嗎？不要再問腦殘問題了！趕緊給我說清楚這是怎麼回事！還有千陽號在哪！」山治衝上前去一手抓著索隆的襯衣，脅逼著嚷道。他已經受夠這勞什子怪事了，這綠藻頭卻像看瘋子似的瞪著自己。

「我不知道什麼是『千陽號』。」索隆緊鎖著眉，垂頭看向抓著自己襯衣的手。

山治瞬間氣炸了。正常人受這番折騰也該崩潰了吧！先是在古怪的地方醒來，還要好死不死跟這綠藻頭大被同眠；已經不曉得自己怎麼來這了，綠藻還要把自己當成神經病；現在這混帳傢伙還膽敢跟他說不知道千陽號是什麼？士可忍，孰不可忍啊。

「千陽號是我們的船！我們不已經在那海賊船上住了好幾個月了嗎？你怎麼可能會看不見！船頭明明就有張大獅子臉，船上他媽還有草坪大樹啊！我們是海賊，千陽號是我們的海賊船，你哪句說話沒聽懂了？白痴！這到底是怎麼回事！！！」他大吼著，扯著索隆的襯衣猛拉猛搖。

索隆揮開山治的手，卻一下子抓住他的腦袋，順勢把他甩向壁爐臺。

「你幹嗎！放開我！」山治吃痛驚叫，拼命從瘋子綠藻手上掙脫。

「在看你是不是撞到頭了，肯定是腦震蕩。」索隆草草回答，又繼續擺弄山治的腦袋。山治不安的掙動幾下，卻被索隆牢牢抓住頭髮動彈不得；而且那神經病把身子緊緊貼近，讓山治沒法抬腳把他踢開。腦袋無端受折騰後，索隆竟得寸進尺，把他眼前的額髮撥開。

「喂！別碰！」他吼著拍開索隆的手掌。誰都不能動他的頭髮啊！

「別吵，得檢查兩隻眼睛呀。看著那燈。」索隆命令道，專注地盯著他的雙眼。山治突然意識到，對方還在檢查自己是不是害腦震蕩了，只得看著索隆身後的燈光。燈光把他刺得雙眼生疼，又轉眼看向索隆，眨眨眼睛試著弄清視野。

索隆的眉頭鎖得更緊，倒是放開山治的額髮，然後迅速後退，轉身回到剛才的睡房裏去。

雖然剛才跟綠藻吵架了，而且那傢伙的態度行為古怪得很，可是單獨一人待在這古怪的房間，著實讓人惴惴不安，他只好跟著索隆走了──這地方他唯一熟識的東西就是那混蛋呀。索隆從地板撿起褲子，從口袋掏出一點東西，可是距離太遠了，山治沒法看清楚。索隆戳了幾下按鍵，然後把那東西放到耳邊。那白色的東西很小，大概只有巴掌大。那東西背面的銀色標誌一閃，索隆就低聲咒罵，然後又猛戳那東西。

「我送你去看喬巴。他沒接電話，大概在醫院吧。」索隆心不在焉地咕噥。那瞬間，山治想問喬巴是否安好，但他突然想到，要是喬巴在醫院的話，那孩子肯定在替人治病療傷，所以牠應該沒事。

索隆又低聲咒罵幾句，從地上撿起黑色牛仔褲迅速套上，又從床頭櫃一把抄起手錶戴好。他正要轉身離開房間，卻一臉狐疑地盯著山治。

「杆著幹嗎？快去換衣服啊。」索隆一比朝向床尾的牆，那是佔了一整面牆的巨型衣櫥，然後大步走進外面的房間，把茫無頭緒的山治留下來。

像個傻瓜似的呆立好一陣子後，突然一陣煙癮襲上，他只好在這怪房間東張西望，想要找香煙解決不適。半晌，他在剛才的床頭櫃翻到一包香煙，還有一隻純銀打火機，於是老練的點了煙，深深吸了一口。他小心翼翼地翻過打火機，細細打量上面的紋飾。這打火機著實不錯，卻不是他的；這打火機一側細緻地雕上鯊魚紋飾，而且點火的反應十分順暢迅速，肯定所費不菲吧。

他緩緩走向索隆示意的衣櫥，輕煙在他身後縈縈繞繞。衣櫥左邊掛滿了帥氣西服；中央擺了幾列細長架子，整整齊齊的放了鞋子，連鞋帶也妥妥當當地塞進鞋子裏。擺在上方的鞋子比較正式，也被擦得光可鑑人、下方的則是休閒鞋子，底部還有幾雙跑鞋；衣櫥右側的空間最大，掛了圓領汗衫、襯衣、衛衣和夾克。他小心地輕拂衣服，訝異地發現這些衣服都符合他的品味。上衣下方的抽籤整齊地擺放了內衣跟襪子，而且山治認出好幾雙襪子跟自己的一樣──就算熟識的事物如此微不足道，也讓他如獲至寶。他趕緊拿下其中一雙襪子，這襪的主人定會原諒他擅自穿戴的。

山治的腦海緩緩泛起『這是他的衣服』的念頭。索隆之前說的話又重新冒出──『家』。難道自己真的住在這地方？怎麼可能呢？他不知道那蓮花為他實現了什麼願望，可是這絕不可能是他的願望啊，他甚至還不曉得這到底是什麼一回事呢。他不自在地脫下睡衣，套上一件白邊橘色汗衫。他這才突然發現，自己不知道外面的天氣怎麼樣呀，也不知道穿怎麼樣的衣服才對。所以他只得走近窗邊，把窗簾拉開。

屋子外面挺光亮，卻不是因為太陽普照，而是因為漆黑裏密密麻麻的佈滿了亮點。山治瞇著眼眺望天邊，現在雖然已經日出大概一兩小時，但天空還沒有全亮。他朝下看向外面的小小亮光，為下方縱橫交錯的街道驚嘆不已。他從沒到過這麼多燈光的地方，就是在水之七都，晚上也不會如此燈火通明；他驚喜交雜地看著下方那些……那些在路上急速呼嘯而過的東西。那瞬間好奇心蓋過他的不安，讓他只能驚異得目瞪口呆：那些東西呈小盒子狀，前方有兩點小光盞，他從沒見過如此神奇的東西呀。在他身旁出現的索隆已經穿戴整齊了，身上一件厚厚的軍綠皮褸、肘部似乎相當厚重。

「你在看什麼？」他跟山治一樣往外看，不由得緊蹙著眉。

「本來想看外面的天氣，但那些是什麼？」他指著路上奔馳的小東西，喜孜孜地問道。索隆順著他的指尖看去，卻隨即更憂心地瞪著他。

「你該不會在問我汽車是什麼東西吧？」索隆呆呆反問，臉上盡是不可思異的恐怖表情。

「七、七尺？」他試著跟著唸，卻無論如何都摸不著頭腦。

索隆嘴角猛抽。山治敢肯定自己聽見對方驚恐得從喉頭擠出嗚咽，索隆卻已經冷靜下來，又一如平常地陰沉著臉。

「把這個穿上。快穿戴整齊，外面很冷。」索隆繃著臉，把厚皮褸塞進他的懷裏，又回到外面的房間去。

山治憤憤地瞪著睡房間口，那煩人的傢伙還是一樣半點幫不上忙。他垂頭看著索隆粗魯地塞過來的外套，那是繡上銀絲的黑色皮褸，質地結實厚重。他呆愣好一陣子，才注意到外套鑲了護甲。他好奇地摸摸外套，原來背項位置鑲上厚甲板，手肘部位也有鐵片。反正除了按綠藻的話辦，他也沒有好主意，只好套上一件藍色兜帽衛衣──那衣服跟他在恐怖三桅帆船時穿的一樣，是他少數熟識而理解的東西了。他又套上合身的褲子，然後笨拙地穿上那外套，卻覺得摳束得很，怪不習慣的。外套右邊的口袋塞了一雙鑲了鋼板的厚重手套，他一向珍視雙手，所以小心地把手套戴上了。他不知道索隆幹嗎讓他穿得這樣安全，不過還是小心為上吧。

他穿戴整齊走到外面的大房間，卻看見索隆坐在椅子上，正在把鞋底厚重的靴子拉好。綠藻腳旁放了另外一雙靴子，那大概是留給自己穿的吧，所以他走過去，默默拿起靴子。他正要坐在沙潑上穿靴子，卻看見沙潑上早就擺了兩隻頭盔，其中一顆是亮青色的，另一顆則是銀藍色的。一如所料，索隆抓起亮青色那隻往腦袋一戴，把沙潑空出來讓山治坐著穿靴子。山治有點不知所措，只好學著索隆穿好靴子、戴好頭盔。他不知道發生什麼事，也不曉得他倆幹嗎要穿得怪模怪樣的；跟著綠藻一指令一動作，也讓他覺得相當不安。劍士到底要怎樣帶他去醫院？難道要用大炮什麼的把他倆轟炸出去？

「走吧，往醫院的路連我也認得出來。」索隆說道，一把推開房間大門。山治經過他走出門口時，卻聽見對方沒底氣地喃喃自語：「大概能認得出來吧……」他跟著索隆走進升降機，努力冷靜下來。換了是喬巴的話，肯定能告訴他什麼的，誰會像這顆豬頭綠藻一樣沒用啊。身處這種怪異狀況，他只得極力淡然處之：劍士身邊沒戴著三柄劍，卻沒覺得渾身不自在，倒是讓山治覺得不自在了──索隆剛起來時還穿著睡衣，沒有帶著劍也是情有可原；可是現在他已經穿戴整齊、要離「家」出門了啊！他卻把和道留在牆壁架上，而且另外兩柄劍也是蹤影全無！半晌，升降機大門打開，索隆率先走出去，山治只得跟著他走。他們來到一個類似巨型房間的地方，擺滿了一大堆山治曾在窗外見過的「七尺」。這些四方「七尺」體積巨大，顯然是讓人坐在裏面的；然而，這些「七尺」裏卻空無一人，前方的燈盞也沒有點亮。

索隆停在一件亮綠色的……東西前方。那種西有點像自行車，就像家貓跟獅子很相似一樣。這讓他想起斯摩格的摩托車，可是那大叔的摩托車是用能力驅動的啊，綠藻可沒有那種能力吧。然而，索隆一腳跨上那東西，鞋跟往摩托車旁邊一踢，雙手在前方一擰，摩托車就隨即沉聲怒吼。那聲響嚇了他一跳，害他怪不好意思的。待索隆轉身過頭來，若有所思地看著他時，他已經冷靜下來了。

「幹嗎？上來呀。」索隆一派理所當然地說。山治正要發作，卻硬是忍了下來，不問對方到底想他上去什麼地方。摩托車算不上大，可是車子後方的黑色空間應該能坐人，空間下方有一根金屬杆子，大概就是讓腳踏上去的地方吧。他才不要在綠藻面前丟人呢，所以他一腳踩上那根鐵杆，雙手借對方的肩膊取得平衡，然後長腿一邁跨過摩托車。他驚喜發現車子另一側還有一根杆子，讓他能蠻舒適地坐在那個座位上──他不擔心自己會失平衡，反正他的平衡感一向也是完美的。

他還在考慮雙手該放哪兒，就聽見索隆咕噥了什麼──索隆的聲音被頭盔弄糊了，而他自己的耳朵也被頭盔蒙住了，完全沒法聽清楚。他正想讓索隆多說一遍，胯下的摩托車就像枝箭似的往前衝，把他嚇得不及細想，就反射地緊緊摟住索隆腰間，以免被這天殺的雙輛怪物甩下來。

索隆一下子把速度飆得飛快，害山治只能死命摟著他。這種速度大概能趕上湯姆的海上列車了吧！如此毫無防備地坐在這種飛快的東西上，他還是第一次，要是撞上什麼的話，肯定會死得很慘啊！他突然靈光一閃，這該不會是綠藻給他厚實外套、手套和頭盔的原因吧？索隆一下子飆過街角，驚險地與一輛巨型四輪怪物擦身而過（那司機氣得狂飆髒話），把山治嚇得驚惶大叫。索隆就像企圖自殺似的，接連穿過急速走動的行人中間、還有……嘛，總之是專挑危險的地方衝。他就像個神經病似的，無視燈柱、無視其他「尺七」、無視路上行人。山治是個自尊心比天高的人，但他現在也只能緊閉著眼睛，死命抓住索隆這根救命稻草，等待索隆把這怪物停下來，不然就是等著給撞死──雖然他不會在Lady面前承認就是了。

上蒼保佑，索隆總算把摩托車停下來時，他倆尚算毫髮未傷。過了好一陣子，山治才放開死命勒著索隆腰間的雙臂、睜開緊瞇的雙眼、萬分警戒地從那能直達西天的綠色妖物爬下。索隆在前方扭扭鑰匙，那邪惡的低鳴終於靜下來了，山治卻使勁把頭盔扯下，深深吸了好幾口氣。戴著那密不透風的頭盔已經很有壓迫感了，還得在鬼門關前往來跑了好幾趟，實在太恐怖了。索隆把摩托車的支架踢下來，讓車身靠在上面。山治耐心等他從摩托跨下，才一腳踢向他的背脊。

「你這混蛋瘋了！」他大喝著又多踢一下。

「喂！」索隆也大吼，想抓住山治的腳，以免成為腳下亡魂。

「你想整死我們啊！」他大火地罵道，又往索隆臂間踢了一腳。

「住腳！我們不會出事啦，我知道自己在幹嗎。」劍士反駁，把頭盔脫下來，又拿走山治的頭盔。索隆用鐵鍊把兩隻頭盔串起來，繫在摩托車的前輪上，這才站起身子，小心警惕地瞄瞄對方，就是在提防山治又要動腿似的。

「快走。」索隆說道，輕攏著山治的背，要讓他走進醫院。山治居然讓綠藻對自己動手動腳，自己也很懊惱。

半晌，他倆走近詢問處，坐在那裏的接待小姐個子嬌小，一頭金髮。她的名字（Victoria Cindry）突然從他那一片渾沌的腦海間浮現──這倒不是怪事了，自恐怖三桅帆船後，他的腦海總會出現一堆夾七雜八的記憶，大概是當時那僵屍的記憶與經歷、跟自己的糾纏不休吧。當他回過神來時，已經發現那Lady跟索隆正為找喬巴的事爭論不止，雙方也各不相讓。

「總之，找他就行了！」索隆吼道。

「我不能這樣做，你又不是醫院員工。要是你有緊急狀況的話，去急診症好了，別在這裏鬧事。」她狠狠剜他一眼。

「要是你的屁股痛得冒煙，你會找誰？」索隆怒道，十指緊抓著兩人之間的桌子，用力得指節發白了。

「哦，這種緊急事情啊？該去找腸道科醫生嘛。」Cindry笑得一臉詭譎。

「很好，那你知道之後該找誰了。因為你還不去給我找喬巴的話，我就一腳讓你屁股冒煙……」索隆還想繼續怒罵，山治卻一膝撞向他的後腰，讓他說不出話來。誰教這混帳對美麗Lady這麼無禮？就是她故意不幫忙，不肯用那對講機找喬巴也罷。

「哦哦，請饒恕我這位腦殘伙伴。他面對像你一般美麗的Lady，實在不知禮儀為何物。」他朝Cindry帥氣一笑，一掌把索隆往後推；招待小姐狐疑地盯著他，卻沉默不語。索隆也老實地不吱一聲（感謝老天），所以山治繼續說。

「我得跟你說實話。那傢伙自今早撞到頭後，就一直不大對勁，脾氣暴燥得很。喬巴是我們的老朋友了，我讓他來看醫生，不知怎麼他只肯見喬巴。要是你能替我找喬巴的話，實在是幫大忙了。如果那傢伙神智不清又要發飆，在你這雅緻的等候室搗亂的話，那太糟糕了。」山治伶牙俐齒地撒謊。

Cindry狐疑地盯著他，又看向他身後的索隆。山治不著痕跡地順著她的視綫看去，居然看見索隆配合地擺著一副狂亂的表情。接待小姐顯然相信了他的謊話，擺擺手讓他們走開，然後一手抓起話筒，低聲地在電話解釋現況。

索隆靠著牆待喬巴到來，黯紅的雙眼緊盯著山治，嘴角邪魅地輕勾，山治倒是十分熟識那表情。

「有時候你小子撒謊倒是不臉紅，連烏索普也該甘拜下風了。」索隆輕哼道，聲音低得讓Cindry沒法聽見。

「閉嘴，你這混蛋才不該對Lady那樣失禮呢。」山治罵道，一指戳上索隆的胸膛。

「那騙她們比較好囉？」索隆揶揄笑道。山治覺得臉頰發燙，因為他身為優雅紳士，如非必要是絕不會向Lady撒謊的。他對準索隆的腳跟踹過去，可是那傢伙的靴子結實得很，大概還沒半點感覺呢。

「山治，索隆，你們還好嗎？到底發生了什麼緊急事件？」喬巴的聲音從山治背後冒出。他趕緊轉過身去，卻看不見小馴鹿的身影。他疑惑地緊皺著眉，剛才明明聽見喬巴的聲音啊。

「他失憶了……應該是失憶了。」索隆嘆了口氣，試著解釋事件。山治又轉過身去找喬巴，要是綠藻在跟喬巴說話，那麼小馴鹿理應在這裏呀。可是附近壓根沒有馴鹿，只剩一個身穿白袍的瘦小孩子而已，喬巴根本不在這裏。

「他似乎很迷惘。」那孩子張嘴卻是喬巴的聲音。

山治目瞪口呆。那小傢伙用喬巴的嗓音說話呀，他是個百分百的人類，哪有半分馴鹿的樣子？那孩子很瘦小，絕對不過十六歲，雖然一頭濃密凌亂的楬髮，但他是人類還是馴鹿，還是可以一眼就瞧出來的。

「山治，你覺得怎麼樣？告訴我吧。」那孩子又說道，這次肯定錯不了，絕對是喬巴的嗓音。瞧著自己的那雙楬色大眼睛滿是憂色，跟喬巴的眼睛完全一樣。山治嚇得直往後退，肯定是什麼搞錯了吧。這天還能過得更詭異嗎？他連連後退，索隆卻輕輕抵住他的背脊，想讓他冷靜下來。換了是平常，綠藻對自己如此「呵護備至」的話，他定會一腳把綠藻腦袋踢爆的，但現在他卻任由對方這樣做，實在太詭異了。

「喬、喬巴？」他顫著嗓音問道，緊盯那憂心沖沖的孩子。

「怎麼了？山治？你到底怎麼了？告訴我啊。」那孩子（顯然是喬巴）說道。山治覺得自己的腦袋經歷這一整天怪事，快要罷工了：先是平白得到一朵魔法蓮花、把花吃了、醒來就身處古怪的地方（而且不曉得自己是怎樣來到這裏）、身旁還躺著顆綠藻（而且那傢伙顯然覺得他倆大被同眠是理所當然的事）、坐上綠藻的那台怪物幾乎被撞（嚇）死、現在這孩子還用喬巴的嗓音跟他說話，彷彿他就是馴鹿醫生似的！

「你──你不是馴鹿耶！你是誰？！」他朝著孩子奮力一指（這小鬼怎麼會是喬巴？），卻感到背上的大掌一顫──索隆的手指痙攣，絕望無力地嘆道：「他怎麼了？就是這樣啊，他大概是失憶了吧。你就快點治好他吧。」

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【章三】

山治向來都不喜歡看醫生。雖說他不是討厭喬巴（怎麼可能討厭那孩子呢？）但也不代表得喜歡被戳戳捅捅啊，自己明明正常得不得了。他確實很正常啊，他的記憶沒有問題，也沒有忘掉什麼，不過是這世界跟他的記憶不相符而已。有問題的是這世界，並不是他。

然而，喬巴覺得有問題的是山治。那孩子用手電筒照他的雙眼、量他的體溫、抽他的血液化驗、問他一些顯淺得近乎低能的問題（「二加二是多少？」）、還把他塞到一台超巨型的機器裏，一邊問他問題一邊看他的腦袋內部。他跟喬巴說了自己的事、也說了綠藻的事，當他說到索隆那三柄劍、還有跟鷹眼決鬥被劈一事時，那孩子的臉色都綠了，他顯然說得太過火了吧。喬巴讓索隆出去買咖啡，把他支開後，就讓山治坐好，問他最最愚蠢的問題。

「山治，如果……如果這是惡作劇，只是一時過火了沒法收尾的話，你跟我說吧，我會幫你把索隆唬弄過去的，就說我把你治好了吧。可是，如果這事……只是你故意撒謊的話，現在跟我說還來得及。」那自稱喬巴的孩子看上去僅滿十六歲，說這句時竟緊張得不住掐弄白袍。

「你以為我在說謊？！」他氣得怒吼。他一直在忍耐這些白痴測試、腦殘問題，現在喬巴竟敢問他是不是吃飽了撐著沒事幹，故意惡作劇挨踹？

「我不是在責難你！我不過……我不過是希望你真的在說謊而已。要是你在說實話，那我真的不知道你是怎麼了，也不曉得該怎樣把你治好啊。」喬巴乖巧應道。山治狠狠剜他一眼，看見那孩子一臉要哭的樣子，心腸卻忍不住軟下來。

他頽然倒回椅子上，深深嘆了口氣。

「我也希望自己在說謊，可是我一覺醒來就在這裏，我半點不記得、也一點不理解啊，我還能說什麼？」他嘆道。

喬巴點點頭，也深深嘆了口氣。山治一方面沒法置信這孩子是喬巴（他倆看上去半分不像，拜託，他們連品種也壓根不一樣啊！），一方面卻完全接受這孩子是喬巴（只要看看這孩子的神情動作，聽著他的嗓音，就能清楚知道了，這孩子壓根是人形喬巴啊！）。夾在這兩種矛盾的念頭中間，山治覺得自己快瘋了。

「唔……你和索隆的話……我……在你的印象裏，你跟他是什麼關係？」喬巴悄聲問道，顯然趁索隆不在才問這重要的問題。

「就是我恨他、他恨我唄，那粗魯的懶骨頭太惹人煩了。」他暴躁地應道，他早就被一整天的怪事整得相當焦燥了。

這時他才注意到有什麼怪怪的，他不是聽到什麼怪聲，卻是聽到什麼不起眼的聲音突然停住了，就像突然察覺到時鐘不再滴答響似的，他發現厚重的靴子聲驀地消失了。他突然一陣惴惴不安，往上朝門口一瞄，卻看見索隆握著兩隻白色杯子，呆呆站在門口旁邊。山治從沒想過綠藻除了「暴燥生氣」、「睡得迷糊」、「餐桌上粗魯失禮」幾個選項以外，還會有這麼大的情緒波動。然而，山治從沒見過索隆那受傷的表情，就像山治把最珍貴的東西給毁了似的。就是羅賓在水之七都離團時，索隆也不曾露出過這副難過的表情。

半晌，索隆才甩甩頭，走上前來把其中一隻杯子塞給山治，他倒是怔忡著接過了。他垂頭盯著杯子，竟隱隱覺得內疚，好一陣子才注意到杯子裏的不是咖啡。喬巴讓索隆出去買咖啡，可是帶回來的卻是別的東西。

「這不是咖啡耶。」他怔怔說道，索隆只是憤憤走到房間一端，挨在牆上咆哮。

「說對了，外面那廢渣售賣機賣的也不能算是咖啡。所以我不會給你買咖啡，你就住口喝了吧。」索隆一臉僵硬地吼回去。他朝著地板直皺眉，恰好跟喬巴的方向差不多，把那孩子嚇得直發抖。

「到底能不能把他治好？」他粗著嗓音追問。

喬巴緊張地滔滔解釋腦神經學之類的納悶東西，山治乾脆不聽，反正這種醫學的神怪知識他也是有聽沒有懂。他遲疑半晌，才呷了一口杯子裏的東西。那不是咖啡，卻是紅茶；而且茶並不香醇，用膝蓋想也知道這是用茶泡沖泡的。可是這茶挺合他的口味：茶裏沒有下糖，只用一丁點奶糖引出茶的芳香。他狐疑地盯著索隆（幸好綠藻正仔細聽著喬巴的解釋，無暇管他），這傢伙怎麼會知道他的口味呢？雖然他倆已經一起航海快半年了，但他們從沒試過一起喝茶啊。他曾見過有人請綠藻喝茶，可是那傢伙從沒碰過茶具啊，自然也不曾給山治泡過茶了。

「那就是說，你不知道發生什麼事，也沒法治好他。」索隆說道，打斷了山治的思路。那傢伙抬眼看向喬巴，那孩子顯然緊張得快崩潰了。

「我不是那個意思。記憶是很微妙的東西，現今我們也沒法理解腦袋的運作。可能他的記憶突然就會回復了，」喬巴不安地扭著手指：「可能就這樣下去，也可能會一點一點慢慢回復，山治會變成怎麼，我們實在很難說得準。世上沒有魔法藥，沒法讓他一下子回復過來，你倆得保持冷靜，努力嘗試。我認為晚上定是發生了什麼事，才會讓他失憶的，可能是急性腦出血、或是某種感染，而僅剩的記憶跟夢境衝突了，所以他的腦袋嘗試把記憶跟夢境攙和，變成這種半連貫半散亂的印象。」醫生試著解釋。

「這跟他的解釋相仿，不過是加了一堆醫學術語而已。」山治下巴往索隆的方向一揚，竟看見對方瞬間閃過得意的笑意。

喬巴趕緊辯護：「才不是呢──這樣吧，我去檢查一下你的血清報告，再去問問其他同事的意見。你倆先回去吧，放輕鬆點。山治得盡量休息，所以你不盡上班，索隆，你別讓他獨自一人。」喬巴擺著一副醫生態度，細心吩咐道，然後才站起身子，把二人轟出他的辦公室。

單獨跟綠藻同處走廊，讓山治不大自在。他一覺醒來，就身處這詭異的地方；他半點也不知道發生什麼事，卻犯了狗屎噩運，非得跟著這綠藻不可。這情況他實在不知道該跟對方說什麼，從那張綠藻呆臉看來，對方也有點心不在焉。

索隆果斷一哼，把腦袋往右一甩示指山治跟上，然後一鼓作氣地走下右邊的走廊。山治也不管他，讓那傢伙走上好幾步，這才忍不住笑著調侃。

「喂，笨蛋，走那邊才對啦。」他囂張地提醒。索隆倒是一頓，轉過身來，一臉沒底氣來回瞪著山治、跟自己身處的走廊。

「我肯定是走這邊，之前就是從這邊過來的嘛。」索隆的語氣倒是越來越有信心。

「是嘛？那麼，那邊的標誌是什麼？它在提示出口跟詢問處在那邊耶。」他一臉狡黠地笑著，指向天花板掛著的標誌。索隆的一臉尷尬糾結，卻也暗帶堅定，實在太搞笑、也太罕見了。

「我是……我是故意的啦，想讓你好過一點。你以為我連這點都不曉得？」索隆咬著牙撒謊。

他們總算朝著正確的方向離開醫院了。山治反擊道：「哇噢，你小子撒謊倒是不臉紅，連烏索普也該甘拜下風了。」然而，索隆沒有反應，山治只得狐疑地瞄瞄對方，卻冷不防被他那燦爛的笑意嚇一跳。雖然這笑容他不是沒有見過，但那相當罕見，而且那混蛋絕不會對著自己笑成這樣。

「幹嗎？」那詭異的感覺又回來了。之前調侃綠藻時明明就像平常一樣，可是現在一切又變得無比詭譎。

「總算想起來了，你能想起烏索普的事了嘛。」索隆愉快地笑道。

「那、那是在罵你啦，笨蛋。」他靦腆應道。

「很好，似乎在逐漸變回來了。回去吧，白痴廚子。」索隆大笑著，親密地輕撞山治的肩膀，然後徑自己沿著走廊往前走。山治呆在原地，半驚詫訝異、半侷促不安。

他跟著索隆走，沿途除了替索隆指出正確方向以外，他乾脆一聲不哼；索隆倒是樂於沉默不語，直直走向醫院出口。然而，山治的腦筋一刻未停；之前看著喬巴跟綠藻爭論，讓他暫時忘卻煩惱；可是他現在只能想到自己身處離奇的境況──他要跟著綠藻坐摩托車回家耶。於他說來，「家」並不是個溫馨熟識的地方；要是他醒來的地方就是他的「家」，那肯定是出了什麼怪事了。衣櫥裏的衣服絕對是他的；雖然他只短短瞥過廚房一眼，但他能肯定那廚房跟他的夢想完全一致；那地方還有他跟綠藻的合照。所以他應該不止是在那地方借住，而且擁有那地方吧？不過，他跟綠藻大被同眠、而且那傢伙的劍穩穩地放在牆璧架；綠藻應該不是把劍隨手擱在那邊吧，和道應該是一直都擺在那裏的。不過，綠藻不是應該跟劍形影不離麼？這一切都證明他跟索隆不單住在一起，而且關係好得可以同睡一床。另外，那傢伙總是一臉關切就瞪著自己，聽到山治說他倆關係不好時臉色更是難看得緊，這代表……不行。不管那代表什麼，都是這輩子也沒法想像的事啊。

這代表他倆在……交往，但那絕對不可能啊。首先，他跟綠藻總鬧窩裏鬥，要他倆和平共處五分鐘也幾近不可能，要是真的能撐上五分鐘，也實屬僥倖；第二，山治一直都喜歡Lady呀，好吧，這幾年他的確曾覺得幾個臭男人尚算不錯，不過他從來不曾跟別人說過，一直循規蹈矩，頂多是喝得酩酊大醉時，不小心親了個男的而已。所以他絕不會跟男人交往啊，尤其是這綠藻；第三……好吧，他第一次遇見那綠藻時，目光的確「稍微」被他吸引過去了，可是當那傢伙一張嘴，就把山治氣得怒火沖天了。事實上，那傢伙總愛找他的碴，也讓山治煩惱得很。綠藻總是粗暴待他，也愛惹他生氣；毫不尊重Lady；更會做些英勇崇高的事，害山治誤以為那傢伙也不至於是個廢渣，卻在下一瞬間教他抓狂。那混帳顯然是專對著他幹，要當伙伴已經十分勉強了，怎麼可能進一步發展？

而且不光是他瞧不爽綠藻，那傢伙顯然也十分討厭他啊，平日就專愛挑囂惹怒山治嘛。況且山治從沒見過那傢伙用過賞識的眼光看他啊，說起來綠藻應該是不曾用過那種眼光看任何人吧。該死，就是當初娜美桑穿著最性感惹火的三點式泳衣經過，那顆綠藻頭也目不斜視啊；就是她把自己從頭頂到腳趾包個嚴密，那混球也不會多瞧一眼吧。就算那傢伙對Lady不感興趣，船上的臭男人也不是不露半點肉的嘛（弗蘭奇就總愛光著身子），而且大伙算是「環肥燕瘦」一式俱全吧，也不見得綠藻有半分動搖。所以那傢伙理應是個超級性冷感啊。

那麼，他跟索隆幹嗎會同居、幹嗎會同床共枕？

他一路費煞思量，回過神來他倆已經站在那台綠色妖獸前方了。他快被這些怪事弄瘋了，非得說什麼不可，非得問出真正答案來不可。

「綠藻。我們怎麼會住在一起？」他悄聲問道。索隆戴頭盔的動作一頓，緊瞇著眼，深呼吸試著冷靜情緒，這才把頭盔放下。

「我們非討論這話題不可？」他的目光不曾轉向山治，指尖卻是重重地敲著頭盔。

「嗯對，我們非討論這話題不可。」山治哼道。要是這不重要的話，那他幹嗎要問？這可是重要的很啊好不？

「嘿，那你覺得呢？」索隆倉促應道，伸手掏出鑰匙，彎腰把前輪的鎖鏈解了。

「我覺得我們定是在……交往，但那太瘋狂了。要是你能他媽給我解釋清楚的話，那太好了；要是我跟你說話時，你能他媽正眼看著我的話，那更好了！」山治不爽怒吼，一踢踹向綠藻帶著夾板的背脊。一如往常，索隆閃身抓住他的腿。可是他順勢一轉，使兩人面向對方，幸虧山治身體夠靭性、平衡力也好，否則他就要一屁股栽在地上了。山治試著把腿抽回來，可是索隆抓得死緊，教他完全動彈不得。索隆陰沉的臉離他的不過兩吋，好吧，起碼這跟平常一樣。

「我不會跟你討論這個的，你就死心吧。我現在沒法平心靜氣跟你解釋，所以你就……消消停吧，行不？」索隆放軟了聲音，放開山治的腿，一副要息事寧人的樣子。但山治可不會就此甘休，他非得知道答案不可，被這綠藻拒絕一兩次，他才不會就此放棄呢。

「沒法平心靜氣解釋是什麼意思？我才是一覺醒來什麼也不知道的人！你可是一切如常呀，所以給我解釋！」山治吼道，一腳抵住綠藻，誰叫這傢伙不知天高地厚，竟放開他的腿？索隆又抓住他的腳，但這次這混帳真的使勁往前一推，害山治猝不及防，一屁股摔在地上。劍士一下子逼近他，臉色陰沉得嚇人。

「錯了！我才不是一切如常！我一覺醒來卻發現畢生摯愛竟他媽把我忘得一乾二淨，所謂記得的東西也狗屁不通！我還得親耳聽你跟喬巴說你有多討厭我、和討厭我的原因！我還得花了整整三小時看著你接受那些勞什子檢查！我還得以為你害腦癌什麼的，擔心得要死！所以不行，我受了這一大番折騰，才不想聽見你說寧可雙手廢掉也不願跟我一起！」索隆圓睜著眼，一臉驚惶狂怒，拳頭雖然捏得死緊，但山治還是眼尖的注意到索隆的雙手輕顫。於他看來，索隆既想一拳揍扁他的臉、也想頽然倒在地上碎成紛揚細沙；根據索隆剛才的話氣、說話，山治這樣猜想也不無道理啊。

索隆緊皺著眉，在山治跟前緩緩蹲下。山治呆坐在地上，看著索隆那近乎一臉……憤慨的表情變得疲憊無力。他從沒想過索隆的心情，畢竟索隆能照顧自己一事，山治是過於習慣了，所以他不曾想過對方的感受、也不曾擔心過會傷害對方。然而，要是他倆真的在……交往的話，索隆的情緒多少受自己影響而波動也實屬正常呀。他緊盯著索隆的臉，索隆卻迅速平復下來，又是那張撲克臉，把那一閃而過的真面目隱藏起來。

「難道你不能只……消停一陣子麼？」索隆低聲咕噥，一手搔搔那頭綠藻短髮。

「行，我再等一陣子。你就別再害我股屁著地了。」山治總算退了一步，暫時休戰，試著讓氣氛緩和一點。他沒想過會害索隆這麼難過，竟隱約覺得愧疚不安。

「我不能承諾不揍你啊，況且，只要你老實點我就不必動手了。」索隆挑釁邪笑，一下子站起身子來。

山治的下巴快著地了。一刻前索隆才一臉崩潰的樣子，所以自己才試著友好一點，想那傢伙原諒自己；誰知那混蛋變臉竟比翻書快，一下子就嗆回來了？山治氣得牙根發癢，突然超想抽煙。要不是這爛人這麼惹人嫌，他也肯定不會抽得那麼凶啊。

「有本事就讓我住口啊，混帳綠藻頭！我才不要坐上你的腦殘摩托車呢！坐上去是找死啊我？」他一腳踢向索隆的腿彎，順勢站起身子。索隆倒是笑得開懷，一腳跨上摩托車，順便套上頭盔，動作熟練得就像練習過千百次似的。

「哦，那你要用走的回去囉？幸好你懂得該怎樣走，否則你就要在外面露宿了，你還沒錢沒食物耶。還是說你想坐摩托車回去？」索隆從頭盔的面甲後看他，那訕笑的聲音被亮綠頭盔稍稍弄糊了。半晌，索隆才揶揄著遞出那銀藍頭盔，山治只得往回打量頭盔跟索隆。他確實不知道這是什麼鬼地方，索隆也精準地指出他身無分文，單憑一個人實在沒法活下去。

「閉嘴開車吧。」他怒道，一把從笑得得意的索隆手裏搶過頭盔，不情不願地戴上頭盔，爬上那恐怖的綠色妖物。索隆飆車的速度不見絲毫減低、也不如正常人一般老實駕駛──其實也是意料中事了。跟之前一樣，那混帳全速飆車，分別是存心想整死他倆。山治只得拼死抓緊索隆，拼命想把在腦袋裏、不住徘徊的綠藻聲音趕走，因為那聲音硬是讓他覺得哪裏怪怪的。

『畢生摯愛』

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

【章四】

他們回到山治醒來的地方（他還是不願意稱之為「家」）時還是大早上，索隆讓山治呆在房子裏，就徑自忙個不停。他似乎在打……電話吧？就是用那個白色的小東西，只要讓微型電話蟲去掉蟲子的部份，看上去就跟那小東西有點相似了；使用方法跟電話蟲也很相像，索隆向不同的人反覆解釋事情始末，包括他自己的觀感、還有喬巴的解釋。

山治並不在乎索隆對這件事的觀感；他越來越確信是索隆搞錯了。整整十九年的人生啊，怎麼可能說夢到就夢到呢？那麼一大堆久遠的記憶，怎麼可能是虛構的呢？所以，他的世界肯定是真的，絕對是那金蓮把他弄到別的地方去了，把他弄到一個沒有海賊、沒有惡魔果實、沒有魔法花朵的世界。他只知道自己必須回到自己的世界，然而他根本想不到回去的方法──這裏並沒有金蓮、也沒有特別明顯的出口；所以，最好還是留在這裏，想出更好的離開方法，順便等待救援吧，大伙肯定在找他了，路飛才不會輕易放棄伙伴、伙伴不見了，就絕對會找回來。

而現在……他只能無所事事了，所以他不動聲息地偷聽索隆講電話，又偷偷打量這地方，試著找出秘密出口。不消一陣子，他就把索隆的嗓音忽略過去了，反正那傢伙嘮嘮叨叨的也是說著一樣的事，況且沒法聽見話筒裏的反應也是無聊得很。他懶洋洋地靠在沙發裏，暗地咒罵自己的狗屎噩運；要是無視對話內容的話，索隆低沉的嗓音還是帶點催眠效果的，讓他昏昏欲睡。可是，當他聽見某個動聽的名字時，卻一下子矗起耳朵來。

「羅賓？嗯，是我。」索隆的語氣暗帶疲憊。山治稍微轉過身子，從額髮下看向他。那傢伙閉著眼挨著灶頭，一手胡亂搔著綠髮──山治漸漸理解過來了，這大概是對方緊張時的小動作吧。

「不不，我沒事……博物館也沒要緊的事。嗯──我也知道你快要坐飛機回來，但有件事我還是想盡快通知你。是……是山治出事了。」索隆一頓，讓羅賓插嘴。他又猛抓頭髮，分明是在緊張吧。他從沒見過綠藻這樣搔過頭髮，那傢伙不怎麼會憂慮擔心別人吧。

「他失憶了，呃、似乎是失憶了，他的情況不容易解釋。他能想起某些事情，其他記憶則像是夢境什麼的。我讓喬巴看過他了，他應該不會……有生命危險。」索隆相當緊張，山治注意到他緊掐著電話，好半晌他才發現自己抓得太緊，連忙甩甩手，免得把那小東西掐爆了。

觀察這個版本的索隆實在很有趣：山治越是看著這傢伙，越是確信他跟自己認識的綠藻完全不一樣。他熟識的綠藻相當內斂、能掌控自己的身體語言，看上去不動如山，面對山治時卻暴躁易怒又會惹人生氣；但是，這個索隆……這個索隆的情感相當豐富，山治曾目睹這個索隆憂慮過、恐懼過、生氣過、寬心過，甚至燦爛愉快地笑過。

索隆一頓，山治能聽見電話傳出微弱的聲音，那大概是說話聲吧，但他沒法辨清說話內容。好一陣子，索隆才清淺地勾起嘴角。

「謝啦。我……我沒事。旅程怎麼樣──那是登機召喚的聲音吧？我──嗯，嗯，沒問題。你們回來後我們再見吧，萬事小心。替我們問候路飛。嗯……再見。」當索隆把電話挪開，指尖往上面一戳時，幾乎要嘆氣了。他若有所思地敲著手機，好一陣子才站起身來，把它塞回口袋裏。

山治拼命按捺自己，才不致驚訝得目瞪口呆。要是他沒搞錯的話，這個索隆居然在跟羅賓醬進行文明有禮的對話！雖說綠藻對羅賓醬倒不是特別粗魯（他平日對誰也不怎麼有禮貌啊），只是他每次跟羅賓醬說話時，盡是全不信任的語氣神態。雖自司法島一役後，大伙認清了羅賓醬有多重視船員，那種懷疑的態度才算是減輕了。然而，那綠藻對羅賓醬還是從沒如此……友善過呀。

「快動身吧，你要遲到了。」索隆突然說道，直勾勾地盯著山治，倒是把他嚇了一跳。

「遲到？什麼遲到？」他被索隆的話弄得摸不著頭腦。

「上班要遲到啦。要是你遲到的話，他肯定會踹扁我們其中一人的，我不打算事先提醒你，所以會被踹斷脖子的不是我，而是你小子。你還走不走啊。」索隆匆匆套上黑色及膝軍用外套，雙手抄兜，等著山治反應過來。可是山治才不接受這種爛解釋呢：這與其說是解釋，倒不如說是恐嚇吧，所以他動也不動。

「有誰能踹扁我？」他緊抿著嘴，自信地反駁。索隆一挑眉，蜜色的臉泛起笑意。

「嘛，那你蹭磨得遲到的話，我就讓哲夫知道你那樣說過吧。」索隆揶揄著笑道。山治驚訝得連眼睛都快飛出來了，手腳並用地爬過沙發，撲到索隆身邊。

「臭老頭！臭老頭也在？我跟臭老頭一起工作？！」他激動地不住追問。索隆的臉帶點失落，但山治正急切想要知道答案，竟連索隆撫上他的臉頰也不避開。

「你當然跟他一起工作啊，你不記得了麼？你可別連巴拉蒂也忘了啊。」索隆蹙眉喃喃道。

「我──我當然記得啊。早說過了吧，我自小就跟著臭老頭，在巴拉蒂長大啊。不過……不過我離開了他，為了尋找All Blue，加入你和路飛。」他至今仍記得，當初離開海上餐廳、他的家、跟著路飛離開時的感受。

「你離開他？怎麼會──All Blue又是什麼？」索隆困惑地追問。山治忍不住皺眉，連這麼簡單的東西都得再說一遍，實在太煩人了；但如果他想繼續這話題，想打探這世界的臭老頭的消息，就必須解釋清楚。

「All Blue是四大海域交匯的地方，那片夢幻水域擁有所有海洋食材。大家都認為All Blue並不存在，說它不可能存在，不過是水手的狂言妄語而已。但他們都錯了，找到那片海洋是我的夢想，也是臭老頭的夢想。」他稍作解釋，希望索隆能告訴他更多關於哲夫的事。

索隆沉默不語，半晌才坐在附近的扶手椅裏。他緊蹙著眉，細細打量山治。

「這跟我熟識的山治不一樣。他不會為了追求虛無縹緲的事，拋棄親人離鄉背井。我熟識的山治不會為了這種小事，把哲夫一個人留下來的。」索隆開門見山地說道，冷漠淡然地看向他。

山治瞠目結舌，驚呆了好一陣子才覺得怒火沖天，怒意在他的血管叫囂，讓他氣得從沙發走下。這傢伙竟敢蔑視他的夢想、他的動力？

「去你媽的！你再嘲弄我的夢想試試看！看我會不會一腳踢爆你的綠藻腦袋！你再誣衊我拋棄臭老頭試試看！這也是他的夢想！我是連著他的份一起找尋All Blue的！」他吼著往前衝，一掌推向索隆的胸膛。

「聽你在廢話。如果那也是哲夫的夢想，他不會自己去找啊？你不過是為了自己而已。」索隆冷哼，一掌拍開山治的手。

「你不曉得就別亂說！哲夫跟我一樣想找到All Blue，可是為了救我失去右腿，這才不得不放棄！我們一起創立巴拉蒂，一起幻想All Blue的景色，也不管旁人訕笑！然後遇上路飛，他邀請我一同航行探險，臭老頭也同意了，我這才連著他的份去找尋All Blue的。」他怒氣沖沖地反駁。

索隆細細凝視著他，良久才站起身來，整整外套。

「我家山治才不會說出這種話。你說的就像哲夫遇見你後，才發現人生裏比那片虛空海洋重要的事多著了，覺得你比那片海重要多了；不過你似乎不認為哲夫比那片海重要。」索隆淡淡說道，挑囂地看著他。

山治覺得一盆冰水把怒火撲熄了，寒意從骨子裡冒出來。

「不是……不是這樣。他……他也想我去找All Blue的，我絕不會輕易離開他。可是我知道那片海就在外面，我必須證明我們都是對的啊。」他無力反駁。

「隨便你，不過你別跟老頭說這些，會讓他難過死的。快走吧。」索隆敷衍應道，一把拉開大門。山治一陣迷惘麻木，呆呆抓著外套，就被索隆推搡著出門，門板砰地從後面關上。

他又是別無他選，只得跟著索隆走進升降機，步出大街。不再坐那直達西天的綠色妖物教他吁了口氣，默默地跟著索隆穿過逐漸變暗的大街小巷。

緊張不安的念頭如驅之不走的蒼蠅般煩人。臭老頭希望他離開、尋找All Blue，他也是知道的，靠，巴拉蒂裏所有人都想他去吧，還試著把他騙走不是嗎？大家都想他去追尋夢想啊。要是臭老頭真的不想他離開，早該會說清楚不是嗎？……不是嗎？不過，他跟臭老頭也不愛多說話，要是臭老頭不想他走的話，大概也不會開口讓他留下來的。但是……嘖，不對，索隆說錯了。他才沒有拋棄臭老頭、沒有拋棄的他家呢，他只是出發追尋夢想而已，而沒有拋棄他們。

雖然深陷苦惱囹圄，他還是注意到自己正往哪裏走。其實路程相當簡單，不過是一條大直路而已，花不了三分鐘山治就看到街道盡頭的招牌了。「巴拉蒂」三字的一點一撇他都相當熟識，這些字難道已經刻蝕到骨血裏了？他興奮得無法自制，一個箭步就朝著餐廳直衝。

餐廳十分宏偉，而且……好吧，穩穩地矗立在陸地上，但它跟自己從小就待著的巴拉蒂相似得驚人。這餐廳佔地三層，跟他熟識的巴拉蒂一樣，外牆的顏色也跟記憶相符。他好奇地打量掛在牆上的餐單，發現好幾道菜正是他的巴拉蒂的招牌菜、他在那溫馨而繁忙的廚房裏不知做過多少次了。

「你是要留在這裏繼續下巴脫臼、還是要想走進去？」索隆訕笑著走過他，直接穿過巴拉蒂的大門，動作自然得就像是這餐廳的老闆似的。山治有點激動不安，只得小步跑跟上索隆；看見站在玄關旁的男人時卻幾乎摔倒。

「客人，歡迎光──啊，是你啊。你他媽遲大到了，山治。」派廸狠狠剜了他一眼，用詞粗魯、嗓門大得打擾了好幾個客人。山治忍不住直翻白眼，可是看見派廸卻讓他相當激動。他跟這臭傢伙從不對盤，但這討厭的傢伙畢竟是親人啊，雖然山治絕不會把他當作哥哥啦，頂多是個大嗓門的煩人表哥吧。

「住嘴，派廸。」索隆哼道，輕鬆走過派廸身邊時，順便一掌拍向他的額頭。山治拼命憋笑，跑著跟上索隆。這傢伙在餐桌間穿梭而過，動作嫻熟得一如山治在巴拉蒂時的表現；而且這些侍應生全都不以為意，就像他們在這裏轉來轉去也是理所當然似的。

索隆一手推開廚房的「內進門」，讓山治蠻驚訝的，這傢伙居然曉得走「內進門」，而不是直接踢開「外出門」，然後撞倒什麼人。

廚房一如往常的喧鬧不休，卻讓山治覺得相當親切。這廚房跟他認識的巴拉蒂廚房幾乎完全一樣，他快感到腳下的地板要隨著海浪輕晃了。廚房溫熱得很，放眼盡是熟識的臉孔，耳邊盡是熟識的謾罵聲。要是他得用某個聲音形容他的人生，他定會挑選這裏的聲音：廚師吵鬧大笑、熱油吱吱作響。各種各樣的菜色馨香在他的鼻間縈繞不去，灶火烤箱的暖意讓他臉頰生溫。他激動得屏住氣息，好一陣子才發現索隆不見了，四周只剩亂哄哄的人潮。

他在廚房內稍為張望一下，就發現那頂高得不可思異的廚師帽子，更是緊張得連心都快從喉頭跳出來了。那是臭老頭。他也顧不上身邊的廚師，徑自在人群間左穿右插，直直衝向那個方向，快到撞上那把他帶大的老人前才突地頓住。他不曾把哲夫看成父親，他不曾如此想過、不曾跟別人如此說過、更不曾跟臭老頭如此說過；然而，現在他的心情相當激動，就像要跟久違的父親見面似的。

臭老頭看上去一如往常，還是那雙結成辮子的古怪鬍鬚、還是那副國字臉、還是那張滿臉不爽的蒼老臉龐。索隆站在臭老頭身旁，正在低聲跟對方解釋什麼，但他一瞄見山治走近，就馬上閉嘴不談。哲夫轉過頭來，朝著山治直蹙眉。

「臭老頭！我──」山治結結巴巴地說道，鼻頭竟開始發酸。他跟老人分別的時候哭得才叫誇張──這老人斷腿救他、收養照顧他、教他一身踢技廚藝，離別的傷感讓他無法自已。當時那感覺又洶湧著回來了，他急於把自己的經歷見識通通告訴對方。

「能再跟你見面太好了，我──我超想你的。」他勁使眨眼吞嚥，總算把淚水跟鼻間酸意壓下去。

「不是昨晚才見過面嗎？小茄子。」哲夫輕瞇著眼，淡淡應道。

「嗄？不是整整半年不見了嗎？我一直在航海啊，我……」他驀地住嘴。這地方當然跟他的記憶不一致啊。在他本來的世界（真實的世界）裏，他跟臭老頭已經分開六個月了，但這個世界的話，他應該不曾離開過對方，跟索隆所說的一樣。

「就是這樣，懂了？他還記得某些東西，但大部份記憶都……就這樣。」索隆聳聳肩，朝山治一比拇指，就像這就可以把一切解釋清楚似的。

「昨晚他離開這裏時，明明還是好好的，沒有撞到頭呀。」哲夫若有所思地不住打量山治，語氣不善地命令索隆：「嘛，你就小心看好他吧。」他重重挨進椅子裏，翹起了二郎腿。

山治驚訝得連眼珠子都要瞪出來了，他之前怎麼會沒注意到？臭老頭有兩條腿啊！木腿什麼的連影子都沒有！他不及細想，一手抓住對方的右腳褲管就往上拉。那的確不是木腿，卻也不是活生生的人腿。

那是一塊鑲著金屬的塑膠物料。從義肢與小腿的交匯處露出細緻精密的機械、腳跟也有繁瑣複雜的電絲球軸。山治從塑膠末端看到幾個字母：『BF-103』。

他猛地意識到了，這是弗蘭奇的作品。弗蘭奇也在這地方，他認識臭老頭，而且為老頭做了義肢。他突然注意到那義肢煩躁地動了動，反映哲夫不願再跟他白耗時間。他實在沒法相信這腿不是真的──它多靈活呀。如果臭老頭用這東西戰鬥的話，那該有多好啊！山治一直深深自責，覺得自己害老頭斷腿、沒法像以前一樣戰鬥；但有了這東西的話，臭老頭一定可以隨心所欲地作戰了。他抬起頭來，卻發現臭老頭一瞬不瞬地看著自己。

「這腿怎麼斷的，你還記得嗎？」哲夫正色問道。

「當然記得。」他應道，卻多少有點猶疑。之前他說的所有記憶都跟這世界不符。不論這世界是真是假，他都不願意讓自己的記憶再被誣衊；然而，他沒法不回答老頭的問題啊。

「當時我因為暴風雨被甩到海裏，差點就給淹死了。你為了救我跳進海裏，可是腿被鐵鏈纏住，所以就這樣斷了。我們幾乎掛掉，逃過大難後一起創立巴拉蒂。我欠你……我欠你的恩情一輩子都還不完啊。」他悄聲道，哲夫卻沉默不語，久久地看著他。光看到哲夫的表情，山治就知道自己的答案完全不對。可是哲夫按著他的腦袋，肆意搔亂他的頭髮。

「重要的你倒記得。」哲夫短短拋下一句，站起來讓褲管退回去，讓其他給蒙在鼓裡的人以為他雙腳健全。

「總之，你的蝗蟲朋友快出現了吧，他們總愛不吱一聲就衝進來，洗劫我們的冰箱。尤其是你這混蛋，幹嗎讓他們知道這小鬼不大對頭？這下子我家貨存肯定又要空了。」哲夫朝索隆抱怨。

「沒那回事。路飛跟著羅賓出國去了，弗蘭奇和艾斯也不在，情況大概還不至於那麼淒慘嘛。」索隆輕鬆應道，語氣友好得像是哲夫的老朋友似的。

山治隱約聽見有人叫他，趕緊凝神細聽。烏索普的嗓音從廚房外傳來，派廸則吼著罵他破壞優雅的用餐環境。山治一翻白眼，掙開人群走到外面，發現大伙就在餐廳大門。

烏索普正跟派廸爭論不休，這世界的長鼻子跟山治世界的那個有點不一樣：他是拔高了一點，不過最顯著的還是他那鼻子，雖然還是比正常人的長，但已經算不上長得嚇人，而且應該不能把別人戳瞎了；他的頭髮也長了不少，用那萬年一日的頭巾束好，可是那副珍貴的護目鏡不見了。氣得不行的娜美站在他的右邊，似乎已經懶得阻止他倆吵架。她留了時髦的長髮，穿著一襲奪目的裙子，她顯然花了一點功夫打扮。她旁邊的是那似乎是喬巴的孩子，不過他現在一身便裝，拼命把頭上的粉色帽子拉下來，顯然因為烏索普跟派廸的大嗓門覺得難堪。大伙身後的男人又高又瘦，頂著一副黑眼圈，山治起初並不認得他。好一陣子過後，山治開始注意到那熟識的爆炸頭、還有特別的服飾，這才曉得那是生蹦亂跳的布魯克。

娜美突然注意到他，一下子衝過派廸，直直跑向他；山治卻注意到身旁傳來一聲焦躁的低吼，趕緊轉頭瞄瞄索隆。那傢伙的臉相當繃緊，當娜美緊抱著山治的脖子時，他的下顎更是猛地一僵。山治也懶得管他，只顧沉醉在娜美妙不可言的擁抱間。

「哎，山治君，我們擔心死了。你怎麼了？還記得我嗎？」娜美連珠砲似的問道，幽紫色的眼睛滿載憂色。

「我當然記得你啊，美麗的Lady！我怎麼會忘記你那動人的名字呢？娜美桑！」他高興得發抖。看到娜美桑真好，這世界不是只剩那顆綠藻就那好了，搞不好在回到自己的世界前，他都可以伴著娜美桑，不必跟那隻筋肉腦殘呆在一塊啊。

娜美不自在地乾咳，趕緊把他放開，匆匆瞄了索隆一眼。山治也看向索隆，發現劍士竟用殺人目光瞪著娜美桑。山治徑自看得入神，連烏索普和喬巴直衝過來也不知道，幾乎給撞在地上。他再看向索隆時，卻發現對方正跟人形布魯克說話，布魯克則安撫地輕按他的肩膀（他的手指不只有骨頭耶！）。

大伙一股腦兒地朝他丟問題，他只得強調自己認得所有人──雖然看著布魯克總會讓他一身雞皮疙瘩：披了人皮卻認不得對方，這也太奇怪了吧。他們吵鬧了好一陣子，派廸只得把他們趕到餐桌旁，免得他們嘰嘰喳喳的把客人都嚇走。

餐桌上氣氛相當熱鬧，話題大都在討論他發生了什麼事。他否定了喬巴的說法，他深信不疑的記憶才不會只是個夢呢。可是當食物給端上來時，大伙馬上像平日般喧嘩搶食；烏索普似乎從山治所說的記憶裏得到靈感，正大肆吹噓航海經歷，把喬巴唬得一愣一愣的。

一頓飯下來他都在觀察索隆，因為那傢伙讓人相當驚訝：他居然沒有狂塞猛嚥，餐桌禮儀尚算不錯；大伙愉快地談話，似乎也讓他輕鬆了不少，竟不再向娜美狂投殺人目光。要不是他跟娜美毫無交流，山治就會以為那眼神只是自己的錯覺了。

索隆的電話突然響起，他從口袋掏出手電一瞄，突然神色一凜。

「斯摩格？」他皺眉問道。山治一陣迷惑，那名字聽起來多熟識呀。慢著……斯摩格該不會是那個海軍上校吧？！索隆幹嗎會接到那傢伙的電話？他大惑不解，只得聽著索隆單方面的對話，希望知道他倆怎麼會有聯繫。

「找到他了？那他──……嗯，我知道。我明天過來，他媽媽會想知道的，不過──嗯，不過我這邊也有點問題。是山治，他……嘛，情況很複雜，總之我不能把他單獨留下來。我得找人幫忙，能動身時就告訴你。」索隆重重嘆了口氣，揉揉額角，又困擾得猛搔頭髮。

「煩死人了。」索隆喃喃道，把手機放回口袋裏。

「烏索普，我明天得辦點事，要離開一陣子。你可以替我看好山治嗎？喬巴不讓我把他單獨留下來。」索隆又嘆了口氣。

「欸？我？」烏索隆嘴裏含著漢堡包，驚訝得圓睜著眼。這傢伙的餐桌禮儀也太差了吧，山治看得忍不住蹙眉，卻訝然發現索隆也一樣，衝著那糟糕的禮儀直皺眉。

「我沒法看好他呀，明天我要燒槍啊，你也知道的嘛。」烏索普也顧不上嘴裏的東西，只管回答了再匆匆嚥下去。

「該死，我忘了，你得跟弗蘭奇和艾斯燒槍。那，布魯克，你有空嗎？」索隆滿懷希望地看向音樂家。

「恐怕沒法幫上你的忙了，索隆。我明天得工作，你也知道非工作人員沒法進入後台吧，之前把你們放進去，他們幾乎讓我捲包袱走人了。」布魯克連連道歉，趕緊把墨鏡戴好。

「索隆，我也得工作。你一定得找人看好山治，不能讓他獨自一人啊。」喬巴也摻一腿。山治開始大火了，大家怎麼覺得他虛弱得非讓別人照顧不可？怎麼沒有人詢問他的意見啊？

「喂！我又不是小屁孩，才不用你們照顧我呢！你們不能把我當成人球踢來踢去啊！」他大聲抗議，狠狠踹向索隆的小腿。

「喬巴也說了，不能放你一個人啊。要是你又復發怎麼辦？回來就看見你流出腦漿什麼的，我才不要呢！抗議無效！一定得找人看著你！」索隆用叉子指著山治，想要強調語氣。

「唔，你不能請哲夫看著他嗎？老頭子應該不會介意的。」烏索普胡亂撥弄自己的沙拉。

「喬巴不讓他工作。」索隆馬上否決，煩惱得眉心緊鎖。

「他不必工作啊，留在廚房就好，不必……幫忙。好吧，當我沒說。山治能待在廚房，怎麼會不動手呢。好吧，你想怎麼辦？」烏索普煩躁地嘆氣。

娜美輕咳一聲，優雅地用餐巾印印嘴角，抬頭看向大伙。山治這才注意到她一直沉默不語，索隆也不曾跟她說過話。

「我明天有空。」她輕快地說道。

大伙頓時一僵，紛紛緊張地往來盯著索隆跟娜美，他倆似乎在比拼互瞪呢──山治倒是饒富趣味地觀察。索隆一張臉都黑了，凶狠嚇人地怒視娜美。

「我寧死也不願拜託你。」索隆擱在桌上的拳頭掐得死緊。

「嗯，我想也是。不過你已經別無他選了吧？大伙不是手上有工作、就在身在外地，除非你願意讓山治君獨自一人吧。」娜美的語氣圓滑卻危險，讓索隆不得不別過頭去。她笑得一臉得意，索隆則難過憂慮地看向山治，害他一下子覺得於心不忍。

「比起把山治君交托給我，看來你是更不希望把他獨自留下來吧。索隆，我很願意照顧他啦，畢竟他是我的朋友啊。不過你這種態度的話，我也不曉得自己該怎麼辦了。」娜美暗帶笑意，故意假裝打量自己的指甲。

「婊子。」索隆咬牙切齒地悄聲咒罵，緊掐的拳頭竟逐漸發白。

「嗯？我沒聽到？」娜美說得一臉無辜，更是裝模作模地湊近身子，假裝沒法聽清對方的話。

「拜託了。幫我看好他。我……感激不盡。」索隆緊咬牙關，像是費盡吃奶的勁才能把這些話硬擠出來似的。

「哦索隆，不用客氣嘛。我明天就來找你們。」娜美愉快地應道，緩緩把高腳酒杯貼向唇邊。索隆喃喃說想喝酒，就匆匆離開餐桌，臉色陰沉得嚇人。

看見大伙滿臉憂色、娜美桑一臉得意、索隆突然怒火冲天，山治心裏只剩困惑：索隆一直跟大伙相處得不錯呀，跟羅賓談電話時更能算是彬彬有禮，可是他熟識的綠藻從不會如此敵視娜美桑啊。劍士跟航海士平常也算不上摯友死黨，大概是因為他倆都是性子烈的人吧，山治也注意到娜美桑總愛惹火激怒綠藻；然而，就是被要脅勒索得抬不起頭來，看向娜美桑的時候，綠藻也不曾一臉殺之而後快的表情啊，這著實不是綠藻的個性吧；而且這邊的娜美桑對索隆的敵意似乎司空見慣了。

「這到底是怎麼了？」他迷惑地喃喃自語。

「你大概是記不起來了，別在意就好，反正這也不是新鮮事兒，做什麼也於事無補，輕舉妄動反而誤事。」烏索普應道，定是聽到他自言自語了吧。可是他根本沒有回答山治的問題，只徑自又說道：「你定是覺得很茫然吧，一覺醒來就發現自己的世界完全不一樣了。」

「我確實很茫然。不過這裏不是我的世界，但你們都認為我錯了。」山治不耐煩地糾正對方。不管別人是怎樣想的，反正他都不會以為自己過往的人生只是個夢。

他偏過頭去，看見索隆若有所思地挨著酒吧，身旁還疊了一大堆空杯子。這情景實在教得不得不承認：「不過……這地方確實讓人有點迷惘，有我熟識的東西、也有……完全不一樣的東西。

「為什麼會突然來到這地方，我是茫無頭緒啊。自己來到嶄新的世界，一切都變得不一樣，這些我還能理解；可是我跟綠藻突然變成同性戀什麼的，你叫我怎能一下子接受？」他撇撇嘴，朝那顆破綠藻一比拇指。那傢伙現在是他的……他的什麼？另一半？男朋友？戀人？同居人？他還在暗自腹誹，烏索普卻憋不住大笑，讓他回過神來。

「哈哈哈哈，要是你們哪個真的是同性戀，那才叫好笑呢。」烏索隆喀喀傻笑。

山治覺得頸上寒意頓生。難道烏索普還不知道他倆同居的事？難道大伙還不知道他倆在一起了？他該不會不小心爆料了吧？

「烏索普，我們……我們住在一起了，而且，那個……而且房子裏只有一張床……」他試著把事情說得委婉一點；雖然他不希望讓烏索普對自己印象全毁，但長鼻子早晚也會知道這種事的。

「哈！那個我早知道了！傻子！不過你倆都不是同性戀呀。」烏索普樂得不住傻笑。

山治迷惘地眨眨眼，他實在是摸不著頭腦啊。烏索普抬頭瞄向他，看見他那一臉狀況外的表情，自己也困惑起來了。

「你連這個也不記得啦？你不是同性戀，而是……這樣說吧，你喜歡男人、也喜歡女人……總之是只挑臉蛋、不挑性別吧。索隆的話……嘛，我也不知道該怎樣形容他。」烏索隆緩緩說道。

「為什麼？」山治皺眉，也不管對方毫不掩飾地侮辱自己的品格與取向。

「那傢伙以前是……不，他現在也是……哎，我也不清楚，總之，他是無性者啊，就是對任何人都不感興趣的意思。我剛認識他時，路飛跟我解釋過的，說索隆不曾喜歡上任何人，當時我也不相信。但那確實是真的，就算是特級尤物在他身旁經過，他也會全不知情，彷彿對那種事一竅不通似的。」

「可是……」山治還想反駁。索隆不可能不對別人感興趣吧；他倆明明同睡一床、那傢伙看著自己的眼神幾乎算是溫柔，所以索隆肯定是喜歡他的。

「嗯，我知道。那時候我總算明白了，索隆真的不對任何人起興趣、也不會對任何人有那種想法；可是你出現了，打破這種規律。當索隆跟你初次見面時，我有看到他的臉啊，就像猛地被揍了一拳似的。」烏索普笑著，一拳揍向自己的掌心。

「正常孩子得拖上很長的時間，才會開始發覺別人很有吸引力、發現性是個好東西吧？可是索隆一看見你，花不了三秒就完成以上的程序了，很有趣吧？這世上讓他有那種轉變的人，顯然只有你啊。」他一臉懷念地解釋道。

「怎麼可能，別開玩笑了。」山治狠狠剜他一眼。自己明明半點不理解這世界呀，長鼻子怎麼還在耍他呢？要是他真的相信這謊話，事情就要大條了啊。

「他沒騙你，山治。我曉得那實在讓人難以置信，但那的確是千真萬確。這不是超有趣的嗎？所以我想掃瞄索隆的腦袋啦，但他不肯答應啊。」喬巴嘟嘴訕訕道，旁邊喝著紅酒的布魯克也嗯嗯唔唔地趕緊附和。

山治驚訝得下巴要著地了。這……這該不會是真的吧？雖然他自詡帥哥，但也不是世界上富吸引力的人啊；索隆誰也瞧不上眼，眼光也高得太誇張了吧！而且獨獨只受一個人吸引什麼的，會有這種事嗎？怎麼可能啊。

「喂，得走了。」索隆突然在他身旁喃喃道，溫熱的呼息拂上他的耳殼，把他嚇得驚跳起來──他沒想過那傢伙會忽然靠近啊。索隆似乎沒半分醉意，但看上去比之前算是放鬆了一點，大概是因為表情比較柔和吧。山治向大伙道晚安，可是大伙顯然想再玩一陣子：布魯克已經走向鋼琴要演奏了、娜美也再點了瓶酒。

山治跟著索隆走到寒冷的大街，腦裏卻不住響起烏索普的說話。他認識的綠藻頭惹人煩的很，他怎麼可能會跟混帳劍士走在一起呢？可是這世界的索隆似乎不一樣；這個索隆並不會平白沒事找他的碴、不會故意離群獨處、也不會總是繃著身子，不讓別人看懂他的身體語言；這個索隆還挺……不錯。他不但待人親切（當然，面對娜美桑時例外）、就是只待在身畔也是不錯的。山治知道總體說來，索隆還是索隆；如果讓『這個索隆』跟『那個索隆』比忠誠或勇敢，他倆大概會兩敗俱傷吧。可是這兩人總有點說不清的東西是不一樣的，那說不清的東西大概就是平常把山治惹得炸毛的東西吧。山治無論如何也想知道那東西到底是什麼，因為這確實讓他相當困惑啊。在自己的世界裏，山治總跟綠藻鬥個你死我活；但在這裏，索隆竟會不帶憎惡厭煩的看向自己；而且那傢伙也算不上難看啊。

可是烏索普的說話就像他摯愛的鉛星般直直打進他的心裏：索隆對誰都不感興趣這部份，他倒是毫不意外，畢竟這跟他熟認的綠藻挺相符的；可是另一部份呢？索隆只對他有興趣的那部份呢？除了「絕不可能」這四字以外，他壓根沒有別的想法啊。

「喂，烏索普跟我說了你的事。」他突然說道，一手抓住索隆背後的外套；索隆倒是一臉迷惘地轉過身來。

「說了我們的事才對。」他又加了一句，索隆的表情變得謹慎警惕；這種表情的話，山治在真實世界的綠藻臉上倒是看習慣了。

「嗯？」索隆小心地示意他繼續。

「他說……他說你只對我感興趣。那是不可能的吧？對不對？」烏索普該不會真的在騙他吧？大伙也不會合起來耍他吧？索隆突然捧腹大笑，就像山治的話有多無稽似的，害山治更是惴惴不安，臉頰漸發漲紅起來。

「天啊，我們不是又得再搞那白痴對話吧？第一次說這事時，已經夠累人了啊！」他笑著挨上身畔的牆。

「回答我的問題啊，綠藻頭。」山治不耐煩地吼道。他可不樂意被當成笨蛋、被索隆耍著玩更是讓他不爽。

「好啦，烏索普這次倒沒撒謊，挺罕見的。對，我只對你小子感興趣，原因什麼的我也不曉得。說起來，上次我們說這話題時，你也是糾結這點嘛。」索隆歪著嘴笑道。

「很好，因為我沒法相信啊。」山治挑釁地抱著雙手。他怎會變成唯一讓索隆興奮起來的人呢？他實在沒法想像那傢伙興奮的樣子啊！

「嘛，我也不知道該怎樣讓你理解過來，所以你就乾脆接受現實吧。」索隆無可奈何地聳聳肩。

山治正要放棄，眼光卻瞄到十米以外某店舖的微亮標誌。有那種店的話……他閃身往前衝，順便一把抓住索隆，拖著他就直接跑進那大廈。索隆的驚呼聲在耳邊響起，索隆在他身後被扯得跌跌碰踫，但他什麼也管不了，只管直衝進店舖，把店員嚇了一跳也顧不上道歉。他一路無視新鮮食物、無視冷凍食物、無視酒精飲料、無視──有了！他在一整列報章雜誌前急刹車，也不管索隆在身後大聲抱怨，只管掃過刊物封面。他總算找到一本能派上用途的雜誌，趕緊把它從架上子抽出來，翻開合適的一頁，一把塞給索隆。

索隆呆呆盯著雜誌。良久才抬頭看向山治滿是期待的臉，一副蠢樣倒是變得煩躁不爽。

「你在搞笑嗎？這就是你想出來的方法？你以為給我看這些半調子情色雜誌就能解決問題啊？」索隆沉聲說道，顯然對圖片沒半點興趣。

「閉嘴綠藻頭，給我好好看啊。」山治猛戳著雜誌命令道。索隆翻翻白眼，輕蔑地輕哼，倒是乖乖地看著雜誌。眼前擺著一張張性感挑逗的圖片，他卻是一副無聊透頂的表情。

唔，這個不行。山治把雜誌搶回來不住翻動，總算找到一張圖片：當中的Lady趴在沙子上，身上只有小得可憐的三點式泳衣，讓他看得鼻子蠢蠢欲動。他趕緊把雜誌塞給索隆，可是索隆還是半點反應也沒有。山治煩躁得低吼一聲，把雜誌奪回來又試了好幾張圖片，卻沒法勾起索隆半分興趣。

這一次他算是失敗了，但要他認輸還遠遠早著呢。他換下另一本雜誌，這次的雜誌封片刊著一個半裸的男人。他直翻到還算不錯的圖片，一把塞給索隆，然後仔細觀察對方的反應。那傢伙還是毫無反應，卻隱隱露出耐心快給耗光的表倩。山治煩躁地拿回雜誌一直翻著，看到一大片裸露出來的肌肉，這才把雜誌轉過來讓索隆看。

這次他注意到有什麼不一樣了。索隆的眼神一下子銳利起來，一臉明亮興奮的表情，而且微側著頭，似乎要好好凝視圖片。

「嗯哼！我就知道烏索普沒說實話！」山治叫道，把雜誌轉回來看看圖片。圖裏的黑髮傢伙長相不錯，一身結實肌肉，滿臉挑逗地挨著……一架摩托車。他抬起頭來，仔細順著對方的視綫看去。

「你看上的是這摩托車啊？」他懊惱地問。

「這摩托很棒啊，市面可是罕見得很，這整流片是原廠出品耶，要把這弄到手肯定得花一大筆錢啊。」索隆興奮地說個不停。

山治倒是氣得低吼，雜誌一捲就敲上他的腦袋，然後把書放回雜誌架子。這是怎麼回事？山治不得不承認，雜誌裏好些模特兒比他更有吸引力吧，但他們也沒法勾起那傢伙半分興趣耶。

不過……這也不代表烏索普在說實話。

他一邊緊盯著索隆的臉，一邊把上衣脫下來，然後一個閃身逼近對方。索隆的瞳孔一下子縮小，臉頰迅速泛紅明亮。山治能清楚聽見對方的呼吸突然變得短促，他能肯定對方的心跳大幅飆升。山治費了這番功夫，就是為了引出這種反應；可是……可是這反應居然只能由自己引出來啊。

「我靠──給我把衣服穿好！在人家的店子裏你脫什麼鬼衣服啊！」索隆嘶聲罵道，手忙腳亂的迫著山治穿衣服，臉色卻越來越漲紅。

山治順從地套好上衣，卻忍不住捧腹大笑。這一整件事實在太逗了；他們離開店鋪，索隆那副尷尬欲死的表情惹來店員狐疑的眼神時，更讓山治快笑抽了。他只得一邊傻笑，一邊跟著索隆走回家裏。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【章五】

第二天山治一覺醒來，發現自己仍在昨天醒來的地方（也就是說，那並非千陽號男寢室），雖然有點失望，倒也毫不驚訝。要是他醒來就發現一切回復正常的話，那該有多好啊；但他多舛的命運怎會輕易放過他呢？

一人獨佔房間內的雙人床時，床顯得相當豪華，跟千陽號的吊床相比更是無比舒適。索隆一旦察覺到山治感到不安（他倆得大被同眠耶！），就馬上拒絕二人同床了。既然山治沒法想起他倆睡在一起的話，他就絕不會勉強對方同床；況且山治目前還帶病在身呢。這當然又引來一陣雞飛狗跳──只要索隆不胡來的話，山治堅持同睡一床也沒關係；何況他根本沒有病啊！混蛋！罵戰最終以索隆從櫥櫃搬出氈子告終，不論山治再說什麼，索隆死活就是不肯跟對方一起睡。山治也不曉得索隆是倔強過頭了、還是以為這是夫妻耍花槍分床而睡而已。

他不情不願地離開暖和舒適的被窩，放輕腳步走進大廳；看見沙發扶手邊沿垂著一隻腳掌，這才知道索隆還沒起來。他悄聲走向沙發，仔細打量對方。

綠髮男人委屈地躺在不夠廣闊的沙發上，氈子快落在地上了，臉上那雙黑眼圈指明他沒有一覺好眠──就是睡著了，索隆還是眉心緊蹙；喉頭不時傳出低沉嘀咕，更證明他正身陷夢魘。山治隱隱同情這男人：戀人無故把他幾乎忘得一乾二淨、目前也找不到任何治療方法，所以對他說來，戀人是從此離他而去了。他憐惜地俯身下去，輕輕拂過男人的前額；索隆輕輕呼了口氣，身體似乎放鬆下來了，正喃喃咕噥著，山治倒是清楚聽出對方在呼喚自己。綠藻劍士一個翻身，似乎又沉沉睡著了。

山治不曉得自己能幹什麼，決定到這地方的廚房看看，搞不好能張羅好早餐。近距離仔細打量時，他更是愛上這廚房了；廚櫃裏擺滿了各種材料、各式香料齊全得教他羨慕不已，他恨不得狠狠砸錢，把香料全帶回千陽號；廚具也是特一流的：廚刀種類繁多、保養得宜，灶頭的火力均勻猛烈，冰箱裏收藏了紅嫩草莓與新鮮雞蛋，實在太好了。

他才剛做好第一片煎餅，就聽見索隆漸漸蘇醒過來的動靜。他突然聽到一陣熟識的呢喃聲──這聲音他已經聽了整整六個月，每當綠藻睡醒時總會這樣咕噥，所以他已經聽習慣了。那聲音聽上去總是不太愉快，甚至能算是懊惱，就像這世界對綠藻剛睡醒的腦袋有多失禮似的。山治小心地把滾燙的平底鍋移開，轉身看向沙發。索隆搖搖晃晃的坐起身來，一臉惺忪的眨眨眼，然後轉過頭來；看到山治卻瞬間圓睜著眼，眼裏的盼望渴求清晰得讓山治隱隱心疼。

「抱歉，你以為我該有的回憶，我還是沒有啊。」他迅速說道，因為他實在沒法再忍受對方那滿懷希望的痛苦表情了。

聽到他的話，索隆似乎相當氣餒；但他還是毫不放棄，眼裏暗帶希望的神色問道：「那你有沒有想起任何東西？就是一點點無關要緊的也行。」

「似乎沒有，不過晚點可能會想起來吧，誰知道呢？」他避重就輕地回答，不想讓索隆完全失望；然而對方還是一臉若有所失的表情，他只得吶吶說道：「你要不要吃煎餅？我弄了一點，吃了心情會好起來的。」

索隆總算稍微振作起來，硬是撐著離開沙發，淺笑著步向廚房灶頭。

「就是鬧自殺的傢伙吃了你的煎餅也會愉快起來的，所以我吃了定會樂翻天吧。」索隆輕笑著坐好。

山治輕勾嘴角。綠藻從沒有稱讚過他做的食物，就算真的讚了也定會損上幾句，就像「這比你昨天做的餿水好一點」之類；要是綠藻懶得吵嘴的話，那他大概會保持緘默；那傢伙大多只會不置可否地冷哼一聲，把舔得乾淨盤子伸出來要求添菜，這已經是山治得到的最大讚賞了。現在索隆真的稱讚他的手藝耶，實在太新奇了。

「幹嗎一副被雷劈了的表情？」索隆看到山治驚愕的表情了。

「你剛稱讚我做的食物啊！你明明從不欣賞我的手藝！」他幾乎控訴似的說道。

「什麼？我明明就常說愛吃你做的飯，常說你是最棒的廚師啊。」索隆困惑地眨眨眼。山治深深凝視著這個看似是綠藻、卻又絕不可能是綠藻的男人；這男人絕不可能是綠藻，綠藻絕不會對他說這種話，絕不可能如此待他。

「嘿，要是你走了我才要命呢，味蕾都被你寵壞了，再吃別的都像在吃餿水啦。」索隆輕笑道。

山治連該怎樣回答都不曉得。對方明明如此給力地稱讚他了，他起碼該道謝吧？然而，稱讚他的人是索隆，這實在讓人太費解了。面對這面容嗓音都跟綠藻一樣、卻能隨時說出不像綠藻作風的說話的男人，只能無法自已的覺得恐懼焦躁；要不是這男人就活生生地在他眼前，他定要懷疑剛才的稱譽是否出自「這個索隆」之口了。

他本想理智分析事件，然而索隆完全沒有注意到山治有多驚愕，一個勁兒地胡亂吃著草莓，讓山治看得血壓上升，只顧著怒瞪這粗心的傢伙，完全沒法集中精神。山治別無他選，只得轉身面向灶頭，繼續做煎餅，努力忽略臉上揚起的紅霞。

山治試著振作起來，不住提醒自己：讚賞自己的人不是誰，是那個索隆呀，要是他以為索隆是個不錯的對象，那他肯定有大大的問題了。不過……出問題的不是他吧？應該是這世界才對。這世界有問題、這個索隆也有問題。倒不是說這個索隆不好，相反，他還真的挺──不對。不行，他才不要這樣再想下去呢。這個索隆不是真的，這個世界也不可能是真的，不過是那蓮花造成的幻覺而已、不然就是什麼騙人的願望，要考驗他是不是對真正願望心無旁鶩、也可能只是他瘋了，現在不過是這個瘋子在作夢而已。然而，哪個都不重要，重要的是他一定得記住，「這個索隆」並不是真的。

不過……要是說這不過是幻想或是夢境，這世界也未必太細緻真實了吧。這世界好些地方有點不對頭，比方說路飛跟羅賓醬都不在、比方說娜美桑跟索隆似乎恨死了對方、比方說索隆居然跟斯摩格有瓜葛之類的，總之這一大堆謎題就是越積越多，沒有半分解決的跡象。山治把煎餅漂亮地翻轉，暗自決定做點什麼，就從第一個謎題開始吧。

「羅賓醬和路飛在哪？」山治把幾塊新鮮做好的煎餅裝盤，轉過身去問道。索隆被這樣突然一問，似乎給嚇了一跳，但他只聳著肩瞄瞄腕錶──他定是戴著腕錶睡著了，綠藻才不會這樣做呢。

「現在的話……他們應該正在飛越大西洋吧，今早他們才登上轉接班機，所以……嗯，應該在大西洋上方。」索隆似乎仔細想了想，才不大確定地回答。山治輕瞇著眼，這種讓人困惑的回答他才不接受呢。

「大西洋是什麼？他們到哪去了？他們要怎樣飛？」他趕緊追問。

「那是個海洋。他倆之前在亞馬遜雨林待了兩周，要進行什麼考古工作，所以現在當然要坐飛機回來啊。」索隆翻著白眼回答。這大概就是索隆能想到的答案了吧？索隆話裏的地方山治都沒聽說過（『亞馬遜女兒國』他倒曾聽說過，據說那地方佈滿寂寞難耐的美麗Lady；然而，女兒國在他的世界裏呀，在他必須要回去的真實世界裏──他無論如何也要去亞馬遜女兒國一次啊！），所以索隆就是說了白說啦。

「飛機是什麼東西？」他好奇問道。索隆又是擺著那張臉看向他，彷彿他是哪門子的智障腦殘似的。索隆把山治拿過來的煎餅都吞下去，才回答他的問題。

「那東西可以在半空──算了，這太過火了，我才不要跟向解釋飛機是怎樣飛的呢。」索隆焦躁大火地應道，站起身來輕輕擠開山治，把盤子放進洗滌槽──這也是綠藻絕不會做的事啊。

「我還有別的問題。」索隆離開廚房，直走向睡房時，山治趕緊說道。

「不用急，先讓我換衣服。」索隆邊說邊走進睡房。山治在廚房裏猶豫不決，要不要跟著索隆走進睡房繼續迫供呢？他心裏還有一大堆謎題正待解決啊。然而，跟著他進去就得看索隆裸著身子吧，而且……嘛，他倒不是沒見過對方赤條條的樣子，在船上共同生活已經半年了，還有什麼沒有看過的呢？梅利跟千號也沒有特別注重個人隱私嘛。不過，這個索隆不一樣，竟對他做成意料之外的影響，所以他不想冒險，他才不想看到這個誠懇有禮、又會關照人的索隆的裸體呢，換成是那個失禮煩人的綠藻則沒問題。他猶疑半刻，終究決定回去為自己做早餐，因為索隆把他剛才做的煎餅都吃光了。

山治正在吃煎餅草莓時，索隆穿著黑長褲、帥氣白襯衣從睡房走出來。他正跟領帶搏鬥，無暇分神顧及山治──這正如山治的意，因為他得花點時間把那驚訝愕然的表情隱藏起來。認識對方整整六個月了，索隆穿得整齊帥氣的情況也只見過一兩次、而且每次都是一臉殺他爹娘欠他錢的表情。索隆總算抬頭看他，黯紅的雙眼透露出饒富興味的光芒，眼神專注認真，彷似世上唯一值得注意的東西就是山治。

「你不是還有問題要問麼？」索隆把冰箱門當成鏡子，連連整理領帶。

「我──哦，對啊。你跟娜美桑為什麼──」他正要開始發問，卻被門鈴打斷了。

「說曹操、曹操到。」索隆喃喃道，一張臉一下子黑下來。他大步走向大門一把拉開，娜美倒是隨意地靠著門框。

「你過來的時候沒被車子擱倒什麼的，真是太好了。」索隆冷哼道，又重重走回山治身旁。

「你還是跟平常一樣風趣，索隆。」娜美翻著白眼怒道。山治不得不說，娜美今天實在打扮得明艷照人；她穿著一件純白衛衣、一雙白色貼衣綿褲、配搭一襲藍色絨裙，脖子間繞著眩目的黃色圍巾，配上亮麗的柔軟黃色帽子。她打扮得明艷照人；就算索隆以冰冷刺骨的態度對待她，她還是一臉燦爛的笑意。

「山治，你很有精神嘛。今天感覺好一點了麼？」娜美愉快地高聲問道，徑自走向他旁邊的位置，靈巧地輕輕躍上坐好。

「跟昨天還是差不多，謝謝娜美桑關心。索隆那傢伙又在無理取鬧，實在太失禮了，我也不知道他怎麼總是這樣。」山治誠懇地道歉，索隆對待娜美桑的態度怎麼總是這麼可怕呢？明明沒有任何理由嘛，實在讓人太頭疼了。

「混蛋，對待Lady你就沒有半點好臉色嗎？」山治轉頭罵道，索隆卻氣得咬牙切齒。

「對待Lady我當然有好臉色啊，但這女人又不是Lady。」索隆狠狠瞪著娜美，一字一句都是從齒縫擠出來的。

「你不是要去什麼地方工作嗎？還是說你今天不用我幫忙了？」娜美馬上應道，毫不退讓地盯著索隆，讓索隆惱怒得緊掐著拳──他自然是不願意拜託娜美幫忙照顧山治啊。他轉頭看向山治，輕輕按上對方的手臂，被娜美氣得凶狠暴戾的表情竟隱約變得驚惶憂慮。

「拜託了，別……別那樣做。拜託了。」索隆輕聲懇求，輕抓著對方的手臂。

「別做什麼？」山治著實摸不著頭腦。他不曉得娜美和索隆發生了什麼事、也不知道索隆為什麼突然變得驚慌失措。然而，索隆放開他的手臂倒退幾步，緊閉著眼，顫抖著緩緩吁氣。

「快動身吧，你不是快要遲到了嗎？我會看好他的，說定了。」娜美柔聲催促。索隆只得點點頭，不情不願地再深深看了山治一眼，這才走出房子、把門帶上。

「這到底是怎麼了？」山治盯著緊閉的大門，困惑地喃喃自語。

「嘿，你真的什麼也想不起來了？你連他也不記得了？」娜美饒富趣味地沉吟道。

「我當然記得他啊，只是我的記憶跟這世界不符而已。」山治聳聳肩，垂頭繼續解決餘下的早餐。他赫然發現，娜美桑來了這麼久，自己卻還連茶沒也有讓她喝過一杯，這不是跟索隆一般失禮嗎？

「哎！你想來點什麼嗎？煎餅咖啡什麼的，我都可以馬上做啊。」他手忙腳亂地匆匆說道，讓娜美溫暖地笑了。

「不用了，山治君。我來的時候已經吃好了。你趕緊吃好早餐，再把你記得的東西告訴我。跟我說說吧，你記得的索隆是怎樣的？」娜美溫柔地笑道，眼裏的好奇顯而易見。

「平心而論，他實在是個難以相處的傢伙。」山治老實回答，緊盯著盤子，試著調遣詞彙來形容綠藻；然而，那傢伙無時無刻都把得惹得炸毛，所以要形容他也實在不容易。

「他就像……雙重性格似的。他一方面決意要成為世界第一大劍豪，總是努力不懈、心無旁鶩地想實現夢想；另一方面，當他不在用功的時候，總是懶散又煩人，平白無事就向我找碴，對誰都是一副粗魯無禮的態度，對待你跟羅賓醬尤其失禮；然而，他從不曾像今早這樣無理取鬧。我從沒見過他像今早或昨晚那般對待你，就算他再野蠻，也不至於這樣荒唐啊。」山治眉心緊蹙。

「為什麼他對你的態度特別惡劣？我明白你跟他本來就不是交情甚篤，可是他並不會無故針對你啊。」山治細細地凝視娜美。被問及這問題，她似乎不大自在，竟避開他的目光，緊緊看向鞋尖。

「那是……我真的不想現在把事情說清楚；因為你沒了記憶，我不知道你能否明白這一切。你能想起關於索隆的什麼東西呢？再告訴我吧。」娜美圓滑地轉移話題。山治不大樂意娜美轉移視線，但他認為要是他順了她的意思，她可能會把答案確實地告訴他，所以他只得順勢說下去了。

「他有時候就像我所說的一樣，但有時候則變成另外一個人。我的意思是，當事情變得不妙時，他絕對是可靠的，他無論如何都會掩護你。然而，雖然那傢伙全心全意想要成為最強劍客，在恐怖三桅帆船那場驚險的戰事間，卻試著跟那強得能讓我們滅團的傢伙交易，說願意犧牲、願意代替大伙的性命。他知道犧牲的話一定會死的，一定會沒法達成夢想的，卻還是犧牲自己了，那時候他就像變成另一個人似的：處處寬容路飛的無稽點子、把喬巴當成弟弟般看顧寵愛、縱容烏索普胡亂吹牛，因為烏索隆的謊話讓他輕鬆愉快。可是，他卻從不曾對我友善過，他一向只會粗暴待我、惹我生氣，所以我實在不理解他啊。然後我在這裏一覺醒來，卻發現他完全變成了那個『另一個人』，唯獨面對你的時候，不但沒有變得和藹，卻是變本加厲。」山治悄聲解釋道。

要是他肯對自己說實話、真的坦誠不諱的話，其中一件讓他不爽的事，就是索隆面對他時不曾變成『另一個人』；面對他時，索隆不是找碴挑釁、就是沉默不語，所以他不曾親身感受過索隆友善和藹的一面；可是，讓他覺得不爽的不光是這樣，而是自己因此難過──他到底做錯了什麼，讓索隆唯獨不向他展露『另一個人』？然而，『這邊』的索隆卻讓他覺得無比真實，所以這友善溫柔的索隆才是『真正的真隆』吧，而那個煩人沉默的索隆，則是他為了保護自己而構成的人格而已；至於索隆是想要抵抗什麼，山治則完全沒有頭緒、也不知道索隆為什麼總是以那虛假的人格待他──可是，說他討厭在這世界看見索隆的真面目的話，那他只是自欺欺人而已。

「讓我作大膽猜想吧，在你的記憶裏、也就是你的世界裏吧，你跟索隆並不是一對兒？」娜美斜睨著他。

「對，我們根本是八丈挨不上邊。」山治冷哼道。要他倆走在一起？這也實在太搞笑了吧，想想綠藻平日怎樣對待他就知道不可能了啊。

「我想也是，其實那也挺明顯的。昨晚我還以為你們吵架了，你像是把他當成『認識的人』而不是『喜歡的人』，那大概是今天早上，索隆比平日更討厭我的原因吧。」娜美若有所思地說道德。

「為什麼討厭你？又不是你害我變成這樣的，他在無理取鬧什麼啊？」山治一下子就指出問題重點。

「不錯，但他沒有別的怨恨對象吧？他深愛的男人幾乎把自己忘個乾淨，他卻沒法怨恨你，因為你也不是願意失憶的嘛；他也不能跑出去找什麼人報仇啊，因為根本沒有人害你失憶。所以他只能生悶氣，因為這事情太糟糕了啊。」娜美嘆了口氣，似乎在同情索隆。

山治細心地凝視娜美。他跟娜美談得越多，他就越是覺得索隆在單方面仇視娜美。娜美並不喜歡索隆，更不喜歡他對自己的態度，可是她不知為何還是隨他去了，而且按她的語氣看來，她還是覺得索隆是個不錯的傢伙。然而，索隆卻恨她恨得牙癢癢的。

「索隆為什麼討厭你？請你給我明確的解釋，好嗎？」他一手支頤，盯著她問道。被再次問及這問題，娜美似乎不大樂意；可是山治一定得知道原因、非知道原因不可。

「假設你做了不好的事，假設你犯錯了，假設你犯了個不得了的大錯，但只犯了一次錯誤而已，負責什麼的也是理所當然，但是……假設你犯下的錯誤讓另一個人不住犯下相同的錯誤，成為陋習，你讓他們踏上不歸路；那麼，你該為此負上責任嗎？」娜美低壓著沉鬱的嗓音，就像在向哪個宗教人物告解似的。

「你的意思是……你犯錯了？還有一個人跟著你犯錯嗎？」山治緊蹙眉心，沒法理解對方的意思。

「差不多就是這樣。」她應道，指尖下意識地掐弄著裙沿。

「從索隆不爽的態度看來，從你身上學得陋習的傢伙，不是我就是他吧？」他試著把糊模的臆想弄得清晰。

「呵，才不是索隆呢。學得陋習的人是你，所以他才會那麼恨我。不過，你會認為你自己的愚蠢錯誤也是我的錯嗎？」娜美焦慮地迫問，圓睜的雙眼裏閃動著彷似希望的光芒。她到底受這事困擾多久了呢？自她所說的事件以來，這是否她首次問及他的感受呢？既然自己沒有那種記憶，那他應該能給不偏不倚的中肯意見吧。

「娜美桑，請把事情始末告訴我。要是我真的犯錯了，那我大概能夠接受你把事情告訴我。理解事情之後，我再告訴你那是否你的錯吧。」山治追問。他曉得故意不讓可愛的Lady知道這種重要的答案，絕不是紳士應有的行為；然而，就只有一次也罷，他只想這世界的人明確給他答案啊。

娜美似乎相當侷促不安，就像沒法把那事件說出來似的。她欲言又止的試了好幾次，終究還是驀地住嘴；她顯然是不知道該如何把事情解釋清楚。山治知道自己應該主動放棄這話題，他不該害如花嬌美的Lady如此難受啊；可是山治實在提不起勁，沒有心思讓她好過起來。

「戀人關係什麼的……要是沒法繼續維持下去話，或是沒法與戀人相處的話，你大可跟對方分手，對吧？你大可認為『分手也好，反正我們有更多更好的選擇嘛』，你大可認為要是對方不適合自己、自己不適合對方的話，隨時都可以提出分手，好讓雙方繼續尋找合適的伴侶。」她總算開始解釋了。

「嗯……」山治附和應道，卻不知道對方說這話的目的。他曾有過這種經驗──他沒法跟戀人繼續發展，卻沒有怨恨對方，只希望她能找到好歸宿。

「嘛，你的狩獵範圍還比較大呢。該死，你廚藝了得，還堅持把每個女人都當成公主呵護，有哪個女人你沒法手到擒來？你根本就是天涯何處無芳草嘛。」娜美愉快地笑道。

「哦，你太過奬了，娜美桑！」山治靦腆地笑著，幾乎如喬巴一樣樂不可支，幸好他尚能控制自己，倒不至於像那小馴鹿一般愉快地扭腰擺臀。娜美突然神色一凜，繼續把事情始末告訴山治，語調竟比之前更見肅穆抑鬱。

「但對於索隆說來……芳草什麼的根本不多，哎，他壓根不在這個天涯之內呀，他不過呆在一小塊土地而已。要是你沒法跟索隆走在一起，那他就只能孤苦伶仃的了，除了你以外，他根本沒法喜歡上任何人呀；只有你，才能讓他享受戀愛生活。其他人聽說你們的事後，都會覺得你們很浪漫，因為你是他的唯一、他的真命天子。然而，這絕對不是幸福甜蜜、卻是瘋狂病態。成為別人唯一的救命稻草什麼的，誰能承受這種沉重的壓力呢？」娜美一臉激動、語氣緊張得很。

山治圓睜著眼，他從沒想到這方面──他曾認為自己會成為唯一讓索隆動心的人，這是理所當然的事；然而他從沒想過之後的後果。來到這世界之前，他曾認為自己會留在巴拉蒂、或是在All Blue開家海上餐廳；總有一天會娶得美嬌娘、或許會養幾個孩子，把一身廚藝傾囊相授。當他因為什麼原因、沒法再與Lady繼續交往時，他總認為那Lady終究不是他夢想裏的妻子而已。索隆有作過這種夢想嗎？索隆有幻想過自己跟某人共偕白首、舉案齊眉嗎？要是他有想過，那他的幻想對象只剩山治而已；要是他倆沒法走在一起的話，那索隆的未來則只如泡影。山治不可能讓索隆落得如此下場的，所以他的生活得作重大顛覆。

「那……我真的沒有考慮過這點，但我明白你的意思。」山治蹙眉應道。成為索隆唯一的救命稻草，他實在沒法想像那會帶來如何沉重的壓力。

「嗯，你跟索隆交往了好一陣子，才發現這問題。當時你們已經交往一年多了，雙方都開始變得認真起來，你大概是發現了如果自己行差踏錯的話，會對索隆帶來無比沉重的打擊吧。所以你害怕了，誰也沒法承擔這種沉重的壓力啊，讓你一個人承擔也太不公平了。我覺得索隆對你的要求太高了，讓你承受了太多壓力。這也不是他的錯啦，我想他也不願意這樣的，不過……這太不公平了。」娜美緊蹙著眉，一頻一蹙皆清楚透露出對這種不平的憤憤不平之意。

「就像我所說的一樣，你害怕了。所以你來找我，想跟我好好談談解決這事，不過……嘛，我們喝了很多酒，所以……總之，發生了許多事，結果我們睡在一起了。你大概是覺得，你倆的感情終究會被索隆搞砸吧，所以想用自己的方法終結這段感情。」娜美緊抓著自己的髮絲，雖然臉帶歉意，卻也隱含不馴，倒不如她所說般難過。

山治仍舊考慮娜美所說的話。他這輩子從不曾對任何人不忠，但要是他跟娜美爭辯的話，定會顯得幼稚愚蠢的，因為這世界的自己顯然有對索隆不忠過呀。這世界的自己擔憂傷害索隆，為了不傷害他、卻用別的方法折磨他？這也蠢得難以置信吧，而且實在太殘忍了。他想起索隆有多仇恨娜美，逼不得已讓他跟娜美單獨相處時有多憂慮。索隆實在很擔心，他定是擔心自己不在的話，他倆又會睡在一起吧。那麼，索隆肯定是知道他倆的事了。他到底是什麼時候知道的？怎樣知道的？

「索隆怎麼會知道的？」山治隱隱覺得自己不想知道答案。娜美雙眼放空，就像在回想當時的場面似的，從她的愧疚表情看來，她定是經常回憶那件事吧。

「他無時無刻都在擔心你，因為你受你倆的關係影響，那陣子硬是表現得怪怪的。那時候雖然你們還沒有同居，但你們有對方家裏的鑰匙。那天早上他去你的家裏，大概是想跟你談談吧。光是看到我們光著身子、在你的床上睡著，他就該知道發生什麼事了啊。」她悄聲說道，聲音輕得幾乎聽不見。

山治沒法自已地想像當時的情景：他跟娜美正依偎在床上，索隆卻突然打開睡房的門。他的表情起初還是溫柔的吧──就像自己當初在這地方醒來時、在索隆臉上看到的表情一樣；然後索隆會逐漸理解到眼前的事，表情緩緩因被背叛而變得痛苦。如果索隆現在是由衷地、充滿愛意地看著自己的話，那他當時肯定是難過得要心碎了。山治沒法想像自己當時會說什麼，發生了這種事，自己該怎樣道歉呢？索隆太可憐了。然而……山治還是有一件事沒法想通。

「不過，你所指的『陋習』是什麼意思？」他緊皺眉心，他該不會背著索隆一直跟娜美桑鬼混吧？那種事簡直侮辱了所有人啊！不但背叛索隆，也背叛娜美桑吧。

「我不是指你一直跟我睡，自那以後我們再也沒有胡來過了。我對那件事感到非常歉疚，索隆明明是我的朋友呀，我這樣傷害他實在太過份了。不過……哎，就算跟我睡過了，也沒法改變你就是索隆唯一的救命稻草一事吧？自那以後，每當你感到壓力沉重得無法負荷時，你都會跑到外面，找個不認識的女人跟你睡。」娜美嘆了口氣。山治恐怖得圓睜著眼，他怎可能反覆不斷地背叛別人呢？就算對方是索隆也罷。他到底在想什麼呀？他怎能忍受自己如此放蕩不羈？娜美繼續解釋這件事，讓他快受不了，因為他早就不想再聽說這種事了，自己原來是個糟糕透頂的傢伙呀。

「你就一直在外面跟別人胡混，而索隆每次都會原諒你、接受你，因為……哎，我也不知道為什麼。可能是因為他愛你吧，也可能是因為他知道你是他唯一獲得幸福的機會。他怨恨我害你開始這陋習，直至現在還在怨恨我。每次你跟別人胡混，索隆就會更恨我一分。你也看見了吧，他現在恨不得讓我去死。」她空洞地乾笑著。

「這件事只代表這裏不可能是我的世界。因為我從不會背叛別人，我並不是那種人呀，娜美桑，我真的不是。」他拼命向娜美解釋，他一定得讓對方相信他。他絕不相信自己會做出這種事，但他也知道娜美絕不會開這種玩笑，而且她說的話也能解釋索隆為何如此敵視她。

「當局者迷呀。就算你對他做出那種事，我也知道你是深愛著他的。幸好，你已經有一兩年沒有外出鬼混了，你大概是適應了那種壓力了吧。」娜美安撫說道，又拍拍他的手臂。

「搞不好我只是隱藏得更好，你們沒有察覺到我在外面胡混而已。」他難過地喃喃自語，緊緊盯著早已空掉的盤子。要是他也不理解自己、那怎麼辦？要是他真的單憑承受不了壓力，就反覆跑到外面胡混，害戀人不住受傷難過的話，那怎麼辦？要是他並不是品格清高，只是從沒好好談過戀愛，才不曾對別人不忠的話，那怎麼辦？

「好了。」娜美警惕地看著他，緩緩說道：「你覺得這都是我的錯嗎？」

「不，我覺得這一切都是我的錯。我顯然是那種混帳爛人，就算你沒跟我睡過，我也總會跟別人睡的，所以這不是你的錯。不過……我能理解索隆埋怨你的原因，因為他必須發洩在某人身上。至於他為什麼不發洩在我的身上，我也不曉得原因。」山治嘆道，試著以笑容安撫對方，卻不知道自己一臉疲憊。

她默默地朝他微笑，他的話顯然減輕了她肩膀上的歉疚重擔。他倆大概從沒談論過這件事吧，所以她也不曾有機會道歉、也不曾聽他說過那不是她的錯。天曉得山治多希望讓她知道這點呀。她默默地看著他，就像在打量他、在打什麼主意似的。

「嗯，我有方法能讓你找回記憶。我有一個朋友，他能幫忙的。」娜美笑道。

「不過……喬巴說我們現在沒有什麼能做的事啊，記憶什麼的可能會自動恢復，也可能不再回來。」山治困惑地緊皺眉心，要是有方法尋回記憶的話，喬巴肯定會告訴他和索隆啊。

「嗯……喬巴只考慮傳統醫學嘛，而我的朋友……擅長另類方法。不過也值得一搏嘛，對不？」娜美燦爛地笑著，從椅子躍下。

山治細細考慮。他還沒做好心理準備，沒法接受這世界是真的，完全沒法接受。他知道自己的世界才是真的，不過……他開始動搖了。他心裏隱藏著一絲憂慮，會不會大伙都沒說錯，他的世界才是假的呢？但如果他才是對的，他的世界是真的話，那他根本不該有任何關於這世界的記憶呀，因為他根本不是在這世界生存的那個山治。那麼，搞不好試著尋找記憶什麼的，倒能讓他消除困惑呢。

「好的，請帶路吧。」山治朝她笑道。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【章六】

娜美帶著山治走出門外，匆匆登上一輛頂著『計程車』標誌的黑色汽車。她跟司機說了目的地，又問他需費多少。雖然她把地址說得清清楚楚，但山治還是對地址毫無印象。聽見司機標明的價錢後，橘髮航海士似乎相當不滿，傲慢地挑戰說，要是司機按著她的指示到達目的地，能更省錢省時的話，這車資就免了、不然的話，娜美就給兩倍車資。那司機大概是腦子不大好使，竟大笑著接受娜美的挑戰。山治在一旁聽得直皺眉；雖然他深深愛慕娜美桑，但他也曉得絕不能跟娜美桑賭錢，因為她絕不打沒有把握的仗；而且娜美桑的航海技術是絕對不容小覷的。綠藻那笨蛋就是從來都不理解這兩點，所以才會一直窮得喊娘、一直欠航海士錢啊。

才不過一眨眼功夫，他們就來到娜美的目的地了；當然囉，他們一分錢也不用給那喃喃咒罵的計程車司機，因為娜美總會找到最好的路綫。

他倆來到一所小房屋。那地方似乎相當普通，掛在外面的招牌畫了一個鐵色圓形，教山治完全不明白房屋內搞的是什麼，但他還是對娜美堅信不疑，跟著她走進去。他倆走進一間古舊邋遢的等候室，那些破爛椅子和陳年雜誌的歷史似乎比山治還要久遠。娜美走向詢問處，低聲要脅坐在那裏的男人（娜美桑就是要脅別人、也是明媚動人的啊！）。那男人一頭綠髮，髮色比索隆的深、而且理了個怪裡怪氣的髮型，鬢角獨獨留了兩抹捲毛，而且這怪人還描了眼線！

山治左右環視這房間，竟有點惴惴不安。這地方一整個就是貓的天下：沙發上放了貓咪坐墊、牆上貼了貓咪海報、茶几和桌子上也擺了幾個貓咪雕像。沙發上還零零散散的坐了幾個人，他們都在翻閱那化石級別的雜誌。

「跟他說娜美找他，讓他償還人情就行了。」娜美強硬簡潔地說道。

「好吧，但你沒有預約就隨便衝進來，他沒有時間見你啦。」那綠髮傢伙倨傲地冷哼，裝模作樣地大步走進另一扇門。

「娜美桑，你真的要這樣做嗎？這地方似乎有點……」山治不曉得該如何形容這地方，只得嚥著尾音。該說這地方可疑嗎？靠不住嗎？讓他毛骨悚然嗎？破舊失修嗎？

「沒事兒，這傢伙蠻不錯的，而且他欠我人情。」娜美敷衍地搖搖頭。

從辦公室門後傳來兩個男人的對話聲，山治能認出其中一個就是剛才的綠毛。

「她怎麼了？！」另外一個聲音驚叫道，這傢伙本來是想低聲咕嘀的吧？

「我跟她說過你沒空啦，讓她離開不就好了？」那個綠毛倒是沒想過要壓低嗓音。

「不行！媽呀！不行！她會──聲音壓一壓啊你這笨蛋！她會聽見的！」另一個人嘶聲低罵，然後迅速走出辦公室，緊張兮兮地朝娜美賊笑。

「哦，娜美。看見你真好，我能為你做什麼呢？」他緊張得嘴角猛抽。

山治呆呆盯著他。這高瘦的男人也古怪得太離譜了吧？他穿著一身奇裝異服：雖然他身上的牛仔褲滿正常的，不過這地方是辦公室吧？穿著牛仔褲在辦公室工作似乎不太合適；另外，這地方挺溫暖舒適的，但這怪人還是堅持套上手套；然而，最惹人注目的就是他那醜得嚇人的襯衣：艷黃的布料居然搭上污漬似的巨型紫色圓點，看上去就像長頸鹿似的，只是被人用強酸漂染過了；更要命的是，這怪人居然繫了一根深藍色的領帶，顏色配搭得簡直不堪入目；不過，最搞笑的還是那張臉：離奇的五官都擰到一起了，下巴還有個……特別的裝飾。那尖尖的東西看上去超猥瑣的，山治希望這怪人只是把山羊鬚子裹起來而已，那東西怎麼看都像……某個器官啊！這傢伙淒慘的衣著品味似乎連頭部也不能倖免，他竟然戴著噁心的粉色心形眼鏡、還頂著軟趴趴的白色帽子。總之，猥瑣下巴看上去就是亂七八糟，希望娜美桑把他帶來，並不是讓他看這傢伙吧。

「贊高，我這朋友需要你的幫忙。這是山治。」娜美朝山治比比手。山治還希望不必跟這畸胎說話，這下子那可憐的小願望都給掐碎了。

「娜美，恐怕我這陣子太忙了，沒法接見這位先生。你看，我還有病人等著我呢。」猥瑣下巴的名字是贊高吧，聽娜美的說話就知道了。山治不由得吁了口氣。這下子，他倒是不必應付這怪胎了。

「他的記憶出問題了，你現在應該有也這個問題吧？贊高。」娜美冷著臉要脅道。猥瑣下巴的臉抽搐得更厲害，緊張兮兮地來回打量娜美、還有坐在等候室的病人；那些病人倒是一臉期待地盯著他看。

「把所有會面順延到明天，動作快！」他突然叫道，一把抓住山治的手臂，順勢把他甩進剛才的辦公室裏。

山治轉過頭去，一臉惶惑地看向娜美，但她只是把他推進辦公室。山治只得嘆了口氣，苦著臉、順從地走進房間。為什麼他遇見的盡是怪胎啊？初遇索隆和烏索普、看到他倆那離奇的外表時，他還以為他倆已經夠古怪了；可是，在偉大航道上，他倆還算是正常得不行的傢伙啊！要是他早知道這點的話，他才不會那麼輕易就離開巴拉蒂呢。這邊的世界似乎也不大正常，總之，他這多舛的命運讓他遇見的都是畸胎嘛。

山治走進辦公室，轉身看向那架心型眼鏡的怪人──他居然倒退著用詭異的舞步（※）溜進來！媽呀這也太嚇人了吧！山治垂著頭，默默詛咒自己的狗屎噩運。

「好了，你到底出什麼毛病了？」猥瑣下巴轉向山治，突然張嘴問道。

「我還想問你有什麼毛病呢！」山治咕嘀，他實在不喜歡這傢伙的語氣、也不喜歡那怪裡怪氣的外表。

「不，不。我是指你的記憶問題啦，娜美不是說過了嗎？跟我說說吧，坐下來啊。」猥瑣下巴指向山治背後的躺椅。

「你大概不會相信我的說話，因為連我自己也沒法相信啊。」山治嘆道，疲憊地跌坐在躺椅上。他首次坦然承認自己的困惑，他實在不喜歡這奇異的狀況、不喜歡懷疑自己、也不喜歡懷疑這世界的所有人。他只想回家啊。

「放心相信我吧，古怪事件什麼的我也聽說過不少。試試看吧，搞不好我能幫你的忙呢。」猥瑣下巴咯咯笑道，坐在躺椅附近的花哨椅子裏。

「你能怎樣幫我？」山治懷疑地冷哼道，雙手擱在翹起的腿上。

「我是個催眠師，能讓別人尋回自己過往的記憶。娜美沒跟你說過嗎？」贊高咧嘴一笑。山治倒是驚訝得圓瞪著眼，但他還是沒法信任這猥瑣下巴，這畸胎看上去不大可靠，真的能幫到自己嗎？不過，娜美總不會把他帶到這裏，卻任由別人傷害他吧？她是真心想幫助自己的呢。何況，他不過是試試尋回記憶而已，總不會出什麼問題吧。

「把一切都告訴我吧。」猥瑣下巴倒是一個勁兒地鼓勵他。

所以山治真的把事情說出來了。他說了自己在偉大航道的起居生活、說了路飛和大伙的事、也形容了惡魔能力和All Blue；他說了滿佈食蓮人的小島、說了神使含糊地形容自己沒有意識到的願望、還說了自己吃掉金蓮後，醒來就在這地方了；他說了這世界的大伙跟自己世界的大伙大相徑庭，讓自己相當不安；他也說了自己跟想像中的自己應該是天壤之別，讓自己憂心得很。山治說了一大堆，猥瑣下巴也是默默地聽著，偶爾提出一兩個問題；這傢伙大概是在尋找他話裏不對頭的地方吧，就像要證明他不過是在胡謅亂侃而已。山治總算說完了，贊高卻若有所思地挨在椅子裏，默默地撫弄那猥瑣的下巴。

「喬巴沒說錯，你說的一切都應該不是胡謅的。你確實能想起這些東西，因為你的回憶太細緻、完全沒有破綻，不可能是臆造出來的。」他悄聲說道。

「我說這種事的時候，大家都一臉看瘋子的表情瞪著我。你還是第一個不把我當精神病的人呢。」山治盯著這個怪人，一臉沉思地說道。每當他把自己能想起的事告訴索隆時，索隆總是一臉受傷的痛苦表情──不過他也能理解索隆的心情啊：他一點都不記得自己「應該」記得的東西、卻記得自己「不應該」記得的東西，索隆想必很難過吧。

「哦，當我這差事的，聽見的怪事才多著呢，你跟我說的已經算不上奇怪了。」贊高咯咯輕笑，又重新挨著椅子，若有所思地看著山治。

「我以前也有遇過這種病人，他們認為自己來到不一樣的世界，因為他們的記憶跟這世界不符，情況大概跟你差不多吧。他們以為自己是超級英雄、罪惡剋星、神級劍士，也有人認為自己是海賊。他們大都是生活不順，突然精神崩潰了，所以在腦海裏創造了不一樣的生活。」贊高沉思道，又在撫弄那猥瑣的下巴。

山治氣得全身打顫。這怪人一直耐心聽他說話，原來是以為他無中生有！他正要好好教訓這腦殘催眠師，對方卻又繼續說道：「不過你跟那些病人不一樣。他們會臆造那些驚險旅程，是因為他們從沒經歷過那種事，所以他們不滿足於自己的安穩生活。然而，當你提及自己的驚險生活時，卻是一副厭倦危機的語氣。你的回憶實在太真實了，我還以為你的記憶才是真的呢。所以我真的很想問一下，要是你堅信自己的記憶才是真的，那你來這幹嗎？」贊高一臉好奇地問，套著手套的細長手指咚咚咚地敲著椅子扶手。

「我……」山治啞口無言，卻隨即想起索隆一臉憂色地看著自己、也想起大伙擔心地默默注視自己。要是這世界才是真的，那他害大伙這麼擔心，理應把一切都想起來呀；要是他的世界才是真的，那他則是虧欠了那邊的大伙啊，非得把一切都想起來，盡快回去不可。

「我得試試看，說不定是我錯了。」他一臉堅決地回答。

「好吧，要是你真的想尋回記憶，那你得接受自己搞錯了。你得解放心靈，才能接受回來的記憶。要是這一切都代表你是錯的、代表你的記憶不過是虛夢一場的話，你受得了嗎？」贊高揚眉問道，那眉毛倒是修得怪裡怪氣。

「受得了。對的也好、錯的也好，給我點證明吧，我一定得知道啊。」山治拼命堅持道，一直沒法確認自己的生活，這才教他更受不了呢。他一定得搞清楚啊。

「好吧，靠著躺椅，放鬆身體。」贊高指示道。山治重新倒回躺椅，試著放鬆全身肌肉。他不知道這催眠師賣的是什麼藥，但他得相信對方的方法。贊高從袖子裏掏出一根絲線，末端繫著一個小鐵環，在山治眼前蕩來蕩去。

「我會開始數數，然後你會陷入催眠狀態，懂了麼？」他嚴肅問道，山治只得點點頭，注專地看著那鐵環。贊高開始左右晃動鐵環，盯著它看讓他有點昏昏欲睡。

「一、二、贊高。」贊高喃喃吟誦。

山治眨眨眼，呆呆盯著贊高抓好鐵環，塞回袖子裏。就這樣？這樣就完事了嗎？

「就這樣？」山治困惑地眨眨眼。這該不會是催眠之前的測試吧？贊高可能只是在測試那個鐵環而已，接下來才要動真格呢。

「就這樣。」贊高笑著站起來，淡定地使勁伸懶腰，就像他呆坐了多久似的。

「這是詐騙啊？你根本什麼也沒有做過！」山治氣得大吼，贊高轉身過去，朝他得意地輕笑。

「你是什麼時候來我這的？」那張蠢臉倒是勾起怪笑。

「我哪知道，大概九點吧？那又怎樣？」山治一下子從躺椅跳起來，懊惱地逼問。

「你看看這鐘啊。」催眠師從那粉色心形眼鏡露出笑意，戴著白色手套的手朝牆上的時鐘一比。山治順著他的手往上一瞄，竟訝然發現時針已經指著十二刻了，他的肚子也適時地餓得咕嚕直叫。

「我──怎麼回事？」山治問道，他本能地知道時鐘沒標錯時間。

「陷入催眠狀態的人大多會忽略了時間，你剛才就是那麼回事。」贊高聳肩回答。山治呆若木雞，這才理解到發生什麼事，原來這催眠師早就做好要做的事了。那……結果是什麼？

「那麼，我到底是對的、還是錯的？快告訴我吧。」他不安地問道，身旁的雙手緊張得掐成拳頭。贊高該不會說他瘋了吧？該不會說他不是海賊，這邊的世界、他跟索隆走在一起的世界才是真的吧？還是說，他會說山治的記憶才是真的，說他不知怎麼來到不同的世界了？

「你說呢？」贊高避重就輕地說道，讓山治氣得眼角猛跳，這種搔不著癢處的答案他已經受夠了。

「你折騰了這麼一陣子，我還是什麼也想不起來，那代表我沒搞錯吧？」他大火地嘆道。

「要是我把答案告訴你了，恐怕會影響以後的治療。如果你還有什麼問題話，再來告訴我吧。」贊高笑著把山治趕出辦公室。

「喂！把答案告訴我啊！你這──」山治轉過頭去繼續怒罵，贊高卻已經砰地把門摔上了。

「──混帳。」他喃喃地朝著門板罵道。

「啊，山治君。治療進展怎麼樣？你在裏面待很久了。」娜美愉快地叫道，把手上的雜誌往茶几隨便一丟。她伸個懶腰，順勢站起身子。

「我也……不知道。我完全沒有過去三小時的記憶，他又在說什麼鬼話，催眠狀態下會什麼也不記得之類。那根本沒用嘛。」山治不爽地哼道。

「嘛，反正是免費的。走吧，回家去了，這也是但試無妨嘛。」娜美惱懊地嘆道。

他倆一起收拾好娜美的東西（綠毛不滿地猛盯著他倆），離開那滿是貓的詭譎辦公室。站在大街上，感受微風輕拂，倒是讓山治輕鬆不少。娜美整整帽子，試著招下計程車；山治則愉快地欣賞這城市的急促節奏、享受怡人的氣候，嘗試把催眠師之類的困惑暫時放下。

突然，他感到有點東西……在他的口袋裏振動，還不曉得從哪傳來一陣純音樂。他往口袋翻找了好一陣子，才掏出了一隻不住振動的小東西。他狐疑的瞄了瞄，發現索隆也有點類似的東西──索隆不是用這個跟別人聯絡過嗎？用這叫「手機」什麼的東西。他把手機一翻，細細打量手機的小屏幕。純音樂般的前奏已經過去了，誰有歌聲開始加入，索隆的照片跟名字在屏幕上閃動。

『嘿，你是多麼的性感撩人，猶如跟正午烈日只距咫尺。』手機傳出性感沙啞的歌聲。山治驚呆地冲著手機直眨眼，因為他……因為他記得這首歌啊。不知怎的，他竟知道接下來的歌詞。

『我聽見你的低吟，字字句句把所有人融化，然而你依舊如此冷酷。』山治知道自己正在跟著歌詞默唸，他知道自己熟識這首歌。可是……可是他從沒聽過這歌啊，自他從這世界醒來以後，這手機從沒響過，那他到底是從哪聽過這歌？輕快的歌聲持續，他竟詭譎地覺得似曾相識。他一下子想起索隆，而且肯定不是因為屏幕閃著對方的照片，而是因為這首歌的緣故。

索隆。心頭才泛起那男人的名字，舌尖就嚐到一陣鐵鏽氣息，眼前竟不由自主地閃過那男人的身影，關於索隆的場景居然一個接一個地浮現：索隆全身纏著被單，睡相糟糕地呼呼大睡；索隆舉著啤酒杯，冲著自己笑得一臉燦爛；索隆在他倆的家裏席地而坐，身畔層層疊疊的放了一大堆紙張文件夾，正在全神貫注地工作。

「到底是怎麼了？」他粗喘著氣，一手扶著身旁的路燈，這才不至倒在地上，一手依舊抓著手機。雖然他驚訝得站立不穩，手裏的手機還是一個勁兒地播著那首歌。

『要是你說你過得不夠好，我會把一切獻上逗你高興，我願意改變自己迎合你，因為你是如此完美。』山治腳下踉蹌不穩，挨著路燈滑坐地上；然而，除了眼前不住呼嘯而去的景象以外，他根本什麼也看不見。

他能感到手下傳來索隆皮膚的觸感、能感到耳畔傳來索隆的呼息。零星片斷不住在他眼前閃過：他看到索隆精準地揮刀劈向對手，山治卻不知怎麼知道這是索隆嬴得比賽的情景；他看到索隆趴著桌子睡覺（那地方大概是索隆的辦公室），自己則把他推醒。山治耳邊竟開始傳來索隆的聲音：他聽見索隆惺忪沙啞地朝著自己道早安。

『像是月光下的海洋般動人，這也是你給我的印象。』胸口驀地一緊，眼間生澀發疼，他只得緊緊地抓著胸口。索隆滿是怒意痛苦的臉竟突然閃過，然後他看到他倆爭論不休。心裏突然泛起一陣強烈的驚恐絕望，就像珍貴重要的東西要離他而去似的，他從沒試過如此痛苦哀傷。

『你擁有這種依戀讓你如斯完美，請把心交給我，讓一切成真，不然乾脆忘卻一切…』映像彷似洪水般把他淹沒，一如蜜蜂似的在他的腦裏嗡嗡作響；然而，在這些吵耳的聲音下，他還是隱約聽見娜美焦慮地驚叫，感到她輕晃著他，感到微涼的掌心壓在自己的額前。

『讓我告訴你一件事，要是你離開我，我會痛哭不休，鼻間每次呼息、喉頭每次顫動，我都會聽見你的名字，在緩緩的呼喚我。』腦內驀地炸起猛烈的疼痛，映像蜂擁著鑽進他的腦袋，速度越來越猛烈，山治壓根沒法抑止。太多映像一下子從腦裏湧出、速度也太快了，讓他的腦袋疼得受不了。他隱隱注意到自己疼得不住慘叫，也聽見娜美惶恐地跟什麼人說話。

身周漸漸變得幽暗，山治緩緩睜開雙眼，街道什麼的通通消失了，眼前只剩一片漆黑。索隆突然出現，正俯身看著他。可是索隆變得如此清晰，連山治也不知道自己原來記得對方的各個細節：他竟能看清對方黯紅的眼裏還有星星點點的其他顏色。山治一下子半撐起身子，嚇得猛地嚥了一下：索隆光著身子啊。他的臉上騰地發燒，只敢看向對方的雙眼。索隆臉上揚起熟識的笑意，千百張相似的笑容竟猛烈地爭先湧進他的腦海，教他頭痛欲裂。索隆輕輕靠近，一手按上山治的胸膛，然後輕張著嘴，在他的耳邊呢喃著那首歌的歌詞。山治竟沒法辨清歌手和索隆的嗓音，那聲音聽起來既像醇酒般薰人欲醉，也如性事般挑逗性感。

『從郊區之外，你從收音機裏聽到我的歌。你覺得世界運轉得越發柔緩，讓你覺得天旋地轉。』

山治稍微往後一退，索隆卻朝他輕笑，讓山治沒法自已地輕顫著；他想再聽見索隆的聲音，也想再看到索隆那略帶野性的笑容。

「安睡，吾愛。」索隆柔聲說道，輕輕親吻山治。身周逐漸陷入黑暗、寧謐，幸好，疼痛終究消失了。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

【章七】

山治逐漸醒來，卻覺得自己正經歷最糟糕的宿醉：他的腦袋突突亂跳，痛苦不堪，害他一動不敢亂動，只怕輕輕一個挑眉，也會從耳朵噴出腦漿來。他拼命回想之前發生了什麼事，在腦袋開始劇痛之前到底發生什麼事。

他想起某個戴著難看眼鏡的混帳傢伙、想起催眠療法、想起聽到……什麼東西，應該是什麼音樂吧。然後他想起……索隆。他緊鎖著眉心，不對，這不對啊，在他昏倒之前，索隆根本不在他的身旁；然而，他還是隱約想起索隆。那時候，他沒法清楚記得索隆本身，卻能記得關於索隆的什麼事。他摸藤索瓜的想到了自己找上那混帳催眠師的原因、想到了自己正身處不一樣的世界、想到了自己把那破花吃了，來到不屬於自己的地方。

那……他現在在什麼地方？他正側著身子、躺在像是床的地方，可是這床睡起來並不舒服。鼻間傳來漂白劑跟消毒劑的氣味，讓他聯想到醫生。這樣子看來，這裏應該不是吊床、也不是索隆家裏的床，該不會是喬巴的診症室吧？還是說，是索隆曾領著他到過的醫院？

山治依舊緊閉著眼。他實在不知道自己到底身處哪個世界，也不知道哪個世界才是真的。他幾近自欺欺人地認為，要是一直緊閉著眼的話，他就能置身真正的世界、一切都會好起來了。他任由身周的世界在自己的意識裏緩緩沉澱；附近沒有任何特別的聲音，遠方隱隱傳來亂哄哄的聲音，但山治還是沒法把聲音辨認出來。他還以為耳邊會傳來索隆惶恐叫嚷聲，以為索隆會不住追問山治的身體狀況什麼的，可是索隆居然不在他的身邊，讓他覺得有點……鈍鈍悶痛。

他小心地睜開雙眼打量四周，這才發現這裏是醫院病房。他的手指被什麼東西夾著，那些夾子給繫在他身旁的機器上，機器屏幕則顯示了古怪的波紋。他一翻身子，仰臥在這床上，然後以手肘撐起身來，好好觀察這房間。

這房間裝潢樸素、只擺著一張床。牆邊有兩張退色的綠椅子、看上去已經相當古舊了，坐上那殘破的軟墊肯定會相當不舒服。山治轉向左邊，這才發現哲夫坐在一張椅子裏，正默默地看著自己。臭老師一直待在那裏，卻沉默不語，倒是把他嚇了一跳；不過他很快就放鬆下來了。

「臭老頭，你來這地方要幹嗎？還有……我怎麼在這裏？」山治略帶訝異地問。

「還記得你跑去看那勞什子催眠師嗎？」哲夫直挑著那濃密的眉毛。

「我──記得，可是我在那裏待了三小時，期間發生的事我是想不起來了。離開那地方之後，我就……」山治驀地不語。他該讓臭老頭知道自己已經尋回關於索隆的零星回憶麼？他還不清楚那些回憶是什麼，更不能確定那到底是不是回憶。他沒法好好地把一切回想起來，也不曉得這些片段的來龍去脈。他只記得這些映像蜂擁著闖進他的腦海，讓他頭痛欲死。他該告訴老頭嗎？他到底該告訴老頭什麼？他從沒試過趟開心懷地跟對方說過什麼；然而，當他鼓起勇氣向對方求教時，老頭的意見總是十分精闢獨到──雖然忠言逆耳這話說得一點沒錯就是了。

「別告訴任何人……我大概是想起什麼東西了，不是什麼要緊的事，只是一點片段而已。那些片段閃過時，我昏倒了，因為大量回憶一下子湧過來，讓我頭痛欲裂。可是我沒法理解那些回憶啊。」山治嘆道。哲夫若有所思地看著他，眼裏帶著好奇，就像在懷疑他似的。

「為什麼不能告訴別人？這不是好消息嗎？索隆知道的話，定會很高興的。」哲夫蹙眉說道。山治想到索隆早上滿懷希望地看著自己，不顧一切也希望山治想起他倆的生活，竟不由得咚嗦了一下。

「這正是問題所在，我不想讓他燃起希望。如果那些片段根本不是回憶，那怎麼辦？如果我不能再想起任何片段，那怎麼辦？他一定會很難過的。」他喃喃道，換了他是索隆，他也肯定會傷心欲絕啊──燃起希望卻一下子被擊沉，還是從沒燃起過希望比較好吧。對，不讓索隆知道比較好。

「嘿，好吧。瞧你鮮蹦活跳的，我還是去找那個小不點醫生，讓他證明你一切安好，好讓我們能離開這裏吧。在這裏呆著。」哲夫揉揉鼻子，站起身來。

一覺醒來就看見哲夫，讓山治感到十分寬慰，可是……他以為索隆會在自己身邊啊。這念頭也太瘋狂了：身處這地方，他已經得跟索隆呆在一塊了；出什麼事的時候，他才不要第一時間就讓索隆陪著自己呢、他也肯定不需要對方。所以他不可能會想念對方；索隆沒有等著自己醒來，他也肯定不會覺得失望啊！他才不關心呢。那顆綠藻喜歡做什麼就做什麼，山治才懶得管、也不想知道啊。他才不會開口問綠藻的事呢。

「索、索隆在哪？」想是這樣想，山治終究還是問哲夫了。老頭已經伸手抓住門把了，身子卻在病房門前一頓。他轉過頭去，揶揄地朝對方一笑。

「他們把那小子趕出去了，一口氣用了六個保安才能把他拖走呢。」哲夫不住咯咯低笑，每道皺紋都透露出笑意。他轉過頭去就要走出去。

「什麼？他為什麼會被趕出去？」山治訝然問道。索隆到底做了什麼？

「他知道娜美把你帶去看那勞什子催眠師了。那小子平常都很成熟，但要是你出事了，就連兇悍食人熊的脾氣都要變得像小貓咪一樣溫馴！」哲夫豪邁地仰天大笑，就像這事有多搞笑似的。可是山治突然心裏一疼，原來索隆到過這兒，而且相當擔心自己！老人拉開門板，低聲笑著離開房間。

山治緊緊抱著腿，把頭抵住膝蓋。臭老頭剛才跟他說索隆曾在這兒、也說了索隆不願離開，竟讓他至今仍不住怦然心動。他使勁搖搖頭，自己到底是怎麼了？天呀，對方可是索隆啊！他從沒對那綠藻心動過，不過是在對方裸著上身鍛鍊時多瞧幾眼而已。他絕對不曾喜歡那傢伙！他會變成這樣，肯定是那些勞什子回憶害他昏了頭！

那些回憶……為什麼他會看到那些回憶？難道喬巴的診症沒錯，自己所記得的世界真的只是虛夢一場？難道真的是這樣？可是他回憶裏的每個細節都異常清晰啊，他能想起大伙、能想起偉大航道，就是作夢也不可能幻想到這些東西吧？到底是怎麼一回事？山治困惑得猛抓腦後勺，懊惱得直低吼，肩上的壓力變得越來越沉重。他現在真的急切需要尼古丁，可是他也知道醫院範圍得絕對禁煙。

喬巴走進房間，哲夫緊隨其後。聽到喬巴的嗓音，山治始終還是沒法習慣看見人類、而不是馴鹿。

「山治！你起來啦！太好了！哲夫說你還是沒法想起什麼……除了記憶以外，你還有什麼不妥嗎？」喬巴坐上山治的床邊。山治一臉感激地看著哲夫，老頭為他隱瞞過去了。

「沒有，我已經沒事了。不過是有點頭痛，就像宿醉似的，但已經沒什麼了。」山治安撫似的笑道，他實在不想被關在醫院一整晚啊。

「嗯，你昏倒的時候，我已經為你驗查過了，結果一切正常。我還是希望你能冷靜放鬆，而且不準再去看那些催眠師了，很危險啊！」喬巴罵道。

「是娜美桑讓我去的，但她是一番好意啊！」山治不住強調。他知道可憐的娜美桑真是用心良苦，為了補償索隆、才會跟他去看催眠師的；索隆知道這事後，他到底會跟她說什麼呢？被人硬是拖出醫院，索隆定必很難受吧？之前娜美桑友善和藹，索隆卻是處處針對她；要是索隆發現這事（似乎）是她的錯，肯定要氣得不行。可憐的娜美桑不過是想幫忙而已，索隆待她的態度絕不該如此惡劣啊。

「哎，話雖如此，但她還是不該讓你去找催眠師啊，那傢伙不是醫生，不過是個騙子而已。不過她也受夠教訓，不會再胡來了。」喬巴蹙眉搖頭。

「那……我能走了麼？」山治滿懷希望地問道。

「行，不過你別再惹麻煩了。替我跟索隆打招呼，讓他冷靜下來吧，這麼大火會讓他血壓飆升啊。」喬巴溫柔笑道，卻嘆了口氣。

他把自己的衣服領回來，又簽了一大堆文件後，總算能離開了。他跟著哲夫（老頭的義肢明明已經相當不錯，但他還是有點一跛一跛的）來到一個怪地方，跟他家樓下的地方一樣，這兒也藏了一大堆無人的汽車。他驚喜地發現哲夫居然有一輛車子！其實他真的很想坐坐這種汽車，因為這些汽車似乎很刺激，而且不如索隆的摩托車危險。

「走吧，我送你回家。」哲夫疲憊地嘆道，伸手轉轉方向盤旁邊的鑰匙；耳邊突然傳來一陣低鳴，車身微顫了一下。

「我──等一下。我們能先去看看娜美桑嗎？折騰了這麼久，她定是十分難過。」他突然想到，可憐的娜美桑以為自己傷害了他、又為他昏倒了而擔心，定是身心都飽受折磨了吧。

哲夫輕敲著向方盤，沉思半晌才看向山治。

「我不知道她住在什麼地方，你大概也不記得吧。」哲夫喃喃抱怨道。

「啊，我不記得。可是，你應該能問出她的地址吧？」山治蹙眉。他真的希望見到美麗的航海士，也想好好地安慰她。

「怎樣問？問索隆嗎？」老廚師輕蔑地冷哼。好吧，就是山治也覺得這是個餿主意。他試著找出別的方法，比方說回去問喬巴吧；可是要找到喬巴實在很難啊，可能他在動手術什麼的，這方法行不通。要是他把她的地址記下來的話，那就算他忘了也沒問題啊！

他突然想到口袋裏的小手機──搞不好他把娜美桑的資料存進去了！他從口袋翻找了一陣子，才把手機掏出來，呆呆地盯著它。手機屏幕一片漆黑──之前這東西響起音樂、顯示索隆的照片時，才讓那些回憶一下子湧回來；可是手機現在毫無動靜，他的腦袋也沒湧上一大堆索隆的映像啊。

「之前我拿著這東西時，那些回憶突然湧出來。」山治喃喃道，一臉警戒地盯著手機，唯恐手機會湧出更多回憶，爭先恐後地擠進他的腦海。

「怎麼樣的回憶？」哲夫絲絲皺紋都透露出好奇。

「關於索隆的回憶。」山治突然想起索隆裸著身子，在他耳邊呢喃著那些歌詞，只得無力一笑。他能肯定那並不是回憶，應該是他的想像吧──這下子更恐怖了，光是想到這點，臉頰就驀地發燒。

「這東西裏會有娜美桑的地址嗎？」他掐著手機問道。

「手機裏？可能吧，你找找看。」哲夫聳肩看他，等著對方下一步動作；山治卻是一臉無辜地看著對方──他根本不曉得怎樣操作這東西啊。哲夫理解過來，只得低聲咒罵，又一把搶過那小東西。山治一臉好奇好盯著哲夫，看著他戳戳手機下方的小圓鈕，漆黑的屏幕就亮出烏索普、布魯克和自己醉醺醺地唱歌的照片；另外，屏幕還出現一個短短的訊息：『移動滑桿來解鎖』。山治緊蹙眉心，什麼滑桿？解什麼鎖？

哲夫用拇指滑過屏幕，那訊息一下子消失了，屏幕出現了很多小箱子，箱子下方還有他跟大伙的合照，倒讓山治嚇了一跳；他趕緊湊過身子、想要看得更清楚，哲夫卻是呆呆看著手機，一臉狀況外的表情。

「喂，這東西有點像地址簿吧？這──欸！」山治嚇了一跳。他本想點點那東西好提醒哲夫，可是指尖一碰上屏幕，畫面卻突然轉變了。看到老頭一臉痴呆的表情，山治似乎意識到什麼。

「你該不會不懂得怎樣用這東西吧？」山治朝哲夫得意一笑。

「嘖，閉嘴！重要的事多著，我才沒空玩你這花哨的觸控玩意兒呢！」哲夫冒著青筋，一下把手機丟給他，鬍鬚辮子竟氣得不住抖動。

山治倒是笑得歇斯底里，趕緊低頭看著屏幕。這東西似乎不太複雜嘛，他都能從屏幕看到幾個熟人的名字了：艾斯的、幾個巴拉蒂員工的、居然連巴拉蒂本身也有。他好奇地沿著屏幕往上拂，竟發現那名單也跟著往上翻。他手下不停，看到『娜美』二字才頓住動作。他點點娜美的名字，名字旁邊就亮出她的照片，下方還有一串數字；他不曉得那堆數字是怎麼回事，可是數字下方的似乎是個地址，旁邊還寫上了『娜美的家』。

「喏，老頭。這有多難啊？你要不要帶我去這地方？」山治作怪地勾勾嘴角。

「閉嘴！不然我就把你丟下來，自己開車回去了。」哲夫喃喃抱怨，倒是發動了車子。才一眨眼功夫，他倆就離開那泊滿汽車的地方，悠悠順著往來不斷的車流駕駛。這種方法安全多了！比索隆那種玩命的方法絕對是安全多了！然而，在車子裏呆了快半小時後，山治竟開始冒出別的想法：索隆那種玩命的車速、在汽車間瘋狂穿梭的方法，畢竟還是有點好處的。良久，他們總算在一楝高樓停下車子。山治步出汽車，抬頭看向那宏偉的大廈，瞬間竟冒出一絲熟識的感覺。他以前……曾來過這地方。

他慢步踱向高樓唯一的大門，盯著那滿是按鈕的灰色箱子看。每個按鈕旁邊都貼了寫上名字的小卡紙，從字跡看來，寫這些名字的人都不一樣。他看到一張寫了『羅賓＆娜美』的卡紙，名字旁邊還畫了好些粉色小花。羅賓醬跟娜美桑住在一起？嗯……這看上去相當正常。山治心裏又隱隱泛起熟識感，只得不安地壓下那種感覺，戳戳那按鈕。

「是？」耳邊傳來羅賓的聲音，緊接著惺忪的呵欠聲。

「羅賓醬？娜美桑在嗎？」山治滿懷希望地問道。

「啊，是山治！太好了，我正想來探訪你呢，娜美看到你也會很高興的。上來吧。」羅賓愉快的聲音從灰色箱子冒出來。突然一下刺耳的聲音響起，大門內的什麼東西咔嚓作響。山治試著推推大門，大門倒是一下子蕩開了。山治走進大門，哲夫則跟著他慢慢走。

這大廈的階梯相當潔淨，卻有點單調，而且每一層也只有一個單位；要是手機裏的地址沒錯的話，娜美跟羅賓該住在五樓。爬了好一陣子樓梯後，山治和哲夫總算登上五樓，看見羅賓靠著門框，溫柔地笑著等他。她身穿淡紫色的絲料子睡衣，披著一襲華麗舒適的紅色浴袍。

「山治，看到你真好，請進來吧。我本想關心一下你的身體狀況的，但有人已經跟我說過了，你暫時有點不大正常。」羅賓柔和地笑道，邀請他倆走進房子。

這房子雅緻地擺了不少奇妙的藝術品跟油畫，光是這房間也有四大隻巨型書櫃；這正正是羅賓醬和娜美桑中意的風格，她倆定會愉快地把這地當成家。

「這麼早我就穿上了睡衣，真的很抱歉，恐怕我的時差還沒有調節好。嗯，你們想來點什麼嗎？我正要煮出國時帶回來的咖啡，你們想要試一試麼？」羅賓親切問道，又指指那高級咖啡機。羅賓一直都對咖啡相當挑剔，讓山治十分欣賞。哲夫好奇地偏偏頭，心思定飄到咖啡機上去了；看他輕勾的嘴角，他跟山治一樣，肯定在欣賞讚許那機器。

「你從哪回來了？」哲夫撫著鬍鬚辮子，若有所思地問道。

「哦，我剛到南美洲轉了一遍，要去看看那邊的雨林什麼的。這咖啡是我帶回來的手信。」考古學家神秘一笑。

「南美洲啊，那是非試不可。山治，你不是還有事要忙嗎？」哲夫挑著濃眉催促道，倒是一如往常的不懂看氣氛。在嬌艷的Lady前，老頭怎能把他當成小屁孩呢？他只得訥訥地轉身，走下門廳。他在走廊盡頭的門前一頓，這是娜美桑的房間嗎？他這是用猜的……還是他真的記得？他硬是壓下心頭不安，輕敲門板默默等著，過了半晌門板往內蕩開。雙眼通紅的娜美就站在門口。

航海士雙眼浮腫（顯然是哭腫的）、臉色蒼白（頰上殘餘斑駁的粉色化妝品），挨著門邊，滿臉訝異憂慮地看著山治。

「山治君，你沒事了。」娜美的語氣倒比較像在疑問。

「我沒事。」他和氣地笑著應道。娜美露出一絲喜色，走出那幽暗的房間，稍稍走向明亮的走廊。她已經換了下那襲漂亮裙子，嬌小的身子正套著一件過大的衛衣，袖子邊緣還梳著流蘇，讓她看起來更年輕、更不安。

「今天的事我真的很抱歉，我幾乎傷害了你。我只是想幫忙而已，可是──」娜美語調不穩地哀傷說道，一臉快要哭起來的表情。

「聽好，聽好。不用難過內疚，你不過在幫我而已。我也同意去看那催眠師，你才會帶我去的，所以這不是你的錯。看嘛，我根本沒事。」他柔聲哄道，安撫地輕輕把她擁進懷裏。娜美抵著他的肩膀啜泣，又喃喃地不住道歉。山治只得安慰地輕拍她的背項，直至她冷靜下來。

「索、索隆有沒有跟你說過份的事？臭老頭說那傢伙氣瘋了，醫院的人不得不把他趕出去。」山治的措詞很小心，深恐害對方再次激動起來；雖然他來這地方是想安慰她，但他也得知道索隆對她說過什麼。

「他……他說的都沒錯。要是他在胡說亂罵，我倒不至於這麼難過。」娜美抽著鼻子，輕推開山治挨著門框，伸著不大整潔的衣袖揉眼睛，又疲憊地嘆了口氣。山治正想打探索隆的說話，娜美卻開口繼續說。

「他說我從不為別人著想；說我想幫你，只不過是因為我能從中得益。這話說得不對，也沒有說錯──我的確希望你能好起來，但我也想幫你起來，好讓索隆原諒我。他是……他以前是我的朋友啊，我真的不想他討厭我。他說我為了自己，竟危及你的安全；他說我算不上朋友。」娜美難過地說道。

「聽著。」山治攏上她的臉，輕輕為她拂去眼淚。「你是最好的益友。想做好事、想要別人欣賞自己，並不是什麼壞事。你是個好人，娜美桑，這是我心裏的話。」他不住強調，朝她揚起溫暖的笑容。

娜美的笑臉起初帶點怯懦，然後逐漸變得堅強。她輕抵上他的掌心，又把溫暖的小手覆上他的大掌。她看起來高興一點了，跟山治記憶裏的娜美桑越來越相似。

「你倒是真正的朋友呢，山治君。」她悄聲呢喃道，踏上前來一手繞上他的背項，踮著腳尖輕吻他的臉頰。換作平常，娜美桑如此珍視他，他定會樂得飄飄然的；然而，他也明白某些時刻自己必需表現得像個男子漢。他匆匆擁了擁她，紳士地往後一退。

「你該回去了，快向索隆報平安吧。他定要焦急得如熱鍋上的螞蟻了，你也知道他有多著緊你。」娜美溫柔笑道。

「如你所願，晚安，娜美桑。」山治實在忍不住了，跳起了麪條舞來──穿著過大衛衣的娜美桑實在太可愛了！和藹可親的娜美桑實在太棒了！山治的意志再堅定，也不過是個平凡的男人而已。娜美被他逗得咯咯輕笑，把他推向走廊，從門後靦腆地向他揮手道別。

哲夫為那杯香醇的咖啡向羅賓道謝（山治可還沒喝過啊），就推搡著把山治弄回車子裏去。他記不起回家的經過──喂喂該死，他是什麼時候開始把那地方當成家的？因為他在副駕駛座睡著了，哲夫則默默駛著車子──他倆從小就習慣靜謐：他倆不會討論生死攸關的事情、也懶得多說無聊閒事。汽車的引擎低低沉鳴、哲夫駛過彎位時車子輕輕搖晃，這一切都讓他聯想到海洋，讓他能安然入睡。

車子在他家所在的大樓停下。他睡意迷濛、全身乏力地蹣跚著溜下汽車，來到大樓閘門的密碼箱子旁，哲夫則從容地踱到他身畔。山治正想問他該怎樣開門，卻發現自己的手已經抵上密碼箱子了。他怔怔盯著自己的手──他沒想過要舉起手來，可是手臂自然活動了，就像身體還殘存著記憶似的。他放鬆下來，試著讓腦袋放空，任由手指自己活動。指尖居然自動按下四個數字：八、四、六、三。閘門短短的響了一下，門鎖竟自動解開了。

哲夫一臉挑釁地瞄瞄他，無聲地問他想把回憶的事隱瞞多久；山治則暗忖著至直瞞不下去為止。他喃喃地跟哲夫道晚安，掏出鑰匙，蹣跚著走進升降機。原來他並不需要鑰匙，因為他在他倆的單位門外，已經聽見索隆焦躁地不住徘徊、喃喃自語。他正要伸手敲門，索隆卻一把扯開門板，手裏還抓著摩托外套。索隆大概是顧不上自己曾被趕走，也想再去醫院一次吧。他倆忡忡地瞪著對方，情況要多滑稽有多滑稽。

「哎。」沉默地瞪了對方好一陣子，山治才試探著哼道。索隆這才回過神來，從喉頭硬擠出微弱的聲音，連外套也丟了。他一把撲上前來，緊緊地摟著山治。這該不會是擁抱吧？他跟索隆從沒擁抱過、這粗魯的動作也算不上是擁抱，之前他溫柔親密地對娜美桑做的才是擁抱啊。這粗魯熱切的舉動，大概是索隆不顧一切地想把他揉碎，好像他倆能融為一體吧？山治覺得自己應該沒有猜錯。索隆摟抱他的力度恰到好處，不至輕得讓他毫無感覺、卻也不至於害他窒息難過；剛才為山治想出閘門密碼的部份腦袋，正朝他高聲尖叫著『這就是家！』。他在索隆的臂間放鬆身子，放開一切讓自己把臉埋進索隆溫暖的頸側。

「我恨死你了，混帳廚子。一整天就盡會給我找麻煩。」索隆怒道，指尖卻深深陷進山治的背部。山治的腦袋自動把那話翻譯成『我愛你，別再害我如此擔心了』。他忍不住笑了，隨後索隆也跟他一起笑得像對白痴一樣──他們也確實是對白痴。山治細細凝視索隆，心裏隱隱迴盪著那首歌曲。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

【章八】

第二天，山治側著身子醒來，盯著他跟索隆的睡房牆上的油畫發呆。這樣說來，他（又）不在千陽號了。他硬是壓下氣餒低落，決定在怡人舒適的床舖多躺一會：被窩柔軟溫暖、加上他正沮喪頽唐，所以他想多賴床一陣子；況且起床的話，就會遇上那不是綠藻的索隆了。他重重的嘆了口氣，又怔怔瞪著前方的油畫──澄碧海面上泛著一葉小舟，遠方隱隱露出一抹黃沙。這圖畫讓他開始懷念那片海洋；他越是凝視這景象，一段回憶就如海浪般柔柔覆上他的腦海。

他正沿著大街往下走，天色陰鬱、看似快要下雨了。忽然，他的眼角瞄到右邊的垃圾箱，以實木畫框鑲好的油畫正挨在垃圾箱一側，陰影幾乎把圖畫完全吞噬。他腳步一頓，呆呆盯著油畫，身後的索隆倒是來不及收住腳步，一下子撞上他，氣得喃喃咒罵，拼命抱好懷裏的東西。他跟索隆都大包小包的抱了滿懷。

「喂！當心啊！」索隆一邊整理夾在臂下的大包裹，一邊憤憤抱怨。山治倒也不管他，只顧興孜孜地把箱子包裹放下來，一個箭步衝向油畫。這精緻的圖畫讓人心境平和，可是他左顧右盼，也沒有看見什麼人要把它收回。這畫分明就是被留在垃圾箱旁，等著給拋棄的。

「這畫這麼棒，怎麼會給丟了呢？」他著迷似的低聲嘆道，輕輕拂上油畫細緻的筆觸。

「因為畫框給摔壞了啊，而且這不過是幅破畫而已，反正值不了什麼錢。走吧，我們還得搬包裹啊。」索隆沒好氣地催促。

「混蛋，這才不是破畫！我喜歡這畫，它多漂亮啊。要是它的主人要把它丟了的話，我就把它帶回去！」他興衝衝地站起身子，順勢把油畫撿起來。畫框一角確實給砸壞了，可是換一換畫框也是輕而易舉的事。

「什麼？不行！我才不要在我們的新家放這種垃圾破畫！」索隆抗議嚷道。

山治的理智一下子斷線。搬了一整天包裹箱子，他早就累得混身痠痛了，索隆這惹人討厭的態度更讓他不爽。

「隨便你！反正你也不在乎我的想法吧！就跟平常一樣吧！盡按你喜歡的去做！」山治氣得大吼，把油畫隨手丟了，大步流星地擠開索隆，伸手抓過地上的包裹箱子。

「慢著！我不是這個意思，山治！回來！」索隆不大樂意地在他身後叫道。山治也懶得理他，只管抬著大包小包跺上樓梯，甫踩進空蕩蕩的新居就把東西丟下來。他氣衝衝的轉身離開，在樓梯遇上抱著一堆箱子的索隆也不停下，目不斜視地走開了。索隆在他身後叫著『冷靜聽我說』、『講講道理好不』、『抱歉是我錯了』之類，但他硬是不聽。

山治又把行李從搬家用的卡車挪下來，抬到新居裏。這次他沒有遇上索隆，讓他蠻慶幸的；可是他往來跑了好幾趟，還是沒有見到對方，倒是覺得奇怪了。那傢伙跑到哪去了？他站在新居凝神細聽，卻聽到一陣砰砰嘭嘭的怪聲，氣得吼著衝向睡房──那笨手笨腳的傢伙該不會撞破摔壞什麼東西吧？他才推開睡房門板，那陣聲響卻突地消失；索隆已把畫框弄走，正在整理陷入牆璧的油畫──他定是感覺到山治進去了，才頓住動作吧。

「這下你高興了吧？」他生硬地喃喃道，硬是不看向山治。

山治看向索隆的目光轉向那油畫，鐵起來的心腸頓時柔軟下來了。山治剛才又疲累又煩躁，一口不停地拼命罵他；可是他居然沒有以牙還牙，更真的把山治的話好好記住了，竟試著討他歡心。

「你最好給我高興起來，因為我快把牆上的灰泥全挖走了，才能把釘子槌進去的。這下子這幅垃圾油畫可沒法掉下來了。」索隆交疊著手，悶悶咕嘀道。看到撒了一地的灰泥污跡，山治竊笑著抓過對方的衣領，深深吻上他的額角。

「你這傢伙真是大愚若智，你知道嗎？」他抵著索隆的額角輕笑道。

「你變臉比翻書快，我是一輩子都不可能摸清你的脾氣了，對吧？」索隆乜眼看他。

「嗯，的確不可能。這才可以一直保持神秘感嘛？」他大笑道。索隆倒是冷哼著一手抓過他的臉，迅速俯過身去，溫柔地親吻對方的唇瓣。那纏綿柔軟的動作讓山治輕顫不止。

「大概可以吧。」索隆溫暖的呼息輕拂著山治的唇。

躺在床上的山治想到索隆的親吻，竟不由自主地全身發顫。索隆就是這樣接吻的嗎？這記憶是真的嗎？他從床上起來，緩緩走近那油畫。這油畫真的很精緻，讓他被吸引住了。他好奇地勾起圖畫下側，上方的釘子卻紋風不動，讓油畫像個活板門似的給『鑲』在牆上；油畫後的牆確實給挖去了灰泥，露出橘紅的磗塊。

他閉上眼睛往後一退。所以說那些回憶都是真的了。

他又再倒退幾步，小腿一下子撞上床邊。他無力地跌坐在床上，試著釐清頭腦。難道他一直以來的記憶、關於偉大航道的記憶、關於海上生活的記憶都不過是虛夢一場？不行，他實在沒法置信，無論如何他都不會相信。可是……這些新的回憶也是相當真實的啊。兩種記憶完全相反，怎麼可能同時都是真的呢？

他試著理智一點，試著分析現況。如果這是不一樣的世界、如果有關這世界的回憶都是真的，那麼這些逐漸出現的回憶，就像從這世界的人和物間不住冒出，一點一滴地滲入他的腦海似的；搞不好這世界在塑造他，讓他適應符合自己。所以這不代表他本來的世界不是真的，或許還有很多不一樣世界呢，搞不好他能像駕船往來島嶼似的，在不一樣的世界間穿梭。要是這世界是真的，也有屬於這世界的大伙、屬於這世界的生活，那麼這世界的山治到底到哪去了？他在這世界的山治的床上起來，或多或少闖進了對方的生活。他倆大概是交換身份了吧？

這世界的山治像他一樣，在他的世界醒來了嗎？糟糕，這要不妙了。就是他來到這『比較尋常』的世界，要習慣也著實不容易啊，但這世界似乎已經相當安全了──自他在這地方起來，他都不曾遇過危險的事（索隆那要命的摩托車不在此例）。可是，他跟大伙在本來世界不時都會遇上致命危機啊；抵岸了這麼幾天，換了是他們的話，肯定已經惹上什麼大麻煩了吧。「另一個他」一直生活安穩，能適應那種刺激驚險的生活麼？就是他早已習慣了，要反覆逃過死神的魔掌也不是易事啊。天啊，要是「另一個他」死了，那該怎麼辦？要是「另一個他」死了，會不會連他也得掛掉啊？

大伙真的能認出「另一個他」不是自己嗎？還是說他們會像這世界的大伙一樣，以為「另一個他」只是腦筋逗秀而已？要死了，要是「另一個他」以為綠藻跟這個索隆的反應一致，那該怎麼辦？要是他認識的綠藻不喜歡「另一個他」的親暱表現，那他回到本來世界時就得忍受詭譎氣氛了；要是他認識的綠藻跟這個索隆的反應真的一致，那也是一樣讓人煩惱困擾啊。

突然傳來一記巨響、緊接著一聲大吼，害他嚇得跳起來，剛才糾結的事全都忘了。他留神細聽，居然聽到了綠藻平日常飆的髒話；他只穿著柔軟的長袖睡衣，也顧不上蹬上鞋子，就衝向睡房門口。他小心翼翼地從門縫往外瞄去，竟看見索隆蹲著身子，一手要撿起地上的文件夾，一手卻不住按揉著頭項；一隻半滿的黑色塑膠箱子倒在索隆身旁，裏面的文件夾散落一地。幾近天花的架子上還有幾隻類似的箱子，索隆大概是想把其中一隻拿下來，卻不小心讓箱子摔在頭上吧。綠藻男人開始用別的語言亂罵，顯然是把英語髒話耗光了、也沒法洩心頭之恨吧。索隆侷促地漲紅了臉，訝異地抬頭看向他，他才發現自己竟忍不住大笑起來。

「一大早弄出這麼大的動靜，把你吵醒了，不好意思。」索隆爬起身子道歉，把地上的文件夾都放回箱子裏，咕噥了一聲把塞滿文件夾的箱子使勁舉起來，搬到小茶几上。

「我早就起來了。」山治聳著肩走向他。綠髮男人只套著短褲；面對這情景，山治還說自己……坐懷不亂的話就在騙人了。他趕緊收斂視線，繞過沙發走到對方身邊，俯視索隆一個接一個地迅速翻閱文件夾，就像要翻查什麼東西似的。山治瞥見幾幀照片，卻不知道照片裏的人是誰，也不知道索隆的文件夾裏為什麼有這些人的照片。

「你在幹嗎？」他好奇地問道。

「嘿，在找東西，但我也不知道自己想找什麼。我總覺得文件夾裏藏著什麼東西的關鍵，可是我不曉得該找哪個文件夾才對。希望那文件夾快點現身吧。」索隆心不在焉地喃喃道，又從箱子掏了一個文件夾，可是這次他只瞄了一眼，就把它丟開了；接下來的兩個文件夾也一樣；至於塑膠箱子裏最後一個文件夾，他則是只瞄了瞄上面的名字，連碰也沒碰一下。他煩躁的嘆了口氣，從茶几抬起箱子搬回架子上；從他背後看去，那虬結的肌肉誘人地繃緊。

山治拼命搖頭，像是要把這些念頭摔走似的。才過了幾分鐘？他居然接連兩次覺得索隆很性感！定是那夢境害他的腦袋逗秀了。可是……他斜眼瞄瞄仍在把箱子抬上架子的索隆，卻發現箱子在高處搖晃不休。他心裏警鈴大作，一個箭步衝上前去，以免索隆的腦袋被那天殺的箱子多砸一次。他高舉著手，算是及時頂住了箱子；可是他得拼命伸展身體，因為索隆的手臂比他的要長上好一些──不過索隆其實只比他高上一丁點而已。

「笨蛋，箱子要掉下來了。」他怒吼道，卻是踮著腳尖幫助對方把箱子頂向架子邊沿，還得避開別的箱子，以免造成山泥傾瀉。索隆卻一副左耳入右耳出的樣子，山治只得順著箱子往下瞄向對方──這實在是個相當愚蠢的錯誤。

索隆離他太近、太近了，近得甚至害他沒法看清楚、卻能捕捉到對方投向自己唇瓣的深邃目光。他從沒來得及惶恐，索隆的嘴唇已經結結實實地抵上他的；這次可不是夢境、也不是隱約泛起的回憶，卻是貨真價實的親吻。這親吻不如山治想像般熱切，不如首次親吻某人般生澀；卻是溫柔愛憐、彷如能跟對方長相廝守似的。唇瓣堅定地貼上自己的，感覺竟妙得不可方物，讓山治嘆息著沉淪。索隆認為這代表自己做對了，越加密切地吻著對方；這卻讓山治突然驚醒過來，輕叫著從索隆身邊跳開，聲音竟略帶驚惶。他瞥見索隆臉上閃過驚訝受傷的神情，箱子沒了他的支持卻直接砸向索隆頭上。索隆狠狠罵了一聲，緊緊地捂住腦袋──這是今早第二次了。

「對不起！對不起！」山治反射地嚷道，趕緊重新衝上前去，幫忙索隆撿好箱子和文件夾。

「唔，沒事。我明白的，你已經記不起我們的事了，那樣做是我的不對。」索隆搖搖頭，收拾散落的文件夾。

山治緊咬著唇，不讓自己回答『沒關係』，不讓自己告訴對方『這吻讓他混身酥軟』，不讓自己說『咒罵自己剛才跳開了』。他決絕地緊閉著眼，不讓自己看向索隆半裸的身體，提醒自己說『這不是他的世界』、『這不是他的認識的綠藻』。

這當然不是他認識的綠藻；在這個索隆眼裏他倆走在一起不知多久了，但山治剛才拒絕了他，他卻有禮地表示自己沒有生氣。雖然，他不曉得他認識的綠藻遇上這種情況會怎樣反應，但他絕對能肯定他認識的綠藻一定不會如此和藹親切地對待他：平日綠藻覺得山治在侮辱他的話，就算他根本不知道對方如何侮辱他也罷，也一定會先動手再說；況且，戀人拒絕自己、還明顯地表示對自己的性別不感興趣什麼的，絕對是最嚴重的侮辱啊。

事實上，眼前這索隆跟自己認識的綠藻半點不一樣。綠藻總會無故找他的碴；自他從這地方醒來以後，索隆的確也有跟他鬧著玩，但那不過是開玩笑而已，不帶半點惡意，更不曾動真格；索隆也從沒試著用刀把他劈成兩邊、也不曾小覷過他的力量。真要命，索隆竟連腿也不曾擱上桌子過！

山治睜開雙眼，細細凝視索隆：他跟綠藻外觀完全一樣，卻又不同得足以讓山治欣賞他軒昂的相貌。索隆把箱子成功放回架子後，似乎注意到山治打量的視線。

「怎麼了？」他好奇地微偏過頭。

「你真的……跟我認識的綠藻太不一樣了。」山治應道，卻不自在地站起身來。索隆似乎還是沒法接受山治談論記憶中的世界，每當他形容那些事時，總會讓他心情變差的。可是今天相當不同，因為索隆笑得正歡。

「哪個綠藻？你那打腫臉充胖子的海賊索隆？」索隆竊笑。

「我聽不懂！幹嗎要打腫臉？幹嗎要充胖子？那根本不──噢，閉嘴吧。」山治訕訕說道。

「那你認識的綠藻跟我有什麼不一樣？」綠髮劍士一臉挑釁地笑道。

「唔，他總會跟我鬧窩裏鬥，我們總會互嗆互罵，他也不曾給我好臉色看過，根本跟你完全不一樣。根本沒有人能跟他好好相處，所以他總愛找我的碴、總會侮辱我，因為他大爺喜歡啊，就光瞧我不順眼啊，我才沒見過他對別人的態度那麼惡劣呢。他沒一分禮貌、沒半點教養，也從不會欣賞我的手藝踢技！」山治驀地住嘴。要說綠藻惹人討厭的地方的話，讓他說上幾日幾夜也沒問題；光是想到那傢伙，就要大火得就連毛孔也散發出怨氣恨意啊。他深深吸了口氣，試著冷靜下來，這才繼續說下去。

「可是你、你真的……不一樣。你跟他根本不一樣。你倆怎麼會有這麼大的分別呢？」他悄聲問道，抬眼看向索隆，索隆倒是略帶好奇地看著他。

「嘿，我跟他的分別，才沒有你說的那麼大呢。我以前就像他那樣，因為那樣做你才會注意我，不那樣做的話你對我根本不屑一顧。我真的想不出別的方法了，我對這種事完全沒有經驗啊。」索隆輕笑著，一手隨意地搭上裸露的腰間。

「對這種事完全沒有經驗？什麼意思？」山治茫無頭緒。

「無性，記得嗎？當然，你不在此例，所以我一遇上你，就要束手無策。你有見過公園裏對兩性懵懵懂懂的小鬼嗎？他們面對喜歡的女生根本不知道該做什麼，甚至不理解那感覺，所以他們會跑過去掀裙子，不然就是揪她們的辮子，對不？因為這總比什麼也不做來得好。」綠髮男人笑著解釋。

山治只能怔怔地盯著索隆。怎麼可能？千陽號的綠藻真的喜歡他？那傢伙只是不懂得處理這種感情而已？怎麼可能？這六個月間、他倆吵鬧不絕，只是索隆……什麼？像個小鬼似的在揪他的辮子？可是……這個索隆呢？

「那麼，你為什麼改變了呢？」山治語調不穩地問道。

「哎，我啊，我還是愛惹你生氣的。那太好玩了，讓人欲罷不能啊；可是，當我不刻意惹你討厭時，我們的關係卻變得明朗起來，所以我改變了。況且，我發現了一個更好惹你炸毛的方法。」索隆嘲他得意一笑。山治幾乎不敢追問，但他向來也沒法控制自己的好奇心啊。

「什麼方法？」他一臉挑釁地問道──不管索隆用什麼方法惹他生氣，他也肯定不會輕易上當的。他耗了好幾個月，已經練成容忍那顆無理綠藻的功夫了；況且論惹人討厭的修行，這個索隆還遠遠比不上綠藻呢。有了綠藻這佼佼者，索隆還能怎樣惹他生氣？

「你真的想知道？」這傢伙挑著眉問道。

「嗯。」他滿懷信心地應道──他才不會輕易示弱呢；而且他得讓索隆知道，他並沒有討厭那個親吻，剛才他一下子跳開，不過是被突然嚇倒了，並不是想侮辱索隆。況且，大丈夫勇於接受挑戰啊。

索隆小心地深深看他一眼，踏上前去，山治卻不再避開。他伸出手來，拂上對方右耳後方，輕揉燦金髮絲。他一臉渴切卻謹慎的表情，結實的指尖搔弄對方的頭皮，像在逗貓似的，讓山治感到相當……舒服。索隆露出「太好了，我不會被踹破腦袋」的神情，明顯得連山治都能輕易理解。他緩緩靠過身來，讓山治稍微一僵；可是當他的溫暖大掌撫上對方腰間時，山治倒是毫不退讓。索隆的鬚茬拂上他的頰頜，讓他相當舒適；埋在髮間的大掌更是輕輕把燦金腦袋壓到一側，讓他露出頎長脖子。索隆的雙唇若即若離地印向他的下頜，然後緩緩張嘴，牙齒沿著那敏感的肌膚遊移，舌尖更在山治猛烈跳動的脈搏旁不住拂弄。腰間的大掌探進衣服時，他竟倒抽一口涼氣，因為那帶著電力似的拇指正往他的皮膚拉劃出火花，另外四指則把他往前推去，正好讓索隆的大腿陷入他的腿間，然後──哎。山治理解過來，順勢緊靠對方；索隆則順著他的背脊輕拂，不住輕咬親吻他的脖子。

突然，索隆從山治身上退開，臉上還笑得像隻偷腥的貓。他漫不經心地撫弄下顎，朝山治笑得一臉得意。

「我去刮鬍子了，回見。」他咧著嘴，眨眼間溜進旁邊的房間。

因此，山治一臉驚呆地站在客廳，身上還帶著剛剛蘇醒的欲望。他突然輕輕一顫，懊惱地抓著頸側──索隆沒說錯，這的確是讓他炸毛的好方法。他不知道自己是不是該追上去，踢爆那顆腦袋（竟斗膽耍著他玩？）；也不知道自己是不是該追上去，把對方壓在地上，然後狠狠地騎上去。可惡。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

【章九】

山治喜歡很多事物。Lady、夜深人靜時下廚、高級的精緻餐點、洗燙得貼貼伏伏的西服、痛快踹人等等，都是他深愛的東西。然而，有一件事能為他帶來更強烈的滿足感，雖然他常遇上那件事，但那感覺竟是歷久彌新。那件事當然是指索隆從一臉為難、直至被迫承認迷路的時刻啊。

梳洗過後，那傢伙決定領著山治在城內遊覽，因為他覺得那樣做能幫助對方恢復記憶。山治幾乎抗議道「我已經在逐漸恢復記憶了，不勞你費心」，但他終究不吱一聲，因為到處走走總比一整天被盯著來得好。索隆興衝衝地拖著山治滿城跑，一會跟他說著這地方的歷史、一會跟他說著大伙在那地方幹過什麼難忘的事。山治偶爾會想起那些情景，眼前就像播放著褪色默劇似的；可是當他試著專心抓緊那些回憶，映像卻會在他的指間溜走。三十分鐘前，索隆抓著他朝著另一個方向走，喜孜孜地想給他一個驚喜。

結果他倆呆站倫敦市中心的大街；索隆一臉茫然不解的神情，就像城市要整他，故意讓街道變得歪曲扭八，害他摸不清方向似的。他蹙眉瞄向旁邊的小巷，那大概不是他需要的地方吧，所以他又轉過頭來看向山治背後、他倆剛才走來的方向。山治咬著唇憋笑，好好欣賞眼前的光景。

「迷路了吧。」他得意地咧著嘴笑道，笑容誇張得教他臉頰生疼。索隆身子一僵，就像山治的話還有弦外之音似的。

「迷路什麼的，我才沒有呢，山治。從十六歲我就在這裏打滾了，對這地方可是瞭若指掌！」他氣高趾揚地應道，一臉無辜地看向山治，一副不曉得對方在說什麼胡話、做什麼蠢事的表情──就像山治要逞強教索隆握劍似的。

「是這樣啊，好吧，那你知道這是什麼地方了？」他挑釁道，不經意地抵住索隆的肩膀；索隆卻是滿臉不自在，不住環視附近的大廈，像是要找出什麼頭緒似的。

「當然知道啊。這裏是……克利斯頓街嘛。」索隆自鳴得意地說道，山治不必轉過頭去，也知道身後的是什麼。

「太好了，認路奇才！你能認字，會唸我身後路牌上的字耶。你知道克利斯頓街在哪嗎？」他連聲追問。

「我又沒迷路，只要繼續走下去，就能認到方向了嘛。」索隆懊惱應道。

「哦！你這不是承認迷路了嘛！」山治高聲叫道，讓索隆氣惱得臉色漲紅，其實也甚是賞心悅目。

「我才沒迷路！快走啦！」他吼著想要大步走開；山治卻一手抓住他的手肘，分他一點善心，試著提供解決方案。

「你已經迷路好一陣子了吧，我都知道的，昏頭轉向的亂走真的沒用啊。」索隆又想爭論自己沒有迷路，山治卻嘆口氣繼續說，免得被對方打斷。

「瞧，那邊有家店鋪吧，我去買地圖。不管你想把我帶到什麼地方，有了地圖就能去了吧。」索隆還沒來得及抗議阻止，他就從容地踱過馬路了；他深諳索隆的認路能力，所以這時候最好別讓對方拿主意。

在店舖裏他買了一本寫著《倫敦地圖》的白色刊物。書裏刊了許多倫敦市內的地圖，目錄還按地名筆劃仔細分類，實在是幫大忙了。他一邊走回索隆身旁，一邊想從地圖找出他倆身處的街道。索隆雖是一臉不樂意的表情，卻沒法獨自離開，把山治留下來；所以他呆呆站著，渾身散發著被侮辱的怨念──情況要不是這麼搞笑的話，山治就要覺得索隆其實蠻可愛了。

山治在地圖上找到克利斯頓街，抓著書貼近索隆，好讓對方也能看清楚。索隆細細看著地圖，可是無法專注的倒變成山治了──索隆只穿著薄薄的汗衫（現在畢竟是夏天），不論從兩人緊貼的手肘、還是從對方身上，皆源源不絕的傳來了溫熱氣息，竟讓山治的骨髓都要熔化了。以前他不大喜歡跟別人肌膚相貼（美麗的Lady不在此例），可是經過這幾天，他跟索隆的個人空間以乎化成虛有了；索隆顯然不覺得山治入侵了自己的個人空間，因為他似乎相當怡然自得啊。

山治細細審視索隆，索隆卻一臉驚異地盯著地圖，嘴裏不住咕嘀「怎麼會跑到這地方來了」。要是山治不曾認識海賊世界的綠藻，遇上這世界的索隆時，他會作何反應呢？他會怎樣對待這個溫柔的索隆？這索隆可不需要……當時他是怎樣說的？拉他的辮子？他又仔細凝視索隆的臉，小麥膚色、黯紅雙眼，下顎線條硬朗如刀鑿斧刻；頰骨輪廓分明，卻未至於鋒芒過露；那頭綠髮確實是蠢死了，這是先天缺憾無法改變，然而……只要像山治一樣看習慣了的話，就能輕易無視那突兀髮色，發現索隆其實長得……挺端正的。

山治仍受當天早上的親吻困擾，那接觸實在……相當美好；嘛，「美好」二字似乎不大到位。那親吻幾近恰當，竟有如呼吸般自然；其後那撩人的碰觸更讓山治的血壓迅速飆升──要是他允許（甚至主動邀請）索隆再做相同的事，那大概也不是什麼壞事吧。這主意十分誘人，因為這綠髮男人擁有多年經驗，舉手投足皆能牽動自己的欲望，絕不會笨手笨腳、手足無措。

然而，要是他的推斷沒錯，他是跟這世界的山治交換身份了，這不是會害索隆對「另一個他」不忠嗎？索隆對戀人絕對貞忠，也因為「另一個他」出牆而受夠苦頭了──這樣想來，「另一個他」對索隆不忠，還配跟對方在一起嗎？要是自己跟索隆走到一起的話，那大概是「另一個他」的報應吧。況且索隆真的很誘人……搞不好他就把對方擠向牆邊吧，一手探進那白色汗衫之下，然後──山治猛然驚醒過來，發現索隆略帶不滿地盯著自己；這時候山治的腦袋才警鈴大作，讓他知道索隆說了點什麼，可是他剛才沒有聽見。

「嗯？什麼？」他硬著頭皮問道；索隆則沒好氣地翻翻白眼。

「我剛才說，我們要到車站，然後坐鐵路到達目的地。把那該死的旅遊地圖收好吧，我認得路啊。」索隆昂然大步地沿著剛才的方向走。

山治真的跟著他走了，半晌才覺那哪裏不對勁；他疑惑地垂頭看向地圖，腳下突然一頓。索隆剛才說什麼來著？

「慢著，什麼車站？」他抬頭看向劍士。

「大砵蘭街站，就在那高塔的右邊。」索隆一手指向前方，只見高塔從旁邊密集的大樓間探出塔頂。山治又盯著手裏的地圖：他的確能在地圖找到高塔和大砵蘭街站，可是……

他咧著嘴看向索隆，索隆卻緩緩垂下手臂，慢慢看向那高塔，像是高塔故意從原地跑開來耍他似的。他漸漸蹙眉，一臉不可置信。

「但那邊才是──」他明智地閉嘴，免得自己又露饀，指出錯得離譜的相反方向。山治只能緊抿著嘴，才不致笑得誇張。

「不準笑，金毛！」索隆吼道，這次的方向倒正確。他經過山治身邊時，順手一掌巴上對方的後腦勺。

經山治多番提點糾正，他倆總算來到倫敦市裏一條踵接肩摩的大街。索隆領著他沿著大街往下走，來到一家大型書店前面。

「笨蛋劍士，你又迷路了嗎？」他冷哼道。

「才沒有！我想讓你來這地方。」索隆不爽應道。

山治半信半疑地看向那熙熙攘攘的書店，揉揉眼，不，書店還是書店，沒有變成別的東西。索隆幹嗎要帶他來這書店？他跟索隆都不是十分喜歡看書，這地方讓他一下子就感到索然無味了。索隆顯然是看煩了對方臉上的懷疑表情，一臉神秘狡黠地抓住山治的手臂，把他拉進書店。

索隆扯著山治掙開人群，在書架間迂迴穿行，總算在烹飪書藉的書架前停下來。山治氣得不行，這傢伙覺得自己不懂做飯嗎？還是已經對自己的手藝生厭了？好吧，這幾天他的確沒有做出特別精緻的高級菜餚，但他也沒有讓對方到外面點餐啊。

「閉上眼睛！」索隆站在他身前，笑得一臉燦爛。山治還想發作，但索隆堅持要他閉眼，他只得不甘願地嘆口氣，閉上眼睛凝神靜聽，聽到索隆從書架上抽出一本書來。在這踵接肩摩、喧鬧不休的地方閉上眼睛，實在讓他有點惴惴不安：要是別人把他撞到，那怎麼辦？索隆拉著他的手，然後把一本厚重的書塞進他的手裏。他睜開眼睛盯著懷裏的書，驚訝得倒抽涼氣。

藍白的精裝書面上的金色蒼勁筆跡，寫上了《山治食譜》，看起來高昂專業。在封面上的自己笑得一臉帥氣，身穿蒼藍廚師服，手握沾滿奶油的攪拌器，身處整潔的淡藍廚房，身畔還放了各式的廚具。

山治驚訝得下巴著地，不住翻動烹飪書，書裏刊載的菜餚他都相當熟識。拍出他手作餐點的照片實在讓人食指大動，另外還有幾張自己凝神煮食的偷拍圖片；他從幾張圖片隱約看到大伙，比方說，那握著一匙誘人濃湯的手肯定是羅賓的。這書刊著的食譜都是自己曾煮過的食物，好些還是從別人身上取得靈感然後加以改良的；當中有他為羅賓創作的咖啡巧克力甜品、也有他獻給娜美的橘子醬雞塊。這烹飪書刊著的每個餐點，不是他一點一滴創造出來的、就是他費盡心思從好幾個菜餚中淬煉而成，處處都能看見自己的手筆。這出色完美的烹飪書屬於自己，他……他竟然寫出一本烹飪書來。

一個溫馨窩心的片段緩緩泛起，感覺就像自己已經反覆回憶過千百次似的。

※

巴拉蒂裏只餘他跟索隆。索隆默默吃著山治自創的特製泰色咖喱，山治則挨著吧台刷杯子，不時從碗裏沾點咖喱吃。索隆看上去很年輕，山治記得對方當時才十九歲，但這十九歲的索隆跟偉大航道那十九歲的綠藻並不相像。十九歲的索隆比十九歲的綠藻稚氣多了，身上的肌肉也少得多；他的臉上帶了一抹瘀傷，衣服也是破破爛爛的，山治記得對方剛跟阿朗惡戰一場。這時候，他跟索隆才認識不及兩個月，對方胸前被那神經劍客劈的疤痕尚在癒合，但他無視自己的傷勢，硬是跟他那班不要命的伙伴（這些傢伙後來也迅速成為山治的朋友了）從阿朗手上救回娜美。其他人早已離開了──路飛帶著娜美到醫院處理她肩上的傷，索隆的兩個朋友已經跑得不知所蹤，烏索普也回家去了。所以巴拉蒂裏只剩他跟索隆，他也沒法任由肚子空空的傢伙離開──他一向都不會讓別人餓著肚子的。

「這太好吃了，你是在哪學會做這咖喱的啊？」索隆一手支頤，一手掐著叉子吃咖喱，昏昏欲睡地問道。

「不在哪裏。」山治咕噥應道，把杯子放在架子上風乾。

「無師自通？這咖喱是你自創的？」索隆疑惑地一偏頭，山治嚥著咖喱，從鼻間哼了聲算是回答了。

「你去寫烹飪書什麼的吧，如果只有你懂得做這咖喱，肯定有人願望付錢跟你學啊。」索隆盯著咖喱，眼裏閃過一絲欽佩，興致勃勃地說道。

「別說了，笨蛋，我又不是名廚，手藝又算不上頂尖，寫什麼烹飪書？」山治冷哼道。這是什麼餿主意？他寫了烹飪書也沒有人會買啊，何況他根本不會寫書什麼的，這主意實在是蠢死了。

「你本未倒置了啦，笨蛋。寫了烹飪書才會變得出名啊；只要你專心做菜不說胡話，你做的飯肯定會大受歡迎。」索隆也哼道，就像山治是個白痴似的，連這種顯而易見的道理也不懂。

山治驚愕得啞口無言：臭老頭他們向來只會批評羞辱他的手藝，從沒稱讚過他；索隆卻覺得山治的手藝高超，竟認為他能寫出烹飪書來。

「別……別胡說。就算我真的寫了，也沒有人會買啊，連你也不會買的。」山治漫不經心地應道。索隆大概是在惡作劇吧，他肯定會冷笑著說「我才不買」什麼的。

「嘿，我當然會買呀。我要一口氣買下十本，然後讓你親筆簽名，放到網絡讓人投標，那我就能賺到一大筆，一輩子都不用為房債發愁了！」索隆笑得一臉不懷好意。

山治臉上發燙。索隆在拐圈子說自己不但手藝高超，能寫出大受歡迎的烹飪書來；更認為他將會成為名人，就是親筆簽名也能賣得好價錢！雖然索隆語氣不善，但這絕對是貨真價實的讚賞啊。

他盯著索隆，這是……他第一次真正看著對方，認真的觀察對方。索隆勇敢仁厚，身邊不乏知心好友，還認為山治能隨心所欲。

「跟我到外面走走吧，要不要上酒吧什麼的？」山治衝口而出。

「可是我累了，滿身是傷，搞不好傷口都在流血呢。要是你想喝酒的話，在這裏就能喝啊。」索隆咕嘀著揉揉肋骨，山治知道對方胸前紥滿了繃帶。

「不是啦，豬頭。我說找天晚上到別的酒吧去啊，要是你喜歡的話，喝咖啡也可以。跟我到外面走走吧。」他試著重申，因為索隆顯然沒明白他的意思。

索隆驚訝得雙眼圓睜，掐著叉子的手呆在半空。他倆默默地盯著對方，讓山治越來越不自在。

「你……你想我……跟你出去？這……這是約會？跟你約會？」索隆從喉頭硬擠出聲音來，眼珠子快瞪出來了。山治忍不住直皺眉，因為對方的反應……讓人蠻難受的。

「嘿，算了，我顯然是誤會你的取向了。當我沒說。」山治難堪地笑笑，抓過自己還剩餘大半咖喱的碗盤，好走到廚房裏，避開對方。

「哎，不是的！」索隆叫道。山治感到有人從背後抓住自己的廚師服，趕緊往前一掙。他剛被對方毫不含糊地拒絕，正難堪得臉色漲紅，才不想馬上就看著那張臉呢。

「呃！該死！」身後的索隆痛得直哼，可是背上的手卻抓得更緊了。

山治一頓，趕緊轉過身去，索隆見狀往後坐在酒吧旁邊；剛才索隆死活不肯放手，山治卻直往前走，定是讓他撞上酒吧櫃枱了。綠髮男人痛得緊皺著臉，一手輕輕撫上胸前，一手卻不經意地按上山治的手臂。雖然他已不再緊抓著山治，卻能隨時都揪住對方，就像害怕對方會再逃走似的。索隆收回置於胸前的手，山治卻看到對方的汗衫和繃帶逐漸染上鮮血。

「該死，傷口破了。」索隆喃喃自語。

「糟糕！我送你到醫院去！」山治驚呼，連忙從酒吧櫃枱走出去，不顧索隆反抗，硬是把那汗衫拉高，發現對方胸前的繃帶已迅速滲透了鮮血。

「等等，你剛才是認真的嗎？你真的想我跟你約會？」索隆著急追問，也不在乎自己的血快流光了。

「那個不重要啦！快走！我送你去醫院！」山治幾近歇斯底里地叫道，把對方從酒吧座位拉起來，直拖到泊在餐廳後門的車子。他還在思考往醫院的捷徑，索隆卻突然不肯合作，猛地頓住腳步。山治轉過頭去，卻看見對方一臉不肯甘休的表情。

他趕緊在腦內回想一遍剛才的對方，才發現自己還沒回答索隆最後的問題。

「對啦，要是你沒有流血流到死的話，我就跟你約會去！給我滾上車子！」他抓住索隆穿過後門，直衝向泊在小巷的藍色車子。他拉開副駕駛座的車門，把對方塞進去，然後閃身撲向駕駛座，迅速發動車子。

「你真的該去寫烹飪書。說老實的，你居然還沒有開始寫，讓我蠻驚訝的，我還以為所有廚師都想寫烹飪書呢。」聽見索隆話裏帶點含糊不清，山治憂心得瞄瞄他，卻發現索隆的臉色已經逐漸發白了。

「手藝精湛得能寫烹飪書的廚師實在不多。我……我還得多多學習啊。雖然我也想寫烹飪書，但這夢想太遙不可及了……要實現這夢想著實不大可能。」他連忙應道，拼命讓索隆繼續說話，因為他必須讓綠髮男人保持清醒。

「嘿，你的手藝已經很精湛了。有夢想的話怎麼不去實現呢？夢想就是要被實現才對啊。」索隆的話裏暗帶睿哲。山治猛地飆過彎位，輪胎發出刺耳的哀鳴，害索隆向右一倒，腦袋砰地撞上車窗。

「事情不是那麼簡單，況且我還得向臭老頭報恩，我不能就這樣──」他皺著眉心反駁道。

「要是你不去實現夢想，我就馬上跳車。」索隆要脅著摸上門閂，把山治嚇得瞪眼看他──這瘋子真的會玩命啊。

「行行行！別碰門閂！我會寫的！我會試著寫的！」山治驚呼。索隆滿意地咧嘴笑著，無力地挨著座位，一副抗爭勝利的得意表情。

「你真的不用把我送到醫院啊。」索隆虛軟地說道，半瞇著眼看他；又打個呵欠，緩緩閉上眼睛：「讓我睡一陣子就會好了，沒事兒。」

「胸前老大一個洞，睡睡就會好嗎！白痴！」山治氣得大吼。

可是索隆沒有反應。

「索隆！醒醒！」他大叫道，空出一隻手來猛搖對方。他倆離醫院不過兩分鐘路程，要是他能全速飆車的話則會更快。

索隆毫無反應，腦袋無力地垂在胸前。

「就這樣掛掉的話，我就親手滅了你！混蛋！」山治惡狠狠地罵道，把腳下的油門猛地一踩到底。

※

「喂，沒事吧？」索隆再次問道，不住在山治眼前揮手。山治猛然驚醒；突然回想往事讓他的腦袋鈍鈍悶痛，可是相比之前一下子湧出大批關於索隆的回憶，這壓根不算什麼。

「嗯，我沒事，就是有點……吃驚而已。」他喃喃咕嘀，又垂頭看著懷裏的烹飪書。那時候索隆肯定是挨過去了，然後自己大概是遵守承諾，真的寫了這本書吧。他的心裏突然泛起一陣驕傲：有人買下他的書、有人按著他的方法煮食；他宣揚烹飪技巧、鼓勵別人下廚。

「這真是了不起。這烹飪書曾是你難以實現的夢想，你卻實現夢想了。」索隆揚起溫柔的笑意：「嘿，在我們相遇之前，寫烹飪書什麼的，你連想也不讓自己想呢，真有趣。當路飛知道你的夢想後，就日夜催促鼓勵你，更把這事告訴哲夫，說服對方讓你提早下班。哲夫年輕時大概也有想過寫烹飪書吧，所以知道你的夢想後也十分高興。替你拍照的是烏索普，娜美幫忙搜集資金，羅賓則為你動用了不少人事關係。路飛那傢伙當然幫忙得最起勁，因為你做的所有菜式，他都得負責幫你試味嘛。」索隆忍不住輕笑。

山治真的……啞口無言。他從沒想過要寫烹飪書，但這主意確實很誘人：他能以食物感動別人、激發別人的烹飪潛能、宣揚優質食材的重要性、還能推廣自己對食物的鐘愛。

「你不記得……實在太可惜了，之前你還計劃出版另一本烹飪書呢。你想從世界各地尋找食譜，順便看看這世界，這旅程該有多棒啊。」索隆朝他得意笑道。

哎，這念頭真的很誘人啊。雖然他向來都喜歡在偉大航道搜羅新的食材，但他得專心致志幫忙路飛實現願望、也得忙著克服偉大航道的驚險挑戰，沒法在旅程間好好調查各地的食材和烹調技巧。在這個世界則不會有這個難題，他真的可以盡情學習、盡情烹飪。

「可是……你呢？我該不會要把你留下來吧？」這可怕的念頭突然閃過，讓他恐怖得倒抽涼氣。索隆曾幫助、支持、鼓勵「另一個他」，讓「另一個他」實現夢想；然而「另一個他」卻賤待索隆。要是那混小子真的把索隆丟下來，獨自去環遊世界的話，山治可不會甘休！

「什麼？不會，我哪都能工作，反正當我這行業的，也不愁找不到工作；況且世界各地也有道場，要是我想回去當教練也行。總之你去什麼地方，我就跟著到什麼地方。」索隆笑道。

「這……這聽上去真的很棒。」他緊抓著胸前的烹飪書，硬是從喉頭擠出聲來，極力把鼻間的酸意壓下去。

他抬頭看向索隆，卻發現對方沒有看向自己，而是一副狐疑的神情盯著自己背後：他歪著脖子想要看向……他想看的傢伙，然後猛地圓睜著眼。他一手抓過山治的肩膀，閃身躲在兩列書櫃後方，然後把山治緊緊抵上書架，一臉謹慎地看向書架後方。山治能認出對方的表情──那緊抿的嘴唇、那憤怒的低聲咕嘀、還有那泛起殺意的眼神，都能在自己認識的綠藻臉上經常看到；這是綠藻身處危機時的表情。

「那傢伙在這裏幹嗎？」索隆喃喃道，大概是在自言自語吧。

「你指哪個傢伙？」山治悄聲哼道，小心地瞄向書架後。一個身穿誇張粉色羽毛大衣、戴著巨型紫色墨鏡的金髮男人在一眾普通顧客間卓立雞群。山治認為這種怪人穿得像隻火雞，理應呆在偉大航道，而不是這正常的世界。

「那傢伙是唐吉訶德‧多佛朗明哥，我一直都想逮住他。他到這地方到底要幹嗎？」索隆低聲解釋，又瞇眼看向那步過書架的怪人。

「嗯？他是什麼人？怎麼穿得像隻火雞？」山治困惑的挑挑眉。

「他是黑幫老大啊，瞧不出來吧。他手下人數眾多，只要一揮手，手下就會替他做盡不法勾當。我從沒見過這種能呼風喚雨、惡名昭彰的厲害角色，他能讓生死之交拔刀相向，而且相當享受犯罪快感，實在是個瘋子。我知道他的好友讓一個孩子失蹤了，而我正在尋找那孩子。」劍士解釋道，又沿著書架閃身轉到另一邊，好繼續監視那怪人，同時不讓對方發現他倆。

「有孩子失蹤了？」山治蹙眉問道。

「嗯，但這傢伙來這地方幹嗎？嘿，我剛才就說了吧，我跑哪裏都要工作。」索隆乾笑一聲。

「工作？你的工作到底是什麼啊？」他抬頭看著索隆問。他居然現在才問這問題，實在讓人難以置信，但之前這問題似乎有點……風馬牛不相及嘛。他試著翻查回憶，卻還是全不理解對方的工作。

「我的工作？就是找人唄。」索隆心不在焉地應道，從口袋掏出手機。多佛朗明哥正在打量描述真實罪案的書藉，索隆則不動聲息地拍下他的照片，然後在收件人一欄點了「斯摩格」──山治就是倒著看也能看得分明。索隆迅速傳出那照片，然後把手機塞回口袋。山治側過頭來，試著轉動腦筋──索隆的工作是找人？但他在替斯摩格打工吧，那大叔是個海軍，那……

「你的工作是什麼？賞金獵人？」他蹙眉問道，這世界跟海賊世界相似的地方實在讓人相當不安。

索隆迅速白他一眼，煩惱得低吼了一下（談起這賞金獵人的話題時，他認識的綠藻也是一般反應），然後說起綠藻也說過的台詞：「我從沒這樣自稱過，之前抓幾個混蛋也只是要賺吃飯的錢而已。」

可是他又加上一句：「不，我……你應該稱我為私家偵探吧，我的辦公室大門也是這樣標明的。我替別人找人、替別人解決麻煩；這火雞是個大麻煩啊。」

山治也不知道該說什麼，只得再次挨著書架，看著多佛朗明哥從容地踱到收銀處付錢（這傢伙一幅腦袋逗秀的笑容，教山治光是看到了也牙根發癢），然後優遊地離開書店。索隆如釋重負了嘆了口氣，總算倒退幾步，不再把山治抵在書架上；山治倒是有點懷念對方身上傳來的體溫。

「我要跟著他。你去攔下計程車，就是那些黑色的車子，然後叫司機把你送到巴拉蒂去，讓哲夫照顧你。你能辦到嗎？沒問題吧？」索隆一臉憂色地看著他。這超強保護欲的白痴劍士，明明該擔心自己的頸上人頭，卻總是擔心自己。

「我能辦到。但那傢伙不是很危險嗎？我還是跟著你一起去吧？」眼前的綠髮男人手無寸鐵，讓他相當不安。他不喜歡索隆不帶著劍卻到處亂走，這實在太不妥了。

「嘿，我為危險而生啊。我平常是想你跟上來的，但你依然有點不妥。你還是去找哲夫吧，我能獨自處理的。」索隆咧嘴笑道，俯身吻上對方的額角，然後放開金髮男人，閃身衝出書店，跟著多佛朗明哥去了。

山治呆呆挨著書架，緩緩冷靜下來。他垂眼看向懷裏的烹飪書，又抬頭看著他倆離開的大門。永別了，安穩無趣的世界。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

【章十】

山治大概能理解索隆當初為何不想讓他留在巴拉蒂了。他在餐廳還呆不上十五分鐘，就被那些無能廚師氣得不得不插手，開始烹調起來。手下不停，讓他暫時忘卻索隆仍身置險地；他不喜歡索隆手無寸鐵，卻獨自跑去跟蹤那瘋子。要是他知道索隆跑到哪去了，定會馬上趕去跟著對方的；可是他根本茫無頭緒。

他不得不承認，自己在忙碌的時候也不住瞄向窗子，希望看見索隆完好無缺地從門外走來。可是索隆不曾出現過。

十一點，巴拉蒂要打烊了，索隆還是沒有出現；十一點半，大家已經把巴拉蒂打掃得一塵不染，準備明天迎接客人，索隆還是沒有出現。

「小茄子，怎麼了？你的臉色糟透了。」哲夫撫弄著鬍鬚辮子。

「我只是在等索隆而已。他跑去跟蹤某個瘋子了，那個白痴。」山治不是味兒地應道，把抹布拋到洗滌槽裏。

「這是他的工作嘛。回去吧，反正我們要打烊了，他也沒法來這裏找你。」哲夫哼道，像是把山治當成哪門子的笨蛋似的。山治只得咕嘀著答應，然後轉身走向巴拉蒂大門；反正哲夫會在後面把大門鎖上的。

「你的記憶還在恢復吧？」哲夫在他身後叫道。那老混蛋語氣督定，不像在疑問，卻是一副心知肚明的樣子。山治在門前一滯，握著門把的手瞬間頓住。

「或多或少吧。」他悄聲應道。

「但你還沒有告訴他。」哲夫沉聲說道。山治轉過身去，挨著被鎖上的前門，直直地盯著老人。

「這話題我們已經說過了。」他言簡意賅地說道。

「嗯，你說你不知道自己的回憶是不是會繼續恢復，但你的確在逐漸好起來啊。那你幹嗎不告訴他？」老廚師連聲追問。

「因為我不知道自己能想起多少回憶，不想燃起他的希望，卻又害他失望！」山治大火地說道，幾天前他才跟臭老頭解釋過吧？到底是誰的記憶出問題啊？

「一派胡言！你不過在害怕而已，懦夫！只要跟索隆扯上關係，你就會變成無可救藥的懦夫，我也沒法理解，但你一直都是這樣！這就是你一直傷害他的原因，因為你害怕受傷害！」哲夫狠狠地說道，蒼藍眸子快要冒出火來。

「我才不是懦夫！我不過是想保護他而已！」山治下意識地回嘴。

「你是在保護自己！」老人吼道。

「我才不是！」他也氣得吼回去。

「那你告訴我啊，你對索隆是怎樣想的？」哲夫惡狠狠地問道，一臉不蔑地盯著對方。

「我──那是……我們……這件事很複雜。」山治應道，竟被哲夫瞪得混身不自在，像是被蛇盯著的青蛙似的。

「就是你這天殺的態度，才讓事情變得複雜的。滾回去，回去動動你的長鏽腦子啊。」哲夫嘆著氣咕嘀，把大門鎖上，把山治趕進微涼的夜色。

山治在餐廳外拖杳著腿，覺得自己就像不聽話的寵物一樣被丟出門外。他不情不願地回家，腦裏卻不住響起哲夫的說話。他對索隆的感覺很複雜，最強烈的感覺當然是最初的印象啊，認為兩個索隆都很煩人，卻不得不承認那傢伙很能打、很可靠、而且習慣跟那傢伙互嗆互掐；最強烈的感覺當然是他們作為伙伴、互相信賴啊，他不認為有任何東西能破壞他們之間的信任。然而……他對索隆還有新的感覺，不、那種感覺既新且舊，因為他已經擁有那些回憶好一陣子了。他老早就受這個索隆吸引，自今早那親吻以後，再否認也只覺蒼白；而且他覺得……自己要保護那綠髮男人──他定是腦袋逗秀了，索隆要保護自己根本綽綽有餘；可是，自他知道「另一個他」如何對待索隆後……嘛，他只想把「另一個他」揪出來，一腳踹爆那傢伙的腦袋，誰叫那小子對索隆那麼殘忍呢？他對索隆也有一種難以言諭的鐘愛感覺，這種感覺會不分時機地突然泛起：看見索隆在微曦日光裏昏昏欲睡時，心頭會泛起一陣愛憐惜恤；看見索隆做出自己作風的事（比方說今早被箱子砸到腦袋）時，則會覺得懊惱卻無可奈何。

所以，他對索隆是怎樣想的呢？他實在沒法一言概括這種「伙伴以上、欲壑難填、鐘愛之情偶爾會一湧而上」的感覺。他明白哲夫想表達的意思，老頭在堅持自己深愛索隆；可是他和索隆那莫名其妙的關係，該沒有古人寫過情詩什麼的來傳頌吧：「我偶爾會想踢爆你的腦袋，但別人要傷害你時我卻會瞬間宰了他；我搞不懂你為何毫無方向感卻能活下來，但你無私仁厚得教人欣羨；噢，我還想你把我幹得死去活來。」就算有這種戀愛也絕對不為人熟識吧。

那麼他怎會變成懦夫了？如果他對索隆的感情就是愛的話，要他承認這種感覺也可以，但他一定得狠狠大罵那些寫愛情小說的混蛋，誰讓他們從小就在誤導他呢？他才不是懦夫呢。

把鑰匙插進他倆的家的動作一頓，自己居然自然而然地回到這裏來，這些微不足道的記憶輕易恢復了，讓他有點惴惴不安。他一邊走進房子，一邊在腦裏不住細味這感覺；臭老頭說他是懦夫，可能……可能就是指他不願意放棄那些老頭以為是「錯誤」的回憶吧，所以臭老頭以為他逃避現實，就像為了逃避索隆受傷而出軌一樣──要是他真的不願放棄虛假記憶的話，那他真的是懦夫吧。然而，他從心底知道自己的回憶並非虛構，他以前的回憶都是真的。所以，臭老頭雖然閱歷豐富，但這次他是搞錯了。

山治在客廳中央舒展身體，鞋子一脫踮著腳尖，就把腿往後踢，直至脛骨碰到肩膀，身體變得靈活柔靭才作罷。他把客廳的大燈關了，摸黑走進睡房，又把身上的衣服脫掉，套上睡褲躺在床上，等待索隆回家。

他試著把玩那高科技手機以打發時間，這手機確實不難理解，而且他能逐漸想起它的使用方法。他看到手機裏存了大量友人和大伙的照片，更懷疑其中一人就是『正常版』弗蘭奇；那傢伙沒有金屬鼻子、沒有山狀下巴、粗壯的手臂也應該沒有藏著大砲。手機裏也存了一段十分逗趣的短片，片裏的烏索普醉得不辨南北，忙著衊造無稽胡話，卻不小心摔進水渠裏。山治終究半睡半醒的蜷縮在被窩裏，快凌晨一時才聽到房子大門給輕輕關上，一下子驚醒過來。

他矗著耳朵仔細傾聽，聽到靴子給剝下來的聽音、聽到什麼東西給丟在什麼柔軟的東西（大概是沙發吧？）上、聽到有人赤腳走近自己。他剛才沒有關上睡房的門，所以他能聽見索隆經過床邊、走進相連的浴室。浴室的門吱呀關上，裏面的燈啪地點了，從浴室門縫透出的銀光散落地面。山治小心地離開被窩，不動聲色地溜向浴室門邊。他聽見有人扭開水龍頭，讓水嘩嘩地流淌；從那聲音聽來，水花應該落在洗手槽裏、而不是浴缸，所以走進去應該沒問題──雖然，要是對方在洗澡的話，他也不一定不進去。

索隆一臉驚愕地抬頭看他；那不是平常人畜無害的驚奇表情、卻是即將揮劍相向的緊張神色。幸好這索隆身上沒有帶劍，因為山治能看到對方正要一手抓住那無比鋒利的剃刀。理解到眼前的是山治，索隆才明顯放鬆下來。

「抱歉，吵醒你了。」他盯著緩緩衝注冷水的洗手槽，喃喃說道。

「我根本沒睡著，我在等你回來。」因為眼前的綠髮男人不是那個總愛譏諷自己弱點的索隆，所以他又說道：「我很擔心你，我還想你不會那麼晚才回家，以為大事不妙了。」

「的確有不妙的事。」索隆鬱鬱不樂地咕嘀，猛地把水龍頭擰上。

「怎麼了──」山治還想繼續問，卻突然注意到對方上臂開了道口子。

「你流血了！」他驚呼著大步上前，把那緊貼著傷口的汗衫拉開，讓索隆忍不住倒抽涼氣。

「哦，不小心被刀子劃到了，不礙事。」索隆漫不經心地說道，像是要打發他似的；可是山治掐著對方手臂的五指倒沒放鬆。他緊皺眉心不住檢視傷口：創口很淺、也很乾淨，應該不會傷到下層肌肉，流血也不嚴重。手臂大概在幾小時前（搞不好更久）已經被劃傷了吧。

「你讓喬巴看過了嗎？」他這是明知故問，因為索隆沒有清理過傷口、也沒好好包紥手臂，喬巴是絕對不會任由他到處亂跑的。好吧，這傢伙最少也懂得露出一絲愧色──不論喬巴是小孩子還是小馴鹿，兩個索隆也不願意害小醫生擔心難過。

「閉嘴坐好，我要給你處理傷口。」他焦躁暴戾地喝罵，一手指著那蓋上蓋子的馬桶。從牆上的小藥箱翻找片刻，他就找到需要的用品了，然後幫繃著臉的索隆脫掉汗衫，一把扔到旁邊。他又小心檢查傷口，掐著小攝子準備清除傷口內的異物，卻訝然發現傷口清潔得很。於是他把藥棉蘸了消毒藥水，輕輕替索隆清潔傷口；索隆卻是眉頭也不皺一下，只是狠狠地盯著前方，讓山治隱隱覺得不安。

「你剛才說不妙的事，不是指你這傷口吧？」他悄聲問道，把藥棉丟進垃圾箱，又以消毒紗布把傷口印乾。索隆默默搖頭。

「那麼，把事情經過告訴我吧。」他繼續迫問。

「你剛才不是要我閉嘴嗎？」索隆咕噥道。他想轉移話題，但山治才不會輕易上當呢，反正索隆也沒有誓死保密嘛。

「別耍小聰明。」他一掌拍上剛貼好的紗布，誰讓對方一直耍白痴？

「我跟縱了唐吉訶德好一陣子。我一直十分小心，卻不知道對方已經注意到我了；所以他沒有走到什麼重要的地方，卻把我領至設下埋伏的陷阱。那裏有九個瘋狂的混混，也不知是嗑藥嗑的，還是因為害怕唐吉訶德。」索隆說道，語氣裏不甘願的語氣竟比想像中來得輕。

「你肯定能他們全擱倒啊。」山治點點頭，拆開繃帶的包裝。

「嗯，但我也掛彩了，看到唐吉訶德那該死的詭譎笑容，我竟沒法集中精神。他說要是我繼續妨礙他的話，他就要懲罰我，擱下這句話他就溜了，那時候我還沒來得及把那些混混全部打倒。」劍士蹙眉說道。山治忍不住勾起嘴角，索隆對自己的要求一直很高。差點被劈了？一周多舉啞鈴一萬下！被戳了？治療什麼的就免了，在寒風凜冽的甲板上揮劍和鍛鍊！那該死的白痴劍士。

「誰能無錯？那瘋子說了什麼？」山治開始用繃帶捲上對方的手臂，手上使勁，卻不致於把對方紥得死緊；因為他要稍微壓住傷口止血，卻不想害對方血氣不暢。

「他說，要是我阻止他辦事的話，他就要懲罰我，他要我後悔跟蹤他。」索隆冷冷應道。山治跪坐在地上，抬頭看向對方：索隆一臉疲勞苦惱，左眼下竟逐漸變得瘀青，定是那些混混打到他了。

「用那小陷阱讓你後悔？他也太小看你了吧。」山治得意地笑著。別人大多會小看索隆，因為他們都認為他不過是血肉之軀而已，可是索隆比普通血肉之軀強悍多了，所以索隆平常都能輕鬆打嬴，路飛和山治也一樣。

「我起初也這樣認為，但我錯了。那個陷阱不過是要牽制著我而已，讓我沒法攻擊他，因為他想跟我談談。」索隆輕輕搖頭。

山治把繃帶紥好，又往地上一坐，好仔細打量對方。索隆的臉緊張得不住抽動，只得深呼吸幾次，好冷靜下來，才緩緩說道：「我在找一個孩子，記得嗎？那個失蹤的孩子，剛才我找到他了。」

「喔！」山治愉快地輕呼，然後才看懂對方的表情，逐漸理解到發生什麼事。

「喔。喔……」他緊蹙眉心。那孩子定是出事了。

「這附近有個毒品組織專門找上貧苦人家的孩子，讓他們染上毒癮後不再提供毒品，好迫使他們為組織賣命；帶毒、運毒、連走私毒品也不得不作。恰好那孩子家境不好，就被利用了。我一直在找他，希望把他弄出來，幫他戒毒，讓他回到家人身邊。」索隆悄聲說道。

「我知道唐吉訶德在背後控制那組織，大部份勾當都是他的手筆，要是我能逮住他，那個組織就會瓦解了，所以我今天才會跟蹤他。那傢伙不喜歡被人步步進逼，所以他把那孩子殺了，把屍體放在警察局門外，特地把我的名片放在上面，還在名片上寫了警告字眼。」索隆痛苦得猛搔頭髮。

「他媽的！你說得沒錯，那傢伙的確是個瘋子。你要怎樣對付他？」山治驚愕得圓睜著眼，屏氣問道。找到那孩子的屍身時、把這事告訴他時，索隆到底抱著怎麼樣的心情？山治實在沒法想像，只能慶幸自己不是唐吉訶德，因為一心報仇的索隆雖然不常見，卻是相當可怕的。

「不怎麼樣。我什麼也不會做。」索隆說得斬釘截鐵，一字一句戳進對方心裏。

山治怔愕得默默呆坐，無法置信地緊盯雙手抱頭的索隆。索隆……索隆剛才說了什麼？他沒聽錯吧？

「什麼？」他呆呆問道。

「我什麼也不會做，不能害更多無辜的人身陷險境了。我知道自己把那孩子害死了，卻得親口把這消息通知他的家人。要不是我，那孩子還活著啊。都是我害的。」索隆語調不穩地說道，一手撫上臉上的瘀傷。山治突然意識到，對方臉上的瘀傷不是被小混混打出來的，而是被那孩子的家人打的：聽到那孩子逝世的消息，他們該有多憤怒哀痛啊，所以決定找索隆出氣，因為他們只能怨恨他。索隆只是默默承受，他肯定會默默承受的。

「那不是你的錯，殺那孩子的不是你，而是唐吉訶德。要是那孩子變得沒有利用價值、或是唐吉訶徳瞧他不爽，那傢伙也會把他殺了。你比誰都努力去救那孩子，別讓那人渣讓你以為那是你的錯，這正中他下懷啊。別因這事灰心沮喪，憤怒吧，跟他取回公道吧！把那傢伙揪出來吧，絕不能讓他逍遙自在！」山治吼道，一把抓住對方的前臂猛力搖晃。

索隆的黯紅雙眼目不斜視地緊盯著他，他也緊抿著嘴，毫不退讓的瞪回去，終究逼得對方別過眼睛。他認識的綠藻面對這種事已能面不改容，所以他忘了這索隆的內心不如外表強悍。索隆喜怒皆形於色，讓山治來到這地方後，能輕易理解對方，這也算是好事；然而，山治能從索隆的表情知道對方快向唐吉訶德屈服了，因為放棄公義能帶來和平、減少傷亡。他不能讓索隆做出錯誤的選擇。

「憤怒吧。」他堅定地重覆說道。

「憤怒了就有用了嗎？就算我憤怒了，那孩子還是不會重生。」索隆咕嘀著別過眼睛。

「憤怒了就有用了。要是你一直憋著忍著不憤怒的話，你會受不了的，會變得一無事處，更沒法打倒唐吉訶德。」山治厲聲道。

索隆惱得低吼，卻沒有走開。山治只得翻翻白眼：他認識的綠藻甚至不會耐心聽完他的訓示呢，他們大概早就動手了；雖然打鬧不休十分愚蠢，可是這能讓他們宣洩壓力，能讓他們把怒意鬱結發洩在信任的人身上。如果這次抑鬱的是千陽號那綠藻，那他早就挑釁對方，讓他倆好好打上一場了──當然，綠藻大概會首先發難吧，因為那傢伙應該處於「生人勿近」的狀態。生氣就打架發洩真的很蠢，但他跟綠藻之間就只餘這點感心靈交流了。然而，這個索隆絕不會主動出手。這樣的話……

山治伸出手來，狠狠推上對方的胸口；滿臉驚愕的索隆直往後倒，怔了怔才以手肘撐住身子，然後一臉「你這混蛋要幹嗎」的表情瞪著山治。

「動手啊，跟我打一場，把怒氣宣洩出來吧……還是說你擔心今天連敗三場？要打退堂鼓了麼？」他一臉輕蔑，又伸手推推對方。

「少來這一套。」索隆猛地拍開山治的手，使勁得教對方疼得不住甩手；山治早該動腿的，比手勁的話他根本毫無勝算。

「喂，我還睏得睜不開眼睛呢，也能一腳讓你睡上好幾天。對手是我你也不願出手，真是太沒用了。你他媽這樣怎能保護別人？」他高聲地步步進逼。

「你他媽根本什麼也不知道！在胡說什麼！」索隆掐著拳大吼道，使勁把對方推向浴室門口；山治一腳跺在地上取得平衡，隨即一腳把對方用力推回去。

「沒用、無能、廢柴綠藻頭。」山治冷哼道，使勁把腳尖鑽向對方的心窩。

他能清楚看見對方的理智崩裂，那轉變明顯得就像慢動作似的：索隆雙眼變得深邃，看起來就像跟山治幹架不下千次的綠藻頭。山治趕緊向右一閃，及時避過對方猛地揮過來的拳頭（論腳下功夫的話，他向來比索隆厲害），然後揉身衝出浴室，跑到睡房以掙得更多伸展空間。他腳上驀地一扭，轉身面向索隆，索隆卻凜然佇立走廊，嚴然羅剎降臨。

山治把重心往後挪，腳步輕盈靈活，繃緊的肌肉準備隨時攻擊。他細心注意索隆的動作，尤其是雙腳的動向；因為索隆一直都重視劍法，甚少隱藏步法身位。然而，索隆今天手無寸鐵，要把他擱倒應該不是難事，就算自己只能赤腳攻擊也罷。

索隆橫蠻地吼著撲向他，他連忙閃身過去，重重踢向對方的腳彎。索隆身形一晃，腳上一陣發麻，隨即往後一劈，砍向對方的肩膀。山治被打得往後一倒，卻瞄到對方門戶大開的胸腹，借勢抬腿劈向對方的肋骨，勢頭雖足以造成瘀傷，卻不會讓對方肋骨骨折；山治雖想弄痛索隆，卻不想弄傷他。

索隆疼得一哼，緊掐著拳頭隨手一揮。山治以為那拳會落空，索隆的臂彎卻已緊緊纏住自己的脖子；索隆瞬間閃到山治身後，抬膝就是一撞，然後放開對方，又一腳把他踢到睡房一端。山治大吃一驚，橫飛到睡房一頭，然後緊壓著後腰俯下身子，拼命壓下噁心感；狠狠中了一記總會讓他想吐。

「你小子到底是從哪學到這招的？」山治喘息著站起身子。他從不知道索隆懂得這種體技；與其說山治被對方纏住膝撞而驚訝，倒不如說是因為對方赤手空拳卻能打嬴自己而感覺愕然惱懊。

「從你學來的，不過是青出於藍而已。」索隆笑得一臉陰鬱。

「話說得太早了。」山治倒是欣賞對方的技巧，大笑著抓過身旁的床單，一把甩向對方，然後趁對方一個分神使勁踢向他的腿側、又乘對方看不見，閃身踢向索隆的胸口──他硬是壓低腿勁：因為他只想嚇驚索隆，不想踢碎對方的肋骨，害索隆被斷骨插碎心臟而死。但索隆趁機抓住他的腿，砰地把他丟向衣櫥。山治還在頭暈目眩，索隆卻乘他不備，一拳戳向他的身旁。

山治還來不及躲閃，索隆就撲上前去，摟著對方滾在地上；山治手肘著地，疼得頭皮發麻，索隆卻把他壓個正著。他還想從對方身下逃開，綠髮男人的雙手已經抵在他的頭側了；一膝撞上對方腰間，對方卻用左膝抵住他的右腿、右手抓住他的左膝往旁邊一壓，讓他絲毫動彈不得。

他倆氣喘如牛、眼神對上時怔住不動，索隆還在他正上方不住傳來熱氣；山治還因為剛才的打鬥心頭鹿撞，也不曉得自己到底想一肘撞向對方身側，還是想一手揪住對方狠狠吻他。索隆倒是為山治作出主意了：他的雙眼變得深邃，抓著山治的手勁變小，然後逐漸撫上對方的大腿，教山治緊張得胃裏發緊。劍士溫暖的大掌持續上挪，一手環著他的後腰，一手壓著他光裸的背脊，讓他無助地弓起了腰。索隆猛地一頓，一臉憂色地垂眼看他。

「可……可以嗎？嗯，雖然最近幾天你逐漸變得正常起來了，但我不想……」索隆匆匆說道，山治卻翻翻白眼，腳跟脅逼地抵住對方的後腰。

「閉嘴，你他媽還不繼續，我就把你的屁股踹得開花。」他邊說道，邊把對方支著地板的手給打開，讓對方溫暖結實的身體跌向自己。

「我認識的山治確實會說出這種話。」索隆俯身在他耳畔輕笑道，使他焦躁得低吼，腳跟使勁壓著對方，以動作催促索隆『混蛋你還不快動手！』。

索隆的前戲卻是輕巧溫柔得教人驚訝；要是山治曾細心考慮過對方會用怎麼樣的方法開始，那他大概會認為綠髮男人大概不做任何準備功夫吧，所以他還打算罵人了；然而，山治只在洗澡時匆匆妄想過這種事，時間倉促得讓他沒法細想前戲、也盡量避免幻想那種準備功夫，因為妄想中的索隆做前戲時肯定會說話、只要那傢伙一張嘴……好吧，就會變回平日的綠藻，惹人煩厭；況且，山治以前一向都不喜歡現實生活的索隆，他只迷戀妄想世界的綠髮男人而已。

索隆的動作毫不焦躁，他耐心謹慎地緩緩撫上金髮男人的皮膚，專注細緻得就像對待那珍愛的三柄劍似的。他的左手沿著山治的身側往上探索，手指像是拂弄琴弦似的掠過胸膛，然後滑到對方頸彎，遇上忙著點火肆虐的唇舌。山治趁機實現長久以來的妄想，伸手撫弄對方的身體。劍士的身體十分結實，背上虬結的肌肉正默默訴說著劍士刻苦艱辛的鍛鍊，胸前蜜色肌膚覆蓋著結實雄偉的肌肉，觸感也是美妙得不可言喻；唯一缺憾是那永恒不滅的傷疤，竟從鎖骨一直蜿蜒至腰間，讓山治無時無刻都能想起，鷹眼與索隆的野望已狠狠地劈裂了索隆的人生，把山治伸手可及的索隆、還有山治可望而不可及的索隆，明明白白地區別出來。然而，這世界的索隆每分每寸都是屬於自己的，山治怎能拒絕這誘人的事實呢？

他的雙手沿著索隆的肩膀脖子攀援而上，然後緊緊鎖住對方的後頸，一下子把對方拉下來，深深吻住綠髮男人──老天，索隆的吻技太高超了；他倆唇舌相繞，索隆竟清楚理解山治嘴裏的每一個角落，更輕輕托住那燦金腦袋，側著頭緩緩加深接吻的力道。

要不是這吻感覺美妙得讓他沒法思考，山治定會因索隆領著自己走而生悶氣的：索隆明白該撫弄哪裏、該碰觸哪裏，才能讓自己慾火騰升。索隆跟自己大概已是多年戀人了吧，因為劍士深韻令山治欲罷不能的方法，技巧熟稔得能當專家了。但在他說來，這樣的索隆卻是陌生新鮮的，所以他想摸遍對方身上每寸肌膚！

他突然被勇氣沖昏頭腦，抓住索隆的雙手竟緩緩往下遊移，實現之前的妄想。山治伸指探進對方的皮帶褲子下，讓索隆不由自主的驚跳起來，氣息變得短促，使山治笑得像隻偷腥的貓──這下子該扯平了吧。他試著繼續探進去，好直達重點：他想感受對方的分身、想知道索隆下方的皮膚是不是特別熾熱、想知道對方下方的毛髮是不是一般蒼綠。然後，索隆的貼身的皮帶相當礙事，害他沒法找出那些答案。

他還在跟對方那古執的皮帶較勁，索隆卻一把抓住他的手腕，以不及掩耳的速度壓在他的頭頂，讓他絲毫動彈不得；然後手指溫柔地繞住他的十指，讓他沒法反抗卻不至弄傷那雙重要的手。山治的好事被阻正待發作，劍士的滾燙舌頭卻已纏住他胸前的弱點，把他刺激得沒法作聲。索隆更變本加厲，牙齒反覆囓咬輾轉，害他忍不住驚呼，卻感到對方抵住自己的皮膚，正得意地咧起嘴唇。

「喂、喂！你還是穿戴整齊，我卻只穿著一條睡褲！太不公平了！」他顫抖著喘息抗議。

索隆的嘴唇依依不捨地離開那敏感的肌膚，深邃的眼神緊緊地凝視山治，讓他胃裏一陣翻滾。

「嗯，說得不錯，應該把衣服脫下來的。」索隆磁性的嗓音變得深沉，跪起身子來，卻不是把自己的皮帶抽出來，而是一下子把對方的睡褲扯開。山治驚呼抗議，索隆卻已俯身下去，讓對方眼前一片花白，原來那張熾熱的嘴已經含住那半抬頭的部份了。山治不由自主地弓起腰肢，但索隆卻緊抓住他的腰側，讓他絲毫動彈不得。他曉得自己拂過對方的喉頭，索隆卻猛地一吸，不住擠迫著他，讓他腦裏一片空白，只能斷斷續續地咒罵，沒法自控的掙扎扭動。

他已無暇擔憂自己不曾跟男人做過這種事，因為索隆還沒有開始動作，山治就知道自己不曾如此刺激滿足過。索隆緩緩動作，舌頭不停往他的皮膚點火，雙手沿著他的大腿腰間不住熟稔地遊移，讓山治忍不住哼叫──他不曾做過這種事，也不曾有過這種感受。

「天啊，索隆，索隆，索隆。」他喘道，彷如虔誠信徒般頌唱祈求。他在索隆身下不住顫抖，向對方渴求什麼，什麼也好，只是他自己也不知道自己想要什麼；因為索隆輕易摧毀他的理智，他已經沒法思考了。

那熟識的感覺在他的下腹熊熊燃燒，腦內一個小聲音正提醒他：先得警告對方才行。

「哎，我要──」他硬是從喉頭擠出聲音來，但索隆已經挪開那靈巧的唇舌，卻一手緊緊掐住他的分身。

他不住嗚咽掙扎，因為只要一點點刺激他就要高潮了，但索隆這混蛋卻硬是不動！他不曉得該請求對方繼續碰他、繼續撫摸他讓他滿足，還是該詛咒對方竟敢玩弄自己。

他試著伸手往下自力更生，可是索隆一下拍開他的手，然後狠狠咬上他的腰側作為懲罰。山治難受地嗚咽，因為腰間的疼痛快讓他高潮了，卻終究沒法到達頂點。被折磨了好一陣子（也可能只是一瞬間的事），那磨人的迫切感總算稍微退減了，索隆這才放開他。耳邊突然傳來皮帶解開、拉鏈退下的聲音。

山治雖已不辨南北，但他還是拼命支起頭來看向對方；索隆的裸體確實一如所料，讓人讚歎不已。他跟索隆相處已經半年了，也曾見過對方光著身子（怎麼可能不會看見呢？），但他不曾見過對方這副樣子，從沒見過對方蒼綠毛髮間血脈賁張的分身。山治難耐地低聲嗚咽，因為他已經受不了；索隆這時候想要幹什麼，他已經沒法抵抗、也不願抵抗了，他只希望感到對方在他身上、緊緊抵住自己、在他身體裏面，怎麼樣都行，他都不會挑剔，只想接受而已。

索隆把自己的分身貼上他的，然後使勁擠在一起，讓山治無力地一仰頭，發出愉悅的低喃，因為對方下身的皮膚竟然更熾熱，就像要灼燒燙傷他似的。索隆的左手一把握住他倆，平穩地來回摩擦，使山治的四肢不住在地氈上胡亂掙動，艱難地把自己迎向對方，讓對方能好好地撫弄自己。

他聽見有人嗚咽哀求索隆手下快點、好讓他釋放，可是索隆卻不為所動，只堅定地緩緩動作。他不是會被對方折騰死，就是會被欲求溺死吧？

他緊緊揪住自己的頭髮，快不行了；要是索隆還是不讓他好好釋放的話，他就要死了，不然就乾脆殺了對方。但索隆倒不再折騰他，讓他迎來了人生最強烈的高潮。

劇烈的歡愉如潮水把他淹沒，讓他忍不住尖叫起來；半晌，索隆也低低咒罵了一聲，唸著山治的名字緊接著宣洩。索隆抵著他的鎖骨喘息，安撫他的胸膛，讓山治滿足疲憊得渾身發顫。山治不曾感受過如此強烈的快意；雖然性事的確很美妙，可是他從沒想過有人會為他帶來這種猛烈的感受，更不可能想過對他做這種事的人是索隆。

「哎。要是你常這樣往我的耳裏尖叫，我早晚都要聾了。」索隆喘息著輕笑。

「混蛋，你有不滿嗎？」山治乏力地反駁。

「嗯，沒有。」索隆邪邪一笑，從對方身上掙起來。

他想勉強撐起身子，好看看對方往哪去；但是他實在太疲乏太滿足，沒法顧及這問題。他閉上眼睛，憨憨笑著，卻被什麼濕濕暖暖的東西啪地搭上自己的小腹，嚇得驚叫一聲往下一望：原來那東西是塊乾淨的毛巾。索隆把這東西丟向他，讓他略感不滿地盯著對方；索隆倒是得意地笑了，隨即開始清理他的胸腹。

索隆的動作突然一頓，就像突然想到什麼似的，把手上的動作忘掉了，掐著毛巾的手還在往前伸。山治抬眼看向對方，卻發現他一臉……哀傷難過。

「你又想起那件事吧，又想起那個孩子？」山治悄聲問道，掙扎著坐起來；索隆卻一臉愧疚地瞄他一眼，甩甩頭試著把煩惱置之度外，但山治還是能看見對方快被懊悔壓垮了。

「我會試著不去想的，反正我沒法改變已發生的事，只能改變未發生的事。」索隆言簡意賅地應道，但山治能肯定對方絕對會一直受這事困擾。

「這就對了。」他只得表示應同。

「嘿，答應我一件事吧。」索隆走過去一把拉起對方，突然說道。

「先說你要我答應你什麼事。」山治狐疑地答道。索隆又露出那副表情：只要他認為自己作出正確的決擇，跟難纏對手決一死戰之前，就是這副堅定不屈的表情；可是山治相當討厭這副表情。

「答應我，要是你真的遇見唐吉訶德，一定要逃；別管他說什麼，別管他胡謅什麼，總之一定要逃。就算他說他抓住我了，抓住大伙了也罷，你也不能相信他，因為他會說謊來控制別人，一定……一定要逃。我沒法忍受他要對付你，可是如果我要試著逮捕他，那他肯定會那樣做的。答應我吧。」索隆緊握著山治的手，堅持對方向他保證。

山治細細考慮。索隆說那瘋子可能會利用大伙的安危來欺騙他，好讓他自願犧牲以保住他人；要是那瘋子說的是實話，那山治也不必向索隆保證了，因為他一定會跟那瘋子拼命的，這根本毫無討論的餘地。那樣說來，山治只能答應索隆，要是唐吉訶真的誘騙自己跟他走，自己不會上當而已──這點似乎也蠻合理的。

「我答應你。」他點頭答應，索隆這才露出寬心的表情，然後笑著擁住對方赤裸的身子，一併倒在床上。

山治在對方懷裏放鬆著蜷起身子，悄悄等待睡意降臨。然而，他背後的索隆已經輕輕傳出鼾聲，所以就算他已怠倦不堪、飄然欲仙，也沒法像對方一般輕易入睡。他的眼簾重若千斤，半睡半醒間感覺自己正沉沉墮入虛無。

他隱隱覺得不太舒適，竟覺得絲絲涼意濕意，嘴裏更嘗到一陣鹹澀，讓他稍覺反胃。他聽見……索隆的嗓音，對方正在大喝著什麼。一陣天旋地轉過後，他卻感到腹間頂著誰的肩膀：索隆正在扛著他走。他曾拼命要睜開眼睛，可是他太疲倦了沒法做到。索隆每走一步，山治的手就會敲上那三柄劍把。

「找到他了。」索隆的聲音傳來，意識卻再度離他而去。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

【章十一】

山治緩緩醒來翻過身子，卻猛然摔落地上，膝蓋手肘都撞得發麻，教他驚訝得完全清醒過來。他喃喃咒罵著，翻過身子躺在地板。

他呆呆盯著上方的木板，好一陣子已意識到這是什麼地方。他跟索隆的家沒有木製天花，可是千陽號有啊！他驚訝得倒抽涼氣，趕緊繃起身子環視這房間：一列一列的吊床、牢牢鑲在牆邊的上鎖櫥櫃、被柔軟坐墊環繞著的茶几、在牆旁沙發上蜷縮著入睡的小馴鹿。

山治寬慰得朗聲大笑，終算回家了、原來他沒有發瘋，他一直都曉得這世界不可能是他虛構的，他的人生、他的過去都是真的。之前他過於習慣另外一個世界的生活，竟以為自己不是睡在吊床、而是睡在結實的床鋪上！嗯，這下子膝蓋和手肘的瘀傷會一直提醒他吧。他樂得呲嘴大笑，一個箭步衝向沙發，把毛絨絨的小馴鹿一把抄進懷裏，把船醫驚醒了。

「喬巴！你才是真實的！我就知道！」他愉快地高呼，把那嚇得炸毛的小毛球甩起旋轉；喬巴被嚇得猛然清醒過來，驚叫著掄起小蹄子，不住搥向對方的肩膀。

「哇！放我下來啊你這混蛋！」喬巴大叫道，山治倒是依言笑著把馴鹿放下來，然後蹲下身子看著那雙滾圓眼睛。喬巴被晃得頭暈目眩，好一陣子才回復過來，趕緊為山治檢查──你撞到頭了嗎？你覺得不舒服想吐嗎？我舉著多少隻手指？（為了問最後一個問題，小馴鹿還特地變成人型！）

待小船醫總算滿意對方的狀況，認為山治應該不會突然猝死後，才坐下來，圓睜著眼盯著山治。

「你到哪去了？自你吃了那花，在廚房憑空消失後，我們就整整找了你四天耶。」喬巴一臉驚嘆。

「我憑空消失了？就像……突然不見了？」山治驚訝得眨眨眼。他記得自己曾墮入一片幽黑，醒來就發現自己身處……身處什麼地方？那個世界只是夢景嗎？如果那個世界只是虛幻，那它就要跟這個世界幾乎一般真實了。他不認為那個世界由自己虛構而成，然而……那世界應該不是真的吧，因為這世界才是真實的。

「嗯，就像霧一樣消失。」喬巴一臉憂色的點點頭，焦慮不安地盯著他，就像山治又會突然消失似的。山治只得安撫地朝牠笑笑，使對方知道自己無意再次消失，好讓牠放心下來。

※

接下來，下午發生的事與他所料不差，除了索隆以外，大伙都向他表達了思念之意、也很高興他回來了，然後馬上返回平常的作息；草帽團已經把驚險刺激當成家常便飯，連普通人該有的最後一點正常觀念都消失無蹤，所以他們能一下子重新振作；假若他們不是被光怪陸離的奇事摧殘得異於常人，那他們大概就是不知「正常人生」為何物吧。山治內心突然一疼，大伙總是被襲擊、總是陷於危難，實在太不公平了；如果草帽團只是伙伴，不必經常遭受這些逼迫要脅的話，那該有多好啊。然而，跟平常一樣，他馬上就把這帶著祈願的念頭打消了，反正這也是不可能的，不是嗎？

他忙著把水果切片，好當午餐的水果沙拉，羅賓則坐在一旁，一臉興味地盯著他看。他把草莓翠綠嬌艷的枝葉摘去，把鮮嫩多汁的果實切半，羅賓卻突然作聲。

「告訴我吧，跟我形容一下你到過的世界，你夢見的那個世界。」她微笑問道。他之前一直都避開關於那個世界的問題，以「反正你不會相信的啦」這種回答唬弄過去，不然就出賣一些稍為次要的資訊，例如布魯克的人型狀態、或是另一所巴拉蒂的情況；然而，羅賓一臉真摰的好奇表情，加上他真的希望瞭解事實真相，所以他沒法抗拒對方──羅賓醬一向都是理智聰慧的啊。

「那世界真的很古怪，有很多東西都跟這世界的一樣，相似得嚇人；但……也有東西跟這世界完全不一樣。」山治眼前突然閃過索隆的臉。羅賓雖不作一聲，卻是一副感興趣的表情，所以他繼續說。

「那世界實在太真實了，所以我開始懷疑自己的記憶，但……不論是這世界、還是那世界，也不是我能幻想虛構出來的；但我應該錯了吧，因為那世界的確是我的夢境。」他又把另一顆草莓切開。他記得自己曾過不住猜疑自己，不曉得自己是瘋了、還是真的在另一世界迷失。他竟能在那個世界冷靜下來、尋回理智，實在太好了──雖然他還不明白自己為什麼會跑到那個世界去了。

「神使讓你經歷那夢境，應該有她的原因，大概跟你的願望有關吧。你知道你的願望了麼？」羅賓好奇地瞥他一眼。

山治曾思考過這事，在那個世界（或是夢見那個世界）時他曾考慮過這事，但他還是沒有想到，現在大概也不會知道吧。

「我不知道願望是什麼。」他搖頭說道。

「注意這個世界跟那個世界的相異之處吧，哪個相異之處最為突出呢？夢歷時就該這樣做。」羅賓機敏地說道，利用能力把果汁遞給他，好讓他倒進沙拉裏。

「夢歷是什麼？」山治不解地眨眨眼，羅賓的靈巧睿智再一次讓他沒法理解。

「好些部族會利用夢歷以悟解萬物，那精神儀式能讓你接觸理解自己的靈魂，他們會用某些迷幻物質作為引子，好陷入催眠狀態、進行夢歷；這島吃了惡魔果實，長出來的魔法蓮花應該跟那些物質有一般效果。」

山治細心思考。這經歷的確讓他明白了很多事，但絕不是嗑藥導致的怪誕夢境，那是……那是另外一個世界啊，只是那世界裏的日常作息跟這世界的不一樣而已。不過，羅賓的話仍有她的道理：兩個世界的相異之處，應該就是那惡魔果實的魔法（並非迷幻催眠）力量造成的。

兩個世界的相異之處到底是什麼呢？最明顯的不同就是索隆，綠髮男人的態度簡直南轅北轍：那個索隆又溫柔又好脾氣，但他以前跟山治認識的綠藻似乎一樣；那他是否該認為，要是他給這邊的索隆機會，他就能擁有另一個索隆？

「有一個相異之處相當明顯。不過，要是那個相異之處就是重點，為什麼還有別的相異之處呢？看，哲夫也在，還有陸上巴拉蒂。那個……明顯的相異之處到底是怎麼回事？」他故意曖昧不清地說道。要是這經歷就是要他重新考慮自己與索隆的關係，那不是太大費周章了麼？

「唔，哲夫有跟你說過什麼嗎？因為他可能就是神媒，神媒會幻化成你信任的人，然後告訴你夢歷的重點。」羅賓建議道，可是她為何閃過一抹狡詐的眼神呢？

可是她的話大概沒錯：因為哲夫的確把他引向索隆、而且山治最能接受自己視如親父的老人的意見。難道羅賓還抱著別的念頭嗎？

「跟著那夢境的建議去做比較好。我去讓索隆知道今天下午換他洗盤子，好嗎？」她站起身來問道。

山治驚得一跳，她怎麼會知道索隆的事？他絕對沒有露透過一星半點，連那個相異之處是個「人類」都沒有說過，更不可能說出那是索隆啊。看到羅賓嘴角勾起了然的笑容，他這才後知後覺的理解過來：對方一直都不知道，直至看到他的反應才明白過來。要不是他深愛著羅賓，那他大概會附和索隆長久以來對她的指控了：這狡黠的女人很會騙人！要是他認同那綠藻對Lady的觀點，那他也太墮落了。

「嗯，好啊，當然是輪到他洗盤子了。我消失了好幾天，都忘了輪番了。」山治圓滑地撒謊；他平常都不允許自己向Lady說謊，可是──他突然想起索隆訕笑自己，說自己竟欺騙醫院那位接待小姐；還記得自己後來認為索隆跟自己親密得讓人有點……不安，卻也詭異的讓人愉快安心。

「之前，我還以為你倆之間的磨擦已經大得驚人。」羅賓正要拉門出去，卻突然轉過頭來，嘴角玩味地輕勾。

「不過是我看錯了，也許你們想要更猛烈的『磨擦』呢。」她詭秘一笑，轉身離開了。

半晌，山治才總算把那深陷地板的下巴抬好。「磨擦」什麼的，羅賓醬才不會開黃腔來揶揄他跟索隆呢！他這個混蛋，竟以小人之心度君子之腹！可愛的羅賓醬絕不會開這種……低級玩笑，他竟敢誣衊羅賓醬！所以他決定懲罰自己，把好好的攪拌器放著不用，只用一根小叉子艱難地拌出法式奶油。

※

午餐時份，大伙不住朝他丟來關於那個世界的問題，竟踴躍得讓他招架不住，所以他沒有逐個回答，只是把羅賓提出的夢歷告訴大伙，居然也讓他們轉移了注意力，紛紛討論山治到底是去了夢境世界、還是只去了別的地方睡了好幾天，之後才被丟到索隆找到他的那個沙灘。這讓山治輕鬆不少，因為他不會意外說溜嘴了。羅賓自然不再發問，因為她已經知道得太多了；索隆也沒有做聲，因為他不是不在意、就是沒有什麼好說的吧。

山治默默思考，他以前會認為索隆對這種事不感興趣，那混蛋只是不愛交際而已；然而……現在他真的不知道自己應該怎樣想。索隆搞不好有點難為情，搞不好只是害怕說錯話吧。可是綠髮男人卻不像在忐忑，他可能只是不在乎山治跑到哪裏罷了，反正山治回來了就好。路飛曾說過，索隆跟著大伙每天都到處找他、而且找到自己的確實是索隆，所以綠髮男人真的有來找自己。索隆扛著混身冰泠的自己，到底花了多久才能回到船上？從他驚人的認路能力看來，搞不好他迷路了整整三次，才能安全回到這裏呢。

從扭曲的角度看來，他跟索隆確實是天生一對，因為他不用擔心會踢傷對方，而且跟索隆幹架實在太有趣了；其實惹怒對方、把對方氣得炸毛，會讓山治相當愉快、而且愉快得不大正常。難道他竟墮落得跟索隆同一層次，也得靠「拉辮子」以吸引對方注意？原來他倆都是頂級腦殘？好吧，這可不能繼續下去！

※

午餐過後，索隆幫忙收拾餐桌──顯然早前羅賓跟他交代過了，而且不知怎的，讓他以為該輪到自己幫忙。然而，山治知道本來該幫忙的不是索隆，而是烏索普，他還清楚記得這點；可是他不願抗絕這個機會。

他讓洗滌槽注滿溫水泡沫，心裏卻在考慮下一步該怎樣做。置身夢境時，他記得先告白的是索隆；可是身處現實時，得主動的卻是自己──要是索隆跟夢境（還是記憶？）一樣主動表白，那他早已開口了吧，所以這次應該是山治負責提出。山治正苦苦思索，索隆卻在他身旁經過，把髒盤子放在他右邊的灶台上，好讓他清洗乾淨，害他沒法集中精神。

「謝啦。」山治微笑說道，讓對方一臉茫然，就像山治忘了自己正在跟他說話似的。要是廚房裏還有別人的話，索隆大概會轉過頭去，看看山治正在跟誰道謝吧。索隆困惑地白他一眼，才轉身走開去端髒盤子。

山治悶悶盯著泡沫，默默地刷盤子。這可不大順利，難道他不曾對索隆說過什麼好話，所以對方才會一臉驚恐地盯著他，就像他被打壞腦袋了似的？索隆捧著快要空無一物的沙拉盤子過來（盤子還餘一點果汁和幾顆從路飛嘴下倖存的小藍莓），考慮半晌，頭一仰就把果汁藍莓都嚥下去了。他的喉結性感地上下滑動，詭紅的果汁沿著他的脖子蜿蜒而下，教山治不得不拼命抑下把果汁舔去的欲望：不鼓起勇氣跟對方解決問題，他可沒資格這樣做啊。

「嗯咳。」他輕咳著別過眼睛，以免索隆放下盤子時，抓到自己的目光。「我想跟你談談我的夢境。」

「我不在乎。」索隆粗暴應道，把盤子丟進洗滌槽，水花濺起來沾濕了山治的襯衣。山治硬是壓下火氣，試著跟對方講道理。

「你不在乎？什麼意思？」竟弄濕他的襯衣？他只得極力抑下踢爆對方腦袋的衝動，讓語氣平緩下來。

「就是我不在乎唄，天才。夢不過是夢而已，毫無意義，連個屁都算不上；就算那個夢真的有什麼意義，那跟我有什麼關係？所以，我不在乎。」索隆解釋道，就像對方是隻笨拙生物、或是愚鈍小孩……或是路飛似的。

「哼，你這話說錯了，混蛋；那夢剛好跟你有關係，所以你他媽給我在乎一下。」山治忍不住罵回去。他本該友善地跟對方討論這話題的，但索隆實在太惹人討厭了；就算對方不是故意惹火山治，他也不是脾氣好得能處處包容啊。

索隆一臉迷惑地瞪著山治，讓山治心裏泛起陣陣快意──叫你這混蛋耍嘴皮子！

「你那勞‧什‧子夢境關我什麼事？」索隆一臉挑釁地問道。

山治沉默半晌，應該怎樣好好表達原委呢？──他早該在攤牌之前考慮清楚的。事情如斯複雜，他大概說不上幾秒，索隆就會直接否認走人了吧。媽的，坐而言不如起而行！

他下定決心走近索隆，對方卻不避開，大概是習慣了山治入侵他的個人空間，以挑釁自己吧。然而，山治沒有猛然攻擊（倒是出乎索隆的意料之外），卻是傾身吻他。

索隆的雙唇柔軟溫暖，跟山治的記憶相符──跟山治的夢境相符才對。索隆驚訝得倒抽涼氣，山治卻得寸進尺，趁機舔過對方的唇瓣。然而，索隆沒有迎向他的吻，卻是狠狠地把他推開。

山治被推得滿步踉蹌，趕緊抓住洗滌槽以保持平衡。索隆一臉驚嚇噁心地猛擦著嘴，就像山治把什麼髒東西黏到他嘴上似的。

「綠藻頭！你他媽幹嗎？！」山治氣得大吼，事情不該變成這樣啊！

「這話輪得你來說嗎！我才該問你呢！」索隆也吼回去，又不解氣地多吼一句：「臭廚子！你他媽幹嗎？！」

山治忍不住皺眉。好吧，也許他不該丟直球；要是夢裏的索隆對他做出這種事，他也會有一樣的反應吧，所以他也不能對這綠藻抱太大期望。他冷靜下來，硬是迫自己變得寬宏大量。

「這樣吧，我太……直接了，不好意思。但我想不出別的方法讓你明白啊。」他挺起腰板站好，把手上的泡沫擦在圍裙上。

「明白什麼鬼？！」索隆緊掐著拳，焦躁地迫供。雖然他還不至於要揮劍相向，可是夢裏那手無寸鐵的索隆還是讓人安心多了。

「讓你明白，我──」山治試著解釋，卻終究搖搖頭，拼命要好好解釋。「這樣吧，我也明白，要你接受這事相當困難──」他試著動之以情。

「嘿，你明白個屁。」索隆冷冷一哼，又狠狠擦著嘴巴，就像山治把什麼病毒傳染給他似的。

「我真的明白！聽好，我知道你不曾對別人有過感覺，我是指，動心之類的。」山治趕緊補充，免得把對方說成乖僻怪人。索隆聽了，卻繃緊著身子驚跳起來，圓睜著眼瞪著對方，臉上連最後一絲血色都流走了，臉色蒼白得嚇人。他訥訥不能成言，掙扎良久才能擠出聲音。

「什、什麼？你怎麼會知道？」索隆的嗓音竟略帶驚惶。

「我是從夢裏知道的，我就是知道，行了吧？雖然我還不明白，但我也知道，我是唯一能讓你動心的人。我明白你一定很困惑，我真的明白，可是──」他柔聲說道，緩緩走近對方。然而，索隆卻一臉狂怒，步步後退。

「什麼？你知道這件事就要耍我嗎？就是因為我跟你這花痴不一樣，你就要耍我嗎？混蛋！」索隆怒吼，山治倒是一怔。他實在摸不著頭腦，索隆為何這麼大火呢？

「你這自戀狂！你輕易夢見這種事，就能調侃捉弄我嗎？因為我不曾對別人動心，也沒法對別人動心嗎？你覺得這很有趣嗎？」劍士目眦盡裂地吼道。

「我──什麼？不是這樣的！索隆，聽我解釋！」山治急得結結巴巴，一把抓過對方的手臂，誠懇地看著他。

「我不是在捉弄你，也絕對沒有說謊。我確實夢見這事，夢見我倆。那夢境讓我明白到自己一直忽略了什麼，忽略了自己本該伸手可及的東西。所以我不會再坐視不理了。」他堅持說道。

索隆眼裏的怒意漸減，讓山治感到一陣寬心：綠髮男人總算明白自己不是存心戲弄他了，可能會重新對山治感興趣；雖然要把對方從那重重硬殼裏揪出來得花相當長的時間，可是這一切都是值得的，他知道這一切都是值得的。然而，索隆憤怒的表情沒有變成依戀，卻是……憐憫。

「抱歉，你的夢……只是個夢而已。」索隆謹慎地說道，緩緩把對方抓住自己的手拉下來。

「什麼？」山治呆呆問道。

「我不知道你幹嗎會做那種夢，但那不是真的。我對你沒有那個意思，對任何人都沒那種想法，所以這不是你的問題，廚子。」索隆別過眼睛悄聲說道，懊侮地緊咬著唇，又柔聲解釋道：「雖然你的確很惹人討厭，但你應該也是個好人，為你……動心大概還不錯。可是我不會、也沒法為你動心，廚子，因為我生來就是這樣。」

「我──但是……不對，不該是這樣的，事情不該是這樣的。我是與別不同的啊。」山治無力地反駁，索隆卻只搖頭示意──陣陣懼意隱隱襲上心頭，有什麼搞錯了吧，定是索隆搞錯了吧；他只需要證明對方搞錯了就好，他一定得證明對方搞錯了。一片混亂的腦袋突然冒起那時候的記憶：那晚他在店鋪裏，測試對方是否真的只為他一人動心。就是這個！他該做的就是這個啊──雖然，這次的目的是要給索隆證明，而不是從索隆身上找到證明。

他不顧一切地拉下圍裙，邊喃喃咒罵，邊迅速解掉襯衣鈕扣；索隆卻突然抓住他的手。

「廚子，停手吧，拜託你了。」索隆正色道。他雖然沒有說出聲來，但話裏暗含的『你不過在自取其辱而已』山治卻聽得分明。山治僵住動作，困惑與痛苦在他的血液裏叫囂：索隆的眼腈沒有因欲望而變得深沉、臉頰沒有變得漲紅、臉上也沒有露出心動的表情；臉上卻是一副……憂心的樣子。

「到底是怎麼了……」他只能無助地喃喃自語，混身泛起寒氣。索隆放開他的手腕，卻讓他覺到獨單徬徨。

「我──抱歉。」索隆咕嘀，從對方身旁離開，走出廚房。

山治挨著灶台呆呆跌坐地上，目光散煥地盯著地板。為什麼……為什麼會變成這樣？要是索隆繼續對他生氣，那他還能把對方的反應當是逃避、惶惑、恐懼；然而，索隆……索隆不再生氣，卻在平和真摯地說他錯了，那語氣也像在……同情憐憫他。索隆並沒有撒謊，他沒有欺騙山治、也沒有欺騙自己。原來他的夢境也不過如此，只是要讓他心碎難過的無稽虛夢。為什麼要讓他看到那個夢境？那個夢境根本不值一哂──這東西不過是要先給他夢想，再從他手裏搶回來，然後把他遺棄在那夢想不可能存在的煉獄而已；那女人為什麼要給他那種東西？她怎麼能如此殘忍？

他也想不起自己什麼時候居然淌淚了，趕緊擦擦眼睛一把掙起身子，狂怒地扣好鈕扣，大步衝出廚房。索隆坐在甲板一頭，看見他摔門而出，竟嚇得圓睜著眼；然而，綠藻根本用不著擔心，因為他暫時還不是山治的目標。他也不管大伙叫著朝他丟來的問題，只管怒氣衝衝地躍下千陽號，頭也不回的直衝島嶼中心。

他怒火衝天地直接闖過神廟的拱道，再也無心欣賞嬌妍花朵、宏偉建築，甚至連神廟內那些美麗的Lady也沒法勾起他的注意，只直接跑到前庭的水池前：神使正交疊著腿，坐在水池邊沿，垂頭淡泊地凝視泉水，別在她髮間的金蓮正缺了好幾片花瓣。

「唔，山治。」她柔和朦朧地說道，抬起頭來，又是一副半睡不醒的樣子。她輕輕勾起嘴角，偏過頭看著他。

「我該慶幸你絕不傷害婦孺麼？」她輕笑著說道。

「這很有趣嗎？你為什麼要對我做這種事？」他在她身旁坐下來，怒氣已經悉數淡去，他只覺得痛苦灰心。他本想高聲罵她，本想罵她是個沒心沒肺的女人，可是現在……現在他只想痛哭。

「『對你做這種事』的人是你自己。你的靈魂變得如斯陌生，讓我擔心你無法釐清自己的心。」她清高說道，又是一臉哀傷地看著泉水，眼睛又變得迷濛不清。

「我搞不懂。」山治悲鳴。神使卻輕嘖一聲，朝他翻翻白眼；讓山治想起神使雖然語氣老成、字字珠璣，本質終究是個年輕Lady。

「我為何……」她問：「想讓你夢想成真？」

從她的語氣看來，她也把他當成白痴了吧？他雖然不大樂意，可是她正專注地凝神自己，只好不情不願地回想一切，才試著小心回答：「因為……因為只有我的願望才不會落得慘澹收場，而且我的願望無私。」

「正是。希望與伙伴交歡，這願望無私麼？」她邊發問，邊垂眼看著水泉，雙眼又變得虛無縹緲。

「我──這才不是我的願望！」山治難堪地反駁。

「正是，這並非你的願望。」她也不看向他，只輕聲應道。

「我……我定是想要愛吧？那個世界的索隆愛我，我也──」他試著分析，神使卻不耐地嘆了口氣。

「雖說大眾皆欲得愛，然而愛並非無私，你所願也並非如此。你的願望特殊、高尚，索隆在那世界的行為僅為……願望的附帶物。他的愛雖非無意，卻也並非重點。」她焦躁地解譯。

「所以……索隆，這世界的索隆，才不──」山治意識到答案，嚥下尾音。

「我居然愛上虛幻人物。」他自嘲地低聲說道。雖然他不願承認，可是他的確愛上索隆，不，他是愛上幻想中的索隆；那個索隆與自己相戀；那個索隆不在乎自己缺點處處、不在乎自己犯錯累累，依然深深地愛著自己。他曾在心裏發誓，絕不能背著真實的索隆出牆；然而，他根本沒機會那樣做，因為幻想中的索隆並非真實，真實的索隆卻不愛他，只是同情他。

「何謂『虛幻』？」神使圓睜著眼，不解地看著他。

「這一切都是假的，他只是虛構物，只是你創造出來的虛構物。」山治怨懟說道。

「沒錯，他由我創造，那世界也由我創造；然而這不代表那世界只屬虛幻。你從食材創造出道道佳餚，所有菜式皆從你手下演變而來。難道你的餐點也屬虛幻？」她譏諷哼道。

「我可沒有憑空變出菜式！這世界一直存在，所以這世界才是真實！就算你用惡魔能力、把別的東西幻化成那個世界，那個世界還是虛幻！不是真實！」他絕望地反駁。

「真實不過是個人觀點。你從何得知這世界並非夢境、並非由誰創造而成？你從何得知，那個世界的人物並非真實？你從何得知，自己並未儸患精神病，這並非你昏亂的腦袋造成的夢境？」她冷冷說道，又哀傷地看進泉水。

「我絕不相信！」他頑固地說道，一下掙起身來。他才不要繼續懷疑自己！他要走了！

「就算你這次從那世界逃逸，那世界也不會憑空消失。因此，索隆的感受是真實的，跟你焦躁的情緒一般真實。」她的話讓他生生頓住腳步。

「看見他如此反應，讓我相當痛心。」她憐惜哀傷地說道，又看進泉水。

山治不由自主地為她的話猶疑了。他瞄進水池，水池卻是空無一物；不，除了泉水以外，水池空無一物。

「你說什麼？」他走近問道；她卻氣憤冷哼，不再盯著泉水，卻是抬眼瞪著他，從髮絲間抽出金蓮。那正是山治曾吃下幾片花瓣的金蓮。

「看吧，俗子，用心觀察，就那麼一次。」她曖昧不清地說道，把蓮花花粉吹進他的眼睛。他還來不及揉眼睛，她就揪住他的衣領，把他拖向水池，幾乎把他淹到水下。他眼前的泉水似乎緩緩平息，漸漸反映出……顏色、形狀。他看到……索隆。

索隆沿著小巷飛奔，幾乎不小心撞倒一個老太太；他卻沒有注意到，只管直接衝進一所酒吧。他狂亂地環視室內，卻又一臉絕望惶恐地轉身而出。他沿著大路狂奔，突然一陣電話鈴聲傳來，讓他猛地急剎車，一手塞進口袋。他從口袋掏出手機，伸指猛戳幕屏，然後迅速舉到耳邊。

「烏索普！跟我說你找到他了！跟我說他還活著！」索隆不顧一切地朝著手機大吼。

山治能清楚聽到索隆的聲音，就像他就站在對方身旁似的。

「沒有嗎……」索隆垂頭喪氣地低聲道，焦躁得胡亂搔著綠髮。

「說抱歉有什麼用──」索隆還想吼道，卻被電話一頭的聲音阻止了。

「好吧，我到SoHo那邊找找，你倆到西敏寺看看吧，然後在南渥克集合。快去找他！」索隆命令道，一把按掉電話，又渾身顫抖著深吸口氣，這才轉過身去沿著剛才的大路飛奔而去。

山治驚得搖搖頭、倒抽涼氣；可是水裏的映像卻緩緩淡去了，泉水又變成普通泉水。他從沒見過索隆如此驚惶失措、如此焦慮恐慌；就是當切他倆身處醫院，索隆也比現在平淡冷靜多了。山治掙扎著深吸口氣、試著冷靜思考。

他抬頭看向神使，神使卻掐著那朵金蓮，緩緩地轉掂著蒼翠莖枝。

「你的願望還未實現，因此你還可回去，尋覓真正的願望；倘若你意願如此，大可達成願望。」她把金蓮遞給他。

「你亦可拒絕願望，從此絕跡於那個世界、永不知道自己的願望為何物。不論你意願為何，盡快開始吧，我不忍再看他變成這樣；自他起來發現你不在身畔，他就一直陷於這種狀態。」她又恍惚地盯著泉水。

山治心裏猛然泛起一個可怕的念頭：他從這個世界醒來，那個世界的索隆定會驚醒過來吧，畢竟床上突然少了個人；加上經歷了那孩子的事，索隆會怎樣想？他定會覺得萬分驚惶吧，以為唐吉訶德為了懲罰自己，乘夜綁架了山治，讓山治受盡折磨而死。他不及細想，一手搶過神使手裏的金蓮，張嘴咬下大把花瓣。眼前突然一黑，那陣失重感又回來了，讓他沉沉墮向虛無，希望他能沉沉墮向索隆，墮向他的索隆。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

【章十二】

醒來不知身在何方，對山治來說實在是家常便飯，因為這些年來，讓他徹夜不歸的原因實在太多了：應邀到漂亮Lady家裏共度春宵、酒醉得不辨南北、幹架時不小心被擱倒等等。然而，魔法花朵卻是個新奇的原因，而且這原因害他身處極度討厭的地方。

他手腳虛軟地靠著一隻垃圾箱、而且是一隻又臭又黏的垃圾箱。他還試著清醒腦筋，揉揉脹痛的額角，卻發現有兩個人正俯視著自己。

「喂，他要醒來了。」其中一人說道。山治低哼一聲，拼命睜開眼睛，好好看向這兩人。他們看起來似乎相當倒楣，換了是海賊世界，倒楣的傢伙其實是十分粗暴的。

「他身上有錢嗎？那西服似乎挺高級的嘛。」另外一人吸著鼻子問道，然後漫不在乎地往山治身旁吐口水。山治對這兩人的評價本已不高，這下子更跌至負值。

「閃邊去。」他搖搖晃晃地坐起身子，啞聲咕嘀道。然而，第二個混混居然俯過身來，伸手往他的外衣口袋掏去，大概要搶走他的錢包、或是什麼值錢的東西吧。這混混居然如此厚臉皮，竟讓山治驚呆半晌，毫無反應。

「我讓你們閃‧邊‧去！」他怒吼，輕鬆把兩個混混一腳踢出小巷。兩個大男人在半空劃出兩道漂亮的弧線，重重地摔在行人路上，然後以殺人眼神狠狠剜著山治，卻不敢多作舉動，因為他們曉得要從金髮男人身上撈得好處，大概要得不償失。

「廢柴。」山治喃喃抱怨道，又上下檢查西服：外套還行，只是後背黏了一點不知名的東西，山治實在不想知道那是什麼；西褲有一點磨損，否則看起來還好。他還在試著扭過身子，要檢查褲子後方（他的身體就算再軟柔靭，要扭腰看向自己的屁股還是有點艱難的），一把熟識的嗓音卻把他嚇得跳起來。

「山治？」

他抬頭看去，卻看見路飛從牆角探出頭來，一臉好奇地盯著他──嗯，這是路飛、也不是路飛：雖然他還是穿著那條短褲、戴著那頂草帽，但其他衣服變得不一樣了。他身上套了一件鮮紅圓領汗衣、上面還印上一隻笑得大喇喇的漢堡飽；雙腳蹬著一雙紅白相間的小短靴、鞋尖蓋了白色塑膠料子、踝部還印著一顆紅星。

「路飛。」山治訝然道。他還沒遇見過這世界的路飛，因為之前路飛一直跟著羅賓旅行，在山治回到本來世界之前，根本沒機會見過他。

「山治！！！」路飛激動大叫，直接撲向對方。山治被撞得蹣跚後退，連手裏的外套都落在地上了，背上潔淨的襯衣竟好死不死，直接抵上那黏嗒嗒的垃圾箱。路飛緊緊擁住他，幾乎把他勒得背氣，又嘰嘰喳喳地告訴他，大伙有多擔心他、大伙已經找他多久了、自己有多想念他做的食物、又抱怨山治是個壞蛋，居然趁自己餓慘了時消失得無影無蹤。山治也不管對方一口氣說個不停，只管試探地觸摸對方的皮膚。路飛看起來雖然正常，但他畢竟是個橡膠人，要是存心找尋分別的話，能是可以從他的皮膚看出端睨的：路飛的觸感不像戴了橡膠手套的正常人，因為他畢竟有點汗毛（就像Lady的汗毛一樣柔軟細緻得難以察覺），但摸上去還是能感到橡膠膚質的。然而，這個路飛的觸感跟正常人沒兩樣──那是當然，他可沒有吃下惡魔果實，變成超人啊。

「得快通知索隆才行！他定要開心死了！」路飛大叫著放開山治，從口袋掏出手機。他毫不猶疑地按下一串號碼，然後把手機按向耳邊。山治只能聽見對話的其中一方，所以他沒法理解原委。

「索隆，是我。找到山治了！我──嗯，他沒事。我們距芭拉蒂大約一里，就在那古董店附近，那店舖有娜美喜歡的地圖。不不，他好得很，我找到他時，他還把小混混踢得滿地找牙。他──嗯？好吧，待會見。」

路飛轉頭看他，正笑得一臉明亮燦爛，大概是找到山治讓他十分高興吧。

「索隆讓我們待著，他會盡快趕過來的。」路飛邊把手機塞回口袋，邊解釋道。山治默默點頭，因為他實在不曉得怎樣反應：只要他解釋自己跑到什麼地方去，別人就會覺得他腦殼壞了，況且索隆絕對沒法接受這種解釋吧。然而，他沒法假裝自己生病了、也沒法假裝自己腦筋不清楚，卻也不想讓路飛以為自己無故離開索隆，害索隆擔心得要命。

「你沒事吧？」路飛總算問道，上下打量他。

「嗯，沒事。」他點頭簡略應道，然後他倆默默站著。

「大伙都很擔心你，知道嗎？」路飛緩緩說道，又斜睨他一眼。山治不喜歡對方這副神情，路飛做出這種表情，通常代表大事不妙。

「我──嗯，我知道。我不是故意的，我不會就這樣平白離開。」他匆匆辯道。

「別犯傻，我早知道了。我還不理解你嗎？」路飛正色說道，又大力拍拍對方的肩膀，想安撫對方。

遠方隱隱傳來一陣輪胎打滑的刺耳聲音、還有隆隆的引擎聲──這些聲音雖然在城市說來並不罕見，山治也早該習慣那種聲音了，所以這本不該引起他的注意；然而還有某種特別的聲音讓山治一下子拔起了耳尖。他聽到有人尖叫、有人罵髒話、有人在遠方大吼，要另外一個人不要在行人路上飆車。

路飛大喇喇地瘋狂傻笑，踱出小巷盡處步上大街。他才一揮手，就得趕緊往後跳開，因為一抹藍綠閃光突然從旁呼嘯剎停。亮綠色的摩托車還在隆隆作響，上方的司機卻已急不及待地跳下車來，竟手忙腳亂得幾乎絆倒。頭盔被猛然一扯，就露出那頭亂蓬蓬的綠髮；索隆雙眼圓睜，氣喘如牛，只來得及愣愣盯著山治半秒，就馬上撲向對方，把金髮男人緊緊擁進懷裏。

要是如此粗暴待他的是另一個索隆，山治大概早就暴力相待了；可惡，就算是這個索隆，換了是不久以前，山治也會把他推開的。然而，事情變得不一樣了，所以山治只是深深陷入對方的皮革外套，寬心地輕嘆一口氣，因為連他也不曾注意到的緊張慌亂都被驅走了。

「山治。」索隆在他耳邊啞聲低喃，就像花盡九牛二虎之力才能把這兩個字擠出喉頭似的；山治只能安撫的緊抱著他，雙臂擁住的背項觸感如斯美好，竟讓他費盡吃奶的勁，才能放開其中一隻手，探進對方的外套、深入柔軟汗衫的下方，緊緊環繞那熾熱的皮膚，然後撫慰地順著索隆的背項。

「對不起。」他悄聲道歉。就算他不曾在水池看見索隆有多痛苦焦慮，現在從索隆惶恐繃緊的身體也能感受到了。索隆以為自己已經永遠失去山治、以為唐吉訶德已經從自己手下把山治拐走，然後殘酷不仁地虐殺山治。雖然山治不是自願離開、也不知道就算自己離開了，這世界還是會依舊運轉，可是山治還是相當內咎。

索隆不再緊抱他，卻是緊緊地抓住他的肩膀，唯恐對方會再次消失似的。黯紅的雙眼不住掃視山治，這次卻沒有讓他興奮得胃裏發緊，因為索隆正一臉憂慮地替他檢查，擔心他哪裏受傷了。

「我沒事。」他柔聲強調。半晌，索隆才猛地點頭示意，然後看進對方雙眼。

「你到哪去了？」他正色問道。

唉。他就知道對方早晚會問這問題；然而他還不曉得該怎樣回答對方──他不想向對方撒謊，卻也不認為對方能好好接受事實。當初，山治形容自己的世界時，索隆的反應不是稍感興味，就是驚怒交雜；況且，他不知道路飛會作出怎麼樣的反應，也不曉得路飛是否知道自己的情況。

「我──我在別的地方醒來了，我回到本來的地方，我能記得的地方。就是我以前曾跟你說過的，種遍蓮花的小島，也是我說過能記得的地方。」他終究直說了，畢竟說別的根本毫無意義。

索隆圓睜著眼，呆呆盯著他，顯然是寧可他說別的；可是山治不知道說什麼別的才好──「我被唐吉訶德綁架了」符合索隆的世界觀，但會讓對方痛心難過；「我沒去哪，不過是要離開你而已，因為我是個人渣」也不行，而且會把事情變得更糟糕。他倆緊張地沉默半晌，索隆才點點頭，像是要接受對方的解釋似的。

「好吧，那我送你到醫院去。」索隆說道。山治正待抗議，卻只緊緊閉上嘴，因為他根本沒法阻止索隆這樣做；而且讓喬巴跟索隆說自己的身體一切無恙，肯定更有說服力吧。所以他聳肩示意，索隆卻已經相當滿意了。

索隆轉過身去扶好摩托車，這才記得路飛一直都在。他大步上前，緊緊抓住對方，匆匆地抱了他一下。

「感謝你找到他。」他有禮地說道。

「嘿，他也是我的伙伴啊。」路飛大笑著，愉快地猛拍索隆的背項。

「上車。」索隆拉著山治步向摩托車，又把對方的摩托車外套從那綠色妖物的座位下抽出來，硬是套到山治身上，也不管山治的抗議：他明明能自己穿啊！山治還搞不清狀況，索隆卻已經把自己的綠色頭盔也套到他的頭上。

「喂喂，你這大頭，我戴自己的頭盔好了，這個你自己戴。」山治說話時，這頭盔大得竟然不住晃動，也太好笑了。

「我沒帶你的，沒地方擺放啊。」他邊解釋，邊把對方拉上摩托車後座。山治不住爭辯，想讓對方套上頭盔，況且這頭盔比較適合那顆綠藻腦袋嘛；然而，山治每次張嘴抗議，這頑固劍士都故意加速，好讓引擎聲蓋過對方的吵鬧聲。山治試了好幾次，最終還是放棄了，跟這超強保護欲的笨蛋講道理，其實也只是白費嘴舌而已。

※

後知後覺的山治根本不知道到底是「坐摩托車直飆醫院，幾乎把他嚇死」比較衰，還是「在醫院無聊乾等，進行無謂的檢查，結果跟上次毫無分別」比較衰。檢查結果指他一切無恙，也指出他根本沒有理由會幻想虛構那些東西。然而，這次他倒覺得檢查結果蠻準確的，因為他根本沒有臆造什麼東西；沒有證據指出他在虛構、出現幻覺、說謊，因為他根本沒有啊。

他呆坐在等待室，肆意伸展長腿，把通道佔遍了，正在糾結哪個比較衰──他早該想到這個問題的，因為一連串的檢查間，實在有太多空閒無聊的時間。現在他正要進行第五次抽血檢驗，這樣下去他可要被戳成濾鍋了。索隆默默坐在他身旁，正一臉無趣地盯著天花板，所以沒注意到山治不住斜瞄他。

山治咬咬唇，鼓起勇氣俯身過去，輕柔吻上對方棱角分明的下顎，聽到索隆從喉頭愉悅地輕哼。

「就算你討好我，剩下的檢查你還是得繼續做。」他的語氣卻代表他不介意對方繼續嘗試。山治抵住索隆的脖子，輕聲低笑，對方撫弄那頭燦金髮絲時，他更是滿足得偏過頭去。

「繼續也罷。我只是慶幸你是你，而不是……」他嚥下尾音。索隆手下一頓，倚過身去，一臉困惑地盯著他。

「不是什麼？」索隆好奇地挑挑眉，山治卻被他凝視得鼓躁不安，因為山治根本不想說這種事。然而，他終究屈服了，因為他了解對方，知道對方會一直迫問，直至問出山治到底在隱藏什麼為止。

「我很慶幸，因為你不是另一個你，不是我原來世界的你。我從原來世界醒來時，還以為自己在這個世界已經領會到自己真正想要的東西、真正的願望；我還以為自己真正想要的是你。所以……所以我遵循那個建議，試著說服原來世界的索隆，讓他……讓他以你的角度對待我。他直接了當地一口拒絕了。」山治緩緩說道，試著不看去對方。這實在他媽太丟人了，可惡！

他記得綠藻當時驚訝得圓睜著眼，然後一臉憐憫的表情，試著溫柔一點，好補償害自己失望難過的事；他也記得自己哀傷絕望，竟笨得在原來世界追尋鏡花水月。

索隆一臉困惑地斜睨著他，半晌才露出一抹笑容。

「嘛，我絕不會拒絕你啊。我不曉得你為什麼會做那種夢，不曉得你為什麼會夢見自己身處……身處你幻想出來的世界，但那一切都不是真的。我們才是真的。」他柔聲道，又拂弄過對方的髮稍，安撫地按揉對方的後頸。

山治微微張嘴，卻立即閉上：他不想說自己並非在倫敦街頭閒晃一整天，心裏並無臆造幻想世界，因為他不想進一步刺激對方；反正他知道自己身處何方，這就足夠了。索隆一心待他好，而且山治明白對方一時難以接收事實，換了是山治，別人跟他說這種荒誕的事件，他也會沒法置信啊。他決定放棄這話題，提出一直纏擾著自己的問題：自現實世界的索隆拒絕他後，他就一直受這問題困擾了。

「當你還沒有發現我是你……唯一的機會時，我就已經邀請你去約會的話，你會答應我嗎？當你還在稱讚我做的咖喱好吃，我就立即邀請你去約會的話，你會答應我嗎？不理解對我的感覺什麼的，你總有這種時候吧？你有可能改變主意嗎？你當時可能被嚇倒所以拒絕，但後來你有可能想答應嗎？」山治垂頭皺眉。

他不得不心存希望，希望本來世界的索隆會回心轉意、希望索隆只是還沒有明白自己的感情，不然這叫他情何以堪？然而，他與那個索隆認識的時間，比這世界的索隆和另一個山治認識的時間長吧──他倆認識兩個月後，就進行阿朗一役，其後他倆身處芭拉蒂，索隆已經答應跟他交往了。要是這種事也會在原來世界發生，那麼，那個索隆應該早已受山治吸引了啊。

「你說什麼？」索隆緩緩反問道。

山治煩躁的翻翻白眼，連這個索隆也不會好好聽他說話嘛。他正要臭罵對方一頓，再重覆一遍剛才那亂七八糟的問題，卻猛然發現自己不小心說溜嘴了。他趕緊抬眼瞄向對方，索隆卻目不斜視地凝視自己，撫摸燦金髮絲的手也凝在半空──他本該沒有那咖喱的回憶啊，索隆根本不知道他已經逐漸恢復記憶了。

糟糕。

「你還記得嗎。」索隆半瞇著眼，專注地說道。雖然他使用了疑問句，但語氣卻沒半分疑惑；索隆抓住了他的漏洞，然後步步進逼。山治居然忘了，這個索隆是私家偵探啊，他就是以抓人家的漏洞為生的。要是這個索隆跟山治認識的綠藻一樣，那只要他肯費神學習，他什麼都能精通擅長。好吧，再隱瞞撒謊也沒用了。

「我──還記得。」他悄聲承認。索隆點點頭，腦袋高速處理這條訊息。

「你從什麼時候開始恢復記憶？」索隆低下嗓音問。

「我沒有恢復記憶，只是想起一些……片斷而已，在奇怪的時間泛起零碎的回憶。我沒有告訴你，因為我不知道自己能否記起一切，搞不好我根本什麼也不會再記起啊。我不想讓你燃起希望，卻又害你失望，這實在太殘忍了。」山治凝視對方的雙眼。索隆雖然瞇著眼睛，一臉要爆發的表情，卻沒有大吵大嚷；這個索隆顯然比原來世界的索隆更有耐心。

「好吧，我明白了。我得提醒你，我一點也不認同你的看法，但我明白你為何不告訴我。」索隆勉強說道，怒意漸漸從他的臉上溜走。

「那你可能會改變主意嗎？」山治又問道。索隆的確找到山治說漏嘴了，但這不代表他能轉換話題，不必回答他的重要問題啊。索隆眉頭深鎖，顯然是在回想剛才的對話。

「哦，不，應該不會吧。我很快就明白對你的感覺了，我又不是白痴。雖然了解到這點很可怕，不過如果你邀請我去約會，真的把我嚇倒的話，我大概會揍你一拳然後跑開吧，而不是直接拒絕你。所以我不會改變主意什麼的。」索隆思考了一陣子才應道。

「我想也是。」山治重重的唉了口氣。那麼說來，原來世界的索隆是出於本意拒絕自己的，這實在太糟糕了。

「原來世界的索隆知道我不是在戲弄他後，十分冷靜地拒絕了我。他還試著放軟語氣，讓我好過一點……天呀，這太丟人了。」他捂著臉，像隻小動物似的嗚咽。

「我也不知道該說什麼才好。總之，我沒有拒絕過你，現在就正待在你身旁。你夢見什麼也好，也不是真的，不必在意。」索隆簡略應道。山治想指著對方的臉大吼，這才沒那麼簡單呢，他總得回去，面對真正的索隆，面對那個會拒絕他的索隆、不想跟他在一起的索隆。然而，眼前的索隆並不明白，也不會明白。

「嗯。」他只能虛弱蒼白地朝對方一笑。

※

醫院把想硬加於他的檢查全都做完時，已經是晚飯時份了。索隆不住打電話，讓他能想到的人都知道山治安然無恙；山治則欣然下廚，趁機細細思考目前的狀況。他認為自己該做烤雞意大利麪以好好安撫他倆，因為這菜雖然簡單，可是一旦用了合適的香料，就能引出香氣繚繞、溫馨和諧的氣氛──其實他還翻出冰箱裏的白酒，喝了大半瓶以鎮靜下來。

他快做好晚餐、正要喝光第二杯白酒時，才找到解決問題的方法。他是這樣想的：要是這世界代表他的願望，那他一定得找出自己的願望，搞不好那願望也適用於真實世界。之前，他曾誤以為索隆就是他的願望；不過搞錯了也實在很容易，因為索隆就是這兩個世界間最明確顯著的分別；況且那個晚上已經明明白白地證明自己想要對方啊。然而，索隆肯定不是這世界代表的願望。神使怎樣形容索隆？願望的附帶物？索隆不過是這世界的贈品而已。

他朝著鍋子裏的醬汁直皺眉。看來他得來向索隆學習，試著自行偵查這世界了：他要沿著兩個世界的相異之處，摸藤索瓜地找出自己的願望。這時候索隆裸著上身，團團亂轉，想翻找乾淨襯衣，卻讓山治冒起另一個念頭：身處這地方時，寬心欣賞看前這光景倒也無妨。

「喂，笨蛋劍士。襯衣什麼的就算了，快給我擺桌子，晚餐快做好了。」

「欸。好吧。」

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

【章十三】

他還以為索隆會反對自己「悟出勞什子願望」，但綠髮男人居然欣然接受他的主意，還說這可能有助恢復記憶；然而，山治暫時還是茫無頭緒。

他能想起娜美是氣象學家，替電視台預測天氣，準確得嚇人；也能想起娜美的嗜好是搜集罕有的珍貴地圖。能記起這些固然很有趣，但這對悟到願望並沒有幫助啊。

山治能想起布魯克在附近的水族館工作，偶爾出海探望小鯨魚──那鯨魚由他一手養大，直至牠長得太大才放生至大海。然而，他只是日間才到水族館去，大部份時間他跟他的樂團都在小酒館裏演奏。能記起這個也很新奇，但對想起願望還是毫無幫助，況且，看見布魯克披著人皮，還是讓他有點毛骨聳然。

所以他有點失望，怔怔呆在弗蘭奇的工作室裏。這世界的弗蘭奇不是船工，卻也是靠建造發明為生的。烏索普偶然會幫他一把，兩人就為電影提供古靈精怪的道具──大家都知道，要是你需要一台稀奇古怪的機器，找弗蘭奇就對了。弗蘭奇正興致勃勃地形容自己發明的什麼「死光」，山治卻是充耳不聞。

「這裏也不行嗎？」索隆跟他並肩坐在工作臺上。前方的弗蘭奇正炫耀示範自己發明的厲害激光，也沒發現兩人壓根沒注意過他。

「不行。這地方沒法讓我明白願望是什麼，也沒法恢復我的記憶，跟你希望的不一樣。」山治悄聲嘆道。

「嗯……可能其他人比較有用，能讓你想起來吧。」索隆也低壓著嗓音說道，以免被弗蘭奇聽到。

「不會吧……我的願望應該跟這些有正職的傢伙無關。」山治沮喪地低聲咕嘀。他費盡花思不住嘗試，卻一無所獲……那天殺的願望到底是怎麼回事啊？

「嘛，努力嘗試的話，總會有成功的方法吧。」索隆含糊道，連山治也覺得毫無底氣。

「應該不會有吧。這種光靠犟勁就能成功的做法，只適合──」山治說道，卻被索隆打斷：「路飛！」

山治還以為對方替他接下話茬，卻發現對方沒有看著自己，而是看向自己身後。他趕緊轉過頭去，路飛就站在工作室門外，被外面的牛毛小雨弄得渾身潮意。

「嘿！你們怎麼在這？尤其是你啊，索隆。」路飛爽朗地笑著走進弗蘭奇的工作室。

「我怎麼不該在這裏？」索隆皺眉問道。路飛呆呆地偏過頭，那慵懶困惑的表情跟船長的太相似了。

「唔……今天傍晚你不是要去博物館辦什麼東西嗎？羅賓早就出發啦，她還把我趕出她跟娜美的家呢，然後她就跑了。」路飛扁嘴抱怨道。

「噢靠！我都忘得一乾二淨了！我一直忙著處理山治的事，居然忘記了！要是我遲到了，她肯定會宰了我的！」索隆跳起來叫道。

「羅賓醬怎麼了？」山治好奇問道，索隆卻管不上回答了，只管手忙腳亂地猛戳手機。

「今晚，羅賓的博物館會舉行大型展覽，她早就威迫利誘要索隆幫忙了，因為他能說那種語言嘛。」反正沒有人注意他那（偽）末日武器，索隆也嚇得顧不上應付山治，弗蘭奇就聳肩回答了。

「要死了，我還得去乾洗店取回西服！」索隆咕嘀著團團亂轉，又掏出錢包，慌亂地翻找裏面的收據。

「西服？」山治不可置信地叫道。這傢伙穿西服能看嗎！這不是把剃光光的猩猩塞進西服裏嗎？搞不好猩猩穿西服還比這傢伙好看呢！好吧，他不是覺得索隆長得難看，事實上剛好相反：這世上裸著身子最性感的人可是索隆啊，但讓他穿西服？想想也覺得恐怖！

「哦哦，你不記得索隆的西服嘛。」弗蘭奇緩緩裂嘴，笑得一臉詭異；山治則一臉無趣地瞪著他：這不是擺明著的嗎？山治確實什麼也想不起來嘛，西服什麼的更不消提了。

「嘿嘿嘿嘿，這可不能錯過啊，我一定得帶上相機──哦，不不，還是讓烏索普帶吧，他的相機更好！」弗蘭奇邪邪笑道。

索隆總算把那條重要的短訊發好，這才轉過身來──他大概是趕著跟羅賓道歉吧。

「弗蘭奇，拜託，幫我一個大忙行不？你可以先替我看好山治嗎？待博物館那邊處理好後，再把他送來吧？」索隆慌亂問道。

「哦沒問題！把他送到博物館的話，我會得到絕妙的報酬啊！」弗蘭奇咯咯低笑──雖然他已經試著掩住嘴，假裝一切如常，但笑意還是顯而易見的。

索隆聽了，雖然狐疑困惑地瞄瞄對方，倒也不想弗蘭奇不高興而改變主意，只感激地朝他點頭示意，然後轉向山治，一下子攫住金髮男人，溫柔地吻住他的唇瓣。這讓山治有點吃驚，卻也愉快地接受這親吻，因為他真的想念對方的親暱行為了。索隆只蜻蜓點水地輕碰他一下，就趕緊挪開身子，匆匆跟大伙道別，衝出工作室了。外頭傳來迅速遠去的摩托車聲，竟讓山治突然感到一陣孤單。

「好吧，我得去忙了。你們就在這裏隨便參觀吧，別碰任何機械就好。路飛！尤其是你！」弗蘭奇聲色俱厲地喝道。

「放心，我清楚該怎樣做。」山治雖然不理解弗蘭奇的機械有何妙用，而且這些小玩意比本來世界的弗蘭奇做的東西似乎安全多了，然而，山治還是不想以身犯險。

弗蘭奇才背過身子去，路飛就把對方的警告忘得一乾二淨，正蠢蠢欲動地打量著什麼東西──如果發生什麼恐怖的事，山治才不要慘受牽連呢，所以他轉身走開，步向一張破舊的沙發上。他小心謹慎地細細檢查過那張沙發，才閉上眼睛重重跌坐在上面，腦裏則不住回想自己的煩惱。

他想到索隆；又想到自己明明不能在這世界久留，本來世界的索隆也不會對自己有意，卻在這世界的索隆身上費時間耗精神，會不會讓事情變得更複雜？會不會讓自己後來更痛苦難受？早知如此，他絕不該和對方裸著身子倒在睡房地板做那種事啊。哎，這不是事後孔明嗎？

一個聲音悄悄在他的心裏誘惑道：反正他回到本來世界後也會瘋狂想念這個索隆，一件髒兩件穢，他怎麼不好好放縱自己呢？山治趕緊搖搖頭，把這可怕的念頭驅走，這對索隆實在太不公平了！索隆可是從心底認為自己是這個世界的山治啊，要是他允許索隆繼續誤會下去，自己就不光是誤導那麼簡單了；如果他允許對方繼續誤會，而且讓對方跟自己……進行親密行為的話，那更是欺騙對方，害索隆對這世界的山治不忠！

山治腦裏一個聲音輕呼，活該另一個自己也嘗到被背叛的滋味，誰教那傢伙一直對索隆不忠呢？然而……害老實的索隆在不知情的狀況下出牆，這也太不公平了！要是索隆真的相信山治所說的海賊世界、魔法金蓮之類的說話，那索隆事後定會後悔懊惱得要命。

那麼，為了讓自己將來好過一點，他絕對不能跟這世界的索隆一錯再錯；向惑誘屈服的話，於他、於索隆也是百害而無一利的。好吧，控制自己也不是什麼難事，反正這好幾個月來，他也沒有對千陽號的綠藻做過什麼，這個索隆只是不會惹他討厭而已──其實他也不能確認這索隆會不會惹他討厭，因為索隆曾坦然承認自己會故意惹怒他。路飛突然在他身旁探出頭來，一臉淘氣好奇地傻笑，打斷了山治的思路。

「嘿，喬巴跟我說過你以為自己是個海賊。」路飛興衝衝地嚷道，一下子撲在對方腳邊，交疊著腿不住搖晃身體。

「喬巴不是立過什麼誓，不會把病人的資料告訴別人麼？」山治咕嘀著坐正身子。路飛卻只漫不在乎的聳聳肩，繼續一臉期待地抬頭瞪著他。這嗷嗷待哺傢伙真像個小孩子，等待自己給他講新奇的故事──山治這才發現，路飛等待的故事就是自己的記憶啊。他誇張地嘆了口氣，諷刺對方總以為別人的日常生活驚險萬分。

四小時後，山治和路飛登上光可鑒人的超豪華房車時，外面正下著滂沱大雨。弗蘭奇早前曾說過，烏索普會過來接送他們；所以山治登上車子，卻發現一個美麗的年輕Lady時，倒讓他嚇了一跳。金髮Lady白晢可人，穿著一襲典雅簡約的寶石藍色長裙，正優雅地交疊著腿，坐在烏索普身旁。

「喔，你好。烏索普，你身旁的漂亮Lady是誰？」山治朝她帥氣一笑，所有漂亮Lady都該看到迷人帥氣的笑容啊。

她的表情先是驚愕，然後略帶哀傷，讓山治明白到自己本該認識這Lady的。

「抱歉。」他匆匆道歉，坐進她對面的位置。弗蘭奇笨拙地倒在他身旁時，那漂亮Lady已經收拾心情，又是一副平靜和藹的表情。

「別在意。烏索普已經跟我說過，你的記憶出問題了，而且不是選擇性失憶。失憶病患的病情反覆，大多說不定的。」她纖手一揮，笑著讓他不再憂慮；山治這情場老手則眼尖地瞄到她手上的金色婚戒：雖然他喜歡追求漂亮Lady，但他尊重已婚Lady，也不願意讓已婚Lady失去貞節、害她們對丈夫不忠。

「我是──」她正要鞠身自我介紹，山治卻伸手打斷她。

「別說，別說，讓我猜猜看。」山治身後的司機已經發動車子了。漂亮Lady則縱容一笑，住口不談。

山治若有所思地搔搔鬍茬下顎，細心凝視對方。這Lady打扮得毫不浮誇，但一身精心挑選的服飾卻嶄新亮麗，一副高貴典雅的耳飾，加上這豪華昂貴的車子，她定是相當富有。雖然這Lady一臉睿智，但她實在太年輕、太平易近人了，絕不可能靠自己變得如此富有──她定是系出名門，卻並非紈褲子弟、不務正業。

「你秀外慧中，家境富裕。難道我們在芭拉蒂認識？」他好奇猜道。芭拉蒂每個周末都會接待這種富有的旅客，他跟哲夫也見慣了，當中也有好些客人跟她一樣富裕。然而，她只是輕笑搖頭。

「唔，不對啊。」他承認落敗，繼續猜想。她曾提及過他的「記憶問題」，話裏行間都顯得相當理解失憶症，普通人（甚至是絕頂聰明的人）絕不會如此明白這種病症。

「你是……醫護人員嗎？護士還是醫生？」他又猜道。

「我在攻讀醫科。」她點頭承認。山治勝利一笑，又試著再次猜想。

「唔，我只認識一個醫生，那……喬巴把你介紹給我嗎？」他問道，搞不好喬巴特別照顧這天資聰敏的Lady，所以把她介紹給大伙認識。

「從這方向猜想真不錯，可惜錯了。」金髮Lady輕笑著說道。

「唔，真難猜。」他也朝她笑著，挨上背後的座位細心猜想。

「你系出名門，將來是個美麗的醫生。我不是在芭拉蒂認識你，也不是喬巴把你介紹給我認識的。我定是通過什麼人認識你的，那個人也定必會認識──」他突然靈光一閃，住嘴不談。

他凌厲地盯著坐在神秘金髮Lady身旁、全程不作一聲的烏索普。他記到狙擊手常不動聲息地提及過家鄉的醫生戀人，連梅利號也是她送給草帽團的。大伙自然曾見過這位神秘戀人，但這一切都是在他進團前發生的，所以他不曾遇見過那位Lady。他記得烏索普曾形容過她是位沉靜美麗、膚色白晢的金髮麗人。雖然烏索普總是說謊不打草稿，這次倒沒吹牛；山治目瞪口呆地盯著他，他卻得意燦爛地朝他咧嘴一笑。

「你就是可雅？烏索普的可雅？」他不可置信地倒抽一口涼氣，呆呆地看著那漂亮Lady。

「太好了！山治，你猜對了！」可雅愉快地笑著拍掌。山治真的給嚇倒了，他從沒想過烏索普的戀人如此漂亮動人。就是不像烏索普般誇大其詞，正常男人談及自己的戀人時，也總會吹破牛皮，把戀人形容得活像天仙下凡似的；但這Lady真的一如烏索普的形容般完美。

「嘛，能跟你見面真好。我以前只聽過烏索普對你的形容。」他熱情地跟她握手。可雅微笑示意，試著無視對方最後的說話，那對她而言定是相當古怪吧。山治好奇地翻過對方柔軟的手，細細地凝視那婚戒──婚戒計設簡略大方。他再用心細想，如果她是烏索普的戀人可雅，那她戴著婚戒，這定代表……

「你結婚了？」他訝異驚奇地瞪著烏索普。那傢伙倒是樂透了，瞬間一臉沾沾自喜、欣喜若瘋的笑得燦爛。

「那個……恭喜。」他淡淡說道。他還是沒法接受理解這事，於他說來，『烏索普』跟『結婚』兩字還是拉不上邊的。天啊，這傢伙比自己還要年輕呢！但是……烏索普相當迷戀美麗的金髮醫生，所以他倆結婚了也屬正常。路飛喜孜孜地不住嚷嚷博物館宴會的食物該有多好吃；他則若有所思地靠在座位裏，不住腹誹兩個世界的相異之處。

可雅跟烏索普居然結婚了，讓他腦筋不清楚了，步下豪華房車時，竟忘了待會要遇見索隆，而且對方（居然）會穿著西服，實在太恐怖了。羅賓醬大概不會讓那傢伙穿著土氣的便宜西服吧，不過他的西服也絕對會很難看──平常人穿西服應該還好，但是索隆這筋肉人大概不行吧，那身肌肉肯定會把西服擠破！索隆的身形其實相當好看，總是穿得像個流浪漢似的實在太可惜了；要是他穿得正常點，或是乾脆不穿的話，都會讓山治的人生大大改善。

他們甫走進博物館，山治就注意到娜美那頭亮麗的橘色頭髮了。大伙隨即走向她──烏索普除外，他輕吻過可雅的臉頰後，就捧著相機拍攝人群跟展覽場地了。娜美穿著一襲純黑真絲裙子，讓她看起來更美麗動人，把山治誘惑得心醉神迷，趕緊閃身過去，極力控制著自己，不至高呼讚美得過於誇張──他一定得記住，這世界的自己已經名草有主了。

博物館的侍著捧著盛滿香檳的托盤，在客人之間不住遊走，山治為自己拿了一杯，看見羅賓優雅地走近，又為她拿了一杯。

「你們全都能出席，實在太好了。」羅賓和藹地朝大伙微笑。

「能來這裏真是太好了，請喝。」山治微笑應道，把第二隻香檳杯子遞給她。要是女主人沒法好好享受自己舉辦的宴會，實在於禮不合。

「嗯，恐怕我不能多喝，山治。今晚我得為博物館招待重要人物，已經得應酬他們喝酒了，但我得保持清醒，不能喝太多。」羅賓大方一笑。

「沒關係，可是你舉辦這宴會，居然沒法樂一下嗎？」他笑著稍作揶揄。

「我也想樂一下。然而，這宴會並不是要討樂子，只是博物館──尤其是我的部門要掙得贊助。雖然這裏衣香鬢影，但於我說來只是工作而已。」美麗的考古學家揉揉額角，煩惱地嘆了口氣。

「話雖這樣說，你們能來已經讓我好過多了，而且索隆願意幫忙，實在太好了。」她愉快地露出溫暖的笑容。山治點點頭，也明亮地朝她微笑。他之前並不知道這是羅賓的工作，要是索隆在幫她的忙，那他真的不該打擾對方了。

他一整晚都跟大伙聊天，喜孜孜地呷著香檳──就是羅賓不在，他也跟大伙聊得很愉快。然而，他終究沒法盡興，因為有什麼地方硬是怪怪的。他心不在焉地左右張望，欣賞博物館的宏偉裝潢、身穿華麗服飾的人群、還有博物館展出的文物。

「索隆不在這裏，因為他得替別人翻譯，還得失禮丟人。」娜美見山治沒有發問，倒是自動請纓了；山治這才發現自己剛才東張西望，定是讓別人以為自己在找索隆了。他也暗自反省，難道自己無意識地找那笨蛋劍士嗎？

「嗯？」他朝她一挑眉。

「你也知道那傢伙的個性。羅賓請求他的話，他雖會答應幫忙，但他可不會欣然接受啊；況而，他可不喜歡討好陌生人。」美麗的橘髮Lady無力嘆道，不經意地拂弄杯子邊沿。

「說的倒是。」山治應道。索隆那傢伙對待陌生人不可心軟，要是對方要迫他做不喜歡的事，他絕對會失禮丟人的。如果索隆身處芭拉蒂，憑他那嚇人的服務態度，肯定不滿五分鐘就被踢出來了吧；收養索隆的傢伙不是罪犯、就是海賊強盜，讓索隆養出這種態度也不是怪事吧。

「美麗的Lady，我真的不願離開你，但我必須去警告那混蛋不準待人無禮。」他抱怨道。他不得不承認，就是索隆穿著土氣噁心的西服，他也想盡快見對方一面──然而，他們只分別數小時而已！

他步過第三道拱門時，發現烏索普正鬼鬼祟崇地走在前方。他已經捧起相機來了，卻沒有把相機舉到眼睛前方，所以他不是如常替別人拍照吧。他不耐煩地冷哼一聲，大步衝向那狙擊手／攝影師。

「烏索普，你在幹嗎？」他暴躁地問烏索普，也不管別人在旁邊喁喁細語。

「打工啊。」烏索普笑道，拍下對方不耐煩的表情。

「羅賓醬才不會聘請你捧著相機來跟蹤我呢。」他一針見血地說道，對方在豪華房車上才說過，羅賓聘請他替贊助者、以及展覽拍照。

「嗯，她的確沒有，但弗蘭奇也聘請我了。快看那邊。」烏索普壞心一笑，示意他看向房間一端。

山治不情不願地看過去，某個高大男人的肩膀竟冒出一小叢綠藻髮絲。山治試著矗起耳朵，隱約聽見索隆不耐煩的低沉嗓音，某個男人卻不住說話發問，打斷索隆的話。

「──這是『流水』，如我所說的是雙關語。……不行，我不能解釋，因為這是雙關語，翻譯沒把雙關語表達出來。呃，我說這雙關語用得絕妙，你就相信然後閉嘴行不？」

跟索隆說話的男人（還是被索隆辱罵的男人？山治實在搞不清楚）正怒氣衝衝地步向山治。他走過山治，離開那地方後，山治才能好好看清索隆。

他圓睜著眼，驚訝得下巴著地；雖然他隱約知道烏索普在猛按快門，但他實在沒法分神去解決那傢伙。

索隆穿著西服的樣子，絕對不像要把西服擠破，而是……好吧，山治確實沒法好好形容對方身穿西服的樣子，但他目前的確驚訝得目瞪口呆，那他以「驚人」來形容對方好了。

索隆沒穿西服外套，大概是悶得把外套脫下來丟到一旁吧，不過索隆沒穿外套也沒關係──他一身雪白襯衣，黯綠的領結映襯出優美鎖骨，而且顏色深邃發黑，看起來就像玉石一般；西服背心的背後鑲著一般顏色質料的絲綢，精心勾勒出那完美的線條，背心前方的剪裁也映襯出他那健碩的體格。墨黑部份讓西服顯得無比深邃。那頭張怒狂的綠髮、還有耳邊那燦金的三隻耳環，都在大叫「去你媽的社會規俗！」，卻也跟胸前的優雅鈕扣相得益彰。

雖然索隆暴躁地低吼，但山治還是看他看得瞠目結舌：到底該讓索隆穿著這西服、還是該讓他裸著身子？山治竟沒法做出決定，他還是頭一次如此猶疑不決。可是，有一件事是毋庸置疑的：索隆從沒如此帥氣過。

「嘿，我真該給這照片鑲上鏡框。」烏索普垂頭看著相機螢幕傻笑，那正是山治呆瞪著索隆的情景。山治這才想起弗蘭奇若有所指的詭異笑容，還提及過烏索普的相機什麼的；他倆都知道山治看到索隆穿西服會有多驚愕，所以才要拍來下好嘲弄他。

「滾蛋吧。」他朝烏索普低吼道，烏索普雖然指著他大笑，倒也識相地趕緊逃開。山治決定晚點才教訓那傢伙，因為目前索隆還在。

索隆看見山治時，讓山治沒法自控地覺得特別──因為那煩惱的表情一下子消失了。索隆看向對方的雙眼，瞬間綻放出愉快的笑容，然後輕聲哼了聲「嘿」。

近距離看著索隆，這傢伙更是迷人。那西服實在太帥氣了，山治得使盡吃奶的勁，才能控制歇止自己，不致一手撫上對方的胸膛，好感受索隆、還有那妙不可言的西服背心。

「不回應我嗎？好吧，你好。」索隆的話裏微帶鼻音，那笑容也繚繞著性感。山治這才發現自己的腦內活動定是明明白白地寫在臉上了，趕緊難為情得輕咳，又別過頭去。

「你真、嘛、呃、嗯。」他硬是擠出聲音來，臉頰刷地變得漲紅。要死了，自己居然緊張得結結巴巴，他還是個乳臭未乾的黃毛小子嗎？

「你穿得也不難看。我得在這裏幫羅賓，替她翻譯什麼的。你能留在這陪我嗎？拜託了。有你在，我就可以無視那些討厭的傢伙了。」索隆討喜地說。

「我還為你是為了幫朋友的忙才留在這裏的。」山治揶揄道，聽見索隆不樂意地說別人的壞話，讓他覺得自己漸漸變得正常。

「我確實是為了幫她，只是我寧可幫她搬搬家具什麼的，而不是幫她應酬那些白痴，跟他們解釋我家鄉的事。那些傢伙半點也不理解我的家鄉，只是把我的家鄉文化當成……當成玩具，他們可真是實實在在的腦殘！我討厭死應酬他們了。」他痛苦地咕噥道。

看到索隆身穿那襲西服後，他之前曾立下不再碰觸索隆的誓言竟煙消雲散。他該習慣對方穿著西服的模樣，因為他大概只是因為對方身穿西服太帥氣，所以才會一時納納不能成言而已。

「喂，你不是該對那些人友善點嗎？反正死不了人啦。」他必須提醒對方，因為索隆必須以禮相待羅賓的客人。索隆白他一眼，眼神明明白白地指出自己的確會被這弄死，所以才不要以身犯險。

「別這樣。好吧，你本該跟那些人介紹什麼的？給我說說吧。這個宴會、這些展覽，我都一竅不通啊。」他輕撞索隆的肩膀，轉身面向展覽箱櫃。

山治從箱櫃的倒映看到對方直翻白眼，卻沒說什麼。這箱櫃放滿了古舊的藝術品，看起來雖像精緻飾品，卻也顯然有它的用途。

「大約半年前，羅賓和我從日本回來，她就想跟日本的博物館交換文物，好舉辦展覽。她要跟日本博物館代表討價還價，所以把我拖去當翻譯了；但其實她大可不必費事，因為那些傢伙的英文說得圓溜極了。」索隆嘆道，這一整天下來的鬱結、還有對羅賓硬是把他牽扯進這種麻煩事的不滿，都清清楚楚地從他的話裏透露出來了。

山治的腦海突然泛起一陣回憶。他記得自己懶散地四肢大張，孤單地倒在過於寬敞的大床上，在凌晨時份跟索隆談電話。

『你這混蛋，回到故鄉的家裏，不是應該高興嗎？』

『我才沒回到家裏，你的身邊才是家。我想家了。』

『家、家也想你了。你什麼時候回家？』

『希望能盡快回來。』

他驀地返回現實。索隆正喃喃抱怨羅賓為了舉辦這場展覽，害他遭受了多少繁文縟節。

山治真的沒法專心聆聽，因為他沒法從回憶裏的孤單感緩過勁來，也沒法驅走回憶帶來的絕望感。他明白自己有多討厭離開索隆，也明白自己離開這世界時，那種孤單絕望的感覺會再一次把自己淹沒。不過，他真的會離開這世界嗎？當時，他看見索隆有多痛苦徬徨，一時衝動才會回來的。其實他理應利用這段時間，找出自己真正的願望；然而，就算他費盡心思，也是茫無頭緒。假若他真的找到真正願望，那時候他會留下來嗎？還是會回到本來世界呢？還是說這世界不過是個考驗，要他找到真正好願望，好讓他改變本來世界？

要是他離開這世界、或是這世界消失了，那他跟索隆會變成怎樣？要是這索隆不在自己身邊，那他會變成怎樣？就是跟這男人分別短短一天，他也對綠髮男人思念成癮了；要跟對方永遠分別，卻得跟那只把他當成伙伴、對他毫無感覺的綠藻共處，實在是種折磨，尤其是現在他已體驗過索隆有多清楚自己的身體。現在，他只能想到自己有多愚昧，居然不好好把握與這個索隆共處的每一刻！他壓根不曉得自己還剩多少時間，因為下一次深墮裏那片虛無，再次醒來的時候，自己又得面對那漫不在乎的索隆了。

「喂，你在聽嗎？你跟那些富貴腦殘也是一路貨色嘛。」索隆冷哼道，用手肘撞撞他，好讓他回過神來。

索隆似乎看懂了他的表情（雖然他自己也不知道自己是怎麼樣的表情），一臉憂心的神情，緩緩地搭上他的手臂。

「嘿，沒事吧？你的臉色很糟。」他一臉擔憂關心的表情，凝視著山治。

山治激動得雙唇發顫。這太不公平了，這索隆太真實了，跟他希望的索隆太相似了。他只想一切都變得簡單、不必總是擔驚受怕、身旁只有一個人珍視他就好；他希望有人不介意他糟糕的個性，依舊愛惜他，讓他想變成一個好人；更渴望平和安寧，只想不必跟別人爭個你死個活，只想要索隆。

他一下子下定決心，一把撲向索隆，緊緊環住對方的脖子。他緊緊把臉埋進對方的領口，只想在索隆身邊迷失。公平什麼的、節操什麼的，通通見鬼去吧；否認無視自己需要的東西，根本沒法拯救任何人啊，尤其是沒法拯救自己。

「山治，怎麼了？」索隆的語氣透露出一絲憂慮，那雙溫暖的大手卻落在他的後腰，緊緊摟住他，讓他不禁全身輕顫。

「索隆，帶我回家。我需要──」他支離破碎的聲音沒法擠出最後一個字；可是索隆突然圓睜著眼，臉色漲紅，顯然明白自己需要什麼。這索隆如此理解他、這索隆擁有多年明白他的經驗，讓他暗自感謝上蒼。索隆抓住山治西服的手猛地一緊，黯紅雙眼驀地瞟向旁邊，山治曉得對方快要說出『但是……』之類的詞語。

他明白索隆在遲疑什麼。索隆理應留在這裏啊，這個晚上他都得留在這裏，為羅賓的客人翻譯，他不應該放縱自己。然而，山治原來也不應該放縱自己，接受索隆無意識的誘惑啊。

「博物館展覽什麼的，見鬼去吧，快走。」他一手抓住索隆那身昂貴西服的前襟。索隆只得猶疑地嚥了嚥，點點頭，匆匆領著山治沿著走廊走到外面。

索隆一下子就攔下了計程車，他倆閃身衝上車子，匆匆說出家的地址。幸好，車程不長，索隆也故意坐得距山治九丈遠，緊掐著雙拳，死死黏在身側，就像耗盡九牛二虎之力才能控制住自己似的；山治也是一般感受，暗自慶幸自己被安全帶死死勒住，而且感受到司機一直在注意他倆，他這才能控制住雙手，不至撲向綠髮男人。

他倆一旦闖進家裏的安全地帶，就再無牽掛顧忌了。山治步步進逼，讓索隆倒退著走進家內，自己則一腳把門帶上，更把對方逼向沙發，一併倒在上面。他無法自制地不住撫弄索隆那質感優良的西服布料：西服剪裁精妙，肯定所費不菲，山治都捨不得讓對方脫下它了。

他的大腿陷進索隆的雙腿之間不住輾轉，身體緊緊挨上對方，齒間輕輕囓咬那頎長的脖子，顫抖的手指則忙著解開對方的領帶；索隆卻一動不動，只從喉頭低沉輕哼，讓山治忍不住笑意，因為這是索隆，這索隆想要他、總是積極甘願、樂於反應的。這索隆的反應跟山治妄想中的完全一致──對，他不得不承認，自己深夜時份常會妄想到對方；那時候他覺得自己很傻，因為他跟索隆根本八丈挨不上邊，待在一起根本是糟糕透頂──那時候他的確很傻啊，因為現在他跟索隆在一起了，這才是自己的人生中最妙不可言的事。然而，要是他能碰觸到索隆更多裸露的皮膚，這就更棒了。

解開那帥氣西服背心的鈕扣時，他曾試著小心點；然而，當他碰到下方那純白襯衣時，僅剩的耐心都被欲望耗盡了──他只解了襯衣的一半鈕扣，心裏就罵了聲『去你的』，然後一把扯開襯衣，鈕扣都噼噼啪啪地掉在地上。笨蛋劍士居然怨懟地瞪他，可是當山治猛地拉下自己的襯衣時，他再也顧不上抱怨了。

山治緩緩拂上對方永遠滾燙的皮膚，愉快地輕哼一聲，然後貪婪地沿著那粗壯的手腕一直拂上那結實的胸肌，又舔舐撫弄那橫跨胸膛的疤痕。

索隆一下子以手肘撐起身子，抓著他從沙發翻身而下，然後嚴嚴密密地把對方覆在身下，把山治嚇了一跳。索隆俯身壓上對方，熾熱的嘴瓣印上那纖長的鎖骨；自他倆離開計程車後，索隆都不發一言，這時候才開始張嘴說話。

「你到底怎麼了？我知道你一直都喜歡這西服，但你也太……」索隆納納不能成言，顯然是不知道該怎樣形容對方的狀態。

山治卻知道該怎樣形容自己──『心焦如焚』。他的確是心焦如焚啊：他渴望掌握所有碰觸索隆的機會、他渴望索隆碰觸自己、他擔憂焦慮這一切美好的機會都消失無蹤，讓他心焦如焚。然而，他沒有替對方接下話茬，只是緊緊環住對方的頸脖說道：「快動手，不然──」他嚥下尾音。雖然他也想對索隆出手，但他不知道該怎樣做，畢竟他從沒做過這種事，讓他動手的話，大概會像初夜一般糟糕透頂吧，山治才不希望這樣；況且，索隆了解山治的身體，山治卻對索隆的身體一無所知，所以還是讓索隆主動出擊，教自己暈頭轉向吧。

「總之快動手。」結果他只哼了一聲，又弓腰抵住索隆，以加強語氣。

「『快動手』，不然就『快動手』？有分別嗎？」索隆一挑眉，咧嘴壞笑。

「沒分別，你有什麼不滿嗎？」山治試著板起臉，冷著聲音問道，終究還是失敗了。

「一點也沒。」索隆得意笑道，俯下身去，迅速一手環住對方的背後。

山治不明白對方索隆想做什麼，正要張嘴發問，對方卻把他抄起來，抱進睡房裏──被輕易抱來抱去實在太不公平了，他平常都會高聲抗議，然而雙腿緊緊環住對方的後腰，掛在對方身上，與對方相抵的皮膚竟燃起陣陣快意；所以他這次沒有反抗，卻趁機把索隆那纏人的皮帶扯走。索隆把他重重摔在床上，他則乘著彈力迅速剝去對方的長褲內褲，以好好碰觸對方。

總算看到全裸的索隆，讓他忍不住樂翻天──上次他沒法如願好好探索對方的身體，因為索隆全權掌控一切，山治只能無力地任憑對方擺弄；然而，今次他可不會讓這機會平白流走。他把對方扯到床上，翻身跪坐在索隆身上，半崇拜半敬慕地俯瞰眼前光景。

索隆一直都是誘人的蜜色肌膚，然而他倆剛才一連串劇烈動作讓他膚色漲紅，所以他的臉頰頸脖已經泛起一抹暗紅。山治的雙手一直沿著暗紅皮膚往下遊走，總算撫弄到重點部位。索隆的分身依舊驕人，山治從容不迫地上下撫弄那部位；雖然他曾感受過對方那熾熱的部份，但上次那是緊緊抵住自己，而不是被他好好握在手裏。索隆倒是不在意對方撫弄自己，正欣慰地從喉頭輕哼。

山治匆匆掙下自己的長褲，把自己的分身抵上對方，光是貼在一起的感覺實在過於美好，讓他花盡吃奶的盡才記得要互相廝磨。他禁不住渾身一顫，索隆的手更從他的肩胛一直愛憐地遊移至他的後腰，然後直接用力擠壓他的臀瓣，山治能清楚看見對方臉上那得意愉悅的笑容。

「我喜歡你這樣做。」索隆喃喃自語，又掐了對方一下。他突然一下子掙起身子，把山治擁進懷裏，緊緊環住對方的腰部，把頭抵住那纖長的鎖骨。

「你是我的。」索隆抵住山治的肌膚，溫柔地輕拂對方光裸的背項，彷如虔誠信徒般喃喃咕噥。

山治一頓。他首先覺得不滿，他才不屬於任何人呢，更不屬於索隆；然而，他正想張嘴低罵，卻發現自己居然想說出跟對方一樣的說話，他也想這索隆屬於自己。不過……不過這根本不是事實，索隆根本不屬於他，索隆只是……只是他從別人身上借回來的、偷回來的而已。然而，他還能說一件千真萬確的事。

「我是你的。」他柔聲應道，索隆抬起那黯紅的雙眼緊緊盯著他。

索隆朝他愉快一笑，然後拉著山治一併翻身倒下去，把對方緊緊陷進床墊裏。他認真凝重地吻著山治，山治卻能感到嘴瓣間騰升的火焰，他知道將會發生什麼事。雖然他也希望跟索隆做這種事，但他實在太緊張了，因為他不曾跟男人做過這種事。索隆定是感到山治緊張得繃緊身子，因為他抬起身子來，一臉憂慮不安地看著山治。

「我不記得這種事，對我而言這太陌生了，所以……」山治突然解釋道，卻又靦腆得嚥下尾音。

「嘿，我之前也感同身受，我該給你還人情吧，讓你知道該怎樣做才行。」索隆咧嘴笑得一臉得意。

「嗯。」山治應道，以手肘支起身子，好看著索隆的動作。他又驚又怕，卻想知道該做什麼──好吧，其實他大概知道點皮毛，大概還是知道該做什麼的，但這不是重點。他不想自己笨手笨腳，所以想知道自己該怎樣做，想知道自己該明白什麼。

「喂，別這樣盯著，你又不是在上課。你就……你就躺下來，放鬆身子就好。」劍士直翻白眼，輕推山治的肩膀，讓他好好躺下去。

山治試著動動身子，想躺得舒服一點。放鬆身子啊？這沒有很難嘛？然而，索隆一手撫上山治的大腿，他卻不得不提醒自己放鬆牙關。索隆噗赫一笑，又俯身挨上他。

「就讓你放鬆啊。」他笑著抵住對方的嘴瓣，結結實實地吻住他。好吧，山治真的很喜歡對方吻他，因為這能讓他腦裏一片空白。他樂意地輕哼，然後緊緊地環住對方的頸脖。他突然聽見什麼蓋子蓋上的聲音，這才發現對方一心二用，在仔細親吻自己的同時，還在做別的東西。他還沒來得及擔心緊張，那溫熱滑膩的大手已經探向自己的腿間了，那手更得寸進尺，緩緩撫弄自己的後方，教他緊張得咬緊下唇。

放鬆。他不住自我催眠，又支起身子吻住對方，因為跟索隆親吻總能讓他分散注意力。他暗自腹誹自己竟變得糊塗緊張──他明明想跟索隆結成一體、明明想跟索隆發生關係、明明不滿足於只跟對方倒在睡房地板上以手解決（雖然感覺很棒）。剛才自己還急不及待，竟把索隆拖出博物館，直奔家裏；現在他真的妄想成真，跟綠髮男人倒在床上了，自己卻緊張得像個處子似的。

他不是指索隆的動作讓他不舒服，只是……太古怪了。索隆定會讓他舒服，他也覺得這種感覺應該很舒服。好吧，「另一個他」跟索隆做這種事，已經有好幾年經驗了吧，所以這種事應該會讓「另一個他」一再回味吧？他淡淡一笑，輕輕伸展身體，試著放鬆下來。索隆也抬頭朝他一笑，然後沿著他的身體一路往下，熱切地以唇瓣撫弄對方的分身。金髮男人依言放鬆身子，急切難耐地朝索隆弓起腰肢。一陣劇烈的快意突然傳來，他這才注意到對方的指節已經探進自己的身體了；索隆更是逗弄似的往前一探，像是要勾起指尖似的，讓他吃驚得倒抽涼氣；索隆卻抵著他的腰間，得意地呲牙一笑。

喉頭不住溢出難耐愉悅的聲音，他應該歇力壓抑這種丟人聲音的，但身旁只有索隆而已。反正索隆能看穿他的一切心思，就是山治努力隱藏怒意，索隆也知道知道自己惹怒了他；相反，就是山治拼命壓抑聲音，索隆也會知道對方有多歡愉。

身處這種時刻情況，山治也不明白自己的時間觀念是不是總會壞掉，因為他也不曉得過了多久，索隆就撒掉指節了。山治難耐地嗚咽一聲，從凌亂的髮絲下朝索隆怨懟一瞥；然而，這種哀怨情緒卻馬上煙消雲散了，因為他理解到抵住自己濕膩後方的東西並不是對方的手指。他居然不再緊張，卻是激動難耐，然後試著抬腰迎向對方，對方則順利地盈滿通道。

天啊。

一下子湧上的訊息太多，他實在沒法消化理解這些感覺。在他體內的索隆熾熱而碩大，他也不知道這到底是好事還是壞事，因為他有點漲痛，卻覺得美妙極了，只想得到更多。他感到對方拼命壓抑著自己，極力一動不動；山治的腳尖蜷曲，緊緊抵著床單，卻知道他不想對方靜止不動。他輕聲嗚咽，試著弓起腰部，索隆這才開始挪動。

索隆雙手撈起他的腿彎，然後用力往前一壓，讓他的膝蓋幾乎抵住自己的肩膀，快要把他折成兩半。角度急劇轉變，把山治嚇得輕聲驚呼，腰肢卻忍不住弓起，全身泛起陣陣快意，抵著下腹的分身雖未受安撫，卻漸漸變得濕溼。索隆狠狠咬住那纖巧的鎖骨，俯身往山治的耳殼低哼。

索隆步步進迫，山治突然理解到這種事的吸引力，他總算明白自己的身體為何會心焦如焚地把索隆硬拉回家裏。他所有的感受皆來自索隆：索隆在他的體內律動、索隆短促的呼息不住拂向自己汗濕的皮膚、索隆每個動作都能在他體內勾起漣漪。

索隆平穩強硬地入侵他，漸漸把他迫向爆發的邊沿。要是他再不到達頂點，他就要被折騰死了，所以他試著伸出顫抖不止的手，想自力更生，因為他只要一點點刺激就能宣洩了。然而，索隆卻含糊一吼，一下子抓住他的雙手，狠狠壓在他的耳側，讓他絲毫動彈不得。他竟不知道手腕傳來的疼痛是否火上加油，因為那種快意已經讓他欲罷不能，沒法思考了。

索隆不住把他推向迸發的邊沿，他只得輕聲嗚咽，沒法自控地弓起身子，一腳跨上對方的肩膀；索隆稍微一動，竟讓他眼前炸出一片花白，不住喘息咒罵，在對方身下不住劇顫。索隆使勁律動，讓他手腳虛軟，不消一會兒索隆也重重倒在他的身上。

他伸出重獲自由的手，緊抓著對方汗濕的綠髮，一下子把對方扯下來用力吻住。索隆挑逗似的囓咬他的唇瓣，然後以舌尖輕輕拂弄嘴上咬痕。

「我愛你。」劍士抵著他的唇邊喘道，隨即緊緊吻住他。

山治一頓，緊緊閉上眼睛，心裏泛起一陣苦澀，因為他明白這珍貴的時候快要消失了，也明白自己大概沒法留在這裏，沒法留在這個索隆身邊；沒法留在這個親切溫柔的索隆身邊、沒法留在這個強悍忠誠的索隆身邊、沒法留在這個愛他的索隆身邊。

「我也愛你。」他拼命從喉頭擠出聲音來，歇力讓嗓音不至於顫抖得太厲害。他把臉埋進對方的頸彎裏，絕望地問道：「答應我一件事。答應我你不會離開我。」

「什麼？」索隆訝然問道，從山治身上掙起身子，圓睜著眼俯視對方。

山治明白自己只是愚昧荒謬而已。他知道索隆絕不願意讓他倆分開，就是他倆真的要分開，也是那個該死的願望、或是自己的行動害的──然而，他還是忍不住擔憂這點，擔憂他倆得分開。他抬眼正色凝視望方，耐心等待。

「我當然會答應你，我哪都不會去，只會留在你身邊。」索隆柔聲說道，輕輕印上山治的唇邊。

山治心裏的焦躁不安竟暫時平息了，他滿足地伸展四肢，細細感受高潮過後的暖意、幸福。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

【章十四】

山治覺得溫暖、舒適、愉快。哦，他也覺得極度慚愧內咎。他在溫暖的索隆旁蜷縮著身子，燦金腦袋輕輕抵著對方寬厚的肩膀，心裏卻在不住苛刻自責。

他到底是怎麼回事？他不久前才下定決心，絕對不會向誘惑屈服吧？他不久前才認為，跟這個索隆繼續發展，於他、於索隆也是百害而無一利吧？因為他最終會覺得痛苦、也會害索隆背叛別人啊！好了，現在他到底做了什麼好事？行，或許他的確喝了點酒，但他絕對沒有喝醉啊。難道是那套西服害的？他回想到索隆身穿那西服的情景，竟不禁渾身一顫：那西服多合身啊，嗯……

他媽的！他的自制力看見那細緻的衣料就瞬間崩潰，這是他的錯嗎？臭老頭常罵他，當他管束控制自己時，總會變得膚淺而健忘。好了，現在他捅出一個大簍子來，該怎麼辦呢？

「嗯，早安。」索隆陷進那頭燦金髮絲，惺忪地喃喃道，溫暖大掌則緩緩地按壓著他的背項。哇，索隆真的很擅長做這種事，要是山治是隻貓的話，被索隆如此逗弄定會忍不住喵喵低叫的。他在索隆掌下伸展身體，要是索隆能一整天都耗在床上的話，他們大可──

打住打住！他到底是怎麼了！山治嚇得彈跳起來，瞬間坐直了身子，他又在胡思亂想了！

「天啊，我真的是太不對勁了。」他抱頭喃喃叫道。

「我『老早』就跟你說過了嘛，都不曉得說了幾年了。」索隆咯咯低笑，還是躺在山治身旁一動不動。

「喂，你不是說你愛我嗎？怎麼還是一副惹人討厭的態度對我？」山治漫不經心地罵道，眼角瞄向後方的索隆：綠髮男人一絲不掛，正躺在床上伸懶腰。這情景跟山治渴求的完全一致，讓山治的內心傳來悶悶鈍痛。

「不逗你玩還有什麼樂趣可言？」索隆朝他咧嘴壞笑，引得山治也勾起嘴角。

山治暗地責難自己：他早該好好記住自己的決定的，現在事情要變得讓人痛苦不堪了；還有可憐的索隆，他該有多自責呢？另一個山治會怎樣說呢？因為他自私自利，害索隆失去唯一得到幸福的機會，他該怎麼負責呢？

「喂，怎麼了？」索隆問道，支起膝蓋輕撞山治的胸側。

「沒事。」他反射反應地答道──平日他是這樣回答慣了，然後鬱鬱寡歡地搔搔鬍茬；索隆卻猛戳他的後腰，一臉『少來了』的表情，伸著手指作勢脅迫，要是山治再不說實話，他又要再猛戳對方。

「怎麼了？」他又問道。

「我──嗚。我只是覺得難受而已，這讓我很難受。」他低哼著回答。

「我們上床了讓你覺得難受？」索隆問道，一把掙起身來，不安地看著對方。

「不是的，嘛……是的，但是──我不是那個意思，而是……」被索隆壓在身下的回憶突然泛上，讓他忍不住傻笑，嚥下尾音。他那破碎難懂的回答居然讓索隆稍微放心下來。

「而是什麼？」劍士繼續迫問，他總是如此固執煩人。

「我……我害你出軌了。你跟我在一起，所以我害你出軌了。」他嘆了口氣，試著跟對方解釋；索隆一下子繃直了身子，瞬間勃然大怒，狠狠地朝山治橫眉怒視。

「我絕不會出軌！」他衝冠眦裂地嚷道。

「我不是這個意思！」山治趕緊說道，他不希望讓對方生氣難過：「我的意思是……聽著，我不是你的山治，你的山治正身處別的地方，我不是這個世界的人。所以我離開這個世界的話，這世界的山治就會回來了，他會知道你曾經跟我一起過。我很擔心，我擔心你倆的關係會變差，這都是我害的啊。」索隆的表情柔和起來，只是不耐煩地嘆了口氣。

「別說這種話。你就是我的山治，我的山治就只能是你，不會有別人。」劍士堅持道：「我明白你堅信自己的幻想世界，要你相信那是假的一定很恐怖；然而，根本沒有別的山治，我的山治只有你一個人。」索隆平靜地說道，帶著暖意的大掌安撫地按住對方的後腰。

山治緊緊瞇住眼睛，眉心緊鎖。跟索隆說這種事根本沒用，對方完全不明白啊，他根本不知道山治知道的事。他怎可能會明白呢？要是他倆立場轉換，山治也肯定不會相信對方的話啊。

「算了。」他鬱鬱不歡地喃喃道。

「嘿，這樣說吧。如果我根本不是我，就算外貌一樣，你也會一下子就知道吧？」索隆正色問道。

山治瞬間想到千陽號上、他所認識的索隆；那個完全不一樣的索隆；那個會拒絕他，卻同等溫柔，會試著和善待他的索隆。

「相信我，我肯定能分得出來。」他悶悶不樂地應道，就算他那陣子分不出來，現在也絕對能做到了。

「那麼你也得相信我啊，我也能做到一樣的事。我知道你就是你。」索隆堅定地說道，一手環住對方的肩膀。

索隆終究得起床工作了，把山治獨自留在床上，怏怏不樂地盯著天花板。他隱隱有種預感，就是那種時限逐漸迫近的感覺。他沒法驅散那種不詳預感，就是在做早餐時、跟索隆呆在一起時，還是覺得時間迅速流逝，就像脖子上掛著沉重的時鐘，不住嘀嗒作響警告自己似的。

他蜷縮著身子，坐在索隆身旁的沙發裏，緩緩呷著甘菊花茶，因為他必須靠這種東西紓緩繃緊的精神。他曾努力思考過這世界的謎題，思考過兩個世界為何如此不一樣；然而，他根本茫無頭緒──因為索隆一直害他沒法集中精神。綠髮偵探架著眼鏡，不住翻閱文件跟倫敦地圖；山治實在不該為這情景動心，但這實在太賞心悅目了啊！

然而，他已經冷靜下來了；雖然索隆一直害他分神，但確實可以讓他寬心鎮靜。什麼東西突然飄過他的眼前，緩緩落在他的茶杯裏，讓他突然繃緊起來。他小心翼翼地瞄進杯子，卻發現一片花瓣正在茶裏浮浮沉沉。

一片蓮花花瓣。

他慌亂地猛把花瓣抓撈起來，動作大得嚇倒索隆。那片花瓣才濕嗒嗒地黏在他的掌心，就迅速乾枯，化成灰燼了。

懼意緊緊攫住他的心頭。這是警告，這一定是警告！他一定得找出願望是什麼，而且得盡快找出來！要是他能迅速解決謎題，搞不好能跟這索隆在一起、這索隆搞不好能跟著他回到本來世界！

「哎，好噁心。飛蛾投茶自盡嗎？」索隆皺著鼻子問道，把眼鏡脫下來，拿過山治的杯子走開。山治只能呆呆坐著，半晌，懼意才像燒滾的開水般爭先湧出。

「天呀，這是警告！我該怎麼辦？」他驚惶失措地喃喃自語。他還有多少時間可以找出真正願望？一天？一小時？一分鐘？

「喂，喂，什麼警告？你在說什麼？那淹死的飛蛾就是警告？」索隆柔聲問道，俯身挨住沙發的背靠，垂頭凝視對方。

「那才不是飛蛾！那是蓮花花瓣啊，是提醒我的願望時限快到的警告！我快要失去一切了，我會離開，你也要離開我了！」山治幾乎歇斯底里地解釋道。

「喂，廚子，鎮靜下來，沒事的。」索隆反覆說道，繞過沙發坐在山治身旁。山治正要大罵『這才不會沒事！』，索隆卻捧著他的臉，指尖不住拂弄他的髮絲。

「聽著，我們誰也不會離開，根本沒有什麼時限，什麼事也沒有。我們不會失去對方的，知道了麼？」索隆柔聲輕喃，那嗓音竟讓山治不由自主地平靜下來。他緊掐著索隆的手腕，絕對不願意放開那迅速成為自己生命重心的男人。

「說定了？」山治只覺得自己可悲無助。

「嗯，說定了。」索隆朝他燦爛一笑，迅速吻向山治迎合的嘴唇。

綠髮劍士、不，不是劍士，綠髮偵探再次站起身來，把對方那已經不能再喝的花茶拿向洗滌槽。

索隆才剛回來，山治就在沙發上蜷縮著身子，把臉頰緊緊挨向對方的肩膀。雖然山治剛才被索隆的說話安撫了，但對方的說話也不是真實，他必須盡快找出答案。

動動腦筋，動動腦筋，動動腦筋啊！他的願望偉大無私，而且不是希望得到索隆（雖然他真的很想跟索隆在一起）。雖然這世界的大伙跟本來世界的有點微妙的不同，但他們還是很快樂，而且追尋著差不多的夢想──就是這個嗎？他希望大伙追尋不一樣的夢想麼？不不，這不可能，這怎麼可能呢？大伙的夢想很好啊，他絕對支持他們追尋夢想。

他媽的。難道他的願望有關臭老頭嗎？這似乎也不太可能，他早已為老頭出航尋找All Blue了，何況老頭也擁有芭拉蒂啊，早該沒什麼遺憾了。該死、該死、該死。

那麼，重點到底是什麼？這世界的大伙，絕不比本來世界的大伙過得好啊──烏索普除外，跟美麗的金髮醫生結婚了，他大概是高興得樂翻天了吧。他倆在本來世界不得不分開，實在太可惜了。可雅在努力學習，要當個好醫生；烏索普也沒法把她帶上，因為海賊船對她說來畢竟太危險了。可惡，本來世界的草帽團的路途總是艱難險阻，三不五天就得身陷絕境。說起來，這世界還不錯的，這地方起碼很……安全……

山治圓睜著眼。難道是這個？這世界的大伙很安全，在他留下來的這段期間，唯一身陷險境的就只有索隆──他不過是跟小混混幹架而已，而且只被淺淺的開了一道小口子，連縫針什麼的也不需要。在本來世界說來，這種小磕傷根本不值一哂，日常打罵也常會發生。在這世界的話，他不必擔驚受怕，憂慮死亡來襲。希望……好吧，希望自己的伙伴安全無恙，不會擔憂身陷死亡要脅，絕對算得上偉大無私吧？

一陣濃烈的花香把他淹沒，甜膩得讓人發昏噁心。身周的空氣突然變得不一樣，就像突然憑空泛起漣漪似的。

「嗯，你實在花了很多時間。」年輕的女性嗓音說道。

身旁的索隆驚跳起來，趕緊把他護在身後；山治還沒看見來人，光聽那嗓音就明白那是誰了。那是神使的聲音，栗色髮間別著蓮花的少女。她正挨著其中一塊落地玻璃窗，裙子在日光下竟變得朦朧不清。

「你他媽是什麼人？你到底是怎樣進來的？！」索隆厲聲喝道。

山治凝視著神使，只覺得一陣疲憊無力；他知道自己將會心碎難過，只想盡快結束一切。

「現在又怎麼了？」他嘆道，在索隆身旁站好。綠髮男人焦躁地左右環視山治跟神使，臉上一副困惑的表情。

「現在，你得作出選擇，實現願望、抑或放棄願望。」她仰頭靠著窗櫺。

「山治，這女人是誰？她是怎樣進來的？」索隆圓睜著眼問道，就像要山治給他有說服力的正常解釋似的，可惜山治沒法給他這種答案啊。

「我曾跟你提起過她。她就是那個蓮花少女，就是她把我送到這地方。」他乏力地應道。就是索隆沒法作聲，山治也清楚知道對方在想什麼──『但你的話不是真實啊』，他已經不知道自己到底情願對方是正確的、還是搞錯了。

「但──」索隆開始反對。

「她為什麼可以進來？她為什麼會知道這一切？你真的以為她能避過你的注意，成功跟蹤你嗎？」山治簡略應道，轉身看向神使，讓索隆自行決定相信不相信。

「我得選擇？什麼意思？」他向蓮花少女問道。

她偏頭微笑，緘默不語，卻一拳擊向身後的玻璃窗。玻璃窗泛起一陣漣漪，隨即映照出什麼東西，彷似鏡子，卻漾漾動蕩。耳邊傳來索隆的驚呼聲，山治卻鐵心無視。

「這個意思。」她身後閃爍不定的玻璃再次變得透徹，外面的城市街道卻消失無蹤，竟變成千陽號綠油油的甲板。路飛正呆在草坪上，卻突然驚呼，馬上召集大伙──他顯然能看穿玻璃，瞧見他們三人。大伙聽見他的叫喚聲，緩緩往甲板聚集，盯著玻璃的另一邊，驚訝得目瞪口呆。

「老天……」身旁的索隆喃喃道，無法置信就看著玻璃窗外，語氣帶點惶惑：「那……那是布魯克嗎？」山治不禁皺眉：當初他看見骷髏披著人皮，已經相當兀突了，可是看見人類缺了人皮，肯定更加恐怖吧。

「原來你一直把山治藏在這地方！」路飛怒吼，橡皮手臂已經往後猛拉，直揮向神使，直接擊上玻璃窗的拳頭卻被反彈回來。

「把他還給我們！」烏索普朝少女大叫，她卻只一臉無趣地俯視著他。

「回來與否，皆為他的決定。」她情緒毫無起伏地頌讀。

「什麼意思？」山治蹙眉問道。

「意思是，你可實現願望，留於這個世界，留在你所愛的人皆平安無恙的世界。他們會各自追尋夢想，你也不必擔憂他們被殺；你也可回到本來世界。」她簡略應道。

「要是山治留在這裏，他們會變成怎樣？」山治身旁的索隆突然問道，讓山治愕然看向對方；然而，他大概不該驚訝的，因為索隆總能兵來將擋、水來土掩的。

「他們將放棄他，自行繼續旅程。跟你不一樣，我沒法預知他們的將來，因為他們的世界實在……無法預料。」少女深沉地說道。

「沒有他的話，他們大概要倒大楣吧，他們日常的生活有多驚險，山治已經跟我講解過了。」索隆生硬地說道，讓山治忍不住直皺眉：本來世界有多瘋狂、有多危險，他比誰都要清楚。

「雖說世事無絕對，未來不可料；然而，如他離開他們，他們未來定為險阻重重。」神使輕蹙眉心，緩緩應道。

「喂！這太不公平了！你不是說要為我實現願望嗎？我希望大伙平安無恙，但你只是憑空變出另一組大伙，把他們置於安穩妥當的世界，然後要我為這世界放棄本來世界，把大伙置於更危險的場合！我的願望才不是這樣！」山治悲憤交加地吼道。所謂願望，不過是個陷阱而已，根本完全不公平，他為什麼要做出這種選擇？

神使聽了，居然臉泛愧色，不再看向山治，只訥訥地搔搔後頸。

「你說得……沒錯，應該沒錯。然而，我並無改變本來世界的力量，所以你無法於本來世界獲得安穩生活，我只能創造出新的世界，讓你擁有那種生活。」她柔聲說道。

「我可以擁有那種生活，卻得犧牲他們！」山治用力指向船上的大伙。

「山治君說得沒錯！這是你捅出來的簍子，太不公平了！如果你沒法真正實現他的願望，就別搞出這麼多麻煩事啊！當初你沒有騷擾我們，你也別管山治君不就好了！」娜美指著神使的臉大罵。

「你變出這地方。你創造出我的世界，你把我創造出來。」山治身後的索隆麻木地低聲說道，竟蓋過船上的大吼聲，讓所有人聽得分明，紛紛看著他。

「我不是……真實的。」他喃喃自語。

「不，不是這樣的，索隆！你是真的！這一切都是真的！」山治惶恐地叫道，一手抓住對方的手臂。

「他說得對。雖然我創造出這個世界，但不代表這世界是假的，你也不是假的。萬物皆由人創造。」神使睿智地點點頭。

索隆怒髮衝冠地緊掐拳頭，山治竟能清楚感到對方的怒意。

「要是你把我創造出來，你也該知道我絕不相信這種無稽的廢話！」他咬牙切齒地吼道。山治從眼角瞄到另外一個索隆……不對，是原來的索隆也認同地輕輕點頭。

山治猛然靈光一閃。他一直都明白自己跟索隆共處的時光只是借來的、自己已經賺得這個機會了。要是他願意犧牲，他大概可以拯救大伙。說不定自己還沒有徹底敗北。

「要是我選擇回去的話，那會怎樣？另一個山治會回到這世界嗎？這世界會回復正常嗎？」他向神使連聲追問。然而，神使還沒反應過來，索隆就猛地扯過他的手臂，力度大得竟讓他旋過身去，面向對方。

「我早說過了，根本沒有另一個山治。你就是你，一直都只有你。」索隆抓過山治的後頸，抵住對方的前額，輕聲說道。

山治不能相信對方的話，絕對不能相信。要是索隆的說話屬實，那他離開這世界的話，索隆就完全失去喜歡的人了。這世界的索隆跟千陽號的索隆不一樣，船上的索隆沒有喜歡的人，也不願意喜歡任何人；然而，這個索隆喜歡他、希望跟他共處、以後會明白自己痛失戀人。山治不能這樣對待索隆，也不能這樣對待自己。除了索隆以外，不曾有人如此愛過他；除了索隆以外，他不曾如此愛過別人。

「他所說屬實。我以你為中心，創造出這世界，所以你就是他記憶裏的山治。要是你願望留在這世界，你在這世界的回憶就會逐漸恢復。」神使靠著曾是玻璃窗的鏡子，沉重地說道：「然而，你得作出選擇。」

「你怎能對我做這種事！」山治眼眶發燙，索隆只是默默拂弄他的金髮。

「要是廚子回來，他會變成怎樣？那世界會變成怎樣？」玻璃窗外的劍士問道。

「山治不身置這世界，他的願望就沒法維持下去，會消失的。所以他的願望會回復原狀。」神使簡略地回答。

山治聽了，震驚得猛然轉過頭去，瞠目結舌地盯著對方。這世界怎麼輕易消失？怎麼可能？大伙都在這世界啊，臭老頭和芭拉蒂也在這世界啊！索隆怎麼辦？他珍惜重視的索隆怎麼辦？

「你怎能迫山治作出這種選擇？！你只是讓他明白，作出哪個選擇都有人得為他喪生！」羅賓緊掐著拳，厲聲喝道。

「回復原狀並不等於死亡！他們根本不曾存在過，怎能說他們喪命？」神使高舉雙手辯解。

「有分別嗎！」考古學家訕訕哼道。

「索隆──索隆和其他人不能跟我回到本來世界嗎？那他們就不必回復原狀了。」山治絕望地問道，說不定自己還能挽救一切的。

「他們不能穿梭世界，只有你可以。你得作出抉擇。」她輕輕搖頭示意。

「你下決定吧，山治。」甲板上的路飛悄聲說道。

山治倒抽一口涼氣，呆呆盯著船長。路飛一臉悲憤，但山治能明白他的意思──不論他作出什麼選擇，船長都會支持他的。天，他實在虧欠路飛太多了，他到底該怎麼辦？大伙都淚眼婆娑，一臉徬徨地看著他。

「不行，一定還有別的方法的！你不能迫我做出這種決定！」他不知所措地追問神使，然而，她只是搖頭示意。

索隆猛地拉住他的後領，一把讓他轉過身來，緊緊抱住他，不顧一切地吻上他的唇瓣。山治張嘴接納對方，卻感到眼睛不住落下濕意，打濕了他的臉頰，也不在乎大伙能看到自己痛哭。眼淚定是濺到嘴裏了，因為他倆的吻竟突然奱得鹹澀悽苦。

索隆挪開嘴唇，緊緊地擁住對方不住顫抖的身子。山治該怎樣做？本來世界的大伙、這個世界的大伙，他怎能作出比較？環住自己的雙手讓自己變得滿足完整，他怎麼就此轉身離開？

「聽好，我愛你，我一直都愛你。自我明白自己對你的感受後，我一直都深愛你你。你一定得記住這點。」索隆悄聲低喃，輕吻山治的額角。

他突然抬起頭來，凝重地看向山治身後。山治本能地轉過頭去，卻沒看見特別的東西。他正要張嘴發問，一隻大掌竟狠狠推向自己的後背，讓他站立不穩，穿過那層水面似的玻璃，重重倒在另一邊。

山治震驚得大張著嘴：上方映出一片藍天、鼻間傳來海水氣息、身下的千陽號甲板正緩緩晃蕩。他惶恐失措地爬起身來，竟發現自己已經來到玻璃窗的另一邊了，神使則站在窗櫺上方，驚愕地瞪著索隆──他的索隆卻佇立於另一邊，一臉蒼白的痛苦表情。

「索隆！你幹嗎？！」他趕緊撲向窗子；然而，他沒法碰觸對方，卻是重重撞在玻璃窗上，撞得胸口生疼。

「我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，但我不能讓你作出那種選擇。我理解你，山治。不論你選擇哪邊，你都會終生受盡折磨，因為你不會輕易寬恕自己的過失。所以我幫你作出抉擇。」索隆混身顫抖，一手按上玻璃窗；玻璃窗透明澄淨，能讓山治清楚看穿，卻把他們永遠分隔二地。

「不行，不行，不行！你不能這樣對我！這是我的選擇，這是我的願望！你不能就這樣替我決定！」他不顧一切地吼道，重重搥著毫不動搖的玻璃窗。

山治明白到用敲的沒法打破窗子，所以他一抬腿，拼盡全力踢向窗子；然而，玻璃窗卻紋風不動。他不顧一切地燃起惡魔風腳，不住攻擊玻璃。另一邊的索隆一臉驚訝，山治卻毫不在乎，他只想回到裏面，回到對方身邊。他慌亂狂怒地轉身，朝略帶驚愕的神使吼道：「讓我回去！這是我的選擇，你不能任由他擅自決定！」

「我、我沒法做到，已經麈埃落定了。我從沒遇見過這種事，但是……這已經塵埃落定了。」她倉促應道。

「我殺了你！」他大吼著朝她撲去。她是女人？管她的！她比他年輕？管她的！這女人奪去他的一切，他一定得殺了她。然而，他還沒有碰到對方，她就掠過他的指尖，如煙霧般消失無蹤。

突然一陣隆隆作響，讓他猛然轉過頭去，卻看見索隆在拼命保持平衡，就像窗子的另一邊正發生大地震，讓他站立不穩似的。山治驚惶失措地圓睜著眼，那大門──他們的家的門板，通向他倆共同挑選的安樂窩的門板，居然緩緩化作蓮花花瓣，漸漸灰飛煙滅。門板之後竟是一片死白虛無。

「不會的，你不會消失的。你曾答應過我啊！你不會離開我的！」他緊緊貼上玻璃窗，痛苦地嗚咽道。索隆臉上閃過懊悔慚愧：這男人向來不願食言，可是這次他得失信了。

「這點我對不起你，這一切我都對不起你。」他喃喃道，額角抵向玻璃窗子，又緩緩瞄向背後逐漸消融成蓮花花瓣的世界，虛空蒼白已經逼近書架和廚房了。他趕緊撲向璧爐架，及時抓過架子上的和道；放在劍架下、他倆的合照已經化成花瓣了。

「喂，另一個我。」索隆走回窗子前面，厲聲喝道，本來的索隆則烱烱直視另一個自己。山治困惑疲憊地來回凝視兩個索隆，有那麼一瞬，他竟自私地希望兩個索隆能可交換立場；下一個瞬間，他卻對心存歪念的自己深惡痛絕。

「跟我發誓，你一定會看顧他、保護他。」索隆正色道。

「廚子才不必──」千陽號甲板上的索隆蹙眉說道。

「我他媽才不想聽你那膚淺短視的詭論，你有多不知好歹，我老早就知道了！」索隆怒道，細想半刻後，他把那雪白的佩劍抵在窗子上，輕顫著說：「你知道她對你、對我們有多重要；他對我們更重要。跟我發誓，以她的靈魂起誓，你一定會看顧他。」

劍士圓瞪著眼，呆怔半刻，才緩緩垂頭看向腰間的三柄劍，然後迅速朝著另一把白劍高舉和道。

「我發誓。」他凝重地起誓。

窗子內的索隆點點頭，似乎相當滿意，然後轉頭看向山治，再次把掌心抵住玻璃，另一隻手則恍惚地抓住和道。

山治隔著玻璃抵住索隆的手，卻看見索隆腳下的立腳點已經逐漸消融成花瓣了，微溫的苦澀液體不住從湛藍眼睛落下。他倆相對無言，再否認逃避目前的絕境已經於事無補、他倆也是心意相牽，沒有對方還不明瞭的事。玻璃窗子和索隆緩緩化作花瓣，山治的身周繞繚著催人欲吐的花香，之前他怎麼會覺得這種氣味芬芳馨香呢？玻璃窗子連帶索隆的掌印，瞬眼已經消失無蹤。失去了玻璃的支持，山治竟直直往前摔倒。他已經不想穩住身子，也毫不在乎自己重重倒在甲板上，身體傳來的悶痛。

索隆已經消失了。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

【章十五】

山治不記得自己是怎樣來到醫療室了：他不記得他是自己走進來的、還是昏倒了被搬進來的，不過他不在乎；他一切都不在乎了，因為索隆已經消失了。

他有時候哭得幾乎虛脫、有時候麻木地迷糊入睡，卻一下子就在夢裏掙扎驚醒。他一直就身陷這種輪迴中，沒法解脫。大伙把他留在醫療室，只是為了保存他的尊嚴，而不是因為身體抱恙──喬巴也束手無策，骨頭粉碎了，小馴鹿還懂得如何接骨；然而，心粉碎了，牠也無計可施。

大伙給他空間冷靜，他們大都曾經失去過重要的人，所以他們也明白再說什麼，也無法讓那種徹心之痛減輕一分一毫。娜美跟羅賓帶著食物進來察看他，他曾試著振作起來，對害她們下廚一事道歉；然而他的內心已經無法再承受更多痛苦內咎了，所以他只能麻木地接受她們的好意。幸好，大伙並沒有安慰他，說他痛失的只是虛構人物而已──他們都明白箇中原委。

兩位Lady的反應南轅北轍──娜美桑為他義憤填膺、暴躁欲狂，不住向他道歉，但他倆都不知道她為什麼道歉；羅賓醬則沉默不語──娜美桑覺得他必需傾訴心裏的鬱結，但羅賓醬則不一樣，她只是默默坐在他身邊，溫柔地撫弄他的髮絲，只問過他一次『你想我把神使殺死嗎？』；然而，山治知道就算神使死了，索隆也不會回來。

喬巴跟他說，要是他想找人傾訴的話，牠願意待在他身邊；可是，山治不想連累這麼小的孩子承受那種傷痛、況且跟牠說了也沒有用。

兩天後，他認為自己已經頽廢夠了，必須振作起來重返崗位；因為他必須擔起自己的負任、而且手上忙著能讓他分散注意力──事實本該是這樣的，可是他的情緒實在太不穩定了：他在冰箱翻找食材時竟然突然崩潰，因為他突然想起自己曾跟索隆一起吃過草莓煎餅，現在已是往事不再了，索隆已經『死了』。然後他只能蜷縮著身子，心痛如割地啜泣。

那件事過後幾個小時，索隆曾試著找他談談，那是他自那事以後首次看向對方；然而，當時他只能丟人地瞬間崩潰痛哭，他實在太疼、太疼了。現在，山治從眼角瞄到索隆尷尬地走進廚房，也只能勉強控制住情緒。看到對方的時候，矛盾的心情就在他的心裏蜂擁而出──他一方面把對方當成索隆，想不顧一切地撲進對方懷裏；一方面卻清楚知道對方是伙伴，不是自己遍尋不獲的那個索隆。

「幹嗎。」眼見對方默不作聲，他只能毫無起伏地問道。

「我……我想跟你談談。」索隆咕噥，卻又沉默不語。他顯然在思考該怎樣跟山治開始話題吧，雙手竟緊張焦躁地不住搔撥那綠茸茸的腦後勺。

山治的胸口猛然一疼：他的索隆才會那樣做，他的索隆不安焦憂時才會不住抓扒綠髮；他也記得自己曾認為這世界的索隆從不會緊張焦躁。那瞬間，他竟愚昧地以為眼前是自己深愛的索隆，全身泛起一陣難以言諭的劇痛。索隆定是察覺到山治的表情了，因為他開始結結巴巴地試著說話。

「你……你想我離開嗎？我的意思是，你想我遠你一點嗎？」他突然問道，語氣竟是倉促而尷尬。

山治被這問題嚇了一跳，頓時手足無措，訥訥不能成言。索隆垂頭看向腰間的三柄劍，緩緩抽出和道，連著劍鞘一並放在山治面前的灶頭。山治呆呆看著劍，不明白對方的用意。

「這劍的原主人死了。」索隆輕點著劍鞘。

「我知道。」山治應道，雖然索隆不曾跟他說過自己的往事，但他倆都明白對方的故事。大伙不曾提起過往事，不是不想讓其他人知道，而是因為重提舊事實在過於痛苦，所以他們都是由其他大伙口中知道對方的事跡。

「你還記得斯摩格嗎？」索隆的問題實在讓人摸不著頭腦。

「那傢伙跟你的劍有關係嗎？」山治蹙眉，實在沒法耐心繼續跟對方談話。山治記得那個大叔、不記得那個大叔，跟他、跟索隆的劍又有什麼關係？

「那個跟著斯摩格的女孩──不，女人，你還記得嗎？」索隆追問。

「嗯，但我不清楚她的名字。塔──塔斯什麼的。遇見他們的時候你真的很古怪。」他不情不願地應道，繼續那奇怪的談話。

「我大概真的有點古怪吧，因為她跟古伊娜長得一模一樣。要是古伊娜還在活著，活著還在世上，還有機會長大的話，她應該跟那女人完全一樣吧。我堅信如此，因為我經常夢見古伊娜，夢見她沒有夭折、夢見那時換了是我摔下去……」索隆的語氣暗帶苦澀，匆匆嚥下尾音。劍士溫柔地按著和道的劍鐔，食指不自覺地撫弄著劍柄的纏布。

「我真的受不了，她跟古伊娜實在太相似，我簡直無法直視。我心底的痛楚從不消退，傷痕雖然會結疤，但它絕不會痊癒，看見塔斯琪的時候，傷口又會再度裂開。」索隆嘆了口氣，低聲解釋道。

索隆抬起頭來，那雙黯紅的眼睛幽幽地凝視對方，山治這才明白對方的意思。劍士以為自己會為山治帶來一樣的痛苦，為了保護對方，才會主動提出遠離山治的。那個白痴。山治訥訥不能成言，索隆卻以為對方默許，只點頭示意。他拿起和道正要轉身離開，山治卻趕緊抓住對方。他死命掐著劍士的結實手腕，讓對方留下。

「別走。」山治語調不穩地低聲喘息道。

他抬起湛藍的眼睛看向對方，索隆卻疑惑謹慎地打量他。

「我已經失去一個索隆，不能連你也不見了。」山治輕聲說道。

「那好吧。」聽了山治的話，索隆竟隱隱面露喜色。山治放開劍士溫暖的手，索隆則把那重要的劍別回腰間。

「我能幫上忙的話，我什麼也願意做。」綠髮男人稍微一甩手示意。

「大概做什麼也不能幫忙吧，這陣子我真是糟糕透了。」山治喃喃道，舉起掌心按壓眼睛──最近他哭得太厲害，雙眼總是酸澀腫脹。索隆卻突然大笑起來，把他嚇了一跳，只能呆呆盯著對方。

「覺得糟糕透了才是正常的，白痴。願望什麼的先得受點苦難才能成真嘛。」索隆輕勾嘴角，壞笑著說道。

「我才不想要那個什麼鬼願望，你這毫無同情心的爛人。」山治怒道，這是什麼時候了，這混蛋怎麼還能如此沒心沒肺？

「我才不要浪費同情心呢，你就這點兒屁事而已。」索隆朝他聳聳肩。

「滾出我的廚房，你這個神經病！」山治吼道，繞過灶台想要把對方踢成豬頭；索隆倒是聰明的往後退，在大開的門前一頓。

「你現在還覺得糟糕透了嗎？」他狡猾一笑，這表情怎麼看都像在羅賓臉上常見的。

山治一怔。他的感覺麼？他覺得憤怒焦躁，也覺得屈辱忿懣。然而……好吧，剛才山治竟忘記了他的索隆，注意過來時覺得糟糕透了；然而，剛才他的確沒有覺得糟糕透了。

「我什麼也願意做。」索隆又說道，然後走出廚房；山治也沒來得及掩面痛哭、也沒來得來殘殺對方：他正在糾結該做哪個才對，所以有一陣子他哪個都沒有做。

索隆背向著他，汗衫下的背肌虬結緊繃，嘴角往下緊抿著嘴。

「索隆？」山治喚道，他越是走近索隆，對方的肩膀就越是繃緊。

「滾開，別靠近我。」索隆的語氣竟滿是怨恨。

「索隆，怎麼了？」山治不管綠髮伙伴的命令，輕柔地按上對方的肩膀。

索隆猛地轉過身來，用力揮開山治的手，臉上滿是怒意，雙眼滿佈血絲。他歪曲著嘴朝山治冷哼，蜜色的臉竟逐漸剝落，皮膚化成蓮花花瓣，傷口卻不斷湧出鮮血。山治嚇得直往後退。

「怎麼了？山治？你不高興看見真正的結局麼？」索隆怨毒恨恨地低吼。蜜色臉頰不住落下詭紅鮮血，然後又是另一片皮膚龜裂剝落，留下另一個嚇人血洞。

「被這樣消除掉，你以為我會不疼嗎？」他連聲追問，又狠狠猛推山治的胸口。

「不是我──不是我害的！我沒有做出選擇，是你把我推出去的！」他驚惶恐懼地反駁。綠髮男人一臉想把自己先殺而後快的表情，可是，連他自己也覺得自己該死。

「做出選擇的是你！你這懦夫、變態！你就是為了滿足自己那卑微可恨的變態欲望，所以才會把我創造出來，又害我變成這樣！」綠髮男人詛咒毒罵，又迅速抽出和道。

「你害我變成這樣，我殺了你！」索隆怒道，猛然高舉那寒意迫人的陰森白劍。

山治重重摔在地上，恐懼絕望的慘叫聲在室內不住繚繞。他看見綠髮男人蹲在自己身旁，更是驚惶失措的大叫，半晌他才意識到那不過是個夢魘，身旁這個索隆也不是想殺掉自己；就算自己確實活該被千刀萬剮，這個索隆也不是想殺掉自己。

「索隆，你讓他更混亂害怕了，讓他冷靜下來啊。」弗蘭奇不曉得從哪裏低沉喝道，索隆只得不甘願地從眼前消失，路飛那張憂心不安的臉卻一下子撲在山治臉前，那張橡皮臉竟近得讓山治沒法看清。

他渾身顫抖，卻安撫大伙說自己沒事，更身體力行地自行爬上吊床：讓大伙擔心、害他們沒法睡覺，這可不行。烏索普正要伸手拉滅吊床上方的燈盞，卻突然一頓，垂頭凝視在自己下舖的山治。那條長鼻子從床邊探出頭來，要是山治還能勾起嘴角的話，那他早被這滑稽的情境引得大笑起來了。

「我媽媽死後，我也作過惡夢，但那些夢總會消失的。」烏索隆低聲說道，然後拉滅燈盞。山治聽見弗蘭奇悄聲唸起湯姆老爹的名字、還有索隆緊掐著和道的聲音；布魯克和喬巴的吊床傳來哀傷的嗚咽、上方的路飛也輕輕拍起草帽來。山治沒法再度入睡，卻知道大伙也得費了好一陣子才能睡著，顯然是自己的痛苦害大伙也想起自己的悲傷往事吧。

過了一個星期，山治不再哭泣了：終日以淚洗面也是於是無補，只會讓他更覺悲傷。以往，痛哭這回事就是拔起栓子，讓痛苦流走──只要哭夠了、傷心夠了，痛苦就會自動消失；然而，這次的悲傷痛苦卻是無窮無盡的，既然這種痛苦不會完全消失，那他幹嗎還要繼續痛哭流淚呢？哭得再慘，索隆也不會回來、已消失的世界也不會重組，哭泣流淚只會讓他更悲傷而已。所以他集中精神，努力工作；盡量避開讓自己情緒不穩、崩潰痛哭的事。要是他開始想起索隆的話，他就強迫自己轉移視線，試著想起別的東西、任何東西都行，直至情緒穩定下來為止。

這方法逐漸見效，因為過了好一陣子後，他終於能好好睡覺了；索隆剝落崩裂、試著要殺死自己的惡夢，居然在那事之後第一個星期漸漸消失，他總算可以安然入睡。事實上，他入睡的時間變得十分長久：相比以前，他的休息時間提早、起床時間則延後了，而且大白天的時候，他一旦完成工作就要午腄。他已經不再覺得傷心痛苦，只是偶爾覺得虛空麻木、經常覺得疲憊不堪而已。他雖然一口氣睡上十小時，卻總是昏昏欲睡，就像只睡了一、兩個小時似的。

縱是如此，他還是完成船廚的職責，每天都為大伙做好豐盛的餐點。好吧，這些食物確實不能算是什麼精緻佳餚，他也清楚知道這些食物的味道有點不對勁，就像欠缺了什麼調料似的。他試著添上不同的香草調料，可是食物終究淡然無味。反正他試遍所有調味料也於事無補，所以他也不再在乎了。

索隆好幾次找碴挑釁，想跟他好好打一場。山治明白感激對方的用意，可是他真的太累了，沒法提起勁來回應對方。那……事故發生以後兩周，喬巴在晚餐時份提起他的狀態。

「山治，最近你總是在睡覺，你覺得很疲倦嗎？」喬巴的話氣略帶緊張不安。

「嗯。睡了就像沒睡一樣。」山治掩著嘴打呵欠，又繼續攪動面前那不甚誘人的濃湯，想讓它變涼。

「可是你很早就上床睡覺了，今早也很晚才起來，幾乎睡了十一小時，你睡了整整半天。」小船醫繼續說道，山治只能聳聳肩。他還能說什麼呢？他也不明白自己最近為什麼總是這麼疲累啊。

「而且你的惡夢似乎消失了。」喬巴還是一副醫生的嘴臉。

「嗯，我這是一夜無夢。」山治悶悶應道。他的濃湯已經很涼了，所以他開始喝湯，可是他其實一點也不餓。

「確實如此。」小馴鹿說道。

山治抬眼看去，大伙不是故意不看他，就是偷偷打量他──索隆那傢伙除外，他向來作風高調，正目不轉睛地瞪著自己。

「怎麼了？」喬巴一副憂心忡忡、若有所思的表情，山治只得蹙眉問道。

「我想跟你確認一件事。告訴我，最近你做的食物味道有點怪怪的。你下廚的時候高興嗎？你有覺得肚子餓嗎？」喬巴連聲追問，正色盯著他。

「不，我不覺得肚子餓，但我沒有生病啊，喬巴。真的，我很正常，完全沒問題。」他蒼白無力地朝喬巴一笑。他很感激小船醫關心自己，可是他真的不想承受這種關懷。

「你管這餿水正常？我做的還比較好吃呢。」索隆一臉挑釁，使勁推開湯碗，力度猛得讓濃湯飛濺出來，沾污潔白的桌布。要是山治能提起勁來，他定會一腳踢扁這綠藻的臉，誰教這傢伙浪費食物？然而，他真的無法費神在意，況且就算他再施行暴力教育，這傢伙也不會有半點長進吧？

「我不過是有點不對勁而已，行了吧？我也不知道為什麼會這樣，我之前曾試用各種香草調料，但食物的味道還是沒有改善，所以……」他聳聳肩膀，嚥下尾音。

「所以什麼？」索隆找碴似的盯著他：「所以試了也沒用？所以你不在乎了？」

「不是這樣的，只是……我不知道，我沒法處理這種事。你到底想怎樣？」山治懊惱地反駁。這傢伙到底怎麼了？竟對他做的食物指三道四？就是他現在不太對頭，他做的食物還是會比這傢伙做的好、比大伙做的好！

「山治，你剛才提及的症狀、還有我們注意到的症狀……食欲不振、睡眠過多、難以集中精神、無興趣參予以前喜愛的活動……這些都是抑鬱症的症狀。」喬巴搶在索隆前頭說，以免綠髮男人又激怒山治。

山治一臉無趣地看著小馴鹿，可是船醫沒有被嚇倒、也沒有收回自己說過的話。當這孩子擔起照顧伙伴的健康時，總是無所畏懼的。

「我當然會抑鬱啊，發生了──發生了那種事，你覺得我會興高采烈？」山治迅速避過直接說出那件事──只要他想起那件事，心裏就有什麼要洶湧而出；要是他能避過那個話題的話，他就不會落得崩潰痛哭的下場。

「山治，抑鬱症跟傷心難過不一樣，要是你覺得傷心，才是健康正常的反應！你不過在抑壓逃避已發生的事而已，你的心理因此變得不平衡！」喬巴怒吼著掙起身子，小蹄子猛地拍上餐桌。

「大伙只是在擔心你，山治。」娜美柔聲說道。山治猛然發現大伙都在盯著自己，他們定是暗中計劃要向他迫供了。他隱隱覺得自己應該勃然大怒，但他只覺得厭倦疲憊。

「我沒事。」他疲乏地揚揚手，想打發大伙。

「你沒事才有鬼！你對一切都毫無感覺啊！換作以前，我剛才不住挑釁侮辱你，你老早就把我的腦袋踹扁了！」索隆大吼，一拳搥在餐桌上，讓盤子碗碟噹啷作響，然後暴躁地喝道：「你這只是行屍走肉而已，跟死人有什麼分別！」

「喂喂，死人開罪你了嗎？」餐桌一頭的布魯克憤然抗議。

「看到沒！真正的死人比你更像個活人！他還會覺得憤怒，感情比你更豐富！」索隆指著音樂家大吼。

「你發什麼瘋，我怎樣處理情緒，關你什麼事？」山治抬眼盯著索隆，那傢伙正怒不可歇地站在桌前，雙手緊掐著拳抵住桌子。

「你這懦夫！你不過在避逃痛苦，讓傷痕不住侵蝕內心，再這樣下去你會死的！」索隆指著他吼道。

「我不是懦夫。」他輕瞇著眼，悄聲反駁對方。

「你是！你逃避現實，選擇麻木感情，因為承受痛苦十分艱難！這就是懦夫的表現。」綠髮男人語帶威迫，然後別過眼去，瞇著眼睛緊盯著牆壁。山治似乎能看懂對方的表情，那大概是厭惡反感？

「我真不曉得那傢伙喜歡你什麼。」索隆喃喃自語。

索隆其實不必壓下嗓音，因為這話重重敲上山治的心底，就像用那三柄劍狠狠剜上自己的血肉似的。山治突然感到血往上衝，耳邊只聽見自己的心跳聲，就像自己的情緒不住蒸騰翻滾似的，他沒法再逃避，一切都失控了。

道道回憶不住烙在他的眼前：他跟他的索隆初次約會時表現得笨拙兀突、他的索隆在晨曦間惺忪地朝他微笑、他的索隆趴在偵查檔案上沉沉昏睡。這綠髮男人不知道索隆喜歡他什麼？他只匆匆擁有過、卻無比珍視那短暫的生活，但這綠髮男人卻認為他不值得擁有這一切？

他的腳底深深陷進蒼綠腦袋一瞬前待過的空位──劍士迅速往後閃避，連帶身後的椅子都擱倒了：對於避過山治的致命攻擊，索隆已是相當嫻熟了。山治眼前只有一片血紅，索隆竟敢說這種事？就算愛情二字重重踢向那種綠藻腦袋，這混帳還是毫無反應。這樣的混蛋竟敢說他毫無感情？無法對別人動心的，可是這傢伙啊！

他跨過桌子，直接踢向高舉兩劍擋格的索隆；索隆抵住他的攻擊，然後直接往前推，想把他推得失去平衡。

「怎麼了，廚子？一丁點痛苦也沒法承受嗎？」索隆又在挑釁譏諷。

山治隱約聽見娜美和喬巴高呼，想讓索隆別再激怒自己、別再說這種殘忍的話，但索隆顯然選擇無視，他也一樣聽而不聞。他沒有舉腳攻擊對方，卻是直接撞向那綠髮男人，這讓索隆措手不及，被撞得直飛出廚房。

索隆重新穩住腳步，躍下一層，直接落在甲板的草坪上，讓山治無法把他迫向死角、無法過於迫近，同時也不至過於遠離自己、不至無法攻搫。

「怎麼了，廚子？你說你愛那傢伙，但你卻是一潭死水，沒有半點感覺。那傢伙死了，你卻毫不在乎！」索隆抬頭朝他吼道。

山治猛力撲出一層，撲向草坪，一心一意要殺死眼前的綠髮男人，就算他是伙伴也罷。他落在甲板，抬腳正待攻擊，卻感到心裏有什麼東西顛覆倒塌了。

索隆死了。

他消失了，永遠都不會回來了。

山治突然一陣窒息，就像淹水了嗆水了似的。眼前泛起一陣水霧，視線雖然變得朦朧不清，但他還是可以清楚看見索隆隨手丟下配劍，一把撲上前來，及時抱住正要哀傷倒地的自己。

他抵住對方寬厚的肩膀，痛苦得崩潰哀號；之前他一直麻木空虛，拼命壓抑難受哀傷，這時候那種悲傷痛苦卻覆天翻地地湧進他的心裏，讓他心疼得幾欲死去。他陷進索隆的頸脖間，哀痛地不住抽泣；那隻溫暖的大掌則滑落那單薄的背項，不住安撫輕揉。

「幸好，你還在。」索隆抵住他的頸脖，一手撫弄那頭燦金髮絲，寬心地悄聲道。

山治卻無心注意，他已經不知道對方到底讓自己好過一點、還是讓自己更痛苦難過。他一方面想一直躲在對方臂彎，讓綠髮男人一直擁抱自己，直至哀痛永遠消失；一方面卻在大吼，他的索隆、那個深愛自己的索隆，已經死了，永遠不會回來了，身邊這個索隆不過是出於道義看顧自己而已。

「嘿，一切都會好起來的，我答應你。」索隆輕聲說道。

「那怎麼會好起來！」山治抽泣著反駁。他感到臉頰抵住的結實肌肉繃緊起來，因為索隆討厭被指出自己無能為力。山治倒也希望索隆可以讓自己好過起來、誰都可以，只是他真的不認為事情會變得正常起來。

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

【章十六】

索隆細心凝視山治，看著對方赤腳步出男生寢室、在陽光下打呵欠、緩緩伸展身子。廚子還是睡得很多，但幸好他不再茫然麻木了。他經常憂鬱沮喪，也偶爾會掠過一抹瞬間即逝的笑容；他做的食物味道還是不對勁，吃飯時總是沒精打采、吃得很少。所以索隆實在沒法不憂慮，他擔心對方會再次害上那種可怕的抑鬱症。

「山治君沒事了，真好。」躺在旁邊太陽椅上的娜美說道。

「別犯傻。」索隆咕噥，盯著山治惺忪地經過廚房的舷窗。娜美不滿地怒盯著他，幸好沒有再次抬高利息。

「娜美說得沒錯。上次你跟他打架後，他真的好多了，只是還會哭泣而已。」烏索普在木台上擺弄他的化學品跟小工具──他得趁著大早上才能調整危險品，免得路飛起來後猛地撲過來，掀翻打破危險品。

「你說得更傻了。他才沒有好多了，不過是稍有改善而已。」索隆不屑一顧地應道，又盯著山治在冰箱翻找食物。然而，廚子突然一怔，往後挨向灶台，不住擦拭雙眼。索隆只得趕緊別過眼睛，以免被別人抓住自己的視線──山治身陷囹圄，竟然沒有察覺到大伙審視的目光。

「不過……」娜美若有所思地喃喃道：「想不到山治君對男人居然也有興趣。」

索隆無視對方不曾說出口來的「尤其是你這種男人，索隆」，又鬼鬼祟祟地觀察廚子。

「不是吧？山治總是西裝筆挺，常穿小花襯衫，有時候語氣溫文得詭異，他的取向應該很清楚了吧。他居然會喜歡女人，這才是怪事呢。」烏索普哼道，把兩種似乎很危險的粉末混在一起。

娜美和烏索普嘰嘰喳喳地討論山治的性取向，索隆只得搖搖頭，極力無視他倆的對話，反正取向什麼的，他根本完全不懂啊。

「總之，我才沒有犯傻，索隆！我知道山治不是全好了，但他已經在逐漸改善了啊！進度是很慢，但確實有進步啊。」烏索普罵道，索隆不可置否地冷哼，要廚子恢復過來，才沒有那麼簡單呢。

「索隆說得對。抑鬱症跟感冒不一樣，不可能單憑努力就輕易痊癒的。」娜美腳邊的喬巴說道。

「就說了吧。」索隆勝利似的說道，娜美和烏索普則不高興地盯著他。

「有好些個案，抑鬱症病患會終生受影響。我們還不理解這種病，所以沒法輕易根治它。」喬巴悄聲說道。

「終生？！」索隆駭然大叫。他也明白要廚子痊癒絕對不是易事，但他竟然沒法治好對方？怎麼可能！

喬巴正色點頭，索隆只覺得血液瞬間凝結成冰。要是廚子一直茫然麻木下去，還能好好禦敵嗎？要是他突然控制不了尋死的念頭，面對海軍也不反抗的話，那怎麼辦？幸好廚方暫時還沒有出現自殺傾向這種病症，但他想自尋短見也不是怪事啊。要是廚子找到All Blue，也是一臉無所謂的表情，那怎麼辦？不行，絕對不能讓廚子一直這樣下去，索隆絕不會允許他繼續消沉！他一定要再次看到廚子眼裏的光芒，一定要再次看到廚子的燦爛笑容，看見廚子朝氣勃勃的樣子！

「不會，我們一定可以幫他痊癒的。」索隆蹙眉說道。

「我們只能待在他身邊，正面樂觀地待他。好些事他只能自救，就算我們不希望他終日消沉，也不可能想他的痛苦消失，就能夢想成真啊。」烏索普聳肩應道。

索隆圓睜著眼。這方法顯然易見，他怎麼一直都沒想到呢？山治受苦受難，就是因為那個白痴願望造成靈異事件；要是他也許願的話，不就可以把事情糾正過來了嗎？他彈跳起來，躍下跳板，直衝向這該死的島。

「喂，索隆！你要去哪啊？我們下午就要出發了！我可不要在這島多留一刻！」娜美撲向船欄，高聲大喝道。

「我會來得及趕回來的！」他回頭吼道，然後全速沿著小徑飛奔。他闖過片片蓮花水田，衝過鄉村小屋，直奔向神庤裏那遍佈蓮花的拱道，身上竟撒滿了膩香的蓮花花粉。他慌忙四周環視，眼角瞄見神使的身影：她正跪在栽滿蓮花、平淨如鏡的水池旁。

「你的動作真快。」她頭也不抬地說道。索隆急喘著氣，張嘴正要說話，神使卻搶在他的前頭說道。

「三思而後談，好嗎？」她嘆道，站起身來以毛巾搓手，然後緩緩抬頭，沉靜冥默地凝視對方。

索隆倒是閉上了嘴，用心思考。雖然他確實希望山治的痛苦消失，但他必須仔細考慮清楚，才能說出願望──實現曖昧不清的願望，前車可鑑，那種可怕的後果他已經清楚知道了。所以，不行，他一定得想出完美無暇得願望。他可不能不經大腦，隨便說出什麼願望；要是他要讓山治的痛苦消失，這女人很可能會讓廚子永遠麻木、失去感情，甚至乾脆把他殺掉。不行，他一定得想出解決方法，想出確實的、讓她沒法搞砸一切的方法。

「讓他回來什麼的，你有能力做到嗎？我是指，讓另一個我回來。」索隆謹慎地問道，不確定方法可行之前，絕不輕易許下願望。如果看到山治深深愛上另一個人，那個人卻從頭至腳、活脫脫都是自己的話，他不曉得自己該抱著怎麼樣的心情；然而，山治的心情要緊，索隆如何不痛快，都不再重要了。

「無人能讓他回來。那世界崩塌瓦解之時，已把索隆一併帶走。就算我能重組他，他也無法擁有與山治共享的回憶。」她輕聲說道，一臉央求對方再度嘗試的表情。

索隆眉頭深鎖，拼命轉動腦筋。他本來打算把另一個自己帶回來，就算他得跟另一個自己交換身份也罷。可是他現在該怎樣做？當初，要是他在廚房能夠接受山治的話，一切就會變得簡單多了，山治就會認為那個世界帶來的只是寓意，讓他跟索隆走在一起而已。當初山治把嘴唇壓向自己時，要是他可以為對方心動的話，一切麻煩就能避免了。

……慢著。

「那麼，改變我什麼的，你有能力做到嗎？讓我變得跟另一個我一樣，能夠對山治心動什麼的，你有能力做到嗎？讓我喜歡他、讓我糾正過來什麼的，你有能力做到嗎？」索隆燃起一絲希望，趕緊圓睜著眼問道。

「你不必作出糾正、因為你並無錯誤。無性者並無不妥。」神使蹙眉，一臉戒備的不滿表情。

「回答我的問題！」索隆大火地吼道，這女人一直避重就輕、處處耍弄陰謀，他已經受夠了。

「我有夠力讓你為別人動心。然而，我沒法保證你會喜歡他；就算你喜歡他，也不一定獲得完美結局。你已經有所偏見，認為我就算能夠輕易實現願望，也會故意歪曲他人本意；你為何還要冒險，把希望押在我身上？況且，要是他根本不想跟你在一起，那該如何？要是你跟另一個索隆過於相像，山治無法接受你，那該如何？你為何還要作此願望？」她眉頭深鎖，連聲追問。

「這一切都是為了山治。你到底要不要替我實現願望？」索隆應道，他根本不必跟這好管閒事的女人多作交代。

「要是我讓你實現願望，你卻不再在乎自己的夢想、一心一思只在乎山治，那該如何？」她步步迫逼，不住追問。

「我心裏有數。」索隆堅定應道。

「你不知道將變作如何，卻讓我改變你！」她焦躁地不住跺腳，像個任性小孩似的大吵大嚷：「機會如此渺茫，你為何還堅持這願望？」

「因為山治值得我為他冒險！要是我有機會讓他的痛苦消失，就算機會只有屁般大小，我也願意冒險！」索隆吼道。山治絕不甘願順從已知事實：他只為了找尋那片虛無縹緲的海洋，就賭上性命、不知因此在鬼門關轉過幾次，卻甘之如殆。所以，就算拯救山治的機會再渺茫，索隆也該甘之如飴。

「你真的不介意吧。我隨便擺弄你的心、把你永遠變成不一樣的人，你也心甘情願，就只為了讓他有機會好過一點。」神使的表情變得柔和起來。

她突然輕勾嘴角，神色狡辯得就像狐狸；索隆這才發現這女人之前的反應神情都是假的，可是她為什麼要這樣做，他則茫無頭緒。

「你為了那渺茫的機會，讓山治好過起來，甘願做任何事、也願意犧牲冒險。這是相當無私的願望，理應會成功。」她朝他咧嘴一笑，然後轉過身去，往池水伸手一揮，一朵蓮花就緩緩從水上升起，就像聽到音樂的蛇似的。她的五指拂過那朵蓮花，蓮花花瓣居然淡淡染上柔和的金光。她滿意地把蓮花採下來，轉身面向對方，臉上一副靦腆的笑容。

「希望得到愛情、實為自私；希望得到愛情，以緩和重要的人的悲傷心情、則為無私。祈求願望的方法相當微妙。」她喃喃自語，若有所思地轉捻莖枝；索隆則伸出手來，要接過蓮花、接過他的願望。

「在我把這授予你之前……」她說道，握著蓮花的手往後一縮，讓索隆不耐煩地低吼──他早該知道的，這女人才不會輕易放過他。他垂頭看她，一副「有屁快放」的表情。

「你知道山治的真正願望是什麼嗎？」她壞笑著說道。

「什麼？你不是說過，他希望大伙安全無恙、平安無事嗎？」索隆困惑應道。大伙都清楚聽見山治的願望，清楚知道山治被迫著選擇，在『保護重要的人』與『與大伙並肩作戰、以保護他們的性命和尊嚴』之間，他被殘忍地迫著只能二擇其一。

「哦，對，這某程度上是對的。這就是曖昧不清、模凌兩可的願望麻煩的地方。山治並無任何確實的願望，他心裏並無任何清楚確切的主意，所以我可以從很多願望中任擇其一、實現成真。」神使漫不在乎地聳聳肩。

「而你選擇折磨他。」他怨恨地怒道。就算他想找這女人幫忙，但也不代表自己會原諒她啊，她居然肆意折磨山治，他絕對不會饒恕她的。

「隨便你怎樣想。山治的願望過於虛無，倘若我得具體表現出來，就得把他安置於風眼之中。他希望歷險的混亂險阻消失，想讓你們安全無恙，卻清楚明白這種安穩的生活不可能實現你們的夢想。然而，他也希望不必拼命爭奪，也能得到什麼東西、能夠安穩待在他身邊的東西、不會被人搶走的東西。他希望得到短暫的休息。而且，山治雖然希望被愛，但他幻想自己的理想伴侶時，卻是相當挑剔的；他的理想伴侶，是不會惹他討厭的你。」她上下打量索隆。

索隆默默思考。他明白山治為什麼會那樣想，大伙總是一次緊接著一次向死神比中指。要不是他迫切渴望盡快打敗鷹眼，他也希望大伙的旅程可以暫停或是放緩一下，好讓大伙有點呼吸休息的空間；要是沒法得到休息的空間，那麼得到「值得驚險逃過死亡的東西」也不錯。對山治說來，這種東西就是深愛他的人──讓他甘願拼命活下來、回到船上的人；讓他可以坦然承認自己有多擔憂伙伴的人；深深愛戀他的人。要是他的願望沒搞砸的話，山治就可以從自己身上找到那個人了。

「那麼，你會幫我實現確實具體的願望了嗎？」他大張著手，不耐煩地問道。

「當然。這一切……為他改變你的心，與其說你為了拯救他而希望愛上他，倒不如說你早就愛上他罷。」她裝模作樣地演出一副無辜貌，又把蓮花丟到索隆手裏。

「我們是伙伴，伙伴就該這樣做。」索隆說道，掂著蓮花高舉眼前。

「我可沒看見其他伙伴衝到這地方，為他犧牲冒險。」神使尖銳地指出，可是索隆不管她。他自己心知肚明，大伙沒來這裏，不過是沒想到這點，不然就是認為只有索隆才能幫到山治吧。他才沒有愛上廚子呢──暫時還沒有愛上對方。

神使還沒來得及說話、沒來得及再捉弄他，他就連枝帶莖地把蓮花整朵吃了。他拼命挪動下顎，咀嚼蓮花好一陣子，把它囫圇嚥了，然後緊張兮兮地站著，期待有什麼變化，神使則淡而無趣地瞄著他。索隆沒有感到血往耳裏衝、沒有失去意識、腦裏也沒有猛然湧上關於山治的念頭。

什麼也沒有。

他狐疑地上下打量神使──她的裙子跟之前一樣，還是略帶透明的。他好奇地盯著對方，雖然隱約看到對方的胴體，卻跟之前一樣絲毫不感興趣。他趕緊看向神廟前庭，發現一個男人駄著大包裹，正沿著大街匆匆而過。索隆也細細打量那人，再次發現自己也是絲毫不感興趣。

「那朵花不起作用嘛。」他憤然怒道。

「嗯，我想也是。帶著這個，回到船上時給你的小船醫看看。」神使沉吟道，匆匆在蓮花葉片上寫下什麼，然後迅速把葉片對折，交給索隆。索隆狐疑地打開探看，只見葉片上寫了什麼醫學名詞，他可是全然看不懂。

「好了，你的事情已經辦好。你不是還得趕回去麼？」神使輕勾秀麗的娥眉，不住擺手讓他離開。

索隆只得狠狠盯她一眼，向她比比中指，這才大步流星地沿著小鎮往回走。那個願望居然該死的什麼也沒改變？拯救山治的機會就這樣白流失了。好吧，最少他努力試過了，他還是可以待在廚子身邊，讓對方不依賴魔法花朵，單憑傳統方法逐漸改善過來；而且，他沒有受蓮花改變，起碼也不必承受那些該死的、折騰人的後遺症吧──什麼也沒有改變，最少比山治承受的後遺症來得強，光是看到山治的下場就可以明白了。

然而，每次看見經過的鎮民，他還是會不死心的試著打量對方，希望感到心裏湧上好感欲望。當然，歪念衝動什麼的根本一丁點也不曾泛過，所以他步上千陽號時，心裏十分失望。

「喂，索隆！你死到什麼地方去了？你跑到外面幹嗎？」娜美擾人嗓音簡直有如魔音貫耳。索隆抬眼看她，發現自己一如往常，對這嫵媚俏麗的胴體不感興趣，總算吁了口氣──誰要喜歡這魔女啊！

「不幹嗎，結果只是白跑一趟。」他暗自咕嘀，厚重的靴底重重踩上踏板，然後拖起踏板，直接丟向艙口，讓它掉到下方的儲藏間。他轉身離開，娜美和大伙則準備出發航行。要是他沒下船，大伙早就可以起錨了──

廚房門板輕輕盪開，山治步出門來，讓他猛住頓住了。索隆也不曉得自己在期待什麼（難道他以為會有小天使吹奏著小號頌唱嗎？）但他從沒想過會變成這樣──他的胃裏緊縮，就像嗑了超重劑量的興奮劑似的，心臟居然全速鼓動。山治很──他絕不會用「漂亮」二字形容對方，那蠢呼呼的鬍渣、傻裏傻氣的標靶捲眉，絕對稱不上漂亮。然而，山治走動的時候，腰肢居然像在跳狐步舞似的誘人輕蕩，而且那雙纖腿竟長得不可思義。

山治挨向圍欄，探身向下層的娜美打探出發的事，燦金髮絲卻柔順地在半空流淌而下。索隆看向對方擱在欄杆上的雙手，忍不住重重嚥了嚥。廚子的十指纖長矯捷，哎，那雙靈巧的手能做出什麼事呢？廚子能對自己做出什麼事呢？還是說……他已經對自己──另一個自己做過什麼事呢？他倆已經走到什麼地步呢？另外一個索隆曾看過山治的……裸體麼？

索隆曾看見山治赤條條的樣子，但現在回想起來，那副光景真的變得大大不同了。他知道山治高佻纖瘦，身上卻薄薄覆了一層緊緻有力的肌肉；腹肌相當結實，連小硬幣也可以反彈回來。要是撫上那副誘人的身體，感覺該會如何呢？

山治似乎很滿意娜美的答案，轉身要走回廚房裏。索隆的下顎快要著地了，因為對方的背影真的……真的很……哇噢。他這輩子從沒興起過摸撫別人的欲望，他從不理解那種衝動；然而，他每根神經都在疾呼：『我超想掐山治的屁股！』

「索隆，你這是什麼鬼表情？」烏索普的嗓音一下子打斷他的妄想，索隆猛然回過神來，發現對方坐在廚房前方的樓梯上，正狠狠盯著自己，臉上那兇狠的表情竟連自己也不曾見過。原來狙擊手一直清楚看著自己緊盯山治！

「什麼表情？你在說什麼？！」索隆慌亂應道（或許回答得太快了），試著冷靜下去，希望臉上的熱潮盡快消失。

「就是那種表情嘛，黃毛小鬼首次偷看小黃書的表情啊。」烏索普一臉狐疑，高聲說道。

劍士的眼角清楚捕捉到山治猛然頓下，然後渾身僵硬。索隆心裏突然湧起驚惶恐懼，山治要知道自己的念頭了，自己真是腦袋逗秀了，當初怎麼會以為改變自己是個好主意呢？

「我──呃，我得──唔……掰！」他結結巴巴地擠出聲音，然後直接躍進艙口，衝向男生寢室。他驚惶失措，只想找個什麼地方躲起來──他不想把自己反鎖在浴室裏，最終只衝進男寢室，這下子可是無路可逃了！他正想從舷窗逃出去，山治卻無視樓梯，直接跟著跳下直達男生寢室的艙口，重重落在木質地板上。

他慢慢站起身子，緩緩轉向對方，一臉猜忌狐疑地盯著索隆。索隆只得屏息以待，盡量裝出一副頂天立地的凜然樣子，希望讓對方釋疑離開。然而，山治卻慢慢步向對方，腰肢又是誘人地輕微擺動──那不是女人氣的扭腰擺臀，可是索隆實在很想一手環住山治的窄腰長腿。

他猛地圓睜雙眼，試著驅除那些不正邪念，保持平淡自然的表情。那朵蓮花顯然實現了他的願望，可是他真的該有點遠見，順便祈求可以控制情緒妄想的自制力啊。

「這是什麼鬼？」山治危險地半瞇湛藍眼睛，謹慎地問道。

「什麼什麼鬼？」索隆裝傻賣瘋地應道。集中精神、集中棈神，他能做到的，他能控制自己的。他緊緊盯著對方的眼睛，試著腳踏實地。

「你這副心虛失措的樣子是怎麼回事？幹嗎漲紅著臉？烏索普剛才說什麼？」山治連聲追問。不公平，索隆的腦袋已經變作一坨漿糊，山治卻是依舊精明，實在太不公平了。

「欸……」索隆左右而言他，試著爭取時間，讓罷工的腦袋想出完整的句子。

山治焦躁得緊抿著嘴，讓索隆的視線不自主由地落在對方唇上。山治之前曾吻過他，當時他是逗秀了，居然沒有好好回應，可是他現在一定會積極反應的。山治的嘴瓣實在──

索隆匆匆別過視線，趕緊看向對方的眼睛，希望廚子沒有注意到自己心不在焉──可是，幸運女神現在顯然對他不屑一顧了。

「怎麼？」山治緩緩說道，索隆肯定對方絕不是質問自己，只是在自言自語而已。劍士遲疑一退，腳跟卻重重撞上牆角。他什麼時候站到牆角來了？剛才他明明還站在幾吋以外的地方啊，他該不會一直無意識地從對方身邊逃開吧？怎麼可能？

山治又大步往前，直直迫近索隆的個人空間，一手壓迫地伸向索隆的耳側。然後他俯過身子，大概是要大聲喝罵自己吧？不然就是要狠狠瞪著自己的臉吧。然而，山治沒有狠盯著自己，卻是驚訝得圓瞪著眼。索隆不明白對方為何突然僵住，卻聽見廚子深深吸了口氣。

「你幹了什麼？」山治驚恐得踉蹌倒退，細緻的五官竟滿佈懼意。

「我──我沒有──」索隆結巴說道，自然地伸出手去，想拉住對方。

「你滿身都是那種該死的花香！衣服還沾了花粉！」山治氣得呸嘴，焦躁得不住團團亂轉。索隆看向自己的肩膀，發現一小抹暖金色的花粉，定是剛才衝進神廟時不小心揩到的。

「你到底幹了什麼？！」山治皆目欲裂地厲聲喝道，雙拳死死在掐在身側。

「我只是想幫忙而已，我想把事情糾正過來！」索隆不顧一切地叫道。他終於發現自己犯了蠢透了的錯誤，改變自己絕對無法拯救山治，反而會讓對方更加痛心難過；自己則因為無法擁有山治，而變得孤苦伶仃。他總算明白自己錯失了什麼，總算可以妄想那該有多美好了，因為山治絕對不會接受他。先勿論山治到底看上了自己哪點，光是自己的臉跟對方死去的戀人一樣，他就該明白自己愛上山治絕非好事。

「你他媽到底幹了什麼？！」山治又厲聲喝道，閃身衝上前去，一手揪住對方的衣領，把他重重撞在寢室的牆上，力氣大得竟讓他得半踮著腳尖。山治如此憤怒粗爆，自己理應覺得害怕或是生氣，然而，他的反應卻是南轅北轍的。就算他嚥下那朵破花、許下那該死的願望之前，他也早認為廚子的生氣表情十分好看；現在，山治那纖長的身子緊貼著自己、那張滿帶怒意的臉近在眼前，更讓索隆一陣昏沉，只想把對方的手拍開，然後抱著山治倒在地板上。

他的表情大概是完全暴露了他的念頭了，因為山治圓睜著眼，嚇得連番後退，然後拼命搖頭。

「不行，不行，我完全搞不清楚，你明明對我毫無興趣的，你早就明白說過了啊！」廚子猛然抬頭，一臉不可置信地瞪著對方。索隆一向都不會撒謊，所有念頭都像書本一樣明明白白地寫在臉上。所以山治絕對可以清楚看見自己臉上的欲望啊。

「我想──我希望可以幫忙，所以……我去許願了。」索隆悄聲解釋，只覺得自己是個徹頭徹尾的大笨蛋。

「你向她許願，希望她讓你欲火焚身什麼的嗎？！」山治吼道，到底是氣得還是驚的，索隆也沒法說清。

「不是！你撕心裂脾，承受了那麼多痛苦，我看不過去了！我在想，要是我能像他一樣為你動心的話，可能會讓你好過起來的，就算只好一丁點也行。」他迅速解釋道。山治圓睜著眼、下巴著地，要不是索隆剛捅了個大簍子，他定會被這趣怪模樣逗笑的。

「我也不知道自己怎麼會這樣想！我一輩子為你著迷，也不可能幫到任何人啊！我的意思是，像你這樣的人，怎麼會喜歡像我這樣的人呢？就算你沒有心碎難過，我也不認為──」自己竟做出這種蠢事，索隆只是給嚇得慌不擇言。

「你──你竟敢做這種事？！你才不是他！」山治衝冠眦裂地喝道。

「我不是想變成他！我只想成為自己，只想自己變得更好，讓你喜歡我！我想你不再痛苦，再次正常起來！」索隆吼道，心底竟泛起一陣莫名其妙的妒意。他突然想衝出去，把所有碰觸過廚子的人悉數殺了，然後把山治藏起來，緊緊抱在懷裏，貪婪的、讓他只屬於自己一人。

他倒抽一口涼氣，連連蹣跚後退，背後竟直直撞向男生寢室的支柱，把繫在柱子上的吊床撞得晃盪不止。他粗喘著氣，就像剛跑完馬拉松似的，每吋皮膚都在叫囂著想碰觸山治。

「天啊，你每刻都是這般感受？」他惶惑地倒抽涼氣，一手緊緊抓住胸前的衣服，想壓抑不住怦然亂跳的心臟。

山治大步上前，一把抓住他的手臂。簡單的肌膚相接，竟讓索隆的腦裏泛起陣陣快意欲望。

「告訴我，你感覺怎麼樣？那女人還對你做了什麼？要你是死了，我就讓這該死的島上所有人都給你陪葬。」山治沉聲怒道。索隆聽見對方嗓音裏的怒意，腰間竟不由自主地輕抬。從山治驚訝茫然的表情看來，他定是感覺到了。

「我覺得……」他輕聲喘息道，腦袋往前一倒，落在對方單薄的肩膀上。「我覺得頭昏腦脹，心如鹿撞，無法呼吸，腦裏一片空白，只想……」他嚥下尾音，左手無法自控地在對方的腰臀附近不住徘徊，他得費盡最後一絲意智力，才能控制住左手，不致撫上對方。

山治垂頭看著他的手，又抬頭看向他那漲紅的臉。

「不對，我沒有那般感受，不是每刻如此。不對。」山治略帶不願地應道，試著別過頭去，閉上眼睛努力思考。他緊張得不住囓咬下唇，然後放鬆牙根，微濕誘人的唇瓣就緩緩露出。索隆的自制力本來就為數不多，這下子更是煙消雲散了。

他撲上前去，緊緊攫住對方的唇瓣。他對這種事毫無經歷，卻也知道自己想要什麼，就是不知道該怎樣奪得那種東西也罷。山治微張著嘴，喉頭溜出一絲幾不可聞的渴求嗚咽，索隆則趁機輕咬對方的嘴唇，然後輕舔自己留下的牙印。山治情不自禁地俯身挨上他，好好地親吻劍士。廚子靈巧的舌尖在對方嘴裏舞動，索隆倒是欣然接受，讓對方領導自己實在太好了。也不曉得過了多久，索隆迷糊覺得親吻了一輩子、卻也覺得這親吻瞬間即逝，山治卻嚇得倒抽涼氣，一把推開他。

廚子漲紅著臉，圓瞪著一隻深邃的眼睛；索隆能清楚聽到對方的呼息變得粗重短促。

「這……這真是太糟糕了，不可能用這種方法解決問題。」山治喘息道，連連往後倒退，背項竟砰地撞上索隆對面的牆壁。索隆本想追上去，卻不知道自己軟趴趴的腳能否承受自己的體重──山治留在自己唇上的親吻竟讓自己的腿化成一灘軟泥。

「你……你快去找喬巴驗查。」山治匆匆說道，然後一頭衝出房間。

結果，喬巴說索隆的身體並無任何不妥（一如索隆所料），只說那是什麼荷爾蒙飆升，並不要緊。小馴鹿拼命讓大伙安心，指出駐船劍士並不會心肌梗塞突然暴斃，只是要求索隆再次感到不舒服時，馬上向牠報告。

索隆正想離開喬巴的醫療室，卻突然想起那片胡亂寫了醫學字眼、讓人看不懂的葉子。雖然喬巴剛抽了他好幾枝血要化驗，現在自己能逃了是求之不得，但好奇心還是戰勝一切，讓他停下腳步。

「喬巴，這是什麼意思？」他把折成兩半的葉子遞給小船醫。

小船醫一臉狐疑地盯著他，終究接過葉子打開一瞄。牠瞬間就能辨出葉上那詭異的五字，然後困惑地蹙眉看他。

「『安慰劑效應』。這是醫學用語嘛，就是指醫生給病人提拱藥丸什麼的，然後告訢病人這東西會對他的病情有改善。病人服下那東西後，病情真的有改善了；可是那藥丸什麼的，其實只是糖果而已，沒有半點醫療效果，所謂療效其實來自病人對藥丸的信心。安慰劑效應真的十分有用。你怎麼把它記下來了？」喬巴疑惑得高抬毛茸茸的眉毛。

索隆朝小船醫眨眨眼，他總算明白神使的意思了。她想讓他明白自己一直對信心有意，不過是過於愚鈍、不然就是過於頑固，一直無法察覺自己的心意而已。她認為讓他知道自己不再無性，再給他一朵假花、他就會自行改變過來。

「沒事，喬巴。不過是那個瘋婆子想跟我玩心理戰而已，我才不管她呢。」索隆低吼著應道，那個魔法三八真是個虐待狂。

※

大伙離開那島（草帽團成員都稱之為『那該死的島』）後三個月，該來的終究來了。當時並無婉轉音樂、柔和燈光；他倆不曾期待過這事、這事也並非在大事件之後發生。

當時，索隆只是毫無怨言地待在廚房，跟他一起擦盤子──最近，索隆作什麼也大多毫無怨言，也待山治友善多了。山治知道他的腦袋被神使改變過了，只是出於愧疚才會對自己和善。當然，索隆也會跟他打鬧，可是那只是逗他玩而已。

山治把碟子遞過去，卻撞上對方早該擦乾、卻依舊濕漉漉地掐在手裏的盤子；索隆沒有接過碟子、也沒有繼續擦盤子，卻是呆呆瞪著牆壁。

「喂，水要濺到我的袖子了，快接。」山治叫道，讓索隆回過神來。

「抱歉，我在想事情。」索隆一聳肩，迅速把手上的盤子擦乾，然後接過山治遞來的碟子。

「你居然會動腦筋，真罕見。」山治揶揄道。

「去你的。」索隆淡淡冷哼，然後解釋道：「我剛才在想，要是你真的留在那個世界，大伙就要糟糕了。」

山治不動聲息的蹙蹙眉，雖然大伙已經可以跟他提起當時他「身處異地」的光境，但他還不是大樂意提起那事。

「我的意思是，除了大伙會遇上更多險阻之外，我們大概還會餓死、或是食物中毒而死吧。」劍士繼續說道：「我知道你很喜歡娜美，可是，你還沒見識過她的廚藝啊，我們相遇之前就是她掌廚的。」綠髮男人居然惡寒得直發抖。

「你什麼時候變成美食家了？你跟路飛連烤石頭也吃得下去。」山治為娜美的手藝抗議反駁。他一方面憐惜可憐的娜美桑，她的廚藝居然被侮蔑了；一方面則緊記著千萬不能讓娜美下廚，以防索隆沒說假話。

「我寧可吃烤石頭，也不想被她的廚藝摧殘啊。」索隆高聲哀號。

他們又沉默半晌，繼續洗刷盤子。

「那個，你真該把你的菜式都寫下來，將來你生病了什麼的，我們都有個保障啊，不必慘受娜美的殺人廚藝折磨啊。哎，你還可以把菜譜賣出去賺錢什麼的──喂！小心！」索隆突然大吼，因為山治手裏一鬆，碟子啪地落水，把泡沫濺了他倆一身。

他圓睜著眼，怔怔瞪著索隆。這個索隆為了他，甘願被那瘋女人胡搞腦袋心思；這個索隆為了他，一直耐心待他，試著理解明白他。他看著眼前比誰都要勇敢、比誰都要強悍的男人，瞬間明白自己不過是為一個錯誤忠誠而已。

他的胸膛怦然作響，揉身撲向索隆，緊緊撞向對方的嘴唇。索隆訝然一哼，然後緩緩迎合對方的動作。山治愉快地後後一仰頭，寛心的吁了口氣：他從沒意識到自己居然如此想念對方的吻。

「跟我到外面走走吧。」他輕勾嘴角，悄聲說道。他終於覺得正常、完滿過來了，在溫暖的廚房、溫暖的家裏輕挨著索隆，讓他覺得完滿了。

「到哪去？我們在偉大航道中央耶。」索隆呆呆問道。

「吼！你──你這壞事的傢伙！這時刻多美滿啊，你居然壞事了，又壞事了！」他吼道，一拳揮向對方的胸膛。

「好吧，起碼這次你沒受傷。」他壓著聲音咕嘀道。

索隆驚訝得目瞪口呆，一臉蠢樣地盯著他。山治本該覺得這樣嘴臉可憎的，可是他只覺得這挺……討人喜歡。

「吻我吧，你就只有這回事不會搞砸的了。」他嘆道，雙手繞上對方的頸脖。

「就只有這回事了。」索隆猛地咧起嘴角，呲出一列利齒。他俯頭探向對方，心滿意足地吻向山治。

 

END


End file.
